The Rabbit and the Wolfe
by Aggron Prime
Summary: Kelly-087 has always been the fastest. During her training it earned her the nickname "Rabbit", playing bait for traps set by her Spartan brothers and sisters. But she can't keep running forever, something is bound to catch her one of these days. That something comes in the beautiful, but deadly package of one Lance Corporal Sandra Wolfe, a mysterious, battle-hardened ODST trooper.
1. The Hunt Begins

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Hello everyone! Welcome to my new fan fiction: The Rabbit and the Wolfe! This takes place shortly after the events of Halo 4, but with a slightly altered storyline. You may be wondering why I have started _yet another_ story when my other ones are not complete yet. This is partly because I wanted a break and partly because I wanted to write about one of my most favorite series: Halo! I hope you guys and gals enjoy this sci-fi fic with a dabble or two of romance. Don't forget to follow and review! Now enjoy as our new story unfolds!

Updated 7/9/2017: Improvements to grammar, punctuation, presentation and continuity.

 **01: The Hunt Begins**

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **S-deck**

Kelly had often been considered the fastest SPARTAN alive, not only in comparison to her brothers and sisters in the SPARTAN-II program, but could exceed speeds that the III's and IV's could only dream of, making her the fastest human ever to live. Her lightning quick reflexes allowed for her to complete ordinary tasks much faster than her comrades, and had to slow herself down considerably before missions, just for other SPARTANS to spar with her. She often practiced "twitch-response drills" to keep her reflexes on point. That is why the scout was absentmindedly twirling one of Linda's sniper rounds between her fingers as her and the rest of the newly reformed Blue Team watched another Pelican touch down.

The looming blast doors closed for the final time. _Infinity_ had been restocking on supplies and personnel for the past ten days. Their last deployment to the shield world Requiem had been an eventful one. The Ur-Didact had crippled the flagship after it had been dragged into the center of the sphere by a strong gravitational force. The former captain, Andrew Del Rio, had been relieved of command by Admiral Hood and FLEETCOM because of his actions, especially the abandonment of the Master Chief. Captain Thomas Lasky had been promoted and had performed expertly in helping the Chief destroy the _Mantle's Approach_ above New Phoenix. MAC rounds had been expended, missiles had been launched, and numerous lives had been lost, including the Master Chief's longtime friend and ally, the AI Cortana. When the _Infinity_ had maneuvered its massive hull into the nearest docking station that could fit it, the top level of plating had been pretty much melted away. There were holes and scars in the places where Promethean weapons had scored deep hits. Needless to say, the ship had taken a serious beating and needed a lengthy list of repairs. Most of the critical repairs had already been completed when the last Pelican had landed inside the massive starship.

The back hatch opened up, allowing the artificial light to filter through the slowly widening space like the sun rising over the horizon. With a hiss, the gangplank lowered to the deck where it stopped with a soft clink. Blue Team watched as a new group of soldiers stepped out into one of the many hangars on the _Infinity_. But these were not fresh Marines, greener than grass after a rainstorm. No, these were battle-hardened ODST troopers. Their matte black coverings stuck out considerably against the brightly lit backdrop of the hangar. Kelly quickly scanned over each one, noting the many scars, dents, plasma damage and other imperfections that pot marked the troopers' armor. They had descended from the ramp with practiced efficiency, while they glanced all around, checking their corners. Kelly and the other members of Blue Team could relate. This was a response that quickly became hardwired into their brains. Failing to check your surroundings was almost as bad as purposely shooting yourself in the leg, any soldier with even barely a minute of combat experience knew that.

They were toting their gear in matte black duffel bags that matched their armor plating, milling about like lost puppies who had forgotten which direction home was in. It wasn't till someone barked "Officer on deck!" That there was a flurry of movement. Kelly scrambled onto her feet, slamming the bullet onto the table, nearly causing the round to go off, snapping a sharp, practiced salute to the young man who commanded the UNSC flagship, the _Infinity_. Lasky returned it with equal fervor and everyone returned to their duties. Kelly idly picked up the sniper's round yet again and resumed twirling it in between her expert digits, arcs of bronze flashing in the corner of her vision. The rest of Blue Team had returned to their own tasks, cleaning their weapons and inspecting their armor. Kelly would have too, if she had any that weren't already cleaned, inspected and stored. Her personal shotgun, _Oathsworn_ , sat on the table, a gleaming act of defiance against the demons that had made it their goal to destroy her and her SPARTAN brothers and sisters. Her nickname had been imprinted on the weapon as a personal tribute to all of her fallen friends that she had lost over the years.

She glanced up just in time to intercept the tail end of a glare that Commander Palmer had thrown her way. While she didn't _personally_ have anything against the Commander or any of the other SPARTAN-IV's, her professional opinion was that this new generation were not as dedicated… no, that wasn't right. Each and every one that she had come across had been just as committed as the next. Although they performed well in combat, both simulated and otherwise, they lacked the coherency her and the other members of Blue Team had forged with one another. But on the other hand she couldn't blame them. If they had seen half the shit she had, most of them would probably go insane. But they had not been training together since they were six years old and hadn't honed their deadly skills in over 20 years of bloody, grueling combat either. Her inner comparisons came to a screeching halt when she caught sight of one of the ODST troopers staring right at _her_ , arms crossed. It was only out of practice that she caught the armor piercing round in her gauntleted hand. Kelly felt an…odd sensation flash across her frame that went just as quickly as it came. She tilted her head slightly to hide a shiver that ran down the length of her spine like a lightning bolt. If the other members of her family noticed it, which she was sure they did, they made no mention of it.

Lance Corporal Sandra Wolfe looked about the enormous hangar, taking in the sight of the massive structure that loomed around her. An impressive array of Pelicans stood tall like proud olive green soldiers under the artificial lighting of the framework above it. Scorpions were hoisted up on large platforms by cranes, only to be shuffled around the hangar like toy cars. The Warthogs, in all their cumulative glory, reigned over their massive tires as their LAAG's were stripped and cleaned by marines and technicians alike. Other variants of the instantly recognizable troop transport were also enjoying the same through treatment. Reeling in her wandering eyes, she looked down at herself with a critical eye. Most of her armor was standard issue, but she wanted to add some of her own personal touches to it. She had removed the right pauldron and replaced the left one with an ultra-light composite plate that rose to just above her neck. Magazines were strapped and crammed into every nook and cranny in her armor and had her combat knife from basic training secured to one of her boots. Nicks and dings littered the armor, not to mention a plethora of scorch marks from the superheated plasma used to slaughter her comrades. The most noticeable feature, however, were the wolf eyes on her breastplate she had carved out herself. They were tinged purple from all the blood that had soaked and coated the shield that protected her beating heart.

At 6 foot and just shy of 200 pounds (which did _not_ include the weight of her duffel bag she was currently forced to haul around), she stood tall and proud of the ODST she had become, forging herself through the bloody hellfire of war with the Covenant. Their brutal genocide had nearly ripped the most precious gift anyone ever gave her, her life, more times than she cared to count. _No, life enjoys playing its sick fucking games with me_ , she thought bitterly as memories of fallen comrades flashed before her eyes. Her mood soured and she frowned behind her visor. Shifting the bulky gear to a more comfortable position, she lightly tapped twice at the two objects magnetized to her hips, making sure her most precious treasures had not been confiscated as contraband, _again_.

A light elbow to the ribs brought her eyes back up to the world around her. Turning to the ODST beside her, they stared at each other's visor until the other soldier spoke up. "Wolfe, look. Spartans." She ignored the obvious awe in his young voice and instead crossed her arms and followed his finger till she locked eyes with the group of Spartans the young recruit had pointed out. There were four of them. But they weren't just _any_ Spartans. No, this was the fabled, almost mythical, Blue Team. These four Spartan-II's had been some of the only ones to actually make it through the entirety of the Human-Covenant War. If you were to believe the stories, they had each participated in hundreds of missions and numerous campaigns. Their kill counts were through the roof, each single Spartan accomplishing what would normally take a company of Marines, maybe more.

But Sandra knew the truth. Although they were biologically stronger, faster, and smarter than she could ever be, deep down, below all that armor and mesh they were all the same. Blood, tissue, bone and duty. They were soldiers, from the day they entered the service till they day they left (though _leave_ had many different avenues). On the whole, she was unimpressed, ignoring the whispers and murmurs of the soldiers around her as they conversed in their own worlds, motioning to the Spartans like they were some sort of gods to be raised on a pedestal for all to worship. That was not to say she did not respect their skills or forget the fact that many of her friends are still alive today because of the Spartans. They were just men and women, like her, trying to fulfil the duties placed upon their shoulders by the UNSC. That was the tone she was trying to convey to the white Spartan that sat across the hangar, clutching a sniper round in its fist.

" _-lly._ " She thought she heard her name being called over their private channel, but all she could focus on was the visor staring back at her. Unconsciously, her grip around the bullet drastically increased, much to the chagrin of whomever was trying to pull it out from her fingers. Her throat suddenly dried up, like discovering an oasis in the middle of the desert was just a mirage. Then came a tingling sensation at the back of her neck, one she and the other members of her family had become quite accustomed to, and took quite seriously. She was immediately on high alert, her enhanced retinas taking in the entirety of the expanse around her, without any movement of her neck or head. All of this only took the majority of a few seconds to accomplish. "Kelly." Her name came over the COM louder than she expected, almost like a low rumble. She tensed until she felt a light bump on the shoulder, likely Linda. She forced herself to relax as the ODST broke contact and shuffled quickly along with the rest of the platoon.

She flashed her sniper companion a quick nod, almost too fast for the other Spartan to even register it. Kelly held out her palm, the bronze spear glinting in the florescent lighting. It was quickly snatched up and loaded into the waiting magazine by Linda. "Thanks, Chief." Came her terse reply. There was a moment of silence, only held in place by the constant buzz of activity around them, before Fred chose to speak up. "What was that all about?" quickly gesturing with his hand to the last of the ODST units still filing out of the hangar. After another moment of silence, one long enough for the remaining members of Blue Team to share a quick glance, she spoke once more.

"It was nothing, Fred. I believe Captain Lasky wanted to brief us on our upcoming mission. Or did you already forget?" The Spartan in question shot her a rude gesture as they collected their weapons and moved with purpose towards the nearest elevator. They huddled against one another as the lift effortlessly carried the two plus tons of armored humans towards the command deck.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **C-deck**

"Run it by me again, Roland." Lasky's voice seemed flat and uninterested. He hated meetings like that, even just bureaucracy in the first place, but he respected those above him. And besides, that was the last one he would have to attend in a long while. Commander Palmer stood rigidly next to him at the holo display on the bridge, her hands clasped behind her. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if to rub a miniscule amount of dirt off of the skin. Ambient pools of light flickered from the displays around him, coaxing the alloys of the room into a dance with the light. Members of _Infinity's_ bridge crew shuffled this way and that, preparing for launch and coordinating with other parts of the ship like a colony of ants. He gave a tired sigh and gazed lazily out the windows until the AI's response brought him back. Roland's orange avatar floated into existence over the table and ran through his explanation again.

"Another whisper, sir. I don't understand it myself. These whispers have been appearing all over mapped UNSC space, but neither us or the Elites have any idea what is going on. Their origins seem to be Forerunner, but they don't quite add up. Dr. Glassman and the other scientists have been working at it for days, but are making little progress. I am run- "

"Is it a threat?" Palmer interrupted, eyes narrowing slightly as if trying to offend the AI for his lack of answers. The orange shrugged his shoulders in a gesture, hoping to offend the Spartan. It worked, because she crossed her arms and the edges of her mouth inched downward. The AI pushed again as a large smile spread across his face. Palmer's scowl deepened as the AI continued. "Not that we know of. Some of the colonies located near some of these events have gone dark and units have been tasked to investigate, but…" He trailed off as small frown broke out over the Captain's face.

"We won't know until we can investigate these colonies further. Very well Roland. Keep an eye out for any developments." He was about to dismiss the AI when another thought struck him. "What is our status on the repairs?" Roland gave him a thumbs up before stepping off the table. Lasky eased back and stretched, releasing a few kinks that had accumulated from his poor posture. He glanced over to see Sarah was thumbing through her com pad. He quirked an eyebrow and called her name.

"Blue Team, along with the 'extra' asset you have requested, are on their way." She indicated that she was not happy with the 'extra' asset he wanted, but he just kept his reasons to himself.

Kelly's eyes swept the room like floodlights, pulling in as much of her surroundings as she could. Captain Lasky was explaining to the Master Chief what Blue Team's role in the upcoming operation would encompass, but Kelly wasn't really paying attention. This was a first for the scout. Although her body stood at rapt attention, her mind was like a tennis match, slowly bouncing back and forth between this new soldier that had somehow acquired her full attention, however short it was for, and details of the upcoming op. She may have been somewhat out of it, but her head snapped to a figure as they stepped out from the corner of the deck, spilling from the shadows like water from a spout. The soldier snapped a sharp salute, which Lasky respectfully repeated. Her HUD informed her the wearer of the armor was one Lance Corporal Sandra Wolfe, a highly decorated ODST who had survived some of the worst the Covies had to offer. She pushed the newest member in the room from her mind and returned her gaze to the briefing. Or at least tried to. That same tingling sensation, like when someone slowly grazes their fingers across another's skin, crawled its way up from the tips of her toes to burrow into every artery, vein, and capillary in her body, purging any other thoughts from her mind. She tried to focus on the voices bouncing around the room, but they were muffled and out of focus. Kelly tried to still her slight movements, a dead giveaway that the older Spartan was nervous about something. Not one, but _two_ sets of eyes burned into the back of her skull like a lance. Instinct pleaded her muscles to flee but years of training kept her rooted in place.

"With all due respect sir, I feel that the additional support will only slow us down. We move faster on our own." The Master Chief had voiced a concern that had been on everyone's mind for the past hour as they planned every aspect of the mission down to the last detail, with backups if things went awry. Palmer took a step towards the older Spartan, eyeing him warily. She was cut off from saying anything when Lasky held up a hand. She took half a step backwards, but did not ease up on her stare. "Chief, I have the utmost respect for you and the rest of Blue Team, but I cannot disregard these orders, even if I wanted to. They come from Fleet Admiral Hood himself. You required to take Fireteam Avalanche and a squad of ODST's along with you this time. I'm sorry Chief, but that is the way it has to be." His sad, albeit firm tone echoed around the room with a sense of finality.

"Understood, sir."

The Spartans gave one final salute to their commanding officer then left, Palmer following them out to ensure that Avalanche was properly preparing themselves. Wolfe was the last one remaining, besides the Captain and the other officers on the bridge. She had just set foot outside the door when she heard Lasky clear his throat causing her to stop mid-stride. Angling her head over her uncovered shoulder she caught the young man staring back at her. His face set, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes, along with something else… perhaps fear.

"I had Roland pass along notices to all of the other ODST's who will be joining you, including your commander."

"I'm sorry they couldn't make it sir."

Lasky nodded his head. "Well you were the youngest. It also helped that you were the only available that did not have a date with a medical gurney." Wolfe could tell the smirk in his voice.

"Yes sir." Although she was smiling, she kept it away from her voice.

"Good luck out there."

"Thank you, sir." As she walked along the corridor, she heard his voice again, this time in barely a whisper, before the doors to the bridge closed, sealing the hallway in silence. The words 'God, I hope were wrong' echoed through her head as she marched down the lengthy metal path, her boots ringing off the titanium surface. In her active, clustered mind one thought kept rising above all others: _So do I_.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **S-deck**

The ship had entered slipspace a few hours after Kelly and Sandra had returned to their respective quarters to prepare for deployment. Their destination: Roost, in the Lambda Aurigae system. A human controlled colony that had been under the control of the United Earth Government up until a few weeks ago, when it had suddenly gone dark. The hybrid engines released their throaty growl, like a thundering waterfall, muffled by cliffs, as it hauled the massive ship through the blackness of slipspace transit. Even though the group had been divided into two separate divisions, one for each Pelican, they stuck with their own as they scrutinized their equipment. The members of Fireteam Avalanche, designated Avalanche 1-6, were perusing a table full of weapons and ammunition of all kinds. Battle Rifles, DMR's, and Assault Rifles quickly disappeared from the plethora of weapons and a multitude of ammo. The ODST's made their way over after most of the Spartans had left to tweak the settings of the scopes to their liking. Most of the troopers already had their own weapons of choice, but they took special interest in the table of heavy weapons. Like a flock of ravens, the mass of black oozed towards the table until it was surrounded on all sides. There was a frantic collection of hushed whispers as well as more than a few loud _clunks_ and dull _bangs_ as these powerful monstrosities were administered to the excited troopers. While this drew the attention to the other Spartans, they quickly ignored the eager soldiers in favor of their own brothers and sisters. As they drew back from the table one by one, weapons in hand, the ODST's grabbed a few grenades from the nearby crates and clipped them to their belts.

Sandra shook her head at the overzealous display of enthusiasm and returned her focus to her own weapon. The _Wolf's Punishment_ , as one of her commanders had coined it, was her personal DMR. Multicolored splotches ranging from bright orange and cyan to deep purple covered the weapon from the barrel to the stock. It had internal stabilization jets, a longer barrel, an extended magazine with a 20 round capacity, and an incorporated silencer. She looked upon it with awe and her eyes shown with love behind her visor as she clutched the weapon close to her armored frame. Quickly running through a mental checklist, she made some quick adjustments to the scope before gingerly setting the prized weapon down on a nearby crate. Sauntering over to the box filled with different types of grenades, she pulled as much of the contents into her arms as she could. Stopping with an uncountable amount still in her arms she stopped and shook her head fervently. She was used to being a lone wolf. Operating on her own had told many things, chief among them being: _If you can safely carry it, take it. You will probably need it_. If they crashed with that many grenades in such an enclosed space, Captain Lasky could probably see the explosion from the _Infinity_. Not to mention that it would kill at least two of the remaining Spartan-II's. Gingerly easing the contents in her arms back into the crate, she picked up five this time. 2 plasmas and 3 fragmentation grenades. Easing through the dissipating crowd of soldiers, cautious of the amount of live munitions floating about, Wolfe seized up a standard shotgun and sniper rifle with a few magazines for each. After a quick check to make sure everything was in order, she clamped the other two weapons to her back and hoisted _Punishment_ into her arms.

 **Pelican Dropship**

 **En route to surface of Roost**

"Weapons and coms check." Fred announced over the roar of the engines to the other crewmembers. A flurry of _clicks_ and _thunks_ followed as ODST and Spartan alike performed last minute adjustments to their gear.

" _Avalanche 1 here, all green._ "

" _Avalanche 4, lean, mean and very green_."

" _Avalanche 6, good to go Lieutenant._ "

" _Corporal Dance here. I'm good_ "

" _Lance Corporal Wolfe here. Green across the board._ "

The older Spartan nodded when the others had finished their radio check, conversing with quick hand signals with the only other member of his family. The sniper made a few quick gestures of her own before tapping her helmet, most likely to converse with the other members of Blue Team. The passengers looked up as the audio system crackled to life. " _Infinity_ , this is Tahoe-2, how copy?"

" _Reading you five-by-five. Mission is a go. See you on the other side Tahoe-2."_

"Roger _Infinity."_

Wolfe could hear switches being flipped and knobs being turned as Bravo raced towards the ground like a missile. She could hear the metal screech like a banshee as it fought against the stresses of the accelerated entry compounded by the unyielding grip of gravity. Her stomach rose to her throat as the Pelican plummeted towards the ground, as if the concept of gravity simply ceased to exist. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for the green bulky transport to hold itself together. Apparently, the gods heard her prayers and the Pelican flattened out. Her insides flipped and rolled around with this quick change of direction, and threatened to push whatever she had for breakfast back up. She could taste her own spittle and hints of bile seeped into her mouth. Laughter like cackling hyenas assaulted her sinuses, giving her the beginnings of a headache. A fist slammed into the side of the Pelican with such force that it dented the metal. The laughter quickly died out after that and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

They rushed out from the gangplank, eyes and ears searching for threats. Most of the planet was covered in beautiful rolling tropical forests and beaches. Though, once again there proved to be an exception to everything. They made for a rocky outcropping, its dark, jagged peaks covered in shadows, loose shale cracking beneath their boots. Nestled amongst the spires of sediment, they waited for Spartan 104 to make contact with Alpha team. Finally, after what seemed like hours of tense delay, a voice broke through the silence.

" _This is Spartan 087, Alpha team is on site and moving towards the ob-"_ the voice cut in and out before finally going dead, white noise filling the com channel. Fred turned to the rest of Bravo team.

"Coms are useless," He looked up to the atmosphere where arcs of lightning streaked across the clouded skies like some god was trying to open up the skies above them. "Electrical interference. Short-range still works, but don't rely on it." He received a chorus of 'yes sir' over the TEAMCOM as he glanced around, as if looking for something. "Lance Corporal Wolfe, you're on point. Keep your eyes and ears sharp. We have your back."

"Yes sir." Came her crisp response. She moved to the head of the file and quickly looked behind her at the ten other members trailing behind. She nodded once before spinning on her heel and easing out into the rocky path, keeping one eye on her motion tracker. They made their way up a winding path that had been naturally cut into the side of the cliff. The higher they went the more the wind seemed to pick up, turning from a light breeze into a miniature cyclone, throwing dirt and rocks into their faces. That, combined with the almost torrential downpour that had started almost instantly, as if the skies had simply been ripped open and a raging waterfall were dumped upon their heads. They were safe and dry inside their armor, but that doesn't mean that the traveling was easy, or quick. In fact, Bravo was forced to stop quite a few times in order for the rain to ease up a bit in order to just cross a natural formation without falling to their deaths. As they climbed over the last hill, they made it to a rocky plain that had a few outcropping and crevices for cover. The ground was slick and muddy, which would cause difficulties if they had to hoof it out of there. The open plain split into two paths on the other side, one leading left and the other going right, partially covered by jutting bedrock.

The team split up to seek cover as Fred, Linda and Wolfe crept towards the other side, keeping to the shadows. They stopped about fifteen feet away and Sandra inched forward alone, almost dragging herself across the rocks and dirt, ignoring the prickling sensations as they found their way between the plates of her armor. She poked her head over the side and took a sudden inhale. A feeling of fear tried to worm its way into her, but she forced it down with a dry gulp as she transferred her HUD feed to the rest of Bravo. The Covenant were here. And in force, by the looks of it. As her gaze swept over the remains of the human compound she could see Banshees circled the skies like purple carrion birds hunting for prey. Ghosts, Revenants, and Specters zoomed around the outskirts of the charred and broken remains, only concerned with their duties, running over corpses, _human_ bodies, as they tended to their tasks. As she continued to look out towards the glowing purple mass of hatred. She spotted something odd, human spotlights. They were pointed towards the mouth of a cave where Grunts entered and exited at a hurried pace, hauling around carts of some sort of material. Following the trail of methane breathers, her heart stopped. Or at least skipped a beat or two. A Scarab. They were manufacturing a Scarab tank here. She heard one of her teammates curse in horror. And standing on top of it was a large hulking mass of fur and armor. Its massive rippling muscled arms were crossed in front of him, pointing and grunting loudly at the soldiers under his command. Its black armor was only visible because of the red, glowing outlines that flowed over its armor like lava down a mountainside.

A startled squeal from the left drew Bravo's attention. A grunt had toppled out of a small crevice hidden along the left path. The little creature's eyes were wide with fear. With barely a second to blink, a knife shot out of the dark and buried itself hilt-deep into the methane-breather's throat. A strained gurgle escaped its lips as bright blue blood flowed freely. The life faded from its eyes and its body rolled down the path. A loud growl came from the other side of the rock face as an angry brute rounded the corner. It roared in a challenge that echoed down the hills to the camp, where all motion seemed to stop and all of the aliens craned their heads to the disturbance. A low rumble of alien voices rose from the camp to fill the quarry. As hundreds of alien aliens charged the base of the cliff face, the vehicles let loose a firestorm of superheated plasma. The men and women of Bravo team wasted little time; they quickly cut down the brute in a hail of gunfire, globs of dark red sprouting from its back. Sandra sprinted for cover, her heart pounding in her ears. The familiar wail of a Banshee could be heard behind her, but forged ahead. Moments later, it was cut short as a rocket knocked it from the sky in a spectacular purple fireball. Diving behind cover, she glanced over to see one of the members of Fireteam Avalanche giving her a thumbs up. Giving a quick gesture in return, Wolfe stood up and began hammering the Covenant troops that charged up the paths like rolling thunder. They were out for blood, but she would bathe in theirs.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Seems like Bravo team has gotten themselves in a bit of trouble with some Covies.

-cue deep thoughts- I wonder how this will end…

Well, I know but you don't! Muhahahahahaha!

*cough* *cough* Sorry. Some dust got in my lungs.

Anyway, I have placed a few Easter eggs, if you will, in this chapter, quotes or motions that reference the games. I hope to do this in every chapter. But, hey, nobody's perfect. There will be chapters that might not have any. We'll see. Keep your eyes peeled!

This will be a romance fiction, but will have lots of action to satisfy your tastes for things going BOOM! Because everyone likes explosions. True fact.

I promise that next chapter will have a larger focus on our resident rabbit, Kelly. I hope to have a new chapter out every week or week-and-a-half, but life can be a bitch. So… just bear with me please?

Let me know how my writing is! These lovely characters are here for you! (Well, that, and my own overactive imagination), but mainly for you! I hope you enjoy this story and leave me your heartfelt comments (trust me, I read every one of them).

Questions will be asked. Answers will be given. It all happens here. So to sate your voracious appetites for destruction I have included a little teaser for next time:

 _The tiny creatures tried to flee, but were quickly sliced apart by the twin streaks of red that tore through their ranks. Blue, purple, and dark red blood coated the walls and floor. Pools of the sticky substance intermixed to form a multicolored picture of mutilation. Bodies in various states of death littered the floor, piled near the doors trying to claw their way past their dead brothers in a vain attempt to secure their own freedom. The red glow cast by the ionized plasma gave the figure an eerie, almost deathlike, appearance as it stared down the only remaining creature in the gore-covered area. The large, burly creature coughed up a glob of blood spitting it out onto the floor. He clutched his side, where one of the red blades had ripped through his armor and cut deep into his side._

" _Demon." It growled, trying to sound threatening, but failing miserably as a feeling of utter terror surged up from deep within the creatures subconscious. The brute was visibly taken back when his assailant laughed back at him as it shook its head. It was not a laugh filled with mirth, but one that could be characterized as possessed or demonic._

" _I'm no demon."_

 _The cold voice sent chills down the chieftain's spine but he wanted to know who had bested him in combat. So he steeled himself and growled out a response._

" _T-than what are you?"_

 _The figure cocked its head like it did not understand the question, but spoke anyway, that cold, emotionless voice sending another shiver down his spine._

" _A hunter." It said, plunging both of the red swords into the large beast's throat before it gave one last tremble and collapsed under its own weight._

-whistles- Wow. Mystery! Intrigue! Stay tuned everyone.

One last thing: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I try, but I am only one person.


	2. Seperation

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Who is ready for more awesome Halo ass-kicking action? I hope you are, because another chapter has been delivered to you. As I stated in the end of the last chapter, this one will have a greater focus on our white, shotgun-wielding Spartan-II. I hope you guys and gals enjoy this one just as much as you did the first one. Pour on the love! -Ahem- sorry, that just sort of slipped out. Anyway the eggs that I placed in chapter 1, and from here on out, will be placed at the end of the chapter in the author notes. Enjoy the explosions!

 **2\. Separation**

 **Planet Roost**

 **Surface (Coastal Region)**

Sweat spilled from her pores, threatening to blind her. Wolfe shook her head to relieve some of the buildup, but the salt still stung. Taking three quick exhales, she pulled a frag from her belt. _Only one left after this_ , she thought as she hurled the explosive over the shattered remains of her cover. Jackals squawked in surprise, but were quickly silenced as a dull _thud_ heralded the end of their existence. The sounds of war raged around her as the bark and rattle of human weapons met the angry whine of Covenant plasma. Looking around from behind her cover, she could see the remains of their forces. Avalanche 4 had been cut down by a Banshee while trying to pull an injured ODST into cover. Two of the five ODST troopers that were originally there were caught in the blast of a plasma grenade. A third was dropped by a Jackal with a Carbine, the superheated round went straight through his skull and out the other end, carrying with it brain, bone, and blood. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The prattling of grunts a short distance from her cover reigned in her focus. Taking the risk that the beasts were distracted, she rose from cover and took aim at the first alien. She felt a satisfied smirk plaster itself on her face as the bright cyan spray marked its demise. Switching from one target to the next, she killed each one with ruthless efficiency. She pressed her armored frame to the dirt as angry plasma weapons tried to return the favor. Chaos ensued as death rained down from what seemed like every direction at once. As the bodies piled up some of the lesser species started to falter at the sign of large numbers being slaughtered by the demons. Under the constant pressure of Spartan and ODST gunfire, their lines fluctuated and snapped. The brutes tried to regain control but were quickly cut down as armor piercing shells blew them away. Wolfe tried to pinpoint the location of the sniper, but just like the rainwater that pooled at their feet, the shots seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Cheers rang out over the prattle of her weapon as she continued to kill more of the fleeing creatures.

Strangely, even the brutes retreated as well. Fred gave an order over the com, but she wasn't paying attention. Focusing on the large, bristly beasts, she peppered them with her DMR. A few more tumbled to the ground before remaining troops fled behind the rocky outcroppings at the end of the plain. Covenant vehicles littered the field, purple-blue fires giving off a strangely relaxing ambiance. She had the urge to close her eyes and drift off to better places, but squandered the thought. A cat nap here would certainly be her last. They were out of rockets and the batteries on the Spartan lasers were all fried, due to extreme overuse. In one case the containment of the battery cell had ruptured, and the trooper had hurriedly dropped it, using it as a bomb to cover his retreat. The stench of the dead and dying was revolting. Sandra choked on the decaying air before sealing her helmet, allowing her to breathe safely again. Policing the grounds for weapons and ammo, they claimed the dog tags of their fallen brothers.

"You alright?" Wolfe shifted from her sitting position to see one of her brothers holding out his hand for her.

"Ya, just a little winded." He chuckled at her response, shaking his head from side to side, pulling the Lance Corporal to her feet.

"The Covies will do that to you. You want to know what the worst thing about them is? Their breath. Seriously, do they _ever_ brush their teeth?" The patrolled the open area, shifting from cover to cover like prairie dogs.

"That's the _worst_ thing about them? Their breath? I thought it was their cheery demeanor and obsession of superheated, boiling plasma?" They burst into raucous laughter, having to brace themselves on a banshee to keep from collapsing.

"Name's Patrick Bretts, I pointed out the Spartans to you in the hangar," she nodded, remembering the moment. "what's yours?" She could still hear the tint of amusement in his voice.

"Wolfe." She held out her hand, which the other ODST took.

"Not on a first name basis yet? We did just survive…that." Gesturing to the pot marked rocky bluff littered with alien corpses.

"Nope. Not until the second date." She failed to keep the smile out of her voice. He looked like he was about to respond, but never had the chance. She pushed his bulky frame out of the way as an enormous grey blur slammed into her chest. She had never taken a hit like that. It was like being hit by a train. On steroids. A pained grunt escaped her lips as her back slammed into a rocky pillar. Her HUD flickered worrisomely as he legs quivered under the weight of her own body, which seemed ten times heavier all of a sudden. Black nothingness seemed to seep into the edges of her vison, slowly blocking her from the world outside. Blurry shapes grouped around her, protecting her. Looming, grey masses towered menacingly over the members of her team. Although she couldn't see faces, she knew it was the brutes. _Those burly bastards. I hope they… oh shit_. This thought briefly consumed the entirety of her mind before she was completely enshrouded in blackness and fell unconscious.

 **Planet Roost**

 **Surface (Tropical Region)**

Kelly strode alongside her childhood friend as they crept through the fauna, the leaves casting shadows upon the ground that shifted with the wind as late morning light bathed the soldiers in a golden brilliance. They had corralled everyone in Alpha team into a tight diamond formation, moving slowly towards the monolithic tower in the distance. The pilot spotted the looming structure as soon as they broke atmosphere, but Master Chief was hesitant to land near it, presuming that whatever Prometheans still inhabited might open fire on the Pelican. As quiet as this stroll was, Kelly didn't like it: it gave her too much time to think. Her thoughts drifted to her family, which had been practically reduced to nothing over the course of thirty years of conflict with an alien race set on exterminating them. Anger raced through her veins as she ground her teeth behind her helmet and hugged _Oathsworn_ a little closer to her chest. From there, her thoughts drifted from place to place, none of them holding much meaning for her. Unexpectedly, they drifted to a certain Lance Corporal. In a gesture that confused her even to this moment, she had accessed and copied her file from the _Infinity's_ personnel roster. Much of it was redacted, but she was able to see that Sandra Wolfe was born in 2532 on Earth. But oddly, that is where any sense of normalcy went out the window. There was a _lot_ of black ink, which was not strange by itself, anyone dealing in classified operations often had large amounts of ink smeared in their file. What struck the Spartan as odd were the multiple pages which had been _completely erased_ , like someone didn't want her to exist in the first place. This woman was a ghost, disappearing for years on end, just to turn up briefly before diving back into the shadows. Her transfer to the ODST's had shed a miniscule amount of information on her actions. Apparently she was skilled both as a sharpshooter and a close quarters specialist, scoring expert marks on both tests. There were a few general notes about her skillset, psych evaluation, and other information, but she dismissed the document when Chief's signal light blinked amber twice.

"Comms check." The Chief's voice came strong and unbroken, severing her thoughts.

Kelly tried to hail Bravo team again, but for the third time since they had disembarked from the Pelican transport there was only the low hiss of static.

"Negative Chief. No response."

"Understood. What about the _Infinity_?"

There was a momentary pause before Kelly shook her head once. The Master Chief nodded before signaling the rest of his squad to push through the remaining foliage. Removing one particularly large leaf, the Spartan settled her eyes on the structure in its entirety. The large metallic plates shifted and slid over one another, like it was excited that someone was coming to visit it after all this time. The beams of blue pulsed in a steady rhythm, like a heartbeat. Smaller structures removed themselves and floated in a lazy circle around the base of the tower. Sure, she had seen it from the Pelican, but the ancient structures still gave her a sense of awe. She pushed those irrelevant thoughts from her mind as they regrouped in front of a small clearing. After making sure that everyone was present, they moved quickly to the other side of the expanse. Rifles swinging about in overlapping fields of fire, Master Chief approached the door. A console lit up, displaying a luminescent array of buttons and symbols. Squelching a pang of a _very_ familiar loss, He pressed his palm firmly on the largest symbol at the center of the console. It was the Forerunner symbol for Reclaimers. The door unsealed with a loud hiss and slowly folded backwards in upon itself, revealing an opening big enough for a Warthog. With a quick nod from her leader, Kelly entered the large structure first, the lights of her armor and shotgun, seemingly erasing the shadows from the looming structure. The rest of Alpha made their way in, checking their corners and listening intently for any signs of hostiles. As Master Chief cleared the threshold, the doors sealed behind him with another loud hiss, throwing their world into darkness.

They gradually made their way through the tower, their only defense against the looming darkness that seemed content in spreading itself into every crack and crevice. Nature had long since claimed this once grand structure, as the Spartans had to clamber over tree roots that had burrowed through the foreign metallic material over hundreds, if not thousands of years. There were a few flickering streams of data that shown the smallest glimmer of light, but other than that, they were shrouded in utter blackness. Avalanche 3 was the first to come to the fork, the first break in the continuous passage they had come across. The tunnel split off into three passages, (the fourth one had completely collapsed), and the Master Chief had split the 11 members up to follow each passage, but to remain within radio contact. Kelly had taken Avalanche 3 and 2 ODST's with her as the small group made their way through the crumbling, fauna-ridden detritus. Though they had encountered nothing along the way, Kelly couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. It was unnerving, but she pushed it down. No need to add to the discomfort of the troopers, who were eying the shadows warily with their night vision. They pressed on, uninterrupted, until they rounded a corner. At the end of the overrun corridor there was a door, but this one was different. It had _power_. The rest of the facility appeared dead, but this room, and apparently whatever laid beyond still had power. She held up a fist as they all came to a crouch behind her. She opened up the TEAMCOM and flagged the Master Chief. After his acknowledgement light winked green once, she spoke.

"Chief, we have activity."

" _Hostiles?_ " Came his practiced response.

"Unknown. But the door has power. What are your orders sir?"

She did not have to wait long for a response. " _Avalanche 5 just reported in. Their route is a dead end,_ " there was a momentary silence as she heard Sierra-117 converse with someone else. " _Our route is a dead end. Hold your position._ " He cut the transmission.

She turned to the men and women under her command. "Hold here for the others." They nodded in response. It took about 15 minutes for the three forces to join back up. They slowly advanced towards the door. Before anyone could reach for a panel, the door opened by itself. Alpha aimed their weapons towards the opening, but slowly lowered them as they were greeted by an empty room. It was quite small by comparison, only about 100 meters long. With a quick glance up, Kelly determined that the ceiling had a clear end, hovering around 30 feet above their heads. The room was made of the same metal as the rest of the compound, but blue data streams lined the entire room, creating a deep blue mesmerizing pattern of alien symbols. There was only one console in the center of the chamber, with some large pad, about twelve feet across. Cautiously, they made their way across the open room, metal boots softly thumping on the floor.

"Prepare for an ambush." As soon as the words left his mouth, the doors slammed shut, the screeching metal rang in protest. The obscene sound rang in their ears. Instinct made them seek out targets, but there weren't any. Stepping closer to the platform the blue data streams surged, as if they had been alerted to an intruder's presence. Alpha team prepared to fire as the streams of blue seemed to converge in midair right before their eyes. As it solidified, the shape grew and morphed, towering over them. It glanced down at the humans before it with curiosity. Kelly heard one of the troopers mutter ' _oh shit_ ' under her breath and the older Spartan had to agree with her on that point.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **C-deck**

The captain stumbled into the bridge, pulling a grey UNSC standard issue PT t-shirt over his bare upper form. If the other officers took offence to the lack of formal wear, they ignored it. They had bigger problems to deal with at the moment. Thomas Lasky was asleep in his bunk when the proximity alarm sounded. He was thrown from his bunk as the ship sharply listed starboard. Sprinting from his quarters to the bridge took him just over two minutes. Wiping a small amount of blood from his face from when he was thrown face-first into an open bulkhead, he addressed the crew.

"What's going on?" He asked in a commanding tone.

Roland was the only one to speak up, materializing on the table before him. "Sir, a ship under the command of the Swords of Sanhelios, is under attack from Covenant Remnants. Their captain was stubborn at first, but after a few more plasma barrages, he readily agreed for our help." Lasky nodded.

"Contact the shipmaster. Let him know we are more than willing to lend our Sanheili brothers our assistance. And tell Commander Palmer to prepare her Spartans." The AI saluted and faded from the display. He stood at attention in front of a particularly large screen, waiting for the Sword Shipmaster to contact him. He didn't have to wait long. The picture was grainy and cut in and out, but it was there.

"This is Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC _Infinity_ , to whom do I owe the pleasure of addressing?" His formal tone apparently pleased the Elite, for his mandibles moved together and tightened, what Lasky guessed was the Sangheli equivalent of a human smile. The massive alien clenched a fist over his chest and bowed slightly, a symbol of respect.

" _A human with confidence and dignity. A respectable combination."_ He cleared his throat before another elite stepped into the picture and whispered something into the Shipmasters ear. His amber eyes glowed with a dangerous fire and let out a fierce roar that seemed to shake the screen which, honestly, set the captain a little on edge. _Glad they're on our side now._ He thought quickly before The Shipmaster turned his attention back to _Infinity's_ Captain. " _Tosa 'Rakam, Shipmaster of the Brilliant Solstice. Your artificial construct informed me that you and your ship would be able to provide me assistance?"_ Lasky saw the ship suddenly lurch as another barrage of white hot plasma slammed into its purple underside. Shaking his head once to clear his head of abstract thoughts. "Indeed Shipmaster 'Rakam. The _Infinity_ would be able to provide supporting fire as well as deploying teams of Spartans to assist your troops in repelling boarders. And if you allow, we could provide aid to your injured and repairs to your ship." Tosa frowned, its significance not being lost on the young Captain. Receiving aid from a human 'doctor' was still thought a very shameful practice to some Sangheli. After contemplating his situation for what seemed like a lifetime, the Elite gave his response. _"We will accept your assistance, Captain. I have heard stories of these demons and their abilities in combat and I look forward to fighting alongside your strongest warriors."_ The captain saw interest flash in the elderly Elite's eyes before he bowed once again and cut the connection.

Lasky turned from the screen to look proudly upon the men and women under his command. He gave a small smile, which some of them returned with their own or just a simple nod. "Roland, bring the MAC's online and get me a firing solution on that Covenant battlegroup. While you're at it, warm up the missile pods. Let's give these Covenant bastards something to pray about." A few chuckles rang about the bridge. A whirlwind of activity ensued as officers issued commands and typed franticly on their consoles. Lasky had a determined look on his face, glancing out at the battle before him. The _Brilliant Solstice_ was faring reasonably well, giving its poor odds, a testament to its experienced captain. Plasma arced back and forth between the Covenant and the Swords. While the Covenant's sheer firepower had no problem slicing apart the crimson ship, the plasma from their alien allies harmlessly splashed over their energy shields. Roland broke into his silent tactical planning with an announcement. "Sir, the MAC's are all online and ready to fire. I created a firing solution, and in my opinion, I think it will cause the most damage to the enemy. In addition, Commander Palmer, along with Fireteams Majestic, Crimson, Forest, and Tiger are en route to the _Solstice_ via Pelican transports to provide additional fire support." Lasky was silent for a moment before he grabbed the AI's attention.

"Roland. Blow them out of the water."

The AI saluted, a smile gracing his digital lips. "Yes sir!" The _Infinity_ shook as streaks of white light raced away from the flagship out into the void of space.

 **Planet Roost**

 **Surface (Unknown Forerunner Facility)**

The air was so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife. Alpha team had waltzed into a small room (with no cover), when a Promethean Knight simply materialized not ten feet in front of them. Rocket Launchers, among a wide variety of other weapons were pointed in the creature's direction. But it didn't seem intimidated by the weapons, only curious. It tilted its head to the side as if it didn't understand the gesture.

"Identify yourself." The Master Chief growled, not lowering his weapon from the Knight. The creature's eyes seemed to widen and glint with a hint of excitement, but Kelly couldn't be sure. She had never seen one this close. Well, she _had_ , but routinely killed them before they could vaporize her. She tensed up, a sympathy shared by the rest of her team, finger hovering over the trigger as the creature moved. But it did not attack, only give a slight bow at the waist. It couldn't go much farther without toppling over the weight of its own body.

"Forgive me Reclaimers. My name is Aura of Orbital Life. But I know long names are difficult for you to comprehensively understand, so you may call me Aura. It has been many centuries since I have met anyone's pleasure. My ability to interact with other creatures socially has… degraded." Her voice was smooth, like silk, but also had this metallic quality to it that made this knight an interesting creature to say the least. Kelly frowned behind her helmet. That part about comprehensive understanding sounded like an insult, well more of a friendly jibe, but she let it slide. Minutes passed, but no one moved. Kelly glanced towards John without moving her head. His body language seemed to be invoking that he was thinking.

"What are your intentions?" His voice like smooth steel, but still guarded. His head quickly twitched towards the Binary Rifle floating off one of the Knight's arms. Like the weapon was a literal extension of itself. Kelly was the only one who caught it, but apparently the Knight also did as well. Curiosity sparkled in her blue eyes

"I see that my weapon unnerves you. I apologize." Kelly watched in awe as the weapon folded in upon itself and in its place, a five-digit hand folded outwards from its bulky body. It looked much like a human hand, only its fingers looked like claws and were made of the same material as the rest of its body. Blue data streams ran from the tips of each finger to its wrist.

"Is that an improvement?" She asked but was only met with silence. "Your race was much more talkative when I last walked these halls. What happened?" The question was clearly a rhetorical one, so her human visitors stayed quiet. Shaking her head, she returned her gaze to the fleshy beings before her.

"Reclaimer. I was assigned here _long_ ago by First-Light-Weaves-Living-Song. But you know her better as The Librarian. She tasked me with helping humanity reclaim the Mantle of Responsibility, however I can. When the rings were fired, I became dormant, awaiting humanity's return. Since I was assigned here alone, there were no other constructs to keep up with the facility's needs. Clearly, it fell into disrepair over the centuries," The creature looked at the door behind them with what Kelly could only describe what appeared to be a look of disgust that crossed her features. "So I moved all of my processes to this singular room and awaited to be reactivated."

Kelly cursed herself as soon as the words left her mouth. "How can we trust you?" She saw John twitch in irritation out of the corner of her eye, but ignored it as Aura turned her gaze to the only other Spartan-II in the room. "It is an honor to meet a female Reclaimer, especially one with such impressive skills." Kelly nodded quickly, eager to leave the spotlight. To her joy, Aura turned her attention back to John.

"Your combat sister raises a good question: How can I get you to trust me?" The green Spartan was about to respond when an explosion on the other side of the door cut the conversation short. The members of Alpha team turned halfway towards the door, not willing to drop their guard around the unknown Promethean. An enormously loud roar shook the room's foundation followed by a loud _bang_. Like someone was about to break the door down. With a truck. Kelly glanced to her brother-in-arms giving quick gestures. _Hunters_. How the Covenant got on Roost or why they were here was beyond them, but one thing was clear: If they were to get out of here alive they had to go through genocidal monsters. The Master Chief turned his head back to her. "Help us kill the Covenant." He said stoically.

"Gladly." She said in a similar tone. Platforms flew from the walls and ceiling, molding together to form cover for the Spartans and ODST's to hide behind.

Kelly blew another one of the little methane breathers away with _Oathsworn_ , its bright blue blood spraying into the faces of the small creatures behind it. A ODST laughed manically as he launched a rocket into a group of unlucky brutes that were caught out in the open. "Take that you big bastards! Who's next?!" He let another missile fly through the confined room into a group that had clustered around a hunter. The blue beast let loose a bellow that shook the room and leveled his assault cannon at the unsuspecting trooper. She didn't even have time to voice a warning. A stream of brilliant green leapt from the creature's arm and slammed into the trooper, lifting him clear off his feet. He couldn't even scream as he fell to the floor, a basketball-sized hole in his chest. Kelly noticed that was the second set of vitals that had flat lined. She glanced to her left to see the still-smoldering body of one of her Spartan brothers. The room shuddered again as the streams of data started pulsating, surging with renewed energy towards the center of the room.

She craned her head to see what had caused the sudden shift in light. Aura's arm that held the Binary Rifle was firing round after round into the Covenant as she quickly moved holographic symbols with her blade. She wanted to voice her concerns to what she was doing, but returned to the fight, hoping that the creature wasn't going to kill them. She lobbed another two frags over her cover as the Aura's weapon disintegrated another brute with pinpoint accuracy. The loud _thumps_ of the grenades rang off the walls as another fountain of multicolored blood flowed into the room. Aura's silky steel voice came over the TEAMCOM, braking through the chaos of battle.

" _Reclaimers, I have repurposed this communications array to act as a short range teleporter. It will transport you to the surface, but beyond that I do not know where will land. This room, along with this facility is in danger of falling into the ravine located directly below us. But it can only transport one being at a time, so make your decisions quickly, as I do not know how long it can remain operative_." Silence reigned over the channel, only the rattle of gunfire and the whine of plasma could be heard. Finally, the Master Chief made a decision.

"Sergeant, take your fallen and get out of here. We will cover you." His calm demeanor easing Kelly's mind a small amount. The ODST looked like he was trying to think of a way to defy the Spartan's orders, but thought better of it.

"Yes sir!" Kelly heard them scramble from behind cover as she unclasped her SAW and wove her field of fire back and forth, spraying white hot lead and tearing anything standing over four feet apart. Six flashes of blue lit up the small bunker, signaling that the ODST's had made it through. Kelly flashed a few hand signals to the other Spartans, ordering them to leave next. Another three flashes later there were a lot less bullets directed towards the aliens, allowing them to advance. They plowed through their dead, eager for the blood of the demons. Kelly through another drum to the floor as she heard Chief's assault rifle click empty again. It clattered to the ground and she could hear the thunderous booms from his M6.

"Chief, get out of here! You're out of ammo. You can't do anything else." She looked at her longtime companion as he shook his head once, reloading his now empty sidearm. Four cluster grenades flew over the two super soldiers and created a wall of ionized particles, vaporizing some of the smaller creatures and temporarily preventing further advance of the alien soldiers.

"I suggest you listen to your combat-sister in this instance. Without viable weapons, you would only become a hazard." His head snapped towards the knight, as if he was offended by the very nature of her statement. Kelly's voice brought his head back to face her. "Go, Chief. I'll be right behind you. I always was the fastest, remember? I doubt these brutes could beat me in a 100-yard dash anyway." He looked between the two for a moment, unsure whether he should leave them or not. With a final nod from his scout, he holstered his pistol and dived into the portal. "You should take your leave as well, Reclaimer," Aura said, turning to face the last human remaining. "I will stay behind and hold them off; make sure the portal closes." Kelly heard a screech as a Jackal was vaporized, blue wisps of smoke rose to join its brethren who had perished in a similar manner, covering the room in a light fog; a mixture of vaporized aliens and aerated blood.

The aliens had been quiet before, but their cries quickly grew in volume as the last ionized blue cloud dissipated into the polluted air. They advanced more cautiously than before, wary of human traps. Kelly ignored the Promethean in front of her and rolled out into the open. Her SAW roared in defiance as two more fragmentation grenades sailed over the carnage. The weapon in her hands read empty and was tossed aside, no longer useful. Two more deafening booms shook the structure as the TEAMCOM registered further activity. " _You are now desperately low on weapons with viable ammunition to combat these 'Covenant'. I urge you to leave the area as quickly as possible."_

Kelly's response was quick. "No. You are too valuable an asset for the UNSC to lose to the Covenant. You enter first. I will be right behind you. Besides, your top heavy, and that will slow you down." Kelly couldn't repress a slight smile that spread out over her face as the knight opened the panels on its back in anger. " _Did you just insinuate that I am fat!?_ " The Promethean snapped with more than a slight hint of anger in her voice. " _I was not born yesterday, Reclaimer. Without me to regulate the data stream you will have exactly sixty seconds of your time to enter the portal before it collapses, taking this room, along with most of the facility with it. Remember that._ " With those final words, Aura stepped into the portal.

Kelly drew her own pistol, the empty _Oathsworn_ already secured to her back as she glanced at the timer on her HUD. _53 seconds. Plenty of time._ Moving from cover to cover, she killed brutes, grunts and jackals with ruthless efficiency. She felt at home as the oversized sidearm kicked back into her hand again and again. Plasma splashed over her frame, the shields taking the brunt of the attack. Inside her armor, the temperature started to rise as sweat gushed like rivers from her pores. Shaking her head to clear the salty droplets from her eyes, she emptied her last magazine into a particularly voracious brute, who collapsed as the hole in his skull couldn't contain the remnants of his pulverized brain. Diving behind cover, she glanced at her HUD again. _22… 21… 20… 19…_ She didn't wait any longer. Clasping the magnum to her thigh, she took off at full tilt to the platform. She was within arm's reach when a grenade whistled past her head and blew the console to pieces, causing the portal to fluctuate out of control. Kelly only blinked once before two more of the explosives slammed into her back, throwing her across the room.

She slammed into the wall, causing cracks to spider outwards towards the far reaches of the room. Her ears were ringing and she could taste copper in her mouth. Blinking away the blackness from her vision, she could see a huge, hulking brute wielding what seemed to be a brute shot. Its yellow and black canines were visible, shaped into a wicked grin as it leveled the grenade launcher to finish the Spartan off. She tried to move her body, trying to escape her explosive end. Her shield generator was fried, so she couldn't rely on her shields to save her life. A high pitched wail drew the attention of their leader, as well as everyone else in the room. The amorphous bubble flashed between red and gold, each second becoming more volatile. Kelly closed her eyes and waited for the end, only it wasn't the end, at least not yet. What greeted her was the tearing and screeching of metal as the portion of the room she had landed in as the alloys tore themselves from each other and Kelly plummeted into the ravine below as a red and amber fireball consumed the remains of the Forerunner facility.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

*gasps* NOOOOO! KEEEELLLLLYYY!

What will happen to our intrepid soldiers? How will the others react to the arrival of a living, friendly Promethean as well as the deaths of their friends? Where is Wolfe? Come back next time to get these answers and many more! The Rabbit and the Wolfe chapter 3 awaits you all!

Don't forget to follow and review. I love each and every one of them!

 **Easter Eggs (chapter 1):**

Roland's line: "Another whisper, sir…" somewhat parallel to what Cortana said to Fleet Admiral Lord Hood during the awards ceremony in Halo 2 aboard the orbital defense platform, _Cairo_

Building the scarab: Relates to the 7th level of Halo Wars, _The Scarab_

One last thing: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I try, but I am only one person.


	3. Birth of a Pack

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Time for some answers! Thanks for coming back to enjoy more of this awesome story. I know this is still developing and some of you may be thinking: 'where the hell is the romance?' I promise all of you, it is coming. Be patient. For those of you who want more Covies splashing in pools of their own blood: you shall be satisfied. Well, that's enough of me squabbling away. Time for chapter 3!

 **3\. Birth of a Pack**

 **Planet Roost**

 **Planet Surface (Unknown Location)**

Wolfe released a low groan as she rolled over onto her stomach. Even though her eyes were still closed, she could almost _see_ her battered body scream in exhaustion and pain. She tried to move her limbs, but they felt numb and uncooperative. Releasing a few calming breaths before forcing her eyes to open. She took in the dark cell quickly. It was dank and reeked of blood and feces. Her eyes scanned along the walls, the dim lighting playing hell on her senses. A pained bark drew her attention behind her. "So the prodigal daughter awakens." The creature released a sour chuckle, but it came out more of a muffled gurgle.

Driving her muscles to the absolute limit, she pushed herself off the floor into a sitting position against one of the moldy walls. She realized that she no longer had her armor or any of her weapons. A fatal complication if she ran into any trouble. His golden brown eyes gleamed like topazes in the night. He shifted, or more accurately, slumped over so his body could be seen in the moonlight. His skin was mottled with scars and burns, some of them recent looking. He raised his left hand to get her attention. Or what was left of it. To her horror, it looked like it had been _chewed_ off, the bone sticking partway out of the fleshy stump. His face entered into the white band next. Two of his mandibles had been _ripped off_ , dried purple blood caked the bottom of his jaw. He smiled, a difficult action to perform in his condition, but did so anyway as he gazed upon the human before him.

"You are a welcome sight for sore and tired eyes, young one. I thought you had been killed along with your parents. I am glad to see that my sources were incorrect." The Elite smiled again, straining painfully to keep its teeth covered. Sandra gave him a disbelieving look as she clenched her fists to regain some feeling. He let out another pained chuckle, although this one more mirthful than the last. "Ah, I see your memory fails you, young one. Tell me: who taught you to use those blades like the champions of old? Who instructed your mother and father on important matters?" When her green eyes still showed no hint of recognition, he frowned quickly, but one final question entered his mind. "Well than young one, tell me: Who told you of the importance of doing what is the right and honorable, no matter what the consequences? The true legacy of the 'Rakam house." He let his answer circle in the air before a look of realization hit the young ODST. "Uncle Zopey?" she hissed, as if afraid she could be overheard. At the mention of this name, the elderly saurian broke into a deep bellowing laughter, ignoring the pain racking his body. Soon, it became too much and his laughter broke into deep, anguished coughing fits.

Sandra made to rise, but a wave of his remaining hand kept her rooted to the concrete floor. He eventually regained his composure and pressed on. "Yes. But you are no longer a youngling. You are entitled to call me by my given name: Zopo 'Rakam. Now, I am sure you have many questions, but I lack sufficient time to answer them. My wounds are too grave. For now, just listen, please." His tone wasn't pleading, but Sandra was not about to go over and above her teacher, so she nodded rapidly in the dimly lit prison.

"There are very few of us left," He placed a Covenant computer chip along with another object on the floor in front of him. "For our past _transgressions_ ," the word was spat like venom from his ragged mouth. "We have been hunted relentlessly. An old enemy of our keep, one you are not familiar with, is moving in the shadows, gathering strength. I do not know of his plans, but what I _do_ know is that when he eventually finds you, he will try to kill you." He paused as he hacked up a glob of purple that fell to the floor, adding to the puddle pooling there. "The cursed prophets sent him on this mission, this vendetta, and he has been slowly succeeding. You must leave here, and return to your human brethren. Take these objects. The chip has relevant information of our struggle and its history, along with a list of surviving members of the 'Rakam keep. The other is a key. I was able to swipe it from one of my captors when his back was turned. Look at me, a common theif. It's a disgrace!" His faced looked serious, but there was a glint of amusement in his eyes, like he didn't believe the accusations he had placed upon himself. "Take them. The time of Keep 'Rakam is at an end, but there is still hope for you yet." He weakly motioned for her to come over. She groggily rose to her feet and stumbled over to him, her legs not acclimated to moving on their own.

She crouched beside him as he picked up the two objects and placed them into her hands. He stretched his head to her ear and whispered. "My time has come to a close. Retrieve your blades and slaughter these heretics like the diseased dogs they are. Return to your comrades, but remember your training." He eased her back until she stood on her own two feet. He looked up at her proudly. "Your mother and father would be proud of you and what you have become. You honor me with your presence Sandra Sheila Wolfe 'Rakam." Much to her surprise, instead of giving a traditional Sangheili bow, he stood up and gave her a sharp, although slightly sloppy salute. She gave him a crisp, practiced one in return. She spun on her heel strode over to the barred door. Twisting the object, which turned out to be an old, metal key, she pried open the aging door that kept her locked up. Dusting her fatigues off, she looked over her shoulder and gave her teacher one last look before she closed the door behind her. _Now to find my weapons_.

 **Planet Roost**

 **Surface (Unknown Ravine)**

Kelly woke to the blaring of alarms as her armor tallied up the malfunctioning or, more accurately, failed systems. She eased open her eyes, the pools of sapphire slowly took in the surroundings. She was propped up against a jagged stone slab on a precariously narrow ledge. Peeking over the ledge, she peered deep into the abyss, not able to discern the bottom. A low bestial growl drew her attention from the endless pit. Looking to her left, the armor filtered through an image that made her blood run cold. The brute captain that blasted her with the grenade launcher was edging himself along the narrow ledge, hugging the wall. She tried to scramble to her feet, but remained rooted to the spot as her back protested its harsh treatment as of late. Remembering her sidearm, she reached for it, only to be rewarded with empty air. _It must have been sheared off in the fall_. She could only watch as the hulking mass of fur crept closer, its broken teeth tainted a light pink in the fading evening light. Its dark eyes were filled with hatred as it held on to the rock face with one clawed paw. The other one was nowhere to been seen, leaving only a charred fleshy mound in its place.

Both souls looked up as a few pebbles knocked their way down the stone slope. A huge shadow loomed over them, growing by the second, like a raging tsunami. Kelly's eyes widened in fear as the shattered remnants of the Forerunner building collapsed within upon itself and toppled down the mountainside. She wasn't afraid of death, but she feared having no control over her situation. The brute let out an uncharacteristically Jackal-like shriek as the twisted alloys cleaved out the mountain where he stood as its tumble echoed down the ravine. Kelly was breathing hard a small part of her mind was thanking her lucky stars for her uncharted amounts of good luck, surviving certain death twice. Peering through the dust and debris, there was a huge chunk of the stone missing, cutting off the path before her. She sighed as her heart rate began its slow decent back to normalcy. The blaring alarms assaulted her ears again. She couldn't stop them and she couldn't deal with them until help arrived. Against her better judgement, she removed her helmet with a twist and a hiss of air. As her lung took in their first breaths of unfiltered air in what was a long time, she slammed the back of the helmet against the bedrock. Although it had a fairly sizable dent in it now, it didn't look any worse for wear. Sealing it with another click and a hiss, her hands crawled up the supporting wall as she pulled herself to her feet with a pained grunt and shuffled along the only path available to her now.

Kelly cursed herself as she once again stumbled inside the mineshaft. In her moment of frustration when she knocked her helmet against the stone face, she had severed the neural connections to her suit's flashlight, among many others. Luckily the AI interfacing system was left undamaged. As she scrambled over a mound of dirt, her hand bumped onto something attached to her back. Quickly reaching behind her, she pulled the offending objet from her spine. The familiar frame of _Oathsworn_ greeted her. With a small smile, she activated the tactical light and pressed on through the hastily constructed shaft. Early morning rays of sunlight pierced the overwhelming darkness of the shaft as she crept closer. Flicking her tactical light off, she crept to the entrance of the mine. Signs and sounds of battle filtered through the dense earth around her, giving her pause. _Is it UNSC? Covenant? Or worse?_ Poking her head around the support chaos what the first to greet her. Alien bodies of all shapes and sizes were strewn about a large quarry, their dead eyes staring up to the stars. Some had missing limbs while others had been completely bisected, their internal organs soaking the earth beneath their feet a multitude of brilliant colors. The air boiled around her as wisps of smoke from corpses and vehicles alike joined the symphony of spent plasma.

A squealing grunt caught her attention as it flailed its arms, screaming 'Demons! Demons!' Her gaze was drawn to the object clutched in its stubby arms: An Assault Rifle. Receding into the shadows, she gripped the barrel of her shotgun like a club. As the scared creature fled for its life, she swung as hard as she could. A wet _crack_ echoed off the walls as the force lifted it off its feet. She picked up the rifle checking its ammo counter. _36 rounds. A full clip. Now to find a ride out of here_. She kicked the corpse deeper into the dark shaft and made her way into the nearest building. She traversed the winding passages, policing for extra weapons and ammo. Most of the lights were out so Kelly relied on her armor's systems to provide the necessary illumination. She was so focused on her mission to find a ride out of there that she almost missed the sign for the communications array. She quickly weighed her options. On one hand, her top priority should be to reconnect with the UNSC _Infinity_. But with her suit communications systems damaged in the fall, her options would be limited, even if she was able to escape. With her mind made up, Kelly turned on her heels; armored boots pounded the metal hallways as the scout ran further away from the motor pool.

The white Spartan cautiously entered the small storage closet, her assault rifle sweeping the shadows that lurked within. She had made it to the communications room when what was left of a Covenant patrol sprinted past the window. She had ducked into the shadows as a dark figure pursued them. She had to admit, Kelly had _never_ seen someone so skilled with Energy Swords, Sangheili or otherwise. The red blades radiated and crackled with energy. They looked very similar to the ones Elites normally carried, but they were a deep red and the outside of the blade, rippled and fluctuated, as if it was not properly contained. This gave it a serrated edged that ripped the troops apart within moments, red arcs of shaped plasma carved into the air and severed limbs with ease. Frightened bolts of green and blue plasma soaked the hallway, melting plastic and metallic alloys alike. The figure bolted down another corridor, shielding itself with the walls of the complex. Establishing a secure link, Kelly took off through the facility, in spite of her better judgement, looking for the individual who wielded the red blades. That was why she was here. She had spotted it, and after a short foot chase she had cornered it to this room.

Although every nerve in her body screamed at her to back out the way she came, something in the back of her mind told her she _needed_ this person, whomever it was. Driving down her doubts, she scanned the room again. With her HUD acting up, Kelly was not able to access any other spectrum to identify any potential hostiles. Old school it was. Light footsteps from behind a crate pulled her from the recessed of her mind. They stopped just shy of an opening between two larges crates.

"Identify yourself." Her stern tone demanded.

"You first."

The individual was definitely human, or at least able to mimic one to a high degree. She was in no mood for games, but their guarded tone told her it would be best if she gave them at least a little consideration.

"Spartan 087. UNSC."

A heartbeat passed. Then three. Finally, after almost ten seconds, the figure stepped from the shadows, hands raised in a non-threatening gesture. "Lance Corporal Sandra Wolfe. UNSC Marines. What's a Spartan still doing here?" Most of Sandra's armor was missing. Only her chest, helmet, arm plate, and boots were visible on her person. A DMR with multicolored splotches was clipped to her back and two objects were clipped to her waist, which Kelly guessed were the energy swords. How the ODST got her hands on them was for another time. Sandra's smooth voice cut through her musings.

"Wait… I remember you now. You were one of the Spartan-II's assigned to Alpha Team. Why are you still here? What happened to the rest of Alpha? The Master Chief?" By now she had dropped her hands and cradled her magnum. Kelly lowered her guard slightly, but still kept and ear out for trouble. She motioned the black clad Marine to follow her and eased outside into the corridor, Sandra following suit with her pistol.

"I don't know."

"Don't know or won't tell me?" Kelly was nothing if not mildly surprised. Most people would have taken the Spartan at her word and left it at that. Apparently, this Lance Corporal was not among that group.

"I don't know." She repeated. They fell silent as they made their way through the darkened passages, their footfalls being the only audible sound. Over the next few hours they combed the base and the surrounding mineshafts for any leftover Covenant. They ran into only a few patrols, which were expertly dispatched under the combined fire of the two female warriors. Kelly was a bit confused as to why she neglected to use the swords strapped to her hips, but let the question go. It did not matter that much though because Sandra had literally stumbled upon a small armory, allowing them to stock up on much needed ammunition. Any vehicles they came across were either completely destroyed or required more technical experience than they had. The motor pool proved a little more fruitful: a single Warthog, sporting the traditional machine gun and a woodland camouflage. It needed some work, but at least it was mostly undamaged and actually had a supply of ammo.

Sandra could tell the Spartan was worried. While cleaning house, she was sure at least one of the alien scumbags had been able to radio that they were in need of assistance. So reinforcements were not a case of _if_ they would arrive, but _when_. Communication with other UNSC forces was also not a surefire thing. Retracing their steps to the array, the two of them had the misfortune of discovering that while the Spartan was able to establish a secure link, her suit com systems were completely shot. Sandra had her own systems, but they lacked the power enough to send the transmission that far. Unless they got onto open terrain they were stuck without support. And without transportation, well… the problems just spiraled downward from there.

 **Planet Roost**

 **Planet Surface (Unknown Covenant Camp)**

Ekan 'Satinee growled into his communicator as the message replayed once again. " _General, we are under attack and the chieftain lies dead! The rumors were true! The heretic traitor lives!"_ Ekan heard the brute growl for the fifth time before the message resumed. " _It was as you said. She wields the blades of your home world. The blad- wait what is that? A demon!? Quickly, kill the deamo-_ "The rattle of gunfire could be heard before the transmission cut out. The leader of one of the 'Satinee keeps roared, that echoed over the campsite like a cannon. Rage rapidly built in his bones. With a flick of his wrist, he brought the blade at his side to life and cut down the poor jackal that had the unfortunate duty of bringing this message to him. He pounded his fists on the metal hut as his mind seethed. _After years of searching… the Prophet's will was almost complete. Just a few more. But no! These incompetent vermin couldn't even kill one woman. No, not even a woman, a girl! A simple human girl! And on top of this, a demon shows up. When I get my hands on them…_ His internal rage was sated for the moment when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. "What news of my army do you bring, Gror? It better be that they are ready to move out and swiftly crush the traitorous heretics."

Gror was not the most intelligent Elite in his service, but he was ruthless, followed orders, and kept his men in line. Plus, they grew up together and were bonded as lifelong brothers. When the Prophet's had given them this holy honor of hunting down and eliminating the heretical defector and his family, they had jumped at the chance. As much as he wanted to see his bloodlust fulfilled, he took a few calming breaths before Gror gave his response.

"No, General. I am afraid they are tired from fighting the humans and need their rest," He quickly continued as his commander whirled around, brown eyes filled with hatred and disgust. "That is not the only reason. Our vehicles are in desperately in need of more fuel and some of them even need replacement power units. The humans caused a substantial amount of damage to our forces." His bow lowered a bit closer to the floor as Ekan roared again and hurled his fist into a terminal. The holographic device never had a chance, its remaining shell showered the small unit in blue and orange sparks.

"Very well. They move as soon as the craft are refueled and rearmed." He waved his second in command away. "And fetch me another terminal." He called after him.

 **Planet Roost**

 **Planet Surface (Abandoned UNSC Mining Center)**

Kelly sat down on one of the few crates that still looked stable enough to hold her weight. The mess hall had been gutted stem to stern by the Covenant. Leftover wrappers, tableware, and cutlery were strewn about in a frenzied, haphazard manner. There were leftover blood stains on many of the tables and some of it even coated the walls. Somehow, the beasts had done them a favor, and at least cleared the bodies from the room. She watched curiously as the smaller woman scurried around the kitchen, rapidly opening and closing cabinets, evidently searching for something.

"What are you doing?" She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. Sandra didn't answer, instead kept throwing things all over the disastrous kitchen. The room fell silent again except for the rustling of utensils and spoiled food being thrown on the floor. She passed the time by pulling up her feeds on the remote cameras and motion trackers that were still operational, checking to make sure they were clear of hostiles.

"Ah ha!" Sandra exclaimed, pulling two packages out into the Spartan's view. They were MRE's, the UNSC's solution to feeding soldiers on the frontlines. Sauntering over to the table, she picked up a fork and sat down, following the directions on the package. Kelly frowned. Unless the ODST had invented a way to teleport the food through her faceplate, she would have to remove her helmet, a potentially dangerous decision.

"This is an active combat zone. It would be unsaf-f-f-f…." The rest of Kelly's words died in her mouth. She thanked the engineers who designed reflective visors of the MOLJINR armor from the bottom of her heart, as her blatant staring would be completely masked. She had seen the Lance Corporal's picture when the scout went through her file, but compared to the real thing, the digital replication was the _worst kind of insult imaginable_. To say her face was beautiful was the understatement of the goddamn millennium. Her lightly tanned skin gleamed like porcelain. Her face was petite, but had a certain rugged quality that blended the two together exceptionally well. It was framed by short but luscious locks of white gold, set behind her in a short ponytail. But what really drew her in where the eyes. Those deep emerald eyes were filled with emotions; the Spartan's brain was scrambling over itself to try to discern all of them. Those forests locked onto her own oceanic pools of blue and the smaller ODST flashed a pearly white smile.

"Hungry?" Sandra asked, gesturing to the other MRE, oblivious to the Spartan's vested interest.

Kelly opened her mouth to respond, only no sound came out. _What's wrong with me?_ _I must have hit the ground harder than I originally thought._ So instead she just shook her head once, smothering the sudden want to express a greater range of motion. Sandra just shrugged and returned to eating her meal. Kelly's eyes never left the trooper. She let her eyes follow her every move, but made a significant effort not to move her head, or any other part of her body that might have given away her newly acquired hobby.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't tell anyone about my blades. They were given to me as a… gift." Hesitance nipped at her vocal cords as she anxiously waited for the Spartan to answer. She knew it was against regulations to have unregistered weapons, especially those of alien origin. She was only able to hold on to hers because she was able to successfully able to pass them off as souvenirs, the handles masked their output when not in use. She knew Spartan-II's were dedicated to the UNSC, almost to a fault, and this one would probably confiscate them the first chance she got. She was taken aback when the soldier simply asked her a question in response.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Sandra was surprised by the sincerity and intensity behind it. Biting her lip in contemplation, she mulled over her response. Lying to the Spartan outright would not be a wise decision, but she was not ready to spill her life story, either. So she gave a response she thought was appropriate. "It's a long story. One I'm not really inclined to divulge to anyone at the moment. Sorry." Her eyes opened a bit more when a nod in understanding was her only response.

"You sure you don't want something to eat? Even a Spartan needs their strength. Who knows when we will come across something else that's edible and doesn't taste like a trash heap." The Spartan pushed herself off the crate and hauled it over to the table. Sandra placed the unopened package and utensil in front of her as Kelly reached for her helmet, but hesitated. It wasn't much, but Sandra noticed. "Sorry, I forgot how reserved you guys actually are. If you want, I can do a perimeter sweep while you eat. Make sure no Covies crack you over the head and drag you off while you recharge your batteries." She cracked a small smile at Kelly and stood up, reaching for her DMR.

"Wait." Kelly cursed herself as it came out more of a command than a suggestion. Either way, Wolfe paused mid-reach and glanced her way. She tapped a finger on the table and waited for her to ease back onto the bench. Her gauntlets clasped around the bottom of her helmet and she took a silent breath. _Here goes nothing. Or everything_. Twisting it until she heard an audible _pop_ followed by a hiss, she eased it off her head. The delicate table shook slightly as a sudden weight was placed upon it. As the Spartan worked her way through the meal, Sandra watched with awe. She knew it was a privilege to fight alongside one, but to have one eat with her? Well, it wasn't something that happened often. As she gazed upon the person sitting across the table, she let her thoughts run away. _Wow. I didn't know they made Spartans that cute._ Sandra knew she fucked up big time when she saw individual of her admiration pause, fork halfway to her mouth. _Fuck! Did I just say that out loud?!_ Heat exploded from the base of her neck to cover her entire face. Stammering out a quick apology, she threw out a half-assed salute, grabbed her DMR and helmet, and practically sprinted out of the room.

Kelly wiped the black residue from her hands as best as she could. Her gauntlet laid on a nearby toolbox. She could have repaired the 'hog with them on, but she didn't want that slippery near any of her sensitive, delicate gear. Plus, there was just something about working with her hands that sent a spike of satisfaction through her. Although she had not seen the Lance Corporal for the last few hours, Kelly knew she was still around, if for no other reason than wanting to get back on board the _Infinity_. The main reason she was in the motor pool working long into the night, besides the obvious facts, is that it kept her mind busy. _Cute? She finds me attractive?_ Kelly mulled over these words. Although she didn't really realize the extent of it, she hoped it would not distract the trooper from her duty. Her conflicting emotions frustrated her to no end. On one hand, this situation could present conflicting priorities and could get them killed. However, somewhere in the back of her mind, it seemed like it should be approached _delicately_ , something she was not very good at. Crushing such inquiries could detrimentally effect the ODST and once again, get the two of them killed. So in the end she decided to let it slide. _After all, it won't happen again, right?_ She fixed her repairs and gave the LAAG one last once-over. Satisfied, she secured her gauntlets and slumped into the driver's seat and lulling into a deep slumber, her thoughts filled with the Covenant, the fate of Alpha and Bravo teams, and one embarrassed Lance Corporal.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Now you have a bit more background on Sandra. Duel Wielding Energy Swords… What?! Why is she being targeted? These questions will be addressed in the next chapter and beyond! So stay tuned in here. I know this chapter had a lot of dialogue, but it needed to be done for the action that is to come in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and will return for the next one. Peace!

 **Easter Eggs (chapter 2):**

When the Marine shouts "Take that you big bastards!" it is an obscure reference to the Marine in Halo 2, where he describes the formation of the boarding Covenant as 'Little bastards in front, big ones in back'

Sandra's middle name is a reference to Red v. Blue character that embodies a Scorpion tank.

P.S. I know: Grammar mistakes happen, and I'm sorry.

P.S.S. No eggs in this one. Sorry.


	4. Make a Hole!

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Welcome back everyone! This chapter will pick up with the action again. Blue Team and _Infinity_ will learn what housing an ancient Promethean knight is like and our two heroes narrowly escape death… again. So gear up and join me for another step in the Rabbit and the Wolfe!

 **4\. Make a Hole!**

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **S-deck (On Approach)**

"Infinity, this is Tahoe-1. We have Alpha, what remains of Bravo and…" The pilot trailed off as he warily looked over his shoulder at the Spartans and ODST's that surrounded the creature. Their rifles were in the knight's general direction, but even the veteran pilot could tell they were nervous. And twitchy. Very twitchy. Some of the ODST's had such tight grips on their rifles, he was sure their knuckles were white. The only thing preventing them from shooting the thing were orders from the Master Chief. Plus, the fact they were rapidly moving through the vacuum of space. Bullet's and vacuum didn't mix well.

" _Say again Tahoe-1. What was that last part?_ " The Pilot tore his gaze from the crew compartment keyed the radio.

"Tahoe-1, we have a… I don't know what you call it, a package maybe, inbound as well."

" _What kind of package exactly?_ "

"The kind you want Spartans for if things get dicey, _Infinity_." There was a short pause as the radio operator must have been passing messages onto Commander Palmer and Captain Lasky, among others.

" _Copy that, Tahoe-1. Spartans are standing by in hangar 23-A. Take a left at the next light. Infinity over and out._ "

The pilot muttered something dirty about the radio operator's mother before returning his focus to landing safely in the appropriate hangar, trying not to think about the 9-foot tall Forerunner AI in the back that could vent the Pelican into vacuum and be perfectly at home.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **S-deck (Hangar 23-A)**

"Reclaimer, do you have anything to add before I present myself to your leaders?" Aura craned her glowing blue head down at the green human beside her. She could tell he was tense like all the others, but was able to hide it remarkably well. Master Chief adjusted the grip on his assault rifle as the ramp started to lower.

"Stay close." Chief commanded, his voice drowned out by the roar of the dying engines and the bustle of the hangar bay. He didn't need to add _for everyone's safety_ , as the AI could recognize that. No one else heard it, but Aura was able to filter it out and simply nodded her head in response. She was the first to step down the ramp, her heavy alloy legs thumping against the Pelican's gangplank and then off the titanium of the hangar deck. The members of Alpha and Bravo fanned out behind her, rifles pointed at her six in case she decided to turn and fight. She continued to walk towards the entourage that was sent to greet her, and only stopped when the taller, white armored one took less than a quarter step in front of him.

"Master Chief?" Lasky asked, returning his salute.

"Sir. She says she is with the Librarian." He replied stoically.

"You believe her?" Came Palmer's doubting reply. Lasky merely raised an inquisitive eyebrow as Chief nodded once. Aura wanted to say something, but decided against it, merely listening to the humans converse.

"Very well Chief. I am inclined to believe you until proven otherwise." He looked up to the Knight before him and cleared his throat, drawing the AI's attention downward. "We will convene again after going through our decontamination process. Because of your…unscheduled arrival you will have to be escorted around the ship by a team of Spartans. I hope you understand our reluctance in this situation." His face was neutral, but Aura could see the hints of fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Clearly, something would need to be said to placate his conscious.

"Very well, Reclaimer. I will do anything in my ability to assist you. Humanity is the only rightful holder of the Mantle, after all." She bowed as deeply as her body allowed and followed the giddy scientists, who were chattering amongst themselves like schoolchildren. Palmer ordered Fireteam Ghost to go with them. As soon as the knight left, most of the Spartans visibly relaxed and filed out of the hangar back to their original duties. After only a few minutes, Blue Team, Lasky, Palmer, and the remnants of Alpha and Bravo were the only ones remaining. The silence was deafening, especially in the hangar bay, where it seemed to reverberate off the titanium walls.

"Chief, get you and your team to DCON, then report to C-deck ASAP. Alpha and Bravo: report to Palmer after Blue Team's debrief. These things wait for no one." Lasky added with a slight smirk. Master Chief and the others saluted and fell out at a crisp pace towards Decontamination. Palmer and Lasky were the only ones left in the hangar as even the technicians had been cleared out for the arrival of their newest…asset. "Come on Sarah. We better inform Lord Hood before ONI gets their subversive teeth into this one." The Spartan Commander nodded and followed her superior to one of the many elevators that littered the deck.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **C-deck (Bridge)**

Lasky let out a sigh of relief as the tail end of the Sanghelios cruiser eased itself into the slipspace, the wormhole closing behind it. Luckily, the cruiser wasn't too badly damaged, and was able to repair its drive with the help of some loaned Engineers from the _Infinity_. Some decks had to be evacuated and vented, but it was still space worthy, at least for one trip back to their homeworld. Looking over their manifest, he observed that they had used a few MAC rounds, and still had plenty of missiles. Ruined Remnant cruisers and frigates spun aimlessly in space, no longer having any engines to drive them or crew to man them. _Hood took the news well. Although behind that hardened exterior, I'm sure he was just as curious about our newest arrival_ _as I was. Thankfully, we only got singed in that last battle. Too bad about our Elite buddies though. Their tough though, they'll pull through_. He pushed away the train of thought as multiple armored footsteps echoed outside the door to the bridge. "Enter." He called and watched as the Promethean and Blue Team entered the bridge, the Spartan-IV fireteams waiting just outside.

They exchanged salutes as the Knight gave a small bow, as he caught a deliberate nod from one of the members from Fireteam Ghost. "We had a lot of eyes on us in the hangar, but not here. So do you mind telling us who you are and why you want to help us?"

"I am Knight Commander, Aura of Orbital Light. I was instructed long ago by whom you identify as the Librarian, to assist Humanity in reclaiming the Mantle of Responsibility in any way I can. I am to provide both technical and intellectual skills to help you in that pursuit." She shifted the hatches on her carapace like wings as she waited for his response.

"Where do your loyalties lie? You say you want to help us, but where is your proof?" Lasky was not saying the knight was lying, but he wanted at least some confirmation that she wouldn't shoot them in the back the first chance she got. The knight stood silent, her towering mass eerily still as a statue, as if contemplating an answer.

"As I am sure you know by now; Prometheans are AI constructed by the Forerunners to combat the flood. While those that attacked you were intelligent, it was only in the strictest sense. They had no free will or mind of their own. I am different. I am what humanity might call a 'smart' AI. I make my own choices, even those that may conflict with how I was originally programed. I am not controlled by anyone, nor was I ever under the control of the Didact. The Librarian created me to assist you, the Reclaimers, directly. If that means killing what you call the 'Covenant' than I shall, to the best of my ability." She was planning on continuing, but the Captain held up his hand, pausing her dialogue.

"Anything to add to this Blue Team?" The Spartans shifted slightly as the attention of what seemed like the entire bridge was focused on them. Linda was the first to speak up.

"Sir, I can vouch for her combat abilities. She helped us push back the Covenant so we could exfil." Fred took her unspoken cue and was the next to speak up.

"Sir, I am also in agreement with Spartan-058's assessment of her combat abilities. In addition, she provided both Alpha and Bravo teams with stable communications." He knew both John and Linda were also displeased with the Promethean's intentional invasion of their com systems, but valued its necessity.

"Spartans 104 and 058 make excellent points regarding her abilities in combat. Sir, if the Librarian created her, I have no reason to doubt her loyalty to humanity. She could provide technical and material support, and her knowledge on the enemy would be invaluable. She would be a valuable asset, sir."

"Very well, I will take you assessments under consideration. In the meantime, have Fireteam Ghost escort Aura," He looked up at the knight who nodded in confirmation, "to the brig." The Knight Commander nodded once again in understanding as she walked out of the bridge, surrounded by the Spartans, their armored boots thumping down the metallic corridor. When they could no longer hear their footfalls, Lasky decided to open a topic had had been dreading. _Might as well get it over with_.

"Master Chief, where is Spartan-087?" His question sent the other three II's rigid. Lasky knew he had just _intentionally_ stepped on a _very_ sensitive nerve, but steeled himself. The other members of Blue Team threw quick glances and hand gestures signaling they were having their own private conversation. Finally, Master Chief broke his gaze from his friends and turned to his commanding officer.

"MIA. Sir." His tone almost imperceptibly quicker, like he was trying to mask the pain that was certainly there underneath his hardened exterior. "Chief." Fred cut in, his tone conveying the subtlest hints of sadness, irritation, and the harsh cut of an order. That was apparently enough for the Master Chief to elaborate on the circumstances of her supposed death.

"Sir, Spartan-087 is MIA, presumed KIA, when she stayed behind to secure our exit from the facility where we encountered the Promethean asset. The portal collapsed soon after, the resulting explosion engulfed the structure. It collapsed and fell into the ravine soon after." _Jesus. Another one gone. How many are left? A handful, maybe two?_ Palmer thought sadly, her eyes softened as she looked upon the only other Spartans in the room. They may have been from different times and held different mindsets, but they were all still Spartans. Losing a Spartan-II was horrible, sure. But her loss was paltry compared to those who fought with her over the past two decades. She gave them a sympathetic nod, one which they noticed but did not return. Her friend let out a sad sigh drawing the room's attention back to him. "Give me a full report when you can, Blue Team. Dismissed." He gave crisp salute with a neutral face, but the Sarah could see the sadness and sympathy rolling around in his hazel orbs. The remaining Spartan-II's slowly filed out, their losses weighing heavily on their souls like anvils.

"Roland, have Spartan-087's name be added to the list of MIA's. And keep an eye on the others, make sure their alright. Nothing too nosey, but keep an ear to the ground." He paused as he swallowed a dry lump that had gathered in his throat. "Oh and Roland? Keep this off the record for now, until we find the body." Roland didn't make a sound but Palmer knew the AI had already done as Thomas had asked. "I will pass the casualty lists onto you when I am done debriefing Alpha and Bravo teams." Palmer said as she lightly patted him on the shoulder and strode out of the bridge.

 **Planet Roost**

 **Surface (Abandoned UNSC Mining Center)**

The screeching of twisted metal ripped Sandra Wolfe from her peaceful slumber as she was thrown from her bunk. Swiping her pistol from the nearby crate, she examined the room. She could faintly hear the whine of Covenant vehicles as they circled the complex. _Wait, the Covenant?! When the hell did they show up?_ The hauntingly familiar _fwoom_ of a large plasma cannon came from some distance away. She quickly grabbed the rest of her gear and barely made it to the other end of the room when the ground shook beneath her feet. "Shit!" she roared as she slammed her helmet onto her head. The Covenant tank earned its namesake as plasma mortars continued to fall upon the abused complex. She could hear the squabbling of the alien creatures at their mammalian leaders barked out orders. Sprinting past rooms, she made her way towards the motor pool, her only available means of escape.

"Spartan! Spartan do you copy?" Sandra yelled into the TEAMCOM, the only communication system that still functioned for the white Spartan.

" _I read you, Corporal. What's your status?_ " Kelly's voice filtered through her com system. She could hear the echo of weapons fire in the background, along with the familiar roar of a Jiralhanae.

"I am en route to the motor pool now. What the hell is go-," She cut herself off as a few grunts led by a Jackal rounded the corner. They halted in surprise at the sight of a human charging right at them before opening fire with angry streaks of green and pink. The walls that formed her cover melted and exploded as the Covenant weapons did what they were designed to do. Firing her sidearm blindly around the corner, she heard a grunt let out a muted gurgle and fell to the ground, lifeless. Her smirk quickly faded when a live plasma grenade landed in her nest. Cursing loudly, she scrambled from her cover and ran across the corridor, narrowly dodging more plasma and needler fire. The small orb detonated behind her, the blast roughly shoving her to the ground. As if the superheated fire and explosive force weren't bad enough, the blue balls had a nasty little side effect: an EMP that fried anything that wasn't EMP-hardened. Luckily, after 30 years of combating the genocidal creatures, almost all UNSC equipment was resistant to small-grade EMP's. Shaking her head to clear the dizziness, she scurried to her feet as her suit's systems rebooted, even if her legs were a bit wobbly and continued to make her way down the now empty hallway.

Wolfe pressed on through the complex, passing under sagging, melted roofs and her armored boots crushing the shattered glass of what used to be windows. She encountered a few more patrols, but made quick work of them with her DMR and magnum. Strangely, Sandra had yet to encounter any brutes, even though she heard their growls as she traversed the warped, abused debris of the mining complex. Glancing out a nearby hole, she could see what seemed to be an ocean of purple, blue and red. Vehicles of all shapes and sizes strafed and circled the complex, waiting for their turn at the human interlopers. She spotted the bulbous purple-blue war machines in the back bombarding what was left of the UNSC station with mortar fire. _This many vehicles are going to pose a real problem if we are going to have any kind of change to get out of here. Alive that is._ Kelly's serious but melodic voice cut through her trance.

" _Lance Corporal, what is your position? We need to move_." Sandra nodded in response, but rolled her eyes when she remembered the Spartan wasn't there with her. _Damn lone wolf habits._

"On my way." She responded before delving back into her subconscious, her body moving on its own. _Why the hell would they be after us with such a force? Why not just knock the place down with the Wraiths? What was it that Uncle Zopo said? That 'were being hunted down one by one like dogs until the 'Rakam house has been wiped from Sanghelios'._ She clutched the data chip that slapped against her chest with the other dog tags, stilling its movement for the time being. _Whatever is on this chip it must be vitally important. Important enough to risk his life for. We have to get back to the Infinity. I just hope I can get my answers there_. A deep, resounding growl entered her ear canals. It took a few seconds to process it, but once she did her head snapped towards its direction. Her eyes grew as big as softballs in both surprise and horror. While stuck inside her head, she had inadvertently walked out into the midst of the Covenant forces.

Her feet were already moving by the time the first alien calls of 'Kill the traitor!' and 'Heretic!' ever reached her ears. The temperature around her rose dramatically as plasma of majestic array of different splashed around her. Almost being lifted off the ground by a plasma mortar, she closed the distance to the other side of the large rocky plateau and jumped through one of the unblocked windows. It instantly shattered under the force of the blow, breaking into a million different shards that glinted like snowflakes. Ignoring the pain in her limbs and her heart beating in her throat, she charged on determined to make it out alive. Careening around yet another corner, Sandra was nearly torn in two as armor piercing rounds chewed up the doorway right beside her. From her positon on the floor, she could clearly see the Spartan-II manning the chaingun mounted to the bed of the Warthog. The muzzle flash bathed her companion in a golden, almost celestial light, making the small details of her armor all that more noticeable. Sandra forced herself up onto her legs and slinked along the wall trying to avoid the white-hot rounds that would shred her in an instant if she moved a few inches away from the wall. Explosions resounded all around her and she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate as the temperature climbed _even higher_ , the air rapidly becoming stifling. The ODST almost reached the vehicle when she was utterly overwhelmed by a massive surge of heat and fire. Sandra's eyes watered and clenched shut in pain as her body felt like it was being boiled alive. Sandra was thrown high into the air screaming bloody murder, clearing the 'hog and slamming into the wall with such force, she dimly heard her helmet split apart with a loud _crack_. Dropping onto the concrete floor, she thought she could hear bones breaking, but she couldn't be sure. Her mind was being overrun with sensory data and couldn't keep up. In the moments before she faded from consciousness, as her vision began to turn black, she _swore_ she heard someone else in the room call out to her. Not using her rank or any other name she had picked up along the way, but her giving birth name: Sandra.

Kelly saw the whole thing happen in slow motion. Everything was fine as she covered the ODST so she could shimmy her way along the wall towards their escape vehicle. Then it turned into a nightmare. The trooper was blown off her feet and across the motor pool by a stray round from a Wraith. Luckily, it didn't land on her _directly_. If it did, there would be nothing left. But the wall detonated and took the poor woman with it, throwing her across the room, where she hit the wall with a sickening crack. Kelly knew she had broken quite a few bones, but that was the very tip of what was sure to be a lengthy list of injuries.

"Sandra!" she called out, pushing down the fact her adrenaline was racing and that she _never_ called a soldier by their first name before. Not hearing a response from her green eyed companion, the Spartan locked the chaingun in place to keep the Covenant out. She hopped onto the concrete floor, racing over to her injured teammate. Her HUD may have been malfunctioning, but she didn't need her advanced diagnostic equipment to see Wolfe was in _bad_ shape. Burns covered about three fourths of her entire body, with numerous third degree burns in various places where her underclothes had been vaporized. Shrapnel had impaled themselves in her unarmored arms and legs. Luckily, none of the protection she wore had melted to the skin. Kelly eased the shrapnel out as quickly as she could and sealed the wounds with biofoam from a first aid kit she pulled from the back of the warthog. The rumble of vehicles could be heard circling the structure as the gun clicked empty. Without another thought, Kelly hoisted the Marine sharpshooter into her arms as carefully as she could and set her down into the passenger seat. Clambering up onto the bed, she pulled the only other box of ammo she could find in the bed and reloaded the LAAG as fast as she could. Unfortunately, the Covenant had also noticed the lack of bullets pounding their cover and scrambled over each other in a frantic bloodlust to tear the humans limb from limb.

Jumping into the driver's seat she floored the war machine, its massive tires churning up leftover concrete dust and debris. The angry creatures hurtled multicolored of superheated gases, but most of it was absorbed by the walls and the sturdy armor of the vehicle. They exited a small tunnel at above fifty miles an hour, sending metal and wood splinters everywhere. A few grunts and jackals bit the dust as various parts of their anatomy were punctured by these shards. Kelly didn't dare stop as dark red blood splashed onto the windshield from a brute that was too slow to move out of the way. His guttural barks and screams faded into the sky as the massive tires turned his tough hide into ground meat. Weaving past Ghosts and Revenants, the two commandos made for the tropical forests that surrounded the few coastal regions that planet Roost provided its inhabitants. The enemy was not far behind, however, as the angry humming of their anti-gravity drives was quite prominent as they gave chase. Kelly supposed they were lucky in a way as the massive suspension rattled and fluctuated as the colossal tires came back into contact with a solid surface. _Traveling as fast as we are, the Covenant either have to stay with us, or can shoot. They can't do both. Now the only thing left to do is to contact the Infinity. If it's still there._ Glancing over to her teammate while keeping her hands on the wheel, she looked a little shaken up, but not that much worse for wear. _Safe to say that the sooner I get her proper medical care, the better her chances will be_.

Things seemed to be looking up. But see to it that the Covenant will find a way to ruin anyone's fun. While the Ghosts were forced just to chase the Warthog, minus the ability to shoot at the same time, the Revenants did not face such difficulties. Acting as the hegemony's answer to the UNSC Warthog, it also carried armed passengers. And unlike the fleeing humans, these aliens could _actually_ shoot back. Kelly's grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly as the needles and plasma started to eat away at the back of the scouting jeep. She turned her head to the weakened passenger beside her. Her breathing wasn't improving, and was becoming all the more ragged by the minute. With a quick, unseen, nod to her copilot, she turned on the Hog's radio and set it to scan for all frequencies. Kelly had tried to use in inside the mining complex but the ore around them acted as a signal jammer, preventing any signals from leaving. The Covenant obviously had stronger equipment that was able to pierce through the interference and reach their camp. Pressing a few more buttons, she activated the Automated Driving Assist System, or ADAS for short. This was a relatively new system implemented by the UNSC to allow vehicles with only one person to fight back, although it wasn't highly recommended.

Ignoring the system's warnings, Kelly climbed over the separation bar and stood behind the gun, activating her mag boots to keep her from flying off. Not having a shield was difficult for the Spartan to work with. Having to duck and weave around plasma was _not_ how she wanted to wage this battle. She allowed a small, satisfied smirk crawl across her face as another of the maroon craft rolled out of control in a bluish-purple fireball. The barrage of bronze stopped momentarily as a Beam Rifle round passed through her right shoulder, a red smear splattering to the deck. The cheering jackal was quickly cut down by a hail of armor-piercing fury. The rest of the occupants followed soon after.

" _Infinity_ , this is Spartan-087. I am accompanied by Lance Corporal Wolfe and could use assistance. We are being pursued by a large company of Covenant land vehicles and the Corporal is wounded and in need of critical medical treatment."

…

…

" _Infinity,_ do you copy?" Kelly was forced to abandon the coms momentarily as her body was jerked around by the ADAS and even _more_ Covenant thought it was a good day to die.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **C-deck**

Captain Thomas Lasky was reading over the casualty lists of Alpha and Bravo teams on their mission to Roost. So far, the only thing of 'worth' to come out of this operation was a Promethean Knight Commander. _But who knows if she will prove of any worth to us. For all I know she could be a Didact plant, if those thigs even exist_. He stopped at the last two names on the list: **Spartan-087** and **Lance Corporal Sandra Wolfe, ODST**. He grimaced as he scrolled through the names on the list once again. All told, they had lost 4 members of Fireteam Avalanche and 5 ODST's. _Too many_. With a sad sigh, he scrolled back down to the names he had put on hold. Roland's sudden appearance in the room distracted him from his tablet.

"Sorry for the interruption, sir. But you are going to want to hear this. Now." The AI's unusually serious tone caught the man off guard. He waved his hand in a 'come on' motion as Roland played Kelly's distress message.

"I found it on the UNSC E-band. It was weak. I had to boost the signal just to be able to hear it. How do want to respond?" The Captain smiled his first genuine smile for the first time that day.

"What else, Roland? Dispatch two birds. Bring them home." The AI saluted before disappearing off his holopad. _It seems it wasn't a complete waste of a day after all_.

 **Planet Roost**

 **Surface (Unknown Tropical Region)**

Kelly was back in the driver seat, pushing the vehicle far beyond its normal capacity. The unsuppressed amount of plasma the mechanical monster had received had drastically changed its weight as its armor was eaten away. Kelly had thrown the autocannon of the bed when the barrels had been warped due to overheating. It didn't hurt that she was completely out of ammo for it. At that point it was just dead weight. Luckily her passenger had avoided any damage, beyond the constant rattling and shaking of the chassis that had surely aggravated her wounds. She deftly swerved and dodged around trees and rocks as the radio crackled with life.

" _Growling Stallion, this is the pilot of Tahoe-1, James Erikson, at your service. Please, allow me to do you this fine service of removing these uninvited idiots from the parking lot before escorting you fine ladies to the party._ " The Pelicans roared overhead letting loose their 'idiot removal services' of missiles and armor-piercing high-explosive solutions. Even their shadows had it out for the conniving alien assholes. The red and orange flames snuffing out the remainder of the vehicles.

"Who came up with that?" Kelly responded flatly. Without missing a beat, the pilot shot back his smart response.

" _I did, of course. Every maiden needs a fine stallion to escort them into battle._ " He flew low, low enough to stare incredulously at his apparent 'victims'. " _yours looks like it has just been through a freaking shooting gallery."_ Kelly ignored the large green transport flying beside her as she veered around another copse of palm trees, pristine white sand being thrown every which way. Their pilot laughed through the radio. "Thanks for the assist, Grapefruit. But I think we're good now." The other pilot grumbled something under his breath, but the sky grew considerably brighter as her other shadow veered off, climbing into the atmosphere. His laughter died down as he noticed what was coming up. Or more particularly, lack of.

" _Spartan, you might want to stop there. Your running out of ground. There is a cliff coming up and it's a freaking doozie."_ Kelly tried the brakes but her foot went straight to the floor. _No brakes._

"Can't stop. No brakes."

" _Then let me dip down and pick you up_." While she appreciated the gesture, they both know he couldn't get through the trees without clipping his own wings. Without the extra weight slowing them down, even if they jumped now, Wolfe would not survive such a harsh landing. And no matter what she tried telling herself, she couldn't do that. She _truly believed_ she needed this person around. The reason why was still quite unknown to her.

"Negative."

" _Then what do you propose Spartan? And I suggest you decide quickly_."

There was a momentary pause as she considered all her options. In the end there was only one clear choice.

"We jump."

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Cliffhanger! Sorry…but not really!

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I hoped you liked this most recent chapter. What do you think of my depictions of the characters so far? Do you think they are accurate? What about my OC? Your feedback would be greatly appreciated. It helps me as a writer and allows me to convey their personalities more accurately. The next chapter or two will be cooldown, adding background and taking a break from the action. There also might be a time break stuck in there somewhere, but you will be notified in _**bold**_ letters, so you can't miss it. Let me know your thoughts and opinions! Review, follow and favorite, but above all else: enjoy! Till next time!

Note: "Automated Driving Assist System" is a program I made up. It's like autopilot, but for land vehicles. I am just assuming that 500 years would be enough time to develop a sophisticated system that avoided collisions with large objects (Trees, rocks, buildings, etc.) But it wouldn't be able to avoid plasma fire, except maybe mortars from a Wraith. Plus, it is just an internal system and could be easily damaged or destroyed (think GPS in the console of your car).

Finished this at 2 a.m. so my grammar may not be spot on. Sorry for that.


	5. Changing of the Guard

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

First, a guest review had gotten my attention:

 **Guest** \- Thank you for enjoying this story! It means a lot to me. As for your comment about the SPARTAN-IV's and the other Marines, I did not mean to make them sound inexperienced or 'having it easy'. What I meant was that Marines weren't as physically capable as the SPARTANS, and that the IV's were generally younger than the II's, making their time spent on the battlefield less, just because they were born later. By the time 2532 rolled around (OC's _literal_ birth year), Kelly and the other II's had been fighting, more or less, for almost 10 years. I did not mean to put down on the IV's, I know a lot of them are veterans from other branches and have seen horrible things. I believe what Kelly was trying to portray that the painfully slow elimination of her SPARTAN family had obscured her viewpoint to other's losses and combat experience.

As for the rest of you…

This chapter is going to be a big one! Time skips occur, Kelly visits the nurse, Dr. Glassman gets a new playmate, and _someone_ gets a new set of armor. So without further ado… let the chapter begin!

 **5\. Changing of the Guard**

 **Swords of Sanghelios Cruiser**

 _ **Brilliant Solstice**_ **(Bridge)**

Tosa 'Rakam had never been one for looking into the past. Too many painful memories resurfaced. He had enjoyed a military career filled with glory and justice. But not against the Humans. No, the entire 'Rakam house had been _tainted_ , as dictated by the Prophets, because of one of his sons. They were no longer able to participate in the Great Journey or lead fleets into battle against the heretics. At first he was beyond livid. Everything he had worked his entire life for had been quickly wiped away, as if it had never existed in the first place. He had taken some of his most loyal crew members and hunted him down. But touching down on that backwater planet, far from any other colony, changed his life forever. There, he had learned about _her_. His son, Thel, had fallen in love with a human! She was not the strongest, nor the wealthiest or the fastest, but they protected the other, giving their own lives if necessary.

He had been utterly floored that anyone of his house, could even give the vile creatures a chance to live, let alone strike up a strong, flourishing relationship. Respect could only go so far. Naturally he had challenged Thel to a duel. The loser had to abide by the victor's wishes. When he stepped into that fated place, his son was sitting to the side, while his _woman_ stood in the ring, energy swords at the ready. After a long and grueling battle, he had been defeated (to this day he still didn't know how). By a human no less! But his honor was everything to him, so he left Thel and his human wife, _Sheila_ , to a life of quiet solitude. His men grumbled and groaned that he had been beaten by a human, and some left his service, but they knew Tosa's honor was everything to him. His word was bond. So when he left, Tosa told the couple that, if they wanted his presence, he would visit them. They welcomed him and his men back anytime, as long as this secret stayed between the handful of Elites there.

He was only able to visit a few times before the Prophets had enough of the _tainted_ house and ordered it destroyed and everyone under it. His most memorable, and last, visit was almost 24 years ago. At that time his son had two daughters: one Sangheili and one human. Raha had taken her father's features her gray skin and amber colored eyes were alight with a joyous fire that no one could seem to put out. She was only six, but her fighting skills were already greater than other childlings her age. The other child was a bit stranger (at least to him). Her creamy, pearl-colored skin was not as fascinating as her eyes. Those innocent jade spheres bored into your soul, radiating hope and love wherever they went. Like dousing a raging fire with a pressurized hose, she could calm your boiling emotions with just one look. _I'm so sorry my son. Not only have I failed you, but I have broken that promise I made to you and your loving wife all those_ _years ago_.

On the inside, Tosa was a snowballing bundle of guild and sorrow, but outside he remained his confident and stoic nature. Only those who knew him well enough could see the sadness in his amber eyes. He stared out blankly at the screen before him, where his mighty homeworld stood. The bridge had been empty for many cycles, as Shipmaster 'Rakam had ordered his crew to obtain supplies from the surface and catch up on their rest. Remnants of what the Covenant once stood for still lingered in the purple glow of the cruiser's command center. Armor of fallen enemies were pinned against the walls and there were score marks at every station, signaling how many kills that particular Sangheili had accumulated. Of course, all of the armor and other trinkets had been returned to the humans at the end of the Human-Covenant War as a sign of both respect and friendship. Some had grumbled over the loss of their trophies, but the Arbiter had made it clear that it was a necessary step to secure peace between the two species.

The doors hissed open behind him. He did not turn around, but his hand tightened around the hilt of his blade. The dull _thumps_ behind him indicated that it was one of his own species. It stopped a few strides away and clicked their mandibles to get his attention. He merely grunted in acknowledgement.

"You know if I were an enemy, you would have died before I made it through the door." Came the sweet, but commanding tone behind him. The edges of his mandibles curled into a small smile before he turned around, drawing in the sight before him. The female before him stood at almost 8 feet, but was almost a head shorted than his broad, muscles frame. That was not to say she lacked muscles of her own, but hers had more of a lean, shapely quality that personified her gender all the more. Those amber eyes still burned hot with joy, but was more reserved when showing it. Her grey skin was visible through the open segments of the Remnant Zealot armor she wore. He let out a light chuckle.

"Indeed Raha, indeed. Why are you here? Aren't you a little old to be playing hide and seek?" His reference to the human children's game was not lost on his granddaughter.

"No, grandfather. If my bondmate is not able to track me down, he has no place beside me." He nodded in agreement. She was strong and she demanded a strong mate. "I was concerned for your health. There are no doubts in my mind that you cannot lead you men, but mother and father would not want you to obsess over her like this…" His sadness quickly was burned away by another emotion: rage.

"How DARE you question my authority! As I recall, it was YOU who wanted, no PLEADED with me to accompany me on this very dangerous operation on a simple _rumor_ that she was still alive!" His aged body shook with anger as he glared at his only granddaughter that was still alive. Her amber eyes returned the harsh glare with one of her own before they softened in understanding.

"I am…sorry grandfather." A small smirk invaded both of their faces. Apologies were difficult for them, as they had to swallow their enormous pride to do it. "After mother and father were killed by those _bastards_ I had lost all hope that I would ever see my sister alive again. The rumors have giving me something to look forward to, a silver lining, a mother called it." Her smile was a bit offset with her fists clenched in rage, but she continued. "My emotions overwhelmed me and I lost sight of our mission," Raha bowed her head. "Forgive me." She looked up when a strong hand was placed on her shoulder. "Do not lose hope. We will find her, even if it's the last thing I do." A sad smile graced both their leathery faces.

"Now, what is the _real_ reason you came up here?" Tosa asked, moving past the difficult conversation they had just shared.

"The Arbiter believes he has located Jul 'Mdama." Tosa's eyes narrowed as he asked the unspoken question.

"Yes, we _are_ going and we need to meet with him on the surface." She turned and led the way off the bridge.

"It is time we killed that snake." He cheerfully claimed as they rounded a corner towards the nearest hangar.

 **Planet Roost**

 **Surface (Coastal Region)**

" _You sure Spartan?"_ Came the pilot's voice of Tahoe-1, James Erikson.

"Match our speed and keep it steady. We only get one shot." Kelly's heart beat even faster as the Pelican accelerated ahead and skimmed mere feet above the sand. She could feel the jet wash from the engines as it raced in front of them. Narrowly avoiding one last stubborn outcropping of rocks, she scooped up a heavy rock from a sandy dune. As they accelerated into the barren landscape, Kelly placed the rock on the gas and locked the vehicle in a straightforward trajectory. Reaching under the divider bar, she gingerly scooped up the wounded trooper in a bridal carry. Kelly planted one boot on the seat and the other on the titanium bar in front of her. Taking a few deep breaths, she tensed every muscle in her body.

Just as the front wheels dipped over the cliff, she launched herself into the air like a missile. Rotating her body in midair, she placed her mass in between Sandra and the ground below, shielding her much more fragile companion. Gravity had just started to work its magic again, pulling them down to their deaths when something metal enveloped them. The two of them slammed into the deck and skidded to the pilot's door, sparks flying everywhere and putting a sizable dent in the green frame. The amount of the light in the crew cabin diminished as the back door closed. Artificial lighting kicked on automatically, as the scout heard a hiss from the vents throughout the cabin.

"Sorry about the rapid pressurization. I had to get you guys to the _Infinity_ quickly. Your teammate is in desperate need of medical attention and I wasn't sure if all that Covie plasma had breached your suits. You guys alright back there? We will be docking in a few minutes." A loud bang on the door cut off anything else he was going to say.

"Were fine. Kill the lights." She was glad for the concern, but right now she just needed some time to rest. And to think. The lights clicked off wordlessly as they flew the rest of the way in silence. Knowing the danger had passed, Kelly gave a small sigh of relief. _Thank you_.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **E-deck (Engineering)**

Henry Glassman had always been curious about new technology. He had studied Forerunner tech before. Hell, the engines installed in the _Infinity_ were a Forerunner hybrid. But studying 'living' Prometheans had always been a secret want of his. Though studying one that had _not_ tried to vaporize him on the spot had been a…extremely difficult task. The arrival of a blue Knight Commander in his workplace had been a pleasant surprise. When the Captain had told him it was being put in the brig, he was his opportunity passing right before his eyes. Somehow, Lasky had changed his mind and sent it down there, most likely to keep it busy. He was mildly intrigued when the creature only showed up with two Spartans from Ghost, and not the entire Fireteam. They stood by the door as Glassman and his assistants examined her.

"Stand over there." He said tersely, pointing to a corner of the small bay as he typed away on a data pad. Aura was mildly annoyed at his tone and his lack of social interaction. What she did not tell them was that in addition to aiding Humanity in their mission to gain the Mantle, she was to learn as much as she could from them, study their interactions and relationships. The Reclaimers, the ones dressed in long, white garments preferred to talk amongst themselves and only gave her simple commands. She was not a Sentinel after all! _These Reclaimers need to learn that I can help more effectively if I wasn't bound by their apprehension. But as frustrating as it is, I understand. Just these simple tests are extremely infuriating!_

"May I assist yo-" She was cut off as one of the technicians nearby started laughing. He was laughing at her! Aura's snapped her head in his direction and retracted her helmet flashing her glowing blue skull. Needless to say, he quickly shut up. Her ire only raised when she realized they were treating her like a child. Her shift in mood caused the plates on her carapace to rapidly vibrate, triggering an alarm somewhere in the lab. Aura wanted to show them that she could help and that the Reclaimers could trust her. She stepped away from the scientists' work station and allowed her carapace to fully open, allowing the single Watcher there to float into the air and construct itself. It zoomed about the room, the disks at its sides provided lift as it happily began to scan _every_ object in the room. The Spartans reactions were quick, but not quick enough as Aura was in front of the doctor in less than two short strides. One of them followed the watcher with his rifle as the other one took aim at the Knight's skull. Aura and Glassman appeared to have a short conversation with each other before he called the Spartans off. He could tell that they were not happy, but they followed his command.

"Let's make a deal then. What are your terms?" Pushing his glasses back up on his nose, he waited for a response. After almost 30 seconds, which he knew was an eternity for an AI, she finally had an answer for him.

"In return for your…tests I would like a few items. One, I would like more freedom to observe both you and the others on this vessel. Two, I do not want to be a project, but a part of this team. I can only help to an extent in my current situation. I require no compensation except for the first point I listed."

"And the final one?" Glassman asked with a small smirk. Aura felt like the human before her knew what was going to happen, as if he predicted it. "Use my name. _Test subject_ is quite revolting." Henry glanced down at his data pad before smiling as he held out his hand.

"I am not sure about your freedom to explore to the rest of the ship, that is up to Captain Lasky, but I will certainly pass the message along. As for when you are down here, consider this lab as your place to play, as long as I am in the room along with you. At least for now. Are these terms acceptable…Aura?" She gripped his hand firmly and nodded once before a few shakes cemented their deal. He turned and motioned to a Warthog that looked like it had been forced through an industrial blender. Twice.

"We have work to do."

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **S-deck (Medical Wing)**

Kelly slowly returned to the land of the living. She contracting her muscles, noting the slight strain to her shoulder where the beam rifle managed to pierce her unshielded armor. She could feel her ghostlike skin rub against some sort of fabric. _I must be in the medical bay. My armor is gone as well. Most likely removed to get at my wounds._ Blinking away the last of the grogginess, she glanced to the foot of her bed where a woman stood, one eye on her data pad and the other examining the Spartan. Her coat read 'Dr. Cassidy'. Standing around 5' 8", her small frame seemed to radiate confidence. The chestnut hair extended to just above her shoulders, only to be outdone by her teal eyes. The Spartan shifted uncomfortably in the bed, drawing the doctor's attention.

"Welcome back Spartan. You're lucky. Any lower and that beam could have done some real damage. You may be tough, but you aren't invincible." Her voice chided her like a mother would a child who had done something wrong, but also carried a hint of warmth to it. "Your suit took most of the punishment, speaking of which… the techs said some very unkind things as they peeled it off. Something about 'ignoring regulations' and 'complete disregard of UNSC equipment'. Does that happen often?" Her tone was inquisitive, but the smile that graced her face told Kelly it was anything but.

"What happened to the Marine that was with me?" Kelly asked, succeeding to keep her voice neutral and what could be described as general concern. The doctor narrowed her eyes and her face contorted into one of disgust a moment before letting it snap back into concern.

"Her condition was much worse. Burns and broken bones were just the tip of a very nasty iceberg. We didn't even have her for a full hour before somebody with clearance much higher than mine whisked her into a Prowler and I have not seen her since!" Her fists curled in anger and Kelly could hear the doctor's teeth grinding behind her closed lips. "They had a short talk with the Captain, but all I got from their discussion was that 'our medical facilities don't have the necessary equipment to treat injuries of this scale', or some bullshit like that." She glared at the Spartan to determine if she had anything further to say, but kept her jaw shut. _Who would need somebody that injured? They didn't look too severe to me, but removed from the Infinity? She obviously wasn't carted off by ONI because I doubt they would have discussed it with the Captain first. But then again, they have played things by the book before…_

A voice from the other end of the room drew the supersoldier's gaze. The doctor was looking at her, expecting an answer to a question she did not hear.

"What?" Dr. Cassidy burst into giggles at Kelly's confused face. Her giggles died down enough to ask the question again.

"I said, was there anything else you wanted to ask me before I left? If not, you are free to leave and rejoin your team in a few hours." Kelly held up a finger and thought back to everything she had experienced over the last few days. Physically, she was fine. Emotionally, she was as solid as a rock. Psychologically, however, there were a few lingering questions. One thing stuck out in her mind: her reaction to Lance Corporal Wolfe.

"Doctor, during a lull in combat I…hesitated." Kelly disclosed, something akin to hesitance creeping into her voice. The brown haired woman's smile faded and she tilted her head in confusion. Walking back into the room, she sat down on a metal chair positioned near the bed.

"What do you mean you hesitated?" Her tone wasn't accusatory, not in the least. If anything it was more intrigued at the fact that Spartans _could_ hesitate. Kelly suddenly felt in desperate need of a glass of water and the beating of her heart marginally accelerated. A question suddenly popped into her mind.

"Are my all of my implants functioning correctly?" If Dr. Cassidy was put off by the sudden change in subject, she didn't show it. Glancing at her data pad for a few moments, she looked back up at the woman that towered over her. "After 30 years of abuse, I am surprised they are still working at all. Although your hormone suppressant ceased to function when you took that nasty fall off that cliff." _Hormone suppressant… oh no._

"Can you repair it?" She gave the scout an unamused look. Dr. Cassidy sighed and gave the hero in front of her a sympathetic smile.

"No. For a few reasons. Even though I memorized the basic details of the process, I am not Doctor Halsey. She would be the only one I would trust to install new implants into that brain of yours. I will not be responsible for killing a member of Blue Team due to a botched procedure." She held up two fingers and continued. "Removing it could cause further complications, mental instability among them. Finally, your augmentation procedures were vastly different from the SPARTAN-IV program. Mixing the two could be deadly. While I am extremely confident in my own abilities, I will not put a patient's life on the line like that. You have done more for the UNSC than they will ever give you credit for. In my opinion, regaining some semblance of your hormones and to an extent your emotions, would be a fitting reward." The room was silent as Kelly thought about what the doctor just told her. While regaining some control over her body was uplifting, it was also terrifying. _Hopefully my training will be able to keep these new developments in check_.

Dr. Cassidy seemed to understand what was going on in the Spartan's head and cleared her throat to get the taller woman's attention. "While you may experience a little more emotional variance, your training should be able to keep in within safe levels. Now, why did you hesitate? And don't avoid the question this time." Giving the Spartan a pointed look.

"I…froze." Kelly said simply. To Cassidy, the Spartan almost looked dejected, like a kicked puppy. As if she was ashamed that she hadn't reacted immediately. Kelly gathered her thoughts, though continuing with this train of conversation seemed to be harder for her after every word she spoke.

"Yes. When Lance Corporal Wolfe removed her helmet in a hostile environment, after my explicit request for her not to, I froze."

"At her refusal of your suggestion?" Came the doctor's confused reply.

"No, from her beauty. It was something I had never realized before. That was not the only time either. She gave me a MRE, but I seized up again when she called me… I believe the word she used was 'cute'. I don't know what's wrong with me". Kelly's voice carried real uncertainty and confusion this time. Dr. Cassidy was dumbstruck. Actually she had moved passed that to the 'tears coming out of my eyes because I am laughing so hard' stage. It wasn't as if the good doctor was mocking the Spartan. Granted, Kelly was a _Spartan-II_ , created for one thing: war. But she must have heard about such topics from _somewhere_ , if nothing more than a passing conversation between Marines. Bringing her breathing under control, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing is 'wrong' with you Spartan. You are just experiencing what we mere humans call emotions. It must have been bubbling under the surface for years, but your implants kept these needs at bay. Now you are free of some of the constraints that held you back for so long." She gave Kelly another reassuring smile.

"Emotions are a liability. They get people killed." Cassidy's smile faded as she gave Kelly a hard look. Behind her hard façade, Dr. Cassidy felt sorry for the Spartan, conscripted into the SPARTAN program at barely six years of age, Kelly, along with so many others had been robbed of their childhood, among other things. Although she was far from done with this conversation, it looked like the aged Spartan had sealed herself off. So she gave up, for now. Sighing, she pulled a green metal box about the size of a DMR with the letters U-N-S-C stamped on its surface. Her tone had taken a softer edge as her teal eyes connected with the blue oceans of her patient's.

"Although we only had her for less than an hour, Lance Corporal Wolfe saw to make sure these items fell into your possession, and only yours, until she returned. The code is 02-14-25-32." She stood up, but gingerly placed a hand on top of the Spartan's until she looked up. "She trusts you with whatever she put in this box. Don't let her down." And with that last comment she was gone, leaving the Spartan-II alone in the room. She stared at the box for a few minutes, as if the white letters would tell her what the box cradled within its alloyed frame. Punching in the eight-digit code, she heard four distinct _pops_ as the locks disengaged. Inside the case were four items. Two she instantly recognized, the third was a mystery, and the last one was a folded up piece of paper. It was a note, scrawled in drawn, loopy letters.

 _Spartan-087,_

 _Normally, I wouldn't go all old school, but I don't trust anyone else with this. I'm in a lot of pain so I'll keep it short. Docs said I was lucky to be alive. Once again, not important here. Recognize those hilts? They were the last gift I was given…before my parents died. I don't know what the chip contains, though. Some information about my family. It is very complicated and I know you have a duty to uphold, but if you want, I will explain what I can when I return. I understand if all of this put you in a complicated position, and would understand the reasons why you turned this into the Master Chief or Captain Lasky. Don't know how long I'll be gone, but I will return. I think I am about to black out now._

 _P.S. Sorry for embarrassing myself._

 _P.S.S. Tell one Patrick Bretts, ODST I owe him a second date._

 _Thank you for everything,_

 _Lance Corporal Sandra Wolfe, ODST_

Kelly folded up the note and placed it back in the case. She gave the hilts a quick once over before putting them away as well. The chip was of Covenant design, which got her wondering. But that was for a later time. She took a napkin from the bedside table and covered the device within its protective linen barriers. Different emotions clouded her head, but they were gone as soon as they arrived, pushed into the back of her mind. If Lance Corporal Wolfe had asked her to protect family secrets, then she would, unless ordered to give them up. But that didn't mean she was about to go around telling everyone. Releasing a slow exhale, she closed the small crate and quickly got dressed in the clothes that were left for her. The Spartan scout had a job to do.

 _ **Approximately Six Months Later…**_

 **Planet Mars**

 **-CLASSIFIED LOCATION-**

The sole, newly graduated Spartan-IV looked about the room as the technicians ran through the entirety of the armor's functions, an extremely lengthy process, but a necessary one. Any problems discovered here could be easily rectified. Such thorough testing would be exponentially more difficult on a mobile platform, or god forbid, on the field of battle. The soldier had been strapped into the machine for a few hours now, but at least the technicians had the decency to lock the armor to allow the occupant a few hours of much needed rest. Waking upside down from a nap was a bit disorienting at first, but quickly rectified their bearings. The numerous machines and computers cast a multitude of colors and shades all the way up to the observation window above. The soldier remained silent as the men and women scurried around like mice, unplugging cables and powering down machines.

"Grab the handholds. We will be unlocking your armor in just a minute. Hope you had a nice rest." The large ring spun about as it righted the resident in the empty middle. The armor was released and the Spartan stepped down. A young woman, barely over the age of 20, handed a helmet to the Spartan with a smile on her face. "Good luck." Nodding once, the figure took the titanium-plated sophisticated piece of equipment from her and rotated it their hands. Its greyish-gold visor stared intently back at its wearer as if asking ' _are you ready?'_. Supposedly the Dauntless VISR was pulled from Sangheili rare metals and materials, making it quite the expensive, and by far the shiniest, piece on the suit. The helmet hissed in happiness as it was connected with the rest of its systems as it slowly began to boot up and run last-minute diagnostics. The dark purple and white HELIOSKRILL MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor [GEN2] was a sight to behold: almost alien by its very nature, it was designed by a Sangheili who desired to test themselves against the best humanity had to offer. Shaped curves and pointed edges were the norm for this set as its Sangheili roots mated with the MJOLNIR program, and this essence of beauty was the result of hundreds of hours of reverse engineering.

A figure stepped from the shadows. Standing at over 6' 10", the massive man was an imposing sight. He was bald as a cue ball and had a tattoo of three arrows by his left ear. Although he did not wear an officer's uniform, the soldier snapped a crisp salute. "Sir!" Barked the armored individual. Even through the many layers of composites that separated the two, the voice was easily distinguishable as female. A small smile graced his face as he returned her salute.

"At ease Spartan," She fell into a more relaxed pose, although her body remained rigid. "Your recovery period after the augmentation process was longer than I thought it would be. I'm glad you pulled through. It would have been a shame to return to your CO and tell him you had died during a simple doctor's visit."

"A shame it would have been, sir." The man's smile wavered somewhat.

"Ready to get back to work soldier?" A simple nod was all he received.

"Well then. I believe this belongs to you." He pulled out a metal case from behind his back and popped the latches holding it closed. A familiar colored DMR greeted the Spartan. Pulling it from the small crate with one hand, she pulled the weapon from its padding, checked the sights and magnetized it to one of the clamps on her back.

"A Prowler is waiting for you. It will take you to the _Infinity_. Good luck Spartan." The purple soldier moved to salute, but her trainer stuck his hand out instead, shaking his head.

"I am no longer your CO. You have been transferred to the _Infinity_. I am just another Spartan now." She grabbed his hand in a firm, but soft grip and shook it. "Thank you Jun. It's been an honor, sir." He nodded again and she moved past him to the door at the other end of the room. Her gauntlet hovered over the button when his voice cut through the empty air.

"And tell Palmer she still owes me those 1,000 credits." Her chuckle was his only response as she hit the release and stepped into a familiar corridor. _I wonder if she kept her promise…_

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Well that's chapter 5 for you! I hoped you like it! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! What happened in those past six months will be revealed next chapter. Not only that, but there will be a meeting between our ever speedy rabbit and this new Spartan. How exciting is that! No eggs this time either. Sorry. But here is a question for you: Where did that Spartan get transferred to? I'm not talking about which ship though, I told you that. There is a reason I chose the HELIOSKRILL variant, besides the fact that it's cool. All of that will be revealed in time though, it's part of the fun! That's all from me on this one. See you next time!

Peace!

P.S. Grammar mistakes happen. That is what condoms are for. Or were they for something else?


	6. War Games

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Back in the batting cages once again! This chapter will feature a written version of a War Games match. I don't think it has been done recently, so I have no clue how well it will be written or how you guys and gals will receive it. Can only hope for the best.

So without further ado… Wait, what are you doing with that pitching machine?!

Those blue things aren't baseballs! They're plasma gre- **FWABOOOOOOM**!

-These batting cages have ceased to exist. Please find another one-

Thank you,

Management

 **6\. War Games**

 **Covenant Remnant Flagship -Unknown Designation-**

 **Unknown Location**

Ekan stared blankly at the video playing on the screen before him, the Elite's mind having moved onto other things long ago. It ran on a loop, a short fifteen second clip pulled from the cameras left behind at the human structure. Although dark and grainy, one could easily watch as a shadowy figure cut through an entire brute patrol. The only things that you could clearly see were the two red lethal creations of shaped plasma and what seemed to be gallons of dark red blood that coated every available surface. This figure clearly didn't care about the victims of this slaughter as body parts were severed and organs spilled out of freshly opened cavities. Grumbling under his breath, he switched off the video, leaving the room in silence.

After he learned that the attack on the humans failed to succeed, he had killed all the commanders as a show of why one shouldn't make mistakes. He had signaled his fleet to come to his aid and destroy the human ship, but by the time it arrived the human flagship had already entered what they called 'slipspace'. He had considered killing his shipmasters as well, but he was tired and that would only undoubtedly lead to a larger headache for him. Instead he took to resting in his quarters, collecting information about his target. For the past six units she had been unseen on any battlefield that the enormous human ship had been to, though he had encountered many demons, and even managed to kill a few. That was not to say Ekan squandered opportunities if they presented themselves. He had tracked down the remaining members of the 'Rakam house and could safely say for sure, (because he trusted Gror), that there were only 4 of the tainted _vermin_ remaining. _The Prophets work is nearly complete. Then I will be able to ascend to my rightful place as leader of this newly-constructed Covenant. There is no Great Journey, but I will see that the humans are wiped out. Jul made the mistake of underestimating his opponent. I will not._

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **Slipspace (Destination: Sangheilos)**

 **War Games Chamber 72**

"Listen up Spartans." Palmer's voice radiated through the large chamber. It was mostly a dull metallic gray, fitted with millions if tiny holoprojectors, props and lifts. There were sixteen other Spartans in the chamber with her, giving her their full attention. Or at least look like they did.

"I have seen some of you during training, and you seem to like slacking when I think my back is turned," She let a smirk form under her helmet. "Therefore, I believe a small challenge is in order. Jeffry will take over from here." Her opinion of the War Games AI wasn't ideal, but at least it got the job done. Besides she had one more person to address. She had almost reached the door when she heard a member of Ghost ask a question. "Ma'am, what are _they_ doing here?" Referring to Blue Team standing off to the side.

"Isn't it obvious, recruit? They are your opponents." She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she heard a variety of responses from grunts to mild swearing. As soon as the door closed a lime green man with a burly English mustache and a monocle hanging from one eye. His clothing looked similar to an officer's uniform during the 19th century.

"For those of you who know the drill feel free to tune out, although I would not recommend it. This will be a Capture the Flag match, but in the sense of fairness, it will only be One Flag. Blue Team will be on defense as the other Spartans try to take it from you." He pulled out a pipe and took a few puffs from it. "Fireteams Forest and Ghost, for simplicity, you are designated red team. Each Spartan will have three 'lives' while the members of Blue Team will only have one. There will be a 20-minute time limit and will only last one round. The map, designated BLOOD GLUTCH, will be your killing field. Good luck Spartans." The AI disappeared in a flash of lime. The lights dimmed until Jeffry kicked the program on. Natural light flooded their vision as a canyon came into view. The two bases were at either end with a large, opening area encompassing most of the map. Caves provided cover on one side while a ridge on the other provided an excellent sniping position. Jeffry's voice came over the coms:

 _10…_

 _9…_

 _8…_

 _7…_

The countdown continued until he said 'Go!' and both teams rushed down the narrow ridge to set their plans into motion.

Kelly breathed a small sigh of relief as she placed the last few grenades into the Hydra Launcher. _This weapon is quite useful_. The Reds were currently down five Spartans thanks in part to Linda's unprecedented skill with her SRS99-S5 AM Sniper Rifle, _Nornfang,_ pulling off shots that the white Spartan still had trouble believing. Kelly took to the caves while Fred remained at the base to guard the flag. The Master Chief, well…he went and found himself a tank, wordlessly blowing any Spartan he found sky-high.

" _Status, Blue Team_."

" _Linda here. Another one down._ " Kelly could faintly hear Jeffry announce 'Overkill' in the background.

" _104 here. Base is clear._ " Even though she was focused on the games. Her mind was elsewhere. That note Wolfe had written her was difficult to try to wrap her head around. Not the words specifically, she understood those clearly, but the implications thereof. Going against any regulations had been hard to enough, but what really gnawed at her was this whole complicated issue about emotions. She had visited Dr. Cassidy when not on duty to see if there were any changes to her or if she had come across another way to fix her implants. Every time she asked she received the same answer: No. But the strangest thing was that ever since Wolfe had been taken off the _Infinity_ , she felt _different_. And not in a good way. She didn't know how to describe it, but felt what could only be called…lonely. To her disbelief, she had been relieved when Bretts, the ODST had told her the 'second date' had only been a joke between the two of them.

" _Kelly, do you need help?_ " Linda's calm voice snapped her out of her reverie just as another red Spartan to come around the corner only to taken out by a blast from her shotgun.

"Negative, Linda. I'm good here Chief." She cringed internally as she glanced at the game clock. _16:32._ It had taken her nearly 12 seconds to respond. Way to slow, especially for her.

" _Acknowledged Blue Team. Keep up the pressure_." Came the Master Chief's reply.

* * *

Sandra grumbled to herself as she saw another Spartan fall to the sniper's skills. _Damn. She's good_. She shifted uncomfortably in her gear. Her back had a dull itch, reminding her of what she had gone through to get here. Two familiar objects were clamped to her thighs, giving her legs that familiar weight that she had longed for. As Palmer had dictated to her, this was as much a test to her, as it was to the rest of them. But the Spartan Commander had gone one step further. She had given her an Active Camouflage unit to hide her position until she was the only one left. The Commander's words echoed in her skull: _Wait until they least expect it, then hit em' hard. Then grab the flag and run like hell_. That was why she was crouch-walking along the canyon wall, trying to remain undetected.

" _Spartan-104 is down!"_ The War Games AI blared into their helmets. Kelly stopped dead. _Fred's down?! I thought we eliminated red team?_ Her questions were cut down as Master Chief's voice flowed into her ears.

" _They are after the flag. Kelly get to Fred's position, I'll cover you. Linda, watch for hostiles_." Even though it was just a simulation, she could hear the slight strain in his voice. Sprinting down the dirt hill, she made it to blue base in all of five seconds. Moving through the small headquarters, she quickly spotted her friend's body. She didn't even need to turn him over to find out what had 'killed' him. Four smoking puncture marks had gone all the way through his chest. Though he actually received no physical damage, it must have hurt. Peeking into the open-roofed central area, she could see the stand, but no flag.

"He's gone. Looks like energy swords, plural. Flag is missing as well." The words scarcely left her mouth before the crack of Linda's rifle bounced around the orange canyon walls.

" _Target acquired! Moving across the dunes on a Mongoose."_ Linda muttered something, but Kelly didn't quite pick it up as she raced to catch up with the fleeing reconnaissance quad. " _I'm out Chief."_ Linda's response fell on deaf ears but the bark of her battle rifle didn't. The rumble of the bulky M820 was only outpaced by the screaming high explosives the Master Chief sent the enemy's way. Chasing a Mongoose down over a what seemed like a mile of hilly, dirt-strewn terrain may have been utterly exhausting for normal Marines. For a Spartan, it was a walk in the park. The game timer read _00:13_ as Kelly and Linda ran inside the red stronghold as Master Chief covered them with the Scorpion's machine gun. The two female Spartans rounded the two openings and stared in confusion as the red Spartan hurled the blue flag through the hole in the ceiling like a javelin. They began to fire as a dull _thunk_ came from the embedded metal.

"Game over. Victory goes to Blue Team." Came Jeffry's voice as the canyon faded into the dull grey panels yet again. As the other members of 'red' team scraped themselves off the floor, walls, or anywhere else they landed, the last remaining player stalked off, the armor returning to its normal purple and white coloring. Kelly was flabbergasted at the purple Spartan's odd behavior. _He had us. Why throw away a sure victory?_ Master Chief gave Fred a hand up.

" _What happened?_ " Linda wasn't hostile but understandably perturbed at the fact someone was able to slip by her.

" _Active Camouflage. Didn't see her coming until she was right on top of me."_ He was quiet for a moment before he continued, almost in a whisper. " _I have never seen a Spartan so skilled with energy swords."_ Kelly, for the second time in an hour, stopped dead.

"What color were they?" Fred and the others looked at her as if they didn't understand the question.

" _I don't see how that mat-"_

"What. Color." Her response was almost a growl. There was silence between the II's as the remaining Spartan-IV's exited the simulator.

The Lieutenant glanced at his sniping sister then to his leader, only visible through a slight shift in his helmet. "Red. Wh-" He didn't even get to finish before Kelly almost rammed the door open in her effort to reach her quarters. UNSC technicians and Spartans alike dived out of the way of the white tank with two legs, lest they be pummeled into the bulkhead or crushed underfoot. As she disappeared around the corner, Fred and Linda turned to their leader, looking for some sort of comment from the stoic Spartan. They had all noticed Kelly's apparent deviation from her normal behavior and were rightfully concerned. After all, on the battlefield, a distracted Spartan is a dead Spartan.

"Kelly's a Spartan. She'll be fine." No further words were exchanged as other three members of Blue Team made their way out of the simulator, only their thoughts to accompany them.

The white Spartan forced herself to stop in front of the door to a mess hall that no one ever really visited any more, taking inaudible deep breaths. _Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for this. If not I will report them to the Captain, by force if necessary. Promises be damned._ Reaching for the panel, she hit the door release.

Not fifteen minutes before, she had charged into her room and pulled the box she was told to keep safe. Not bothering with the lock, she ripped the top half of the small crate and tossed it aside. The only thing inside was a single piece of paper. Everything else was gone. Shaking with anger, she gingerly opened the synthetic papyrus and read its contents:

 _Spartan,_

 _I have what belonged in this box. If you want it back, come find me. I will be waiting in the mess hall…_ She quickly scanned the rest of the short message before crushing it in her fist. She knew her emotional control was slipping again, but when it concerned a certain ODST, Kelly could afford a little emotional turmoil. Tossing the paper into the destroyed crate, she set the top back on as best she could before pushing the mangled frame under her bed. She raced through the many winding corridors before reaching her destination.

The door slid open to reveal a grey room with tables and chairs forming neat rows. There was no kitchen as there were only automated nutritional machines in this mess hall. All of the metal placings were devoid of any life or any sign of recent habitation, except one. The contents of her comrade's crate were laid out on the metal surface in an orderly fashion. The only addition was the existence of two MRE's, placed across from each other. Oh, that and a certain purple Spartan-IV standing with his back to her. Kelly observed her contact with a critical eye. She was shorter than Kelly, if only by an inch or two, putting her approximate height at 6'8" or 6'9". Cloaked in an armor variant she had never seen before, Kelly was unsure of its combat strengths or limitations, if this confrontation came to blows.

"I see you received the message I left for you." Kelly could tell now that this Spartan was clearly female. Gradually, her eyes roamed down her lithe frame, taking in every detail of both the armor and the body beneath it.

"Stop staring at my ass." Amusement was clearly evident in her voice as she chided the older Spartan. Kelly tried to bore holes in the back of her skull, but the only thing she accomplished was receiving a shiver down her spine as the supersoldier turned around to face her. Without waiting for a comment, the shorter female strode over to the table and sat on one of the benches, examining the contents in front of her.

"Where did you get those swords?" The other Spartan only spared her a quick glance before returning to her examination.

"You wouldn't be asking that if you didn't know." Kelly watched as she clipped the two sword hilts to her armor and reach for the data chip next. In the blink of an eye, Kelly had her hand clamped around the purple wrist. The keychain hung loosely from the armored fist squeezed around it.

"Drop it. Now." Kelly growled out. The other Spartan only looked at her gold faceplate.

"And if I don't?" Her tone had dropped as well, but retained a positive, almost playful spin to it. Grounding her teeth in frustration, Kelly pulled the magnum from its holster and slapped it on the table. _Why is she being so difficult?_

"Feisty. It suits you." Whoever this Spartan was, she was both arrogant and annoying. But such opinions did not stop the older Spartan's stomach from doing loop-de-loops. Thankfully, she dropped the chip back on the table. Kelly removed her hand from the offender's wrist and watched as the purple gauntlets fell into the matching lap. Letting out a sigh of resignation, the IV opened her MRE and prepared it using the instructions printed on the package. Kelly, sensing the majority of the hostilities had passed, sat down as well.

"Explain your actions, Spartan." Kelly commanded in a slightly softer tone than usual. Without looking anywhere near the older veteran, she spoke.

"If I showed you who I was, it would explain how I acquired all the contents you see before you." _Now were getting somewhere,_ Kelly thought.

"Remove your helmet, Spartan."

"You first." The comment was hauntingly familiar, but Kelly brushed it off.

"That's an order." Kelly's voice was uncharacteristically cold.

With a nod, purple gauntlets grasped the curved surfaces and pushed it gently upward until the hermetic seal was released with a soft hiss. Lightly tanned skin was the first thing to greet the recycled air. Next were the light pink lips, then the fierce chartreuse eyes and finally the white-gold hair that adorned her head in a ponytail. Kelly was speechless. _Lance Corporal Wolfe is a Spartan!?_ Sandra quickly drew two fingers across where her faceplate would be, the universal signal for a 'Spartan Smile'.

"Petty Officer Third Class, Sandra Wolfe, Spartan-IV attaché to Blue Team." Saluting the white Spartan was a little embarrassing after the way she just addressed her, but she shoved the feeling deep down. Kelly crisply returned the salute, but questions swarmed around her mind. Sandra gestured to the MRE.

"Hungry?" Pulling off her HERMES helmet, they ate in silence, sitting across from a young blonde that almost died in her arms.

 **Swords of Sangheilos Cruiser** _ **Brilliant Solstice**_

 **In Low Orbit Over Sangheilos (Bridge)**

Tosa had an enormous amount of respect for what the humans would call his Commanding Officer. The Arbiter had not only broken the Covenant when the Prophets foolishly cast them aside, but had unified most of feudal states on their homeworld. This did not even include the alliance he had formed with humanity. Though it was straining at times, Tosa 'Rakam personally believed that it was the most beneficial coalition to date. The two Elite leaders had been in a conference with Captain Lasky and Fleet Admiral Hood for the past hour discussing a joint operation against the Covenant Remnants.

"Are you sure of this course of action Admiral? I will not needlessly endanger my men." The aging man on the screen rubbed his wrinkled chin in thought.

" _Captain, what do you think?_ " The Fleet Admiral's relaxed, but formal voice came over the uplink.

"Sir, I believe Operation NIGHTSHADE could be a success, but it's not likely with the way we are splitting our forces now." He gestured to the hologram of the operation at the center of the room. "Shipmaster?" Tosa nodded in allowance.

"I believe, if we shifted the numbers a bit, say only 20%, it could work." The golden helmet encasing the Arbiter's head tilted to the left slightly. Lasky took notice of the movement and decided to elaborate.

"Our recon teams have reported that whatever attacked those colonies was Forerunner in origin. We may have reason to believe that the Didact may have returned in some form." Tosa held up a hand to stop the murmurs that sprang up around the room.

"While I do not doubt of the legitimacy of your scouts' reports, how can we be sure this _creature_ , this Didact, as you put it, has returned?"

"We can't Shipmaster. It is merely conjecture at this point." Tosa and the Arbiter nodded and Hood gave a hum of approval. Taking that as a positive sign, Lasky continued.

"Directing our forces as they are now could pose problems if the Covenant decide they want another piece of us. Siphoning off only 20% of our forces to scout these colonies would give enough strength for both detachments to deal with any threats they may encounter."

" _Shipmaster? Arbiter? Are these changes adequate?_ " Hood asked the Elites, who each gave a nod of approval.

" _Very well then. I will notify some of my fleets near Earth and reroute them to-_ " Another voice cut off the rest of his sentence.

"Sorry to disturb you Captain. Blue Team is aboard and making their way to the bridge as we speak. And if your concerned about the possibility of the Didact corrupting my programming, don't. In addition to being created by the Librarian herself, I'll make sure I save a frag to shove up his deranged, idealistic-"

"Aura!" Lasky snapped. He was irritated, yes. However, this did not do anything to diminish the smile on his face. In the beginning, he was incredibly wary of the Knight, but over the few short months, her technical expertise and knowledge of Forerunner equipment had allowed the Infinity to supplement their already powerful arsenal. That, and she kept Dr. Henry Glassman out of his hair.

"Thank you for the update. We will talk about your breach of security when I return." Aura's smooth metallic laugh filled the air around them.

"Yes, like you have done the previous 43 times I have undertaken this exact same endeavor. I tremble in fear, Captain. Good day." And like that, she was gone. Hood cracked a thin smile. Even the Elites' mandibles twitched in amusement.

" _That Forerunner AI is a nightmare isn't she? I'm glad you told me about her when you did. If not…"_

"Trust me, sir. ONI is _never_ getting their hands on this one."

"Indeed Captain. I do not believe I have ever encountered a construct with so much…spirit." The Arbiter tone held a hint of delight.

The attitude in the room was interrupted when the purple doors hissed open and five Spartans stepped into the room. They saluted the Captain and the Fleet Admiral who returned them with practiced ones of their own.

"Blue Team reporting as ordered, sir." Master Chief's gravelly voice rumbled from his suit. Grumbles and murmurs broke out among the crew. No matter how friendly of terms the Elites and Humans found themselves on, somehow they were always on edge when 'Demons' entered the mix. _The_ Demon being in the same room as a bunch of dinos caused old habits to surface. Although the Sangheili in the room were glad _they_ were not the ones being targeted. The Arbiter gave the Master Chief and the other Spartans a respectful nod, as did the Shipmaster. Three sets of amber eyes locked on to the newest addition to the legendary Spartan squad. Impressively, the purple newcomer didn't even twitch.

"Spartans," The Arbiter began. "The reason you were called was that I require your assistance. A simple task for ones so skilled in combat, but necessary nonetheless. After the timely demise of Jul 'Mdama, His forces were passed from him to another Sangheili who shared his beliefs, the name of this new Shipmaster still eludes us. The point is, his house now has no leadership. I would like to offer them what you call an 'olive branch', a gesture of peace. I realize that Spartans dislike this manner of assignment, but your team is the only one I trust. Will you accept?" The ornately decorated Swords of Sangheilos's leader waited patiently as the humans had a silent conversation, only picking up the occasional quick hand signal, a system that had always fascinated him.

"We accept." The joyous atmosphere was abruptly destroyed when one of the Elites turned from his station.

"Shipmaster, the heretics are upon us!" The entire ship shook and shuddered under the sudden barrage of heavy blows. The connection with Fleet Admiral Hood was severed before he could get another word out.

"How many?!" Tosa roared in anger.

"At least 22. I do not detect a supercarrier. However, there is a Capital Ship bearing the mark of the Didact's Hand."

"Coordinate with the other ships. We will destroy them all!" Tosa let out a guttural roar, his mandibles opening wide. Others soon followed his example, their cries adding to the mix. When the noise died down Captain Lasky turned to leave, but a blue arm blocked his path.

"With all due respect sir, it is too dangerous to leave this ship. The Covenant could be boarding it as we speak. It would be safer if you remained on the _Brilliant Solstice_ , let Roland and the XO handle the _Infinity_." The Captain opened his mouth to protest, but a blurb from one of the Sangheili about the human ship uncoupling itself and moving to a better firing position cut off all arguments. It was then that the Arbiter decided to step in.

"Shipmaster," He waited till he had his attention. "The Captain must remain here to direct his forces. His comrades are aboard this ship, willing to assist your men. By your leave, I would like to help the Spartans destroy the Capital Ship." Tosa 'Rakam gave him a hesitant look, like he was unsure of allowing the Arbiter to leave.

"Very well. Take Raha and a handful of my Elites." He held up his hand to stem any argument from the maroon-armored female. "There are weapons in the hangar. Take what you need and may your actions today bring great honor to the Sangheili!" As they filed out, Raha begrudgingly followed her brothers off the bridge.

 **Pelican Dropship (Designation: Tahoe-1)**

 **In Transit above Sangheilos (Destination: Covenant Remnant Capital Ship)**

" _Greetings, and thank you for flying Tahoe Airlines. The pilot reminds you to keep your arms, legs, mandibles and other body parts in the cabin at all times. We are not liable for any lost or stolen parts, whether it be through an energy sword or your own stupidity. Especially the second one. That one is aimed at you, dinos."_ The team of Spartans heard Erikson chuckle to himself, as well as a few disgruntled grunts and growls from the Elite soldiers, before continuing. " _In the case of explosive decompression, hold on tight, make sure your suits remain pressurized, and hope your brains don't leak out through your eye sockets. And once again, thank you for flying Tahoe Airlines._ " The could hear laughing from their perpetually cheery pilot that had been assigned as Blue Team's primary aviator for his skill and daring. It took the Spartans a few weeks adjust to his lighthearted attitude.

He continued to cackle madly, throwing swears at the Covenant troopers manning the weapons stations, as the green armored transport weaved, ducked and rolled around plasma salvos. They were all buckled in tightly even though the Elites natural body shape made the seating choice somewhat uncomfortable.

"Chief we are approaching a hangar bay. I'll clear you an LZ and pass you on to Aura. She has all the necessary goodies you'll need." He was about to respond, but Erikson cut him off. "And this time _wait_ for me to clear them out! I don't want to fish 058 out of the void…again." The other Spartans could tell that Linda twitched slightly as her mistake was brought to light yet again.

"Understood." He said with the slightest bit of edge to his voice. Sandra took this time to open a private channel with their pilot.

"What happened to 058?" She asked innocently.

" _Glad you're still kicking Lance-. Sorry. Spartan."_ She could almost feel the relief in his tone as he spoke. " _Anyway, Blue Team needed a quick insertion point for an op. Long story short, 058 got a little…excited. Well, for a Spartan-II, and jumped ship before I could clear all hostiles around the LZ. Needless to say, a pair of Hunters bitch slapped her back out into space. She was not happy. Had a vendetta out for the big, blue, wormy bastards for nearly a month. Almost felt sorry for them."_ Sandra tried to stifle the chuckle, but gave up halfway through.

"Thanks. I needed that." Erikson hummed in response.

" _II's giving you the cold shoulder? I'm guessing they didn't really jump for joy when they were told the news that their precious family was getting a new member?"_ Her silence was all the response he needed. " _I can kind of understand it on some level though. If you want to talk about it later, just let me know_." She cut the channel and switched back to TEAMCOM.

"Hold on tight." Came their pilot's voice. A severe deceleration nearly ripped them from their harnesses. Missiles and heavy gunfire could be heard for only a few seconds before all was quiet. The bird touched down and lowered the door. When the last member exited, the door sealed back up and took to the air yet again.

" _I will be waiting on the Infinity, enjoying a nice glass of wine_ _until you guys need an evac. Keep me posted Blue Team. Tahoe-1 out."_ Its cyan thrusters pushed the armed transport back out into the black void of space. The Promethean AI joined the TEAMCOM, the knight's head being the only thing visible in the corner of their HUD's.

" _This ship has a different layout than ships we have encountered in the past…interesting?"_

"Interesting how?" Fred interjected.

" _Well according to Infinity's scans the ship has somewhat of a streamlined design. And because I know you're going ask Reclaimer, it means that in order to get to the reactor, you will have to go through the control room. No splitting up this time. I'll mark the path for you._ " The squad silently made their way through the tight, winding purple corridors. They had not seen a single enemy yet. It was quiet. Unnervingly so. Each soldier carried a mix of both human and Covenant weaponry, ensuring they would be prepared for any situation. Master Chief was on point as he peeked around yet _another_ corner. Holding up two fingers he pointed to Sandra's faceplate and slowly made a closed fist, the signal for 'scout it out'. Weaving her way through Elites and Spartans alike, she inched around the corner, SAW at the ready. Moving painfully slow, a slight trick of the light caught her attention. The door in front of her was shimmering slightly, like a mirage in the desert heat. _Wait. Doors don't shimmer_. Without thinking, she pulled the trigger, the LMG pouring out plenty of hot lead from its drum. The air howled in pain as dark red blood splattered the deck plates behind it. A huge, bullet-ridden carcass appeared, almost out of thin air, and slumped to the deck. _Shit. Active camo_.

"Ambush!" She roared into the TEAMCOM, dropping two live plasma grenades as she did a 180 and hauled ass back the way she came. Lead and plasma filled the air around her as she scrambled back to her position. She came within ten feet before she was tackled into a small maintenance duct, the combined ton of armor and flesh easily smashing through the fragile pipes. She struggled to regain her senses as the beast relentlessly pounded on her shields. Her protection drained, the beast snarled, spraying spittle on her visor as it clamped a meaty claw around her windpipe. Leaning in lose it whispered in a husky tone that sounded like nails scraping down a chalkboard.

"We went looking for you traitors, but you came to us! I cannot wait to see the look on 'Satinee's face when I show him your head. Maybe he will reward me with a promotion, right before I kill the slippery coward. Such a shame that you won't be there to witness it." He let out an excited growl as Sandra wracked her mind. _That name seems so familiar…_ Her hand inched towards the plasma pistol affixed to her lower back. A simple task that was much more difficult without the use of her airway. The gray-skinned creature continued to gloat. "Or maybe I could just eat you. It has been a long time since I tasted human flesh." He heard the Spartan making noises, like it was trying to say something.

"Oh, a last request. I am feeling generous, human. Consider yourself lucky." He eased up just enough to let her speak.

"Humans taste awful. But this might be more to your liking." Whipping the plasma pistol from behind her, she smacked him upside the head before blasting him in the face with superheated green gases. He howled in pain as he pawed at his face in a vain attempt to keep his skin from peeling away. She gave him extra kick in the gut for good measure. Sputtering, gasping desperately for oxygen, she welcomed the gaseous essence. When she felt she had enough air, she charged at him, lowering her shoulder, intending to bowl him over. Instead she got the shock of her life as he lifted almost 1000 pounds of titanium and chuck it into the hallway like a sack of potatoes. Shaking her head to clear her double vision, she rolled away out of instinct as the brute smashed his fists into the purple alloy, crumpling it like tissue paper.

Wolfe didn't even have time to blink before powerful arms grabbed her legs and threw her into the ceiling. Bouncing off it with a loud _clang_ she crashed onto the deck. Hard. She felt claws clamp onto her chest, but was ready this time. _Play time is over, pal._ She plunged the combat knife up into his elbow, hard enough to break the bone. Unfortunately, it also broke the blade. _Fuck. Time to improvise_. Clamping her hand down on the pulverized cartilage, she yanked him down only to put a purple fist into his chin. The force-multiplying blow shattered any semblance of a recognizable face. Stumbling backwards, he glared at the armored human with pure hatred in his eyes. The bottom half of his jaw was a lifeless mass of skin, blood, and bits of bone. Ignoring his injuries, he pounded his chest with his one good arm, and charged one last time.

With nary a second thought, she yanked the hilts off her thighs and plunged them clear through its chest. She could smell the blood and tissues as they flash vaporized under the heat of the blades. Yanking them down in frustration, Sandra completely trisected the creature, collapsing in upon itself in a gory heap. Beheading two grunts who thought they could sneak up on her in a single, elegant spin, she turned to face a plethora of different reactions from her squad as two dull thumps signaled that that two more Covenant had gone to meet their makers. The Elites showed a mixture of disgust and awe while Blue Team showed their own reactions, slightly bumping one another, shuffling their feet, and the occasional twitch.

Her armor was covered in gore from the fight with the brute, but she remained unaffected. "I guess I have some explaining to do?"

"Later. They know where we are now." Came Master Chief's reply. As they passed her, five lights on her HUD winked green once. In addition to Blue Team, which was expected, the Arbiter and Raha's light also winked once. _I am in so much trouble_ , she thought worriedly. Shaking off the excess gore, she took up the rear after fetching her weapons that had been thrown aside, trying her hardest to ignore the various gazes the Elites were throwing her way. If the pile of bodies were any indication, this op just got a lot more difficult.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Phew! Almost 6000 words. I was planning on stopping when our heroine in purple screamed ambush, but I just felt like killing a brute. Hope you all liked the fight scenes! The next installment may feature a space battle, but will explain some more background and I'm hoping it will flush out some characters. I WILL BE KILLING OFF A CHARACTER NEXT CHAPTER! **DON'T WORRY. IT WILL NOT BE ANYONE ON BLUE TEAM! I KNOW YOU GUYS WOULD MURDER ME!** There were a few eggs I managed to sneak in here. See if you can spot them. Like Waldo, you know? Remember to follow, favorite and review! Peace!

P.S. Google chartreuse

P.S.S. Grammar. I try. Nuff said.


	7. Revelations above Sangheilos

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

First: WOO! Over 500 views! Thanks everyone! Keep it up!

Did you think that War Games depiction was somewhat accurate? Let me know what you think. This next chapter will have plenty of action and backstory! I am at least going to attempt to include a space battle. We'll see. These new revelations will put a strain on Blue Team. Hopefully, they will overcome them. Otherwise, it's a _very_ short trip to the world beyond (I'm not talking about space). I am sure you are thinking: where's the romance. Well about that. These are SPARTANS, not your average airhead teen girls, (my b if you had any problems with that last statement). This burn will be SLOW, but once it gets going, you better stand back if you don't want to get torched!

Oh, and on another note: Oooooooooooh…somebody's in trouble…

 **7\. Revelations above Sangheilos**

 **Sangheili-Human Battlegroup**

 **Low Orbit Around Sangheilos**

Missile contrails and shaped plasma crisscrossed the black void like a toddler scribbling with white and blue crayons. There were no distinct patterns or shapes, just chaos. Purple, blue and orange detonations added to the frenzied scene like droplets of water on a painting. Both obscuring, yet adding to the brilliant facets of color that dotted the atmosphere. Remnant battleships cowered behind the twisted and broken frames, firing blindly towards the direction of the enemy. Their foolish, over glorified Fleet Master's hatred for humans clouded his judgement. Instead of focusing their fire on the shielded cruisers, destroyers, and even the smaller Corvettes, he had declared that the _Infinity_ be their only target. This confidence came back to bite them in the ass. When the Remnant ships fired their salvos, the Separatists intercepted them with their heavy shielding, returning a salvo of their own, before backing off and allowing the Human flagship to finish them off with a few MAC rounds.

Realizing their error, the ships of the Didact's Hand slowly moved from their asylum as their brother ships vented precious gasses into the vacuum beyond, damaged beyond repair. A Remnant corvette under the command of a stubborn brute commander charged right towards the blockade. It was rewarded with three lances of superheated ionized gas that melted through deck after deck, like a hot knife through butter. The violet nova was the last act to the universe. One last beautiful spectacle before it slowly petered out, the vacuum of space scooping up all the precious oxygen needed to sustain it. Then it was gone, forgotten in the heat of battle like so many before it. But not all was well. The Swords of Sangheilos had lost a few corvettes and a frigate when that first salvo bored through their relatively flimsy shielding. The frigate just had the bad luck of being in range of _four_ of the enemy's warships.

The Separatists exchanged fire with the Remnant ships that were still functional enough to return the favor. White-hot lances boiled away shielding and peeled the purple alloys apart. Miniature suns dotted the cosmos as Covenant craft on both sides met their fiery demise. The _Infinity_ had taken a few plasma torpedoes both stern and aft, but otherwise unharmed. Its Elite allies couldn't say the same. That last ditch effort had proved that the Sword's enemies were still a forced to be reckoned with. Two cruisers in the Arbiter's fleet had been obliterated when Remnant Corvettes rammed them, intertwining their hulls, before overloading their reactors and going supernova. All told, the Human-Sangheili battlegroup had lost 8 warships. A saddening statistic to be sure. However, the Arbiters forces, under the command of Rtas 'Vadum, had either destroyed or disabled all of the warships under that flew under the banner of the Didact's Hand. The only one that remained was the capital ship that the Arbiter and the Master Chief, along with a handful of Spartans and Elites had boarded. They circled the crippled vessel, like hungry sharks hunted a whale, having destroyed its engines and weapons. All that was left was to await the return of the commandos.

 **Covenant Remnant Flagship -Unknown Designation-**

 **Low Orbit Around Sangheilos**

"Do these beasts have no _end_?!" Kelly had to agree with her Sangheili compatriot on that one. They had been trapped inside a rather large maintenance bay as what seemed like _every Covenant on the ship_ barreled down upon them. Thankfully, there were very few access points, only two viable doors. These entrances were piled high with Covenant loyalists, partially blocking their fields of fire. Enemy soldiers had to either squeeze past their fallen brothers or try to wade through the corpses. Both options left them exposed to high amounts of deadly projectiles. The commandos had to split in two when aliens began pouring through, forcing them into the cover of a few small alcoves. The sharp _crack_ of sniper fire could be heard above as Linda and Raha had braced themselves on each other, using the other for support, as they killed any hostile smart enough to pull a grenade from their belt. Strangely, the female Zealot was not above using a UNSC sniper to do her dirty work. She had even made a comment about the irony of using 'heretic' weapons to destroy the _true_ heretics. As the body count rose their ammo reserves depleted. Rapidly.

" _Conserve ammo. Headshots only._ " He received an array of responses to his order, but adjusted their aim accordingly. Oddly enough, Aura had been completely silent ever since she had marked a path for the commandos. Apparently, she had more important things to do than ensure the heroes of humanity had a safe route. Though, somehow, a universal deity heard the exasperated soldier's plea and the enemy's forces started to dwindle. That, or they were running low on troops. Shrinking to a trickle, they mopped the last of the soldiers up. As the final brute ground to a halt, the infiltration team surfaced from their cover. They were close enough to each other that normal voices could be used. The Sangheili troopers had already moved behind their human teammates to collect weapons and ammo.

"Scavenge for weapons, Spartans."

"Shame they don't use bullets, Chief." Came Kelly's wistful response as she picked up a Plasma Caster. Fred picked up a Storm Rifle and a Carbine as the Master Chief scooped up a Needler to replace his spent assault rifle. Sandra looked dejectedly at her SAW's holographic display: _00_. Completely empty. Tossing it to the deck with a clatter, she looked over the mass of bodies at her feet, hoping to spot an undamaged weapon. Spotting an unused plasma pistol cradled in the claw of a dead grunt, she replaced it with the empty one on her back. Reaching out to grab a needler, a grey mass caught her attention. It appeared to be the partial stock of a rifle. Intrigued, she tried to pull it out. Though it was trapped under 300 pounds of grey flesh and armor, with a hearty, final tug she freed it from its prison. Almost immediately, the metal moved on its own, shaping and molding itself into the familiar form of a Lightrifle. Hefting the Forerunner weapon in her hands, she turned to the rest of Blue Team.

"Since when did the Covenant carry around Forerunner tech?" Silence was her only answer as Blue Team was not inclined to answer her. It was awkward and distant, and Sandra didn't need a map to know the II's were still miffed at her. The Elites broke the tension, moving between the two groups towards the exit. The Arbiter was the only one who spared her a second glance.

"An excellent find, Spartan. Use it well." With that, the last two members brought up the rear as they pushed further inside the ship.

The bridge was larger than most of the other Covenant warships the Spartans had encountered. The Elites spread out, pushing various symbols and keys. Fred and Master Chief covered the door as Linda and the other members of Blue Team took up positions that offered unobstructed covering fire for their Sangheili counterparts.

"How long?" Fred's question hung in the air for a second before one of the Elites took him up on it.

"Not long, Demon. Keep our path clear." The Lieutenant just turned back to the doorway when alarms started blaring throughout the ship. The Arbiter gave the brothers under his command an appreciative nod.

"That was not our doing, Arbiter." Kelly caught a flash of worry in the Kaidon's eyes, but was quickly replaced by the confident look the Elite commander always seemed to have. The ship's communication system crackled with static but it cleared quickly.

"The Arbiter, working with Demons? My, how far you have fallen, _Thel_." The voice's use of his first name caused the golden Elite to bristle with anger. "You claim to know what is best for Sanghelios, yet you lie to your people and give them false hope. But we will tolerate your deceit no longer!" The vessel itself seemed to shake as the war cry seemed to reverberate through every deck, room, and terminal in the ship.

"You know," he started again. "I have always wondered about the accuracy of the tales you demons seemed to weave in you wake. So I propose a challenge to you: Survive, and you earn my respect. Fail, and I, Gror 'Satinee, will be known to all as the one who killed both the Arbiter and _the_ Demon." Kelly and the others started the long sprint back to the nearest hangar as Gror babbled on.

"But what is a challenge without its obstacles? Surely, such numbers as these will be paltry compared to what you have faced before. I wish you the best of luck. A shame I won't be here when you perish." The system then cut out. Kelly hailed Aura over the TEAMCOM. The knight was the picture of calm but seemed…twitchier than usual.

"Aura, how long do we have?" The answer the Forerunner AI gave was not reassuring.

"Based on the relative mass and size of the ship and its engines, I would say you have a little more than…14 minutes before this ship goes critical. I am also detecting hundreds, no, _thousands_ of troops converging on your location. If you do not want to end up as basic atomic elements, I would hurry. Pilot Erikson meet you at the designated location." She cut the channel and a running timer appeared in the bottom corner of their HUDs. _13:42_ and counting. _Not much time_ , Kelly thought.

 _7:21_. The timer ticked down as Linda fell almost 4 meters, rolling to her feet without missing a step as solid _thumps_ of her companions resounded behind her. Plasma splashed at their feet, but she did not let up, spraying some blue death of her own. An Elite beside her let out a gurgled bark as he collapsed to the deck, dead. But nobody stopped to check. They all knew the risks and had accepted them without a second thought. But that did not stop the fleeting hint of regret that such a brave soul did not make it back to his ship. His home. His family. Instead, the troops trailing behind their fallen brother let loose a volley of frags and plasmas into the face of the charging horde behind them. The resulting explosions were almost drowned out by the Sangheilis' war cries. Linda cracked the smallest of smirks behind her visor. _They got what they deserved_. The sniper pushed the smug thought away as a jackal came around the bend, its pistol at the ready. Without slowing down even the smallest bit, she picked it up by the neck as it let out a startled squawk. It was quickly snuffed out as the Spartan crushed its windpipe with a twitch of her muscles, and threw the body into an adjoining room.

The ship jolted as explosions shook it to its core. Screams of the dying could be heard echoing throughout the purple tomb like a cryptic warning. _4:47_ , the clock read. If Sandra had still been an ODST, she would have collapsed to the floor long ago, only to be consumed by the vindictive aliens behind her. But she was no longer a Marine. No, she was a Spartan. She had a duty to uphold. That didn't mean her muscles ached any less. But the end was in sight. The doors to the hangar bay just hissed open when a massive explosion knocked them to the floor. The blasts that erupted within the hull of the shielded carrier apparently weakened the floors above them. The last straw had been laid and it broke the camel's back. Tons and tons of purple alloys and electronics collapsed in upon themselves and fell through a gaping hole in the cruiser, effectively cutting them off from their pursuers. The familiar roar of the Pelican faltered slightly in pitch as the heavy Elites literally _jumped_ into the crew bay, an almost 6-foot gap.

Fred, Linda, and the Master Chief were the next ones to board, pushing their already abused thrusters to the max. Kelly was crossing the small clearing when Sandra spotted a plasma blade materialize from the shadows. What happened after was lost on the purple Spartan. She slammed into his side, sending them both crashing to the ground as a white blur faded into green. Grabbing the combatant's wrist, she forced its own blade into its gut before jumping to her feet. Blue clashed against red as more cloaked adversaries silently challenged her to a duel to the death. The Pelican swerved to the side as a supportive column nearly crushed the green bird, but to Sandra's ire, it did not leave the hangar.

"Go! I've got this." She yelled over the coms. As two more of the black commandos fell to her masterful sword skills, another hole was blown in the hangar and aliens poured in by the dozen. There must have been some remnant of honor among their kind, as they did not blow away the Spartan on sight. But that honor did not extend to the UNSC transport still holed up in the hangar bay. It maneuvered around some of heaviest fire, autocannons spitting out golden clouds of obliteration. Sandra would have loved to break from the fight and cleave through the other aliens in the hangar, but she was otherwise engaged. Instead, she did the next best thing.

"The hell are you waiting for!? Go!" At least Erikson had a good sense of judgement. Pushing the engines to the red, he blasted through the shield, distancing themselves from the doomed Covenant ship. Sandra let out a huff of relief as she saw the turbines recede into the black void. It was strange. Even though she knew she was going to die, she was not afraid. Granted, some things still remained on her bucket list, but those would have to remain unfulfilled. Smiling, she charged back into the battle with renewed vigor. She always wanted to go out with a bang.

Kelly felt absolutely _horrible_ as the final seconds ticked away. In a very short time, her friend would be gone, another face lost to the ravages of war. _Friends? What am I saying? The only 'friends' I ever had were John and the others I grew up with. Most of them are all dead now, anyway._ But some part of her mind, some lone shred of humanity she held on to told her that there had been others, even if the scout didn't consider them so. _Then why is there this pain in my chest that won't go away? Am I sick?_ She shook her head in indignation. _Spartans don't get 'sick'. Then why…_ Her thoughts slowly petered out as an enormous explosion shook the frame around her. The hair on the back of her neck bristled and her skin felt hot as her faceplate automatically darkened to combat the blinding flash. Her attention was drawn to the hidden speakers, along with the rest of the soldiers aboard as Erikson's cheery voice cut through the silence.

" _And there she goes. Nothing but dust and tiny bits of Covie bastards. Smooth sailing from here on boys and-. Hold on. We've got a contact. One banshee coming up on our six. Man, it's really hauling ass. At that speed, it can't fire its weapons. I'll take care of it. You guys just-"_ Another voice cut through their pilot's. One that filled Kelly with a feeling of pure joy.

" _Hey, watch where you point those things. I've had a bad day."_

" _Spartan Wolfe? I thought you were dead."_ Kelly smiled at that oh-so-beautiful chuckle.

" _Sorry. I'm a classy lady. Couldn't find anything first-class. No way I was going to ride out in that bucket of yours with all that Sangheili B.O. lingering in a confined space. I'd be scrubbing my armor for weeks."_ There were a few muffled chuckles from the Elites as they enjoyed her harmless jab.

"Besides," Sandra's voice took a more serious tone. "I have an explanation to give."

 **Sword Cruiser** _ **Brilliant Solstice**_

 **Low Orbit Over Sangheilos (Bridge)**

"What exactly are we looking at?" A short list of names was suspended over the holo table. The eleven occupants observed the list, each forming their own conclusions. In addition to Blue Team and Sandra, the Arbiter, Tosa, Raha, Lasky and Palmer were there as well. And somehow, even though she wasn't invited, the 10-foot frame of a Promethean Knight Commander was also present. No one was in any hurry to get her to leave.

" _That_ , is a list of all the surviving members of the House of Rakam, although I don't understand why the Arbiter's name is on there as well. Where, may I ask, did you find this information." Sandra shifted slightly from all the attention suddenly pressed upon her.

"Don't make it an order, Spartan." Palmers voice caught her from the side.

"Yes ma'am. It was given to me by another prisoner when I was captured on Roost." While her human companions seemed contempt, the Sangheili Shipmaster pressed on.

"Who was the prisoner?" She could hear the click of mandibles from the three Elites stationed around the room.

"Zopo 'Rakam." A few mutterings passed between them as Lasky and Palmer exchanged confused looks.

"You know this 'Zopo', Shipmaster?" The Arbiter stepped forward, stopping any response the commander may have had ready.

"Zopo 'Rakam was one of my closest friends, a skilled warrior, nearly unmatched with a blade. Even I, the Arbiter, had trouble keeping up with him. To my knowledge, he only ever passed his teachings onto one pupil, one whose name is not included on that list." He turned so he could face Sandra, his golden eyes boring right into her black visor. "Isn't that right, Spartan?" She froze completely. _How could he know?_ She chided herself. _Of course, he is the Arbiter after all._ She eased off her helmet so they could see her face. With a dull _thunk_ , it landed on the holotable.

"You are correct, Arbiter. My full name is Sandra Sheila Wolfe 'Rakam. My father was Thel 'Rakam, formerly 'Rakamee and my mother was one Sheila Anastasia Wolfe, Master Sergeant, UNSC Army. I don't know all the details, but I do remember I had an older sister." She pulled the blades from their magnetic housings and activated them. Lasky and Palmer took an inadvertent step backwards out of surprise, the female Spartan shielding her captain's body with her own. "These were forged by my parents and were given to me as a gift when I bested Master Zopo in a training match." She deactivated the swords and clipped them back to her legs. Lasky glided back to his position.

"With all due respect, Arbiter, what does it have to do with the attack on Sangheilos." The ornate Elite turned to face the Spartan Lieutenant before motioning for the Shipmaster to continue. Standing from his chair, he began to pace the floor in front of him.

"I hope you don't mind the history lesson, humans. It is tedious, but necessary. Back when the war had just begun, my son, Thel, apparently disappeared when they attacked one of your colonies. Somehow, word had reached the Prophets that my son had tainted our house. I did not know the details then. I offered to hunt him down in the hopes of restoring honor to our house. I tracked him to a distant planet, what you humans might call a 'backwater rock'. Then I found out the reason of his betrayal: he had been fornicating with a human!" The Shipmaster's laugh was a sad one, but included hints of mirth and joy. "To prevent boring you, I will cut this short. The Prophets ordered all of House Rakam, and anyone associated with it, destroyed. They have been slowly eradicating us for the past 20 years. All I had were a few rumors, but from your report Arbiter, I can safely say that this was the work of Ekan 'Satinee." He paused to take a breath.

"As fierce as they come. His ferocity is only matched by his brutality. He makes starving brutes look like harmless…puppies, I believe you call the small, furry creatures. He has a reputation for killing his own troops. Needless to say, many of us avoided him at all costs during the war. His second in command was Gror 'Satinee, whom I believe you were already introduced to. Not very bright, but extremely proud and quite agile for his enormous frame. If he was here, that means that Ekan knows of 'Mdama's demise. They believed quite strongly in his position and will try to restore the Covenant to its former glory. Your mission on Sangheilos just became much more difficult, Spartans. Prepare yourselves. This battle is long from over. We will discuss the details as the event approaches." The meeting was over and they went their separate ways. Sandra was one foot out the door, helmet under one arm, when Palmer's firm voice halted her movement.

"Spartan Wolfe. A moment." She approached the table and stood at attention.

"Do you know how many regulations you broke carrying those weapons around?" She didn't like where this conversation was heading, but soldiered on.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then I am afraid we will have to confiscate them until this matter can be addressed at a more opportune time. I'm sorry, Spartan." Sadness was quickly overcome with anger. How could they do this to her? But she held her emotions in check, simply saluting instead. "Yes ma'am." She couldn't help that her voice had the slightest edge to it. Securing her helmet, she hesitated for just a moment before placing the hilts on the table and briskly walking out.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **S-deck (Recreational Facilities)**

Corporal Bretts had sought fit to take a jog. Normally, he would stay on P (Personnel) deck, but was feeling a little disheartened today. It had been over six months since Lance Corporal Wolfe's death, and it hit him harder than he thought it might. Though they had known each other for a short time, the well-muscled soldier felt like they connected on some level. Nothing intimate or knowing, but certainly some sort of friendship had been there. _Right?_ Passing one of the lift rooms, he paused to take a breather. Hearing the steady _thump_ of flesh hitting a punching bag brought a smile to his face. Training was structure to an ODST. Training was life. His eyebrows rose slightly as the punches became more frenzied, quicker, faster, reckless. Whoever this Spartan was, they were angry. And an angry Spartan is not a happy thought. Pushing down thoughts of q premature demise at the hands of a hostile Spartan, he braved into the familiar sights and sounds of the weight room.

The first thing that stuck out to him was the bobbing white gold ponytail of the lone female in the room. Well, she was the only person in there. Her lean frame glistened with sweat as she pounded the training device with both hands and feet at a rapid pace. The second thing he noticed about her was that she two tattoos on her left arm. One was the symbol of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers with the words 'feet first into hell' scrawled around the logo. _So she was an ODST, huh? Maybe I can talk her up a bit? Who knows?_ The second inking was a bright, detailed, light blue moon with a black howling wolf superimposed over a quarter of the sphere. It seemed to be calling out to someone. The words 'Long Live the Wolfpack!' had been etched inside a banner underneath. _The Wolfpack? I think I heard sarge talk about them once. "Basically, a SPARTAN. Without all the needles"._

The snap of metal signified the chain holding the bag had broken. His eyes tracked it through the air before it toppled a bench press, spraying sand everywhere. The blonde let a small huff escape her lips, as if that single gesture would erase all the built up anger inside. With a crisp efficiency only a trained Spartan could match, she strode over to a nearby bench and picked up a grey towel emblazoned with the eagle of the Spartan branch.

"Can I help you, Corporal?" It was amazing how many feelings Spartans could put into such an emotionless tone. Her back was turned and she had not stopped drying herself off, but he knew he had been cornered.

"Sorry, ma'am. I-" The Spartan cut him off.

"I am not your superior officer. Drop the ma'am." Bretts could hear himself swallow as her voice hardened over that last sentence. Catching himself as he was about to spout something that would surely get him killed, he spoke his next words carefully.

"Sorry Spartan. I was just taking a run. Decided to drop in." He slowly slinked towards the door. Though not a coward by any means, it did not mean he hungered to take on a SPARTAN-IV with a chip on her shoulder. "Didn't mean to intrude. My apologies."

He stopped dead when her next sentence reached his ears. "Your name is Patrick Bretts, correct?" His blood ran cold. He dared not look over his shoulder in fear of what she would do. Instead he merely nodded, unsure of his composure. Surprise and confusion were etched upon his features as she strode confidently past him, almost even in height. She halted by the door for but a moment.

"Don't I owe you a second date?" a small smile graced her face as she broke contact and made a b-line for her quarters, trailed by an ODST who, oddly enough, didn't look the least out of place among the other Spartans roaming the halls.

"How are you still alive?" He called after her, when they reached her quarters. Although the voice was somewhat muffled, he heard it clear as day.

"All in good time, Corporal."

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **S-deck (Exact Location Unknown)**

What was the hardest thing for a SPARTAN? Waiting. Waiting and stuck in space with no way to contribute to an engagement. Fred and Kelly played a game of cards, while Linda tinkered with her sniper. John was nowhere to be seen. They had all removed their armor when they returned to the _Infinity_. Actually, they were ordered to, but let's not get into that. Kelly dealt another hand when Fred caught her wrist.

"Stop cheating Kelly. You may be faster. But at least I can win a game of cards." Her face twitched in annoyance before removing a card that she had stuffed under the table and handing the deck to him. With a small, but genuine smile, he accepted the cards and began shuffling them in an intentionally slow manner to mock her. The three members of Blue Team descended into a comfortable silence, only the occasional click or tap breaking the stalemate. Oddly enough, Linda asked the first question without moving her eyes from her task.

"Opinions?" Fred let out a blatant sigh of aggravation. Linda sometimes wanted a second set of eyes to look at her precious SRS, _Nornfang_ , and he was getting a little tired of being picked all the time.

"Your sniper is _fine_ , Linda." Fred only noticed the redhead shuffled slightly in her chair, but could feel the sharpshooter's cocky amusement from where he sat.

"The other one." They all knew what she was referring to: Their new 'addition' to Blue Team that Fleet Admiral Hood and Captain Lasky sought to drop onto the decorated veterans. The official story was that it would improve relations between the various branches and improve Blue Team's already legendary abilities. Unofficially, each II had formed their own opinions of their new liaison and her 'unique' history.

"Her skillset is unique. Background explains the prowess with Sangheili Energy Swords." Fred began.

"But it doesn't compensate for the disregard for regulations." Kelly looked at her hand, contemplating what her friends had said. Placing another card on the small table, she clued the others on her opinion. Or part of it anyway.

"She isn't one of us. But I believe she could be an asset to the team." Linda and Fred were her family, but like family, they could get on each other's nerves.

"Or, she could become a liability."

"Linda has a point. You don't complicate a controllable situation by adding unknown variables." Or, like siblings can do sometimes, piss her off. Without another word or gesture to her friends, she abruptly stood up from the table, tossing the cards onto the metal playing field. Moving swiftly from her spot, she hit the release and brushed passed the Master Chief as he moved into the room. Kelly needed some space. She needed a run. Maybe clear her head of certain distractions that had been plaguing her mind of late. And what better place to do that than miles of titanium alloy floating deep in space above an alien planet?

John watched her pick up her pace through his visor. He quickly scanned her vitals, checking for any abnormalities. Finding nothing to concern himself with, John quickly passed his gold faceplate over both of his teammates who remained in the room, catching their expressions effortlessly. Kelly's outbursts were bothering them. _All_ of them. But Blue Team's leader remained silent as he began cleaning his sidearm. _Something_ was definitely off with her, but they held faith that she could figure it out herself. She _was_ a SPARTAN-II after all.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Opinions on space battle? I know I said a character would die in this chapter, but I changed my mind partway through writing this. It just didn't fit, at least not yet. I hope next chapter will offer a little more fluff between our female fatales. If you can call subtle gestures and expressions 'fluff'. The Arbiter's mission will also begin later on in the chapter, maybe along with a 'Rakam reunion (I have things planned out. Sort of). If any of you want to submit cover art for this story, go right ahead. Halo 5 is my next stop! I await your favorites, follows, and reviews! Peace out!

P.S. No more grammar notifications. You guys should understand that it's a given by now.

 **Easter Eggs (Chapter 6):**

The War Games AI Jeffry is based off the multiplayer announcer for the main series Halo games: Jeff Steitzer. Linda's Overkill was also a shout out to him.

The Blood Gulch reference should be obvious. If not, Google Red vs. Blue.

The brute fight was similar to the one John got into during one of the books (I forget which one).


	8. The Sounds of Peace and Devastation

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Aaaaaaand were back! Let me first thank all of you. Over 1,000 views! Keep it up! Sandra has disappeared somewhere on P-deck to reacquaint herself with her comrade. But what happened to our intrepid Rabbit, Kelly? She has questions for the blonde female she can't seem to keep her mind from drifting towards. Curious about her history, the older scout, despite the years of training compelling her not to, wanted to get to know her newest addition. Let us join the action!

Oh, quick note: When I described Sandra's hair as white gold, I kind of meant platinum blond. Like the color of white chocolate, not silver. My bad.

 **8\. The Sounds of Peace and Devastation**

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **P-deck**

Lately, Kelly's emotional 'outbursts' have been an object of concern and frustration for her. Since the age of six, Franklin Mendez, their trainer and the closest thing any of the SPARTAN-II's had to a father figure, had taught them to reign in their emotions. That by letting emotions run free, they jeopardized not only their teammates, but the mission as well. And facing the genocidal might of the Covenant, that was simply _not_ an option. So, like all her brothers and sisters, they had learned to express their feelings through slight gestures and simple phrases. But they never altered the pitch of their voice to anyone, especially a commanding officer. All in all, they kept their feelings on a _very_ short leash, only interacting freely with the other members of her dwindling family.

Ever since her engagement with the Covenant on Roost and the failure of her hormone suppressant, the control she had held for the past two decades had been on the fritz. Dr. Cassidy kept telling her that such reactions were normal for humans. But this loss of control scared her. She had not told anyone else of her disabled implants, lest they think she was _damaged_ , and pull her from the front lines. They were the only family she had left, and no matter what professional distance they put between themselves, she couldn't bring herself to think about what might happen to them if she was removed from Blue Team. But surely the SPARTAN-IV that had been assigned to them could fill her place. _Spartan Wolfe._ The central factor to all of her problems. Hopefully, she could speak with her, get some answers that actually made sense for once.

Kelly was brought back to reality when she hit something soft full force. They two people tumbled to the floor, a tangle of limbs. The other person elicited no screams of broken bones, so whomever she collided with was obviously another Spartan. They quickly both muttered apologies to each other and stood up. Straightening out her fatigues, Kelly looked into the eyes of the figure before her. Or where her eyes would have been. Instead she was looking over the top of a golden head of hair. A cough from down south drew her attention to vibrant green eyes. Very familiar vibrant green eyes. They held a certain element of mystery to them. Uneasiness and confusion were at the forefront. Followed by what seemed to be indifference and…something else that she couldn't quite place. The familiar paralyzing sensation crept up her spine as the other Spartan quickly glanced over her frame. A subtle burning sensation crawled up the scout's cheeks as memories rose to the surface, but she quickly cast them aside.

"Something I can help you with Spartan?" Kelly flexed the muscles in her arms and legs as the response fell upon her. _Spartan_. While a perfectly normal greeting from anyone else, being addressed so _generically_ by someone so…intriguing didn't sit well with her. However, despite her resignations, her training won out and she skipped over the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Perhaps. I believe you owe me some answers." While not the whole truth, it was all Kelly was willing to divulge at the moment.

"Is that so? You were there for the meeting. Unless you slept through it." Sandra crossed her arms, purposely using a playful tone trying to shake the sturdy soldier up. It worked, but not nearly to the extent that she would have liked.

"I was referring to your behavior from earlier." Kelly tried to remain impassive from the coy tone the other woman used, but despite her best efforts rose the challenge. "And yes I was awake." A grunt from Sandra told her all she needed to know, as if saying: _'yea right'_.

"Come on. I know a place we can talk." Kelly dutifully followed her blonde teammate. They walked in silence, the thumps of their boots and groups of Marines as they shuffled along, going about their duties. The older Spartan absentmindedly played with her hair, trying to get the mess of brown locks to cooperate. They weren't in a friendly mood. No matter what she did, they flopped back down around her face. Thankfully she wasn't in front where Sandra could see her struggling with such a mundane task. She noticed that the lengthy titanium corridors were nearly empty now and recognized where they were going: the mess hall where Sandra had revealed her status as a Spartan.

Without anyone else to copy, and not wanting her hair to be in flayed mess, she studied the back of her companion's head. The way her hair was neatly tied off in a ponytail, to her, gave Sandra a respectable look. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a hair tie, one she always kept around for emergencies. Grabbing the protesting chestnut mass, she forced the tie around it multiple times until she felt satisfied. Adopting a congruent look to her Spartan sister, even if it was as small as a hairstyle, gave her a warm feeling that she only felt when around her Spartan family. _Affirmative. There is something seriously wrong with me._

* * *

"So," Sandra spooned some of the remaining contents of the MRE into her mouth, chewing slowly. "What do you wish to know?" Kelly stared at her food, deep in thought. She had so many questions she wanted to ask. About her history. About how she became a Spartan. But diving right in to the core issues might present problems. So an open ended question it was.

"Why were you assigned to Blue Team?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." Sandra waited to see if she would say anything more, but the scout was silent.

"I'm sure you are perfectly aware of the official reason," Kelly confirmed her suspicions with a nod. "Off the record however, I have no idea. But I do know you weren't happy about it." Kelly quickly looked down at her hands.

"Negative, Spartan Wolfe, but-" She was interrupted as Sandra cut her off, the younger woman's hands raised in defense.

"Hey, hey, hey. I know I'm the outsider here. Blue Team has been together for years, carrying out ops before I was even born. I was a lone wolf for years before I became a SPARTAN. I have been inserted into Marine squads before and received an equally cold reception. Messed with their synergy, disrupted their teamwork, and eventually most of them died before I could become acclimated." Kelly's face was unreadable, but she continued. "Needless to say, I got a transfer soon after that." Sandra let out a short sigh, gazing into the blue eyes across from her, before closing her own. She looked down as she explained further. "I'm no good on a team, Petty Officer. Even the perfect machine can be destroyed if you throw a wrench in the right place. I will not be responsible for destroying some of humanity's greatest heroes." Sandra finally opened her eyes, a sad expression on her face. Kelly was staring right at her now and it was a bit unnerving.

"We adapt, Spartan Wolfe. Always have."

"That's what all the others said." Sandra retorted, almost in a whisper. Kelly kept telling herself just to give up on this soldier, let her transfer to another unit. But her heart, and subsequently, her mouth would not cooperate. It was like she _needed_ that purple armor beside her. _Damn emotional outbursts!_

"Let me ask you this: did any of the other units give you a chance?" A shake of the head was all she got in return. As she opened her mouth, she silently cursed herself for her slipping emotional control, especially around this green-eyed maiden.

"Blue Team is more than a unit. We are a family." Her voice was soft and carried a noticeable hint of kindness to it. "There must have been a good reason for the Admiral to assign you to us, even if it was nothing more than your impressive skills in combat." Sandra gave her an incredulous look.

"Thank you?" Kelly cracked a small smile and nodded.

"And as long as you are a part of Blue Team, you are a part of that family. Fred and the others will come around." _Fred!? What happened to Spartan-104!?_

"Fred?" Sandra questioned. Kelly stiffened, knowing she had messed up, revealing their personal information. "Never mind. You have your secrets and I have mine." A brilliant smile spread across her face, trying to ease the older Spartan's worries. It worked. Kelly visibly relaxed and nodded in thanks. Kelly noted the time. The briefing for the Arbiter's mission was about an hour away. Sandra must have taken notice as well, because she stood and headed for the door.

"I do have another question, if you are willing to listen." Kelly had wished she could just bury everything that had to do with her green eyed teammate, but her heart wasn't having any of it. Dr. Cassidy had told her if she got the chance, to talk to Sandra about it. That didn't mean she wasn't nervous about the proposition.

"Certainly." That sweet voice hit Kelly's ears like a soothing lullaby and put her body into overdrive. It was similar to what she experienced during combat but without any of the danger and a lot more uncertainty to it. The hair on her neck stood on end and her heart began to beat faster. A flash of heat crept up from the bottom of her neck, but contained it before it spun out of control.

"Why…" She swallowed hard as her throat suddenly dried up. "Why did you address a superior officer so casually?" Kelly blinked in surprise as laughter echoed around the room.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to get a rise out of you." An uncomfortable silence spread between the two. That was until Sandra's sweet-as-honey voice sent a shiver down the brown haired woman. "You look cute when your confused." Kelly whirled around to give her teammate a severe reprimand about addressing a superior officer, but Sandra was already gone, her playful laughter echoing around the corridor.

 **Sanghelios**

 **Planet Surface (Vadam Keep-External Temple)**

The stone structure was much smaller than other temples that littered the continent, but no less ornate. Stone carvings of past warriors and their deeds shown proudly along the walls, like stone equivalents of brave knights of the Middle Ages. Tapestries of the House of Vadam flapped silently in the breeze emanating from the openings that had been carved into the stone to give the religious sight some much needed ventilation. Though the temperature peaked at over 100° Fahrenheit throughout the morning, neither the Arbiter, his guard, or any of the arriving delegations seemed to take any notice of it.

The peace talks were going to take place over the next three days. Introductions and a feast were to take place on the day the delegations arrived. The talks would take place over the next two, where the final night would culminate in another feast and finally a dance. Though the Elite leader chose not to show any worry over it, they had discussed the possibility of an attack or the dissolution of the conference. If such a plan were to succeed however, the Swords would obtain a strong ally in their fight for a better future. That all mattered very little to Raha 'Rakam. Well it did, very much so, but her mind wandered to dreams she had witnessed the night before. Most of them were blurry, faded from times long lost. But one stuck out, as if wanting to be discovered. It was a conversation that she and her mother had long ago:

" _Mother! Mother!" Little Raha squealed, running around the corner and latching onto her leg. The human let out a soft chuckle. Bending down, she patted the small Sangheili on the head, while her other held a bundle of gray._

" _What is it, Raha?" She never called them 'child' or 'youngling' like her husband did. She knew it was his way of expressing his love, but she always thought it was too impersonal. 'They were given names for a reason.' She would always tell him._

" _Can I?" One of her smooth, leathery fingers pointing to the bundle, her amber eyes glowing with joy. Her mother flashed a signature grin, before cradling the bundle in front of the older sibling._

" _Only if you promise to be gentle." Her mother cooed. The golden-eyed child nodded her head rapidly, accepting the terms of the agreement. She would never dare hurt her sister anyway. She loved her dearly, even if she was different._

 _Hugging the small ball of life to her chest, the newborn cooed and stretched her arms out, as if searching for warmth. Raha lowered her head and allowed the chubby pink hands to grasp and play with her mandibles, giggling with delight at how they twitched at her playful touches. Raha didn't mind the lack of control over her vocal apparatuses however, as her attention was completely focused on those emerald pools. They drew her in and bathed her in a warmth she had never felt before. But she loved it nonetheless. No matter what happened, she would never let her little sister go._

Then it all clicked: The green eyes, the pale skin, all those other 'differences'. She only knew of one human like that. Sandra-her sister. As if hit by a bolt of lightning, she was jolted into the present, eyes darting around the room franticly searching for the one person she needed to see. She noticed that all the parties had arrived and were now mingling with each other, but not a Spartan in sight. Speaking with one of the groups, the Arbiter could be seen. She approached the conversation slowly. Partly in respect to the males, but more in the fact she did not want to seem too eager. Her muscles twitched in excitement as she approached her Commander. Waiting patiently for them to finish was excruciating, but she managed it. With a bow and her fist across her chest, she spoke:

"Arbiter."

"What may I do for you Zealot Raha?"

"I was wondering if you had seen the De-" She cut herself off. Calling her sister a demon didn't seem right, no matter what she had done. "Spartans. Have you seen them?" A shuffle of movement was heard even though she didn't see what exactly it was.

"Indeed. I asked them to patrol the halls deeper within the temple. You may find them there." She barely waited for the words to leave his mouth, before she gave a respectful nod and made her way to the stony pathways leading away from the main room. As soon as she lost sight with the others, Raha broke into a run, her heavy hooves strangely silent on the ancient stone tiles.

* * *

Kelly was not happy with the way the op had been delegated. The temple had four distinct wings, a series of stone corridors, rooms, and bridges, all connected in the center by a large atrium. But instead of giving Kelly and the other Spartan-II's a wing and have the IV take the atrium, the Arbiter had insisted that only his own guards be present, as to not 'further upset' the fragile relations between the groups. Naturally, Master Chief adapted. By sticking Sandra with her. Whether it was because they were still angry and didn't want her around or because giving her the purple Spartan would help overcome whatever was 'wrong' with her, she didn't know. Kelly very well couldn't tell Fred or the others _why_ she did not want the other Spartan with her, as she would be pulled from the mission to prevent 'operational mistakes'. So, begrudging acceptance it was.

An unpleasant silence hovered between them since they started this patrol. Neither one would admit what was upsetting them, but the tense atmosphere proved that something was amiss. Their rounds took them past a large stone fountain featuring Sangheili battling with energy swords. Sandra stopped walking and stared up at the mighty warriors, studying them through her black visor. She did her best to contain her emotions, but let out a low growl over the confiscation of her precious weapons as she shot an unseen glare at the stone image. Kelly stayed quiet but was sympathetic to her frustration. She felt some semblance of attachment to her M45, _Oathsworn_. But in the end it was a weapon, a tool. Pure and simple. Another one could be made, human lives cannot be replaced.

A dull clatter of metal rolling across stone and a cry of 'Sister!' drew the scout's attention. She whirled around to face one of the stranger sights she had ever seen. A maroon Zealot, at least 7 feet tall, was hugging Wolfe from behind, the purple Spartan's feet flailing at least a foot off the ground. She raised her assault rifle, the metal glinting in the sunlight like a diamond. Her finger was hovering just _beside_ the trigger because she could not get a clear shot. Whomever had chosen to attack had done so at an excellent junction: shadows extended over most of the doorways and the hallway was quite narrow, not providing Kelly enough distance to maneuver around the distracted saurian.

Sandra was a compromised position. She couldn't breathe fully, and no matter how she altered her shields or flailed, it seemed that she couldn't break out of her grip. It didn't help that the creature was nuzzling her, leaving the Spartan quite confused. She did not think it was a Sangheili tradition to nuzzle their targets before squeezing the life out of them in their version of a bear hug. So Sandra, in an extremely desperate move did the only option left:

"Let…go…can't… _breathe_!" She wheezed out. The Elite unceremoniously dropped her on the floor out of surprise.

"I am terribly sorry, sister. I did not realize I was causing you pain." Raha's looked sadly down at the floor as Sandra gasped for air. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she shuffled her hooves nervously.

"Identify yourself." Kelly called out to the 'attacker'. The Elite boasted no reaction, just continued to stare at the stones below her. Kelly pulled the bolt back with more force than necessary, the loud click was only overshadowed by the Spartan's voice as Sandra scrambled for her rifle. The Elite brought her head up to look into the visors of the two human soldiers before her. For all intents and purposes, the Zealot seemed unfazed at the possible proposition of having to face down two demons in a narrowly confined space. As Sandra got to her feet, the Zealot attention focused solely on her, ignoring Kelly completely.

"Your mate seems tense. Are all the demons like that?" Kelly slowly edged her way to the peripherals of the female's vision.

"Who are you?" Sandra voiced the same question as Kelly did. This time the Elite actually answered it.

"Oh, I am sorry, human manners are still a bit tricky for me. I am Raha 'Rakam, one of the few surviving members of the House of Rakam. Along with you and grandfather, of course." Her mandibles spread into a wide joyous smile. "It is good to see you after all these years, sister. We thought you had perished with mother and father. We-" Sandra held up her hand before making a cut across her chest with the other. The other Spartan stood down, albeit apprehensively.

"Can you walk and talk? We have a patrol to finish." The Elite nodded once and fell in between the two Spartans.

"What did you mean by sister? And what's this about mates? Were teammates, comrades, whatever you call them." Raha let out a light, airy chuckle. Almost a giggle.

"You said you had a sister?" Raha continued after receiving confirmation from the purple-armored human. "Well, I am that sister. We had the same parents. I believe I am… six years your elder. Mother doted over you like a newborn. But I am not jealous of such behavior. She doted over us both. We can discuss this further in a more private setting. Anyway…moving onto more important topics. How long have you two had this kind of relationship?" The Spartans silence gave Raha the impression they did not understand the question, at least the way she phrased it.

"I mean how long have you two… I believe humans call it 'lovemaking'." _That_ got a reaction. Raha smirked as both Spartans visibly stiffened and their pace quickened slightly.

"Were teammates. Nothing more." A silence had descended on the trio as they cleared the next few rooms. Raha was softly humming a tune that was unfamiliar to her human companions, but they ignored her. Raha broke the stillness with another inquiry.

"Why?" When she received no answer, she let out a huff of indignation but pressed on, despite her growing annoyance.

"Why not have such relationships? What is preventing you?"

"Humans have regulations preventing such things. Units lose coherency and are less efficient in combat." The Zealot rolled her eyes but said nothing more for the remainder of the tour. The atrium soon came into view. Kelly tapped her external com piece, opening up a channel to the Master Chief.

"Chief, all clear."

" _Copy that. Fred and Linda reported green across the board. Stay sharp_."

"Understood. 087 out." Kelly cut the com as a deep, hateful growl emanated from Raha beside them. She reached for her sidearm, thinking the Zealot was going to attack, but stopped when Raha spoke up.

" _Disgusting vultures_." She spat as a small group of Sangheili, one wearing ornate robes of some unknown house, the other two being bodyguards. "The 'Satinee House. Supported the Covenant up until its collapse. Fools. We suspect that they also support the Remnants and their continuation of humanity's destruction." Raha let out another growl as she clutched the blade at her hip.

"Why not just wipe them out?" Raha shook her head.

"As much as the Arbiter and his forces would like to, they are too numerous to tackle now. We have no idea how large their support network is and if we don't cut off the right head…"

"It will just grow back." Sandra finished.

"Would they cause trouble?" At the Zealot's nod, Kelly opened up a secure channel to Blue 1, the Master Chief.

"Chief, you get that?" She made sure she got close ups on all three targets.

" _Copy that Kelly._ " Chief quickly severed the channel and she refocused on the two allies beside her.

"When are they most likely to strike?"

"They would at least wait till the actual discussions are underway. Too early and they might not eliminate all of their targets. Based on the amount of guards on the grounds, and how the 'Satinee's usually operate... I would assume they would attack in force on the temple itself instead of assassins or other covert means. They like to _flaunt_ their kills, the vermin. I would let you commanders know that additional troops would be ideal. I would hate to get caught off guard by their numbers."

"Agreed." The Spartans responded in unison.

 _ **Day three of the peace talks…**_

At Raha's urging, the _Infinity_ had deployed almost a platoon of extra troops and supplies to cover the 'additional security needs' the Arbiter had requested. The discussions went smoothly enough. Well, actually it was a very heated debate between the Arbiter and the Swords against the House of Satinee and their supporters. Guards had to intervene more than once to separate the warring parties when they became too angry, shutting them out until they returned with a cool head. Tensions were high, but finally on the early evening of the final day, a verdict was reached. With the majority vote, the House of Mdama pronounced that they would join the Arbiter and start the process of slowly integrating their forces into the Swords of Sanghelios. Needless to say, not everyone was happy…

"This is an outrage! How could you turn your back on decades of prosperity?" One member of 'Satinee house shouted.

"Prosperity? We spent almost 30 years trying to wipe out the humans! And for what?! The Prophets cast us aside like garbage!" Another one spat.

"It's the humans who are the real garbage. They were a plague on the galaxy at the start of this war and they still remain as such! We were wrong to break from the Covenant. We should have wiped them out while we still had ships under our command!"

The ambassador bickered back and forth for what seemed like hours, the Arbiter getting more frustrated with every word. A deep growl of anger came from deep within his body, but it was drowned out by the voices. His personal guard heard it, however, and reflexively took a step backward. An angry Arbiter was not one you wanted to cross. He slowly stood up from his seat, rising to his full height, his polished gold armor hiding angry, slanted amber eyes like cobras in a bush.

"Enough!" He roared. As his deep baritone echoed off the stone facets, the others took notice of the angry Sangheili leader and quieted down. Whether it was from fear or something else would be lost to the history books. He turned to the 'Santinee envoys.

"Ambassador, the members of the House of Mdama have made their decision." He thought it came out clear and confident, but it was more of a half-growl. "If you wish to remain in their company, and mine, you shall respect their opinion. If not, then you may leave."

"You will regret this decision, _Arbiter_." The Sangheili ambassador spat, his words like a cobra's venom. Without another utterance the entire company of the House of Satinee left the temple in a fuming, angry line. The Arbiter let out a quiet sigh. _This most likely bodes ill_.

When the door closed behind them, one of the representatives let out a hearty chuckle. "Let the fools leave. They will miss all the fantastic food!" This seemed to break the majority of the tension that had quickly formed in the last few minutes and Elites of all shapes, sizes and color intermingled and ate with each other, chatting animatedly. The guards had a few words for the Arbiter, but left soon after to do their rounds. The Sangheili leader soon blended into the crowd, his golden helmet only periodically presenting itself when the clusters around him receded.

The Spartans remained in the shadows as the tables were cleared and the dancing began. A soft, melodious tune began to emanate from the musicians that had been hired by the Vadam Keep. Sandra largely ignored it, instead placing her focus on the crimson zealot as she twirled around the stone stage with a male clad in black armor. The two of them had conversed with each other multiple times over the past few days, Raha filling in some of what Sandra had missed during the past decades. The purple Spartan had been introduced to her paternal grandfather, Tosa 'Rakam, where her armor protested another Sangheili bear hug. They had spoken for hours, as they shared stories of the past. Her sister and grandfather treaded lightly around Sandra, carefully trying to avoid anything that was classified or was just not ready to share. _My past is quite an…interesting one. But now is not the time to dwell on it._

She looked up to the crisscrossing pillars that held up the massive roof. Sandra could barely make out the tan pattern of Linda's armor, blending in near perfectly with the evening-lit rocks that surrounded her. Blue 1,2 and 4 were spread out around the shadows cast by the approaching night, only visible via markers on her HUD. Satisfied that her teammates were hidden enough, her mind traveled back to the crimson and black streak that now dominated the dance floor. _Must be nice, being able to hold someone like that._ A small smile graced the blonde's features, hidden behind her black visor. _I wonder if I will-_ Her thoughts were silenced when Linda's voice blasted over the TEAMCOM:

" _Incoming!"_ Sandra barely had time to raise her DMR to the doors when the screaming started. A Pelican that was assigned to patrol the skies smashed through the front doors, sending shards of stone and white-hot metal everywhere, before exploding in a massive orange fireball. The Warthog it was carrying was luckier, it survived the blast largely unscathed. Unfortunately, it rolled across the stone and crushed a few patrons not quick enough to escape the 3.5-ton reconnaissance vehicle. Sandra's vision was sent into a dizzying spiral at the metal behemoth slammed into her, pinning her between it and the cracked wall behind her.

Incoherent orders and a flood of moving bodies obscured her senses as Sandra tried to regain feeling in her limbs. Plasma and lead sailed inches over her head as her shields crawled their way to full power. Blurry blue shapes seemed to meld with grey bodies. Her brain grasped something was wrong as the grey blobs dropped to the ground, unmoving. One of the blue clad figures rushed her, intending to cut her in two. But he never got the chance. As her vision cleared up, she could see a black armored figure locked in combat with the assailant. Shifting metal from below pulled her attention from the duo locked in fierce fighting. Raha was struggling to move the Warthog off the frame of her sister. The heavy chassis was inched off the Spartan her senses rushed back to her, allowing her limbs to move on their own again. Placing her feet on the separating bar, she pushed. With a loud groan from both metal and flesh, they righted the vehicle.

"Are you alright sister?" Raha asked worriedly. In lieu of a verbal reply, Sandra scooped up the discarded carbine and put two of the caseless bolts into the onrushing aliens, dropping the pair.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sandra observed the fire that seemed to intensify in the golden jewels of her sister. Rather than swapping weapons like she expected, Sandra watched as Raha perforated the craniums of four more attackers in rapid succession. A blue armored one got a little too close for comfort, cutting through dignitaries and soldiers like they were made of tissue paper. His rampage was cut short when he found a blue plasma blade rammed through his chest. He crumpled to the ground in a heap. Fred's voice cut through the sounds of battle.

" _This is Blue 2. Most of the civilians have been evacuated. Infinity's forces are currently engaged in combat around the temple. The Arbiter has asked us to push the Covenant out. Let's get to it, Spartans."_

Sandra winked her light once in acknowledgement, never taking her eyes off the soldiers she downed with unbridled precision. The LAAG behind her roared in anger, releasing a golden spray of death upon its enemies. As troops continued to press the Arbiter and the Spartans, Sandra felt the ground shake around her. Her blood ran cold as she spotted _five_ pairs of the red-armored Serpent Hunters lumber through the massive hole in the battered structure, their fuel rod weapons glowing an eerie green.

"Hunters!" She screamed into the coms before diving behind the nearest rock as _ten_ green blobs sailed into the atrium.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Sorry this took me so long to upload, I had things on my plate. Let me know what you think of the dynamic between Sandra and Kelly/Blue Team. School is starting up soon so my uploads may be a bit slower, but don't worry! **I like this story too much to give up on it!** Be sure to follow, favorite and review. I'd love to hear your thoughts! That's all for this one. See you again in the next chapter! Peace!

 **Easter Eggs (chapter 7):**

At the end, when Erikson says "Nothing but dust and tiny bits of Covie bastards" it is in partial reference to the end of Halo: CE when Cortana tells Chief that there is nothing left but "dust and echoes"

SPARTAN-II's prefer land engagements because they can actually contribute. They become frustrated when they are forced to wait and do nothing.


	9. An Anchor for a Spartan

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Chapter 9 everyone! Not much of an author's note on this one. Just a quick reminder that school starting up soon will slow my uploads. Besides that, we join back in during the battle of Sanghelios between the Arbiter's forces and that of the Supporters (Another name for the House of Satinee/ other houses that support the continuation of the Covenant-I made it up).

 **9\. An Anchor for a Spartan**

 **Sanghelios**

 **Planet Surface (Vadam Keep-External Temple)**

 _Just open up a little…that's it…_ **Crack!** Another one of the lumbering tanks dropped as its midsection exploded in a spray of orange gore. His bond brother fired a stream of unrestrained plasma bolts at the sniper in a fit of rage. Linda merely dipped back behind her barricade as plasma melted and blackened the rock standing between them. Seven massive armored hulks laid motionless on the dirt, their red armor coated with the orange essence of their fallen brothers. Green orbs bounced and clattered towards the large creatures, settling beneath their feet. Dust and debris was thrown into the air as the grenades detonated, obscuring any remaining notable features about the temple.

When the dust cleared only two remained. The third had been torn to ribbons, blue and orange littering the already gore-soaked floor. The massive clusters of worms, overcome with rage, fired blindly at everything that moved. Their exposed weak points taunted the Spartans like annoying children, being forced back into hiding from the creatures. More than one unlucky elite got caught in one blast or another, their cries echoing in the brains of their companions. She could see the walls around her begin to flake and crumble at the amount of unexpected stress placed upon its foundation. Bursts of gunfire bounced off, sending sparks in every direction. Being much more agile than the Covenant mobile tanks, the Arbiter's troops quickly surrounded them, hitting patches of orange worms whenever they presented themselves.

Linda's HUD picked up a white streak careening towards their position. _A missile_. Switching back to her SRS, she hoped the others would give her the few seconds needed to blow a heat-seeking threat out of the sky. The familiar jolt of the metal in her shoulder was a small comfort as the missile was only knocked off course. Detonating just outside of the frail stone establishment, her visor quickly darkened before she was lifted off her feet and thrown into a nearby wall.

Kelly violently shook her head, trying unsuccessfully to clear the ringing from her ears. _At least I don't need to hear to pull the trigger_. Flexing her fingers to get the blood pumping, she eased herself into a crouch. All her suit's systems checked out. Small fires slowly burned around her. The smell of death and burning flesh crept through her filters and into her nasal cavity. The building was eerily quiet, as if life itself had been erased. Chunks of sand-eroded stone fell from the ceiling, shattering upon impact. Dust and dirt still lingered in the air, as if gravity was malfunctioning. The ignition of a blue glow dead-center of her vision startled her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, but the creature in front of her did not attack. Merely stuck a hand out. A very _human_ hand. A muffled noise entered her speakers, but with her ears banging like drum, she couldn't make heads or tails of it. She shook her head to clear it again. The hand never moved, as if it was patiently waiting for something to fill it. Finally, her ears clear enough to receive messages.

"What?"

A soft chuckle graced her speakers. "I said to you want a hand?" Kelly gripped the lingering appendage and was pulled to her feet with little effort from Sandra.

"Where did you get the sword?"

"Took it from the Covenant. They'd be rolling in their graves if they saw that a _demon_ is using their own blade to slaughter their brethren." Kelly suddenly felt a pang of emptiness. Her armor was missing the familiar weight of her weapons. As if reading her mind, Sandra pulled something from behind her back. Pumping it with one hand, she placed the loaded weapon in the hands of Blue 4. Kelly nodded to Blue 5 then followed the purple Spartan outside into the starlit sky.

"Found her taking a nap, Lieutenant." Jabbing her thumb to the woman behind her. Fred seemed to ignore the comment. The other three members of Blue Team were clustered to the side of some Ghosts.

"Status update Aura." Chief's voice rumbled through their helmets.

" _The Covenant hit us hard. A massive assault directed right at the House of Vadam. Seems like their primary target is the Arbiter. If they get to him…"_

"Sangheili-Human relations are set back 5 years." Fred inserted.

" _Indeed. He commands his troops from the main keep itself, deep within Iruiru, a region of this continent called Yermo. He has asked Blue Team for assistance in pushing the enemy back. From there, link up with the surviving forces to launch a massive joint strike against the 'Satinee Keep. I wish you luck Reclaimers. Do not perish."_ Aura cut her feed from TEAMCOM.

"Since when do Sangheili _ask for anything_?"

"The Arbiter is different." To everyone's mild surprise, none of them had expected their stoic leader to say anything. "Linda, how far?" As they waited for the sniper's reply, the other members of Blue Team mounted the Covenant scout craft. The anti-grav drives thrummed, as if happy to be used again.

"Just shy of 30 klicks, Chief."

"Fall out Blue Team." The five Ghost Ultras raced across sandy dunes and rocky crags, the darkness around them set aflame by the millions of white dots in the sky, and well as the three enormous spheres that orbited the planet. Chief took point, with Blue 2 and 3 in the middle, Kelly and Sandra falling in behind. The quiet peace of the night was ripped apart by the arrival of autocannon fire as a Pelican hunted a fleeing banshee across the sky. Though the Banshee could easily outmaneuver the human transport, the green bird had it beat in speed. In a bright flash of violet, the Covenant craft plummeted into a rock face where it exploded as it met the unmovable object.

The bird veered off in the direction of the main keep in the distance, pushing its thrusters to the max. The next fifteen minutes were spent in unsteady bouts of silence followed the roar and gunfire of dogfights overhead. Sandra was glad for the carapace that shielded her helmet from the sandstorms thrown up by the machines. Otherwise, she would be scraping what might equate to concrete off her visor for hours. It had happened to her once when she used a damaged ghost to provide covering fire to some stranded Marines. Let's just say when she got back to base, someone had to lead her around by hand for the first few hours, as she couldn't remove her helmet in a combat zone.

At first the Vadam Keep had seemed so far, like a mirage in the fading evening light of the desert. Closing in, the purple towers seemed to loom higher and higher over them. The five Spartans had spread out somewhat, but kept a loose formation. Approaching the last hill, Fred's voice came over the coms:

" _Focus on the foot soldiers. The Swords will take the armor._ " Green acknowledgement lights winked in their HUD's, signaling the acceptance of his order. Cresting the hill, the five silver scout craft spread out, lining their trajectories with groups of Covenant. Kelly heard dull _thumps_ and the beginning of blood trails as her ghost plowed through the enemy hordes. Linda skirted along the outskirts of the engagement, picking soldiers off left and right with her vehicle's energy cannons. The Master Chief and Kelly soon followed suit. Sandra and Fred bobbed and weaved their way through the massive army of troops, sending broken bodies towards the sky, like offerings to some ancient deity, as they Ghosts extinguished life after life.

 **Sanghelios**

 **Planet Surface (Vadam Keep)**

Sandra shoved the throttles as far forward as they could go, the high-pitched whine drowning out the sounds of battle. Banking a hard left, the fin gave off a shower of sparks as it was mercilessly scraped against the sandy, stone ground. Like a silver flame to oxygen, she bolted for the nearest group of Covenant troops that were trying to bring down the scout craft with fire from Fuel Rod Guns and Plasma Casters. The shots were wild and flew wide of their mark. A few caster rounds were right on target, blowing the armor that protected the precious drive to pieces. As the poor elites, jackals, and grunts were run down, a pair of hunters came into view. The Spartan cursed as she careened into the armored walls, unable to stop.

The violet explosion beneath her threw the purple Spartan high into the air. Her armor's thrusters tried to correct her poor trajectory, blue flames reaching into the abyss, reaching for any lifeline. Alas, it was too much and Sandra was sent rolling across the ground at almost 60 miles per hour. Picking herself off the dirt, Sandra reached behind her for a weapon. Only she didn't have any. Well, any that fired projectiles anyway. She ignited the sword and smiled behind her visor. _Time to get to work._

The battle continued to rage for over three hours, both sides suffering heavy losses. The timely arrival of UNSC reinforcements and the aid of the legendary Spartan team tipped the scales in the Arbiter's favor. Blood soaked the sandy rocks and dunes, leading all the way up to the purple and blue alloys that made up the foundation of the keep. The outside was not the only place that had seen heavy fighting. The hallways and passages were littered with the bodies of the dead. Their blood coated the almost every available space. Like some sick, gory mural of purple, cyan, red, and speckles of orange. The keep itself had fared much better. Broken, melted spires billowed smoke as their charred remains would document to all that this victory had been at a high cost.

But it was not just the soldiers who had suffered irreparable losses. Mothers wept over the mangled bodies of their children who had been mercilessly cut down by the invading monsters. Others had blank looks on their leather-like faces as they had received less debilitating, but just as damaging, scars as their bodies had been violated in a different fashion. Medics ran to and fro, patching up those they could and offering brief comfort to those that they couldn't. Although their fellow humans had arrived to the fight a bit late, they were not without their share of wounded. Or dead. But the doctors didn't seem to mind patching up their alien allies, even if they had to give the occasional suborn one a kick in the shin to get them to sit still.

Kelly walked among the injured, after being cleared by the docs, feeling a little nervous. She hadn't seen Blue 5 since pulling back to offer suppressing fire with the other ghost ultras. It wasn't if she was afraid Sandra might have died, as her vitals were still nominal, but was a little uneasy that the purple supersoldier was not around. Shuffling through a group of awestruck jackals, Kelly found her teammate. Sandra grunted as she feebly tries to pull something stuck to her armor. Tilting her head to the side, Kelly could see that she was struggling to pull out a lone needler shard that had embedded itself in her shoulder pauldron. Even though the black visor blocked her vision of the marvelous woman behind it, Kelly felt a small smile grace her face. Somehow, she knew the SPARTAN-IV was grumbling behind her helmet. The blonde woman dropped her hand in frustration. Kelly strode over and grabbed hold of the pink spine, giving it a light tug to get Sandra's attention.

"Allow me." The private com channel between the two warriors was silent for a moment before Sandra nodded her head. With a single yank, she pulled the pink, explosive crystal out of its purple home before crushing it in her hand.

A huff of annoyance came from the shorter Spartan. "Showoff." Kelly just jerked her head, motioning her to follow. She picked up a Carbine that had been resting next to her and followed her older teammate. Exiting the large storeroom that had been set aside to treat the wounded, they wandered the halls, shying away from the crews assigned with removing the bodies and cleaning up the blood. As they made their way deeper into the keep, the hallways narrowed slightly and the damage seemed to be more severe. Prying open a door that had been partially closed, broken glass and twisted, gnarly metal jutted out to greet them. Bodies littered the floor, but unlike others they had been ripped apart. Some of them even looked like they had been _gnawed_ on. Kelly took one look at them and knew exactly who, or more like _what_ had done this to them.

"Brutes." Their private channel was silent once more as they readied themselves for a fight. Sandra's muscles tensed as her mind recalled her brush with death on the Covenant capital ship. A nod from Kelly ushered the two humans forward, keeping her carbine aimed down the flickering corridor, they moved slowly, stepping over the mutilated corpses. The darkness may have been difficult for others to fight in, but the Spartans felt right at home. There was only one room at the end of the passage. The purple door was closed, but the panel to its side was still lit. _Must have a backup power generator,_ Kelly thought as they cautiously approached. With a nod to the door, Kelly covered their six as Sandra tapped on the console. Almost a full minute of unsettling silence passed before a single green light flashed across the scout's HUD. Taking the other side of the door, she pumped her fist twice, the Spartan signal for 'get ready'.

With another nod, Sandra hit the open symbol. The door hissed open and a purple-grey fog rolled out into the hall. Peeling themselves off the wall, they entered the room, carbine and shotgun leveled, prepared for an attack. The room was dead. In more ways than one. This room had both of them on edge. The fog slowly flowed out of the room, allowing the Spartans an unobstructed view. If it was believable, the Elites in this room had received wounds even _more_ gruesome than the ones out in the hall. They were missing limbs and their faces were twisted in horrific expressions of pain. In the middle of the room, upon a hill of piled furniture, a lone Elite in gold armor was splayed upon it, a plasma sword embedded deep in its chest. A data pad was clutched in his hand as his cold, amber eyes stared up listlessly into space.

About half a dozen brutes, cloaked in the black armor of spec-ops troops were in similar twisted positions, plasma damage being the obvious cause of their demise based upon their half-melted forms. The Spartans cleared the room and Sandra flicked her status light green three times, the sign for 'all clear'. They stood before the elite, unsure of what to do. Well Kelly did. Sandra closed the male's eyes as a final sign of respect before gingerly taking the datapad from the cold, grey hands.

"I counted both males and females. Possibly a family. The ones outside were most likely caught unprepared." Kelly gestured to the Elites around her. "They put up a serious fight. What's on the datapad?" Her question was met with a finger from the other Spartan. The room was silent except for the light taps on the device.

"There is only one file. A recording, perhaps from their final moments? Want me to play it?" Kelly thought for a moment. It _was_ private, but it could be mission critical information. Kelly nodded once and Sandra played the recording, relaying the feed to both of their suits:

" _To whomever receives this message, I am…_ " The words stopped as the Elite coughed and sputtered miserably, vomiting what sounded like thick liquid hitting the floor, most likely blood. " _I suppose my name and my past do not matter any longer. My wife and our family are gone, slain by these cowardly beasts."_ He spat the last word, kicking the hulking creature. " _Tell the Arbiter that the peace talks will most certainly fail. The 'Satinees are backing the Covenant. If he dies, the Remnants will be well on their way to victory. I am proud of my service to the Sangheili. I do not regret one minute of it. But I do regret not spending enough time with her. My li-"_ The vomiting and coughing returned again, this time much more violent. " _My body fails me. If you find her… Protect her. Love her. Do all the things I was too busy to do. And when you think her of age, give this to her and tell her that her fa-_ " His ragged breathing was the only thing the compad was able to pick up.

For a moment, Kelly thought that the transmission was over. What little information he had supplied was outdated and no longer of any relevance. That did not mean the message was meaningless, however. It just meant that it had no tactical insight and was not important to _her_. But it was important to _someone_. A soft mumble brought her mind back to the recording that was reaching the final seconds of transmission: " _hopes…she…can…forgive…an old…war veteran…like…me…"_ His final words seemed to stretch out into the room around them, like a dying star using up the last of its precious helium before going dark forever.

Sandra turned to leave when a low growl and a dull _thud_ hit her ears like a freight train. Instantly on edge again, she aimed her carbine at the general direction of the noise. Kelly must have also heard it, for her personal M45 was out and the tactical light had been switched on. Cautiously, they took tentative steps towards the large vent lurking in the corner of the room. Fingers on the trigger, they eased into a crouch. A quick glance to Sandra confirmed she was covered. Reaching out, she gave a small tug and removed the grate, letting it fall unaided to the floor. A whimper came from the small alcove as Kelly shined her light inside. What she saw next would haunt her dreams for years to come.

The child was small, at the most, maybe two, two and a half feet at the most. Her frail grey body was splattered with dried indigo blood, probably from the fight inside the room. Curled up into a ball, the Spartans could see she wore a robe of some kind. The color, indistinguishable after the large amounts of dirt and crime that collected on its surface. Her clothes were not the only thing dirty. Her legs were pressed against her chest and her arms hugged herself, trying to give herself comfort or warmth, they couldn't tell. There were pale scales in her neck, for what, they did not know. Her entire frame shook in fear as she stared at the two armored figures before her, like a deer in headlights. Her amber eyes were tinged red and the grime on her face was smeared, as if she had been crying. Kelly didn't need to be a psychologist to realize that the young Sangheili's eyes held fear, but a hint of curiosity as well. Her four mandibles open and closed silently as if the child was deciding whether to speak.

"Kelly, lower your weapon. Your frightening the kid." The Spartans slowly laid their weapons on the ground, as if trying to seem less intimidating to the child.

"We should go. The survivors might need our help." Sandra's reply was not a pleasant one.

"And what, leave her here?" When she nodded, Kelly could feel the glare even through her polarized faceplate. She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly felt dry again.

"We should contact Spartan-104." Kelly tried to remain calm, a difficult task when she could feel the eyes of her comrade boring straight through her.

"And tell him we found an abandoned Sangheili child? What if he ordered us to leave it here?! Would you do it?" Kelly could tell Sandra was becoming angry, but tried to regain control of the situation.

"Orders are orders." Kelly could hear the Spartan's fist curl in anger. She knew she said the wrong thing. Speaking had never been her strong suit and she wanted to take it back. Sandra's next words cut her to the bone:

"Maybe what they say is true. Maybe you are just a machine under all that armor." She growled out, cutting the channel before Kelly could say anything else. Under any other circumstances, those words would have meant nothing to her. But coming from Sandra, they _really_ _hurt_. Sandra turned back to the small child, who had not moved.

"Are you hurt?" No response. She eased a gauntlet in, but pulled it out, like she had been burned, when the small child growled warningly at her. _Alright, no touching_. _Maybe she can't understand me? She is quite young. I think. Though, for all I know it could be for another reason entirely._

"Can you understand what I am saying?" A small, hesitant nod. _Well at least that makes things easier_.

"Are you hurt?" A shake of her head.

"Do you have a name?" Another shake. The Spartan tilted her head in confusion. _She doesn't have a name? Well maybe she forgot. Or more likely, too scared to give it._

"Am I scary?" After receiving another nod in return, she moved from her crouched position to sit in front of the vent. She moved her hands up to her helmet and the Elite flinched, thinking the purple creature would do something to hurt her.

"Shhhhh. Relax. I am just taking this off. You don't want me to scare you, right?" Kelly tried to voice her opinion, but Sandra snapped at her, telling the older Spartan to 'shut up'. Kelly clamped her mouth shut, and refrained from further outbursts. She removed the helmet that had protected her battered brain from so many injuries and the first thing that hit her was the smell. It was horrible. Like a mixture of death, rotten eggs, burned leather and tar, and mixture of other scents that she could not put her nose on. Not that she wanted to. It was so _strong_. Gagging, she resisted the urge to upturn the contents of her stomach. Forcing a smile on her face, she addressed the frightened child yet again.

"See? Harmless." Fear was still evident on her features, but now she seemed intrigued as well. Slowly, ever so slowly. She shifted to a more comfortable position on her stomach. Hesitantly, she crawled forward, moving at what was slower than a snail. But Sandra didn't care. The young girl was moving, on her own no less, and that's what counted. She just prayed 087 next to her wouldn't do anything rash to send her scurrying back into the hole. It took over an hour, but Sandra remained patiently sitting the whole time. Even when she was within arm's reach, purple armor remained motionless. Gingerly, the girl reached out and poked her tanned cheek with a leathery finger. It was smooth and warm, and somehow, oddly enough, soothing. A warm smile spread over the soldier's face as the child continued its poking and prodding, all the while those amber orbs observed her curiously.

"Mother?" The child's eyes were filled with hope and brimmed with tears. Suddenly uncomfortable, Sandra quickly looked away. The only thing that kept her from scrambling backwards was the child on her lap. She scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Your mother is…" Sandra got lost in her thoughts. _Should I lie to her? Crap, what do I say?!_ Finally, she seemed to settle on something that she hoped would suffice. "Your mother is…gone. I'm sorry." She looked down to see her wiping a few tears from her eyes, a sad smile on her face. She moved off the Spartan and crawled back into her cubby hole. _Shit! Now what do I do?_ Her question answered itself as the youngling crawled back out, a datapad in hand. She held out the pad to the soldiers. Sandra slowly reached for it, as to not scare her, but stopped a few inches short.

"May I?" She nodded and Sandra took the pad and gave it to Kelly. The little girl didn't expect such an outcome and squealed in fear, reaching for the purple glowing symbols. Strong arms gently held her back as she tried to calm the girl.

"It's ok. She is just going to read it. I can't translate it without my helmet, but she can. I trust her. Do you trust me?" The squirming child ceased her movements and nodded, still slightly fearful. Kelly quickly read the note before handing it to Sandra.

"I've translated it for you. You will want to read this. I'm so-" the rest of her sentence was cut off when the pad was swiped from her hands. Sandra quickly read the short note, her eyes growing bigger with each word on the display:

 _This childling is not ours. It was found abandoned on an unknown ship floating in deep space. I know not her name though she is in perfect health. Although she is still learning to speak, she is quite intelligent, understanding both the native Sangheili tongue, and strangely enough, quite a substantial amount of human dialect. To whomever may read this I have a favor to ask. Please care for her as if she was your own daughter. If someone is indeed reading this, then we died protecting her. I told her to hide in the ventilation system until someone she felt comfortable with rescued her. Although I have joined my ancestors in death, I only hope that she chose wisely. Thank you._

Sandra looked between the pad and the smiling child before her. At least she thought she was smiling. _If she felt comfortable enough from this short introduction to give…_ Her mind raced a million miles per hour, trying desperately to piece the fragments together. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Her mandibles curled into a smile and she pointed at Sandra.

"Mother?" Sandra was floored. _This kid thinks I'm its new mother?! Shit! What the hell do I do?!_ She ran over the message in her head. The female's note on her health came to the forefront of her mind. _Of course, health. She should be checked out by a medic._ Gingerly, she lifted the Sangheili girl from her lap and placed her on the floor.

"You could be hurt. We should get you to a medic, er, doctor." Said child cross her arms and gave her best version of a pout. Sandra stood to her full height and put her helmet back on, thankful to filter the smell out of her senses.

"Close your eyes. I don't want you to see this." Surprisingly, the child obeyed without question. Sandra quickly scooped both weapons off the bloodied floor. Placing the carbine on her back, she noticed the other Spartan had her hand out.

"You're carrying her." Sandra said simply. Although she made no external reaction, Sandra knew the other woman was giving her a disbelieving look.

"Think of it as a step in the right direction." Kelly gently cradled the child in her arms, waiting for her to relax before following her teammate out the door. The three silently made their trek back to what passed for a medical tent. Thankfully, when they entered things were calm. A few of the combat medics were making their rounds, changing bandages and administering injections. Most of the wounded were out, either by choice or through synthetic methods, but those who were awake gave the two Spartans odd looks. Kelly shifted uneasily as the still-nameless child shifted even closer to her armor. They had been slightly surprised when she opened her eyes but didn't seem to care about the different colors of blood that discolored their armor.

"Spartans?!" A familiar voice called out in surprise and confusion. Chestnut locks wove their way through the sea of cots. Kelly recognized the face that held those teal eyes.

"Dr. Cassidy." Kelly watched as the woman froze mid-step as she turned her body to face her. The doctor gave both of the women a calculating glance, as if sizing them up, before turning her full attention to the creature nestled in the Spartan's arms.

"Why do you have a Sangheili child?" Kelly could feel the teal eyes burning through her faceplate like plasma.

"Long story, ma'am." The Spartan replied. The doctor huffed in aggravation, upset at not being able to draw out a more complete answer from the quiet woman.

"Fine. I assume you want someone to look over her?" The Spartans shared a look before turning their gaze back to her. Dr. Cassidy let out a quiet chuckle.

"I am the closest thing you will find to a xenobiologist. I know them better than anyone. Besides the Sangheili themselves, obviously. Now are you going to hand her over, or not?" Kelly loosened her grip and Dr. Cassidy reach out to pick up the child. She yanked her hands back just in time as mandibles snapped at the air were her fingers were not a moment ago.

"Scarwee wady. Wan mommy." The child called out. Dr. Cassidy's eyebrows rose halfway up her forehead as a smile broke out over her face.

"She speaks English?! Wow…for a child that young…wow. Do I even want to ask about the 'mommy' comment?" The last sentence was meant as a tease but the Spartans shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"No." Sandra said flatly. She turned to the child that clung to Kelly's arms.

"Go on. You will be safe with her." The child nodded tentatively, but looked up to Kelly.

"Is mother telwing da truph? Is scarwee wady not scarwee, mommy?" Kelly stood rigid as she witnessed Dr. Cassidy's smile grow even wider, if that was even possible. Not trusting her words, she simply nodded once. Happy with the answers she received from her 'mother' and 'mommy' she crawled into the doctor's awaiting arms. Flashing Kelly a shit-eating grin, she walked off to run tests on the child after telling the Spartans that the Master Chief was looking for them. When the two of them were out of earshot, Kelly opened a private channel.

"We tell no one of this."

"Agreed…mommy." Kelly bristled at the Spartan's playful tone and cheery use of such information, but as long as it stayed between them, it wouldn't be a problem. Kelly took the outstretched _Oathsworn_ offered to her.

"A step in the right direction, 087. Maybe you are just as human as the rest of us." If she wanted her teammate to consider her as such, human that is, a mere number wouldn't suffice.

"Kelly."

"What?" Came Sandra's confused response.

"My name is Kelly." Unbeknownst to each other, they smiled beneath their polarized visors, though for different reasons.

"Well then, Kelly," Sandra couldn't keep the smile out of her voice for getting the other Spartan to open up a little bit. "Let's not keep the legend himself waiting." With that, Sandra killed the private link and fell into step with her sister-in-arms as they exited the storeroom to meet up with the Master Chief.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Sorry if this kind of turned into somewhat of a filler chapter. That was not my intent. But it actually works better because the action will pick up steam in the next one. I hope you liked my Sangheili child character. She is going to become an important anchor for both Sandra and Kelly, giving structure to the romance portion of this story. And before any of you ask, yes, I already have a name picked out for her. Were just getting started people. I hope you are all enjoying this story (even if it is kind of progressing slowly). Remember to review, follow, and favorite! Till next time…Peace Out!


	10. Assault of Sunaion

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Number 10 and still going strong! First off, thank you all for the support as I continue to give you guys and gals wonderful chapters to seat your hunger for Halo fanfiction. As to this specific chapter, more Covenant slaying action! Hope you enjoy!

Note: Before I forget, most of this chapter is loosely based upon the Halo 5 mission 12: Battle of Sunaion.

 **10\. Assault of Sunaion**

 **Sanghelios**

 **Surface (Vadam Keep)**

The plan was simple: Push through the heavily fortified capital of Sunaion to the 'Satinee Keep, eliminating any hostile forces in between. The _Infinity_ had sent down Sarah Palmer and a small detachment of SPARTAN-IV's to bolster the troops lost in the defense of the Vadam Keep. A few Pelicans were also authorized to ferry supplies to the surface and bring the more critically wounded to better medical facilities. Commander Palmer was currently overseeing the preparations of the joint strike mission.

"Listen up Spartans!" She barked, a DMR in one hand as the other cradled her helmet. The twelve or so Spartans that had joined her on this mission turned their heads to her, some still prepping their gear or checking their weapons. "The Arbiter was kind enough to give us in invitation to _very_ exclusive party he is hosting. Problem is, between you and all that Sangheili wine is a battalion full of Killjoys ready to spoil our fun. So grab yourself a dance partner. It's time to tango." She cracked a small smile as some of her Spartans chuckled at her humorous briefing. Some of the Sangheili even gave her a nod of respect.

"Ma'am," One of her Spartans spoke up. "Is _she_ an available partner?" She followed his pointed thumb with her eyes as she donned her helmet. The Spartan in question was none other than Sandra Wolfe, currently perusing a mixture of Human and Covenant heavy weapons. Her helmet was tucked under one arm and was throwing glances between the stockpile and a Lich. _Doubt it_. A smirk crossed the Commander's unseen face as four SPARTAN-II's stepped out into the dull violet lighting of the hangar.

"I don't think so, Harrison. She doesn't need a babysitter, unlike you." He turned around and his eyes widened in astonishment. Grumbling something that Sarah couldn't hear he walked off, closely followed by Palmer herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the much shorter woman talking to the others about something, but she was too far away to pick out any words. _Something tells me Lasky was right when he placed her with Blue Team._ A brief smile crossed her face again before she shook her head to clear the extraneous thoughts from her mind. She had a mission to complete.

 **Sanghelios**

 **Surface (Lich-In Route to Sunaion)**

Sandra shifted her shoulders again to try to relieve some of the discomfort all the weight of the extra gear was putting on her body. Thinking back, yes, it _was_ a stupid decision to carry six weapons on her armor. But, damn it, she wasn't going to allow _anyone_ , not even Spartan-058 make fun of her! In the hangar Linda had teased her about not being a SPARTAN-II by offering a plasma pistol while picking up an assault rifle for herself. Letting her frustration get the better of her, she piled on the ordinance, even at the discouragement of her teammates. Although she had biologically strengthened muscles and bones, carrying almost 135 lbs. of weapons was not her idea of fun. When the Lich had taken off, she immediately shoved her body in the nearest corner and activated her mag-boots, rooting her to the deck of the craft.

Over the course of the flight, most of the Spartans and Sangheili moved to other parts of the craft, either conversing with each other or mentally preparing themselves. Even Blue Team had left their overburdened teammate to her own thoughts, shuffling over to a corner eclipsed in shadow. That was fine with her. It gave her time to think, mostly about her landing and what she could do to somehow hopefully rectify this situation. She wasn't top heavy per se, but her foolishly large payload would definitely slow her down, making her an easy target for snipers. _Figure I should lose the Fuel Rod first. That's at least a good 40 or 50 pounds I won't have to lug around._ _This SPNKr could give a Hunter quite a nasty bruise and-_ her thoughts came to a halt as she felt a slight bump on her shoulder. Shifting her body into a more reclined position, she glanced at the person who bumped into her. It was Kelly. And considering how much time the SPARTAN-II's spent in their armor, there was no such thing as an 'accidental bump' with them. She wanted something and Sandra was pretty sure of what it was. Quickly flashing a finger in the purple Spartan's vision, Sandra understood Kelly wanted a private conversation.

" _No_." Sandra said as soon as their private channel opened.

"If you miss, you'll drown _."_

" _Then I won't miss_." Even though her tone was flat, Kelly could feel the playful air to it.

"The thrusters aren't made to handle that kind of weight _._ " Kelly didn't know why, but for some reason, being around her shorter comrade made her more talkative. She was going to blame it on her failed hormone suppressing implant.

" _The thrusters will be fine. Why are you so concerned anyway? I mean, it will be my fault if some Covie sees fit to lodge a bullet in my skull because I can't keep up with the rest of you_." The com was silent for the next few moments as the two Spartans looked, unmoving, trying to read the other based on subtle movements. Kelly was tempted to accept what Sandra had said and just go back to her preparations. But as she opened her mouth to speak an image flashed through her mind: One of the purple Spartan, dead at the foot of some Covenant Elite a smoking hole in the middle of her visor and an energy sword in her spine. The shiver that she almost failed to suppress left a nasty swirl of emotions in her chest. _Sadness. Loss. Anger. Hopelessness. Pain. Emptiness. And… Longing._ She catalogued this away in the very back recesses of her mind to ask Dr. Cassidy about at a more opportune time. For now, though…

"We know you can hold your own." Kelly held out a hand. Slowly, as if she was watching a wild bear, Sandra turned her back to the scout.

" _Take your pick_." Without a second thought, Kelly unclamped the SPNKr Rocket Launcher from her teammate. Hefting the heavy weapon with practiced ease, she gave Sandra a quick nod before attaching it to the one of the magnetic strips on her back. Kelly ended the private channel, striding back to her brothers and sister.

Sandra had to admit, having some of the weight removed eased the stress on her shoulders and back. Readjusting the Fuel Rod to a more centralized location for better balance, she squeezed back into the corner and closed her eyes, thoughts swirling in her head. _Are they warming up to me? After only two ops? Doubtful. But Kelly is certainly making an effort to construct some sort of relationship, at least concerning how SPARTAN-II's and IV's work together._ These thoughts were suddenly derailed by another, more curious one: _Why? Why is 087 making an effort while the others maintain their distance. Not that I don't understand the detachment. I would react the same way if my CO stuck an unwanted addition into my family._

An exhausted sigh escaped her lips though no one else heard it. Or if they did, there was no outward inclination of it. _Being a team player isn't really my thing. I never had to deal with these things back when I was with the Wolfpack. There was a sense of family, but in no way to the extent of the SPARTAN-II's. I guess it's something to think about, but not now._ Glancing to the timer that was ticking down to the time of drop, Sandra saw she had enough time for a short nap. As she reclined in the shadows, one last thought crossed her mind: _Maybe Admiral Hood was right. This team thing might work out after all_.

 **Sanghelios**

 **Surface (Sunaion)**

The first explosion jolted Sandra awake. After a few frantic glances around the cabin, she remembered where she was. She relaxed slightly and pulled the M739 SAW into her arms. She could hear the wind rushing past the bay door, like the howling of wolves. Blue Team was waiting for their final member, as evident by four polarized visors aimed in her direction. Pushing through her embarrassment at being caught napping, she moved quietly through the other troops moving around the cabin.

"120 seconds, Spartans. Prepare yourselves." One Elite called out as John made a circle with two fingers in the air. That was the signal for armor inspection. Fred and Linda quickly inspecting each other's, giving a green light when they passed muster. Sandra stood there awkwardly, being the odd one out at number five. Kelly and John's lights soon glowed green as well. Sandra's attention was studying the approaching city when she felt a few quick taps and touches on the back of her armor. Sandra's momentarily froze at the unexpected touch. Her limbs moving on their own, she made her way to the edge of the door, crouching down as four pairs of feet came to a stop behind her.

The lich rocked and swayed as the explosions pounded the hull. The anti-air turrets were making it difficult to approach, but the pilot pushed the large vessel through the dotted sky. Soldiers below fled for cover as the numerous plasma turrets from the lich and other Sword craft cut them down. Every muscle in Sandra's body tensed for the upcoming landing. As the craft slowed enough for the Spartans to make a relatively safe drop, John's voice burrowed through all the other noise around them to issue one order:

"Fall out Blue Team."

With a little effort, Sandra leapt from the Covenant craft into the frantic air around her. For a brief moment as she dropped towards the landing zone, she believed her thrusters would _actually_ not be able to handle the extra stress placed upon them. As if insulted, her armor activated its thrusters to automatically slow her decent. With a loud _thud_ , she landed in a crouch on the floating platform. Her current position was advantageous because she instantly rolled behind a sculpted pillar to avoid a hail of plasma fire. Hefting the Covenant Anti-Armor weapon to her shoulder, she sighted in the nearest group of enemies as the vibrations of her landing teammates signaled their arrival. Two dull 'whumps' echoed around the drop zone as two green blobs sailed over her Spartan teammates to detonate in green flashes as the rods connected with the limbs of her enemies. Fred and John's rifles barked as they poured hot lead into some of the grunts that were scrambling to escape the twin explosions. Their bullet-ridden carcasses tumbled to the ground as cyan blood sprayed the surrounding area. Linda took cover behind a similar pillar, using the distraction of her teammates to eliminate Elites with expert precision.

Sandra really didn't want to carry around the heavy weapon any longer than absolutely necessary, so she quickly let another 3 rounds fly into the disorganized forces. Brutes, jackals, grunts, and elites all met explosive, green endings as Sandra inserted the only other magazine she had brought with her. Blue Team pushed their way up the steps when the first AA turret entered their sight. The bright plasma cannons gave off a soft blue glow, with bright flashes when it fired. During the briefing back in the Vadam Keep, these 'Shrikes' needed to be disabled or destroyed in order for the ground forces to receive aid from the air. As the rest of Blue Team cleaned up the remaining soldiers around the turret, Sandra launched the entire clip into the front plating of the Shrike. Five green blobs exploded in rapid succession, blowing apart the armor that protected its internal systems.

Though it's was clearly damaged, it was still functional. Frustrated, but not deterred, Sandra moved the spent Covenant launcher to her back and jumped up, her hands grasping the edges of one of the holes in the armor. Hauling herself upward, she leaned over at the waist, her legs the only limbs sticking out. Dropping the launcher unceremoniously into a gap between two coils, she reached for a plasma grenade clipped to her belt. She was nearly thrown out when the turret suddenly swiveled in another direction, tracking an unseen target. _This thing is becoming a pain in the ass_. With a growl, as if challenging the Covenant artillery, she dropped two live plasmas into the hole and pushed herself out. Tumbling down the set of stairs, Sandra landed in a heap as a brilliant green and blue flash lit up the sky as a humongous explosion echoed across the platform.

Untangling herself, she glanced upward to seen a tan armored glove reaching out to her. Taking it, she was hauled effortlessly to her feet.

"Never seen someone take out a turret like _that_ before." Linda's tone was as neutral as ever, though Sandra could barely make out something of a smile hidden within its depths. With a shrug, the two Spartans jogged over to their waiting teammates. Finally free of most of the extra weight, Sandra could actually fight unobstructed. The five Spartans made their way through the ornate doorway and made their way through a series of open paths lit only by violet fires and the starlit sky.

LINE BREAK HERE

The brute let out a gargled cry of pain before it slumped to the floor, drowning its dead comrades in his blood. The Master Chief slammed another clip home as he observed the progress of the other members of his team. They had destroyed another three AA Shrikes and were on route to take down the last two on their assigned platform. His team was performing like they always had, even in spite of their newest, and slightly unwelcome addition. He made his way up a short flight of stairs just in time to see Blue 5, Sandra Wolfe, mow down a group of jackals with her SAW, the Full Metal Jacket rounds tearing through their thick skin, splintering their hollow bones. Purple blood blended in with the metal platform below, only discernable by the avian creatures slumped over the pools. A grunt tried to throw itself from the platform above, but was met with the hailstorm of lead from the Chief's rifle. Its corpse hit the ground, tumbled down a sharp incline and fell into the swirling swells far below. Linda's status light winked green three times, letting John know the area was clear. Wordlessly the armored humans made their way to the small ornate hallway that led to a door at the other end. Beyond that door lay the final two turrets that impeded the Arbiter's fleet from providing further assistance.

Stacking up beside the door the Master Chief gave them a countdown to breach, holding up five fingers, ticking off the seconds.

4…

3…

2…

As his second finger curled inward his HUD blared with a message from the _Infinity_ labeled URGENT. He dropped his arm and keyed into the message, patching in the rest of Blue Team:

"This is Sierra 117."

" _Master Chief? It's Lasky. I just got word from the Arbiter's forces. Apparently their intel was not as solid as they thought. The only way to cross the rest of the bay to the other side is via a series of light bridges. The controls of which are located below you. An elevator located on the platform before you will take to the undercity. From what I was told, it is a series of platforms that tether the larger ones together._

"What is stopping the Arbiter from directly ferrying us to the keep itself?" Fred's voice to the form of Chief's unspoken question.

" _Heavy AA defenses protect the Keep from aerial attacks. The only way through is on foot, at least until the guns are down. The Arbiter will meet you at the beginning of the bridge once you have activated its controls. Good luck, Spartans."_

"Understood. 117 out." Lasky ended the transmission. As soon as his team was ready, Master Chief initiated the countdown once again. When his final finger formed a fist, his hand shot to support his rifle as the five Spartans rushed through the door. His rifle rattled in his hands as its sights found a brute who was standing too close to the door. With a howl of pain, he dropped dead. Taking cover behind ornately designed walls, Master Chief threw his two remaining fragmentation grenades at a group of grunts led by an elite. Their squeals were silenced as the explosive detonated, followed quickly by a howl of rage as the Elite zealot charged through the smoke, his blue shields flaring. Firing his rifle at the closing elite his shields pulsed as they absorbed the bullets, but did not break.

His rifle clicked empty as the zealot closed in on him. He tossed it to the side, bringing his fists up and shifting his body into a fighting stance. He learned early on that fighting an Elite in hand to hand combat wasn't the smartest option, but it could be done. Unfortunately, this fight was different from engagements that he had taken part in before in the fact that it was quite open and littered with other hostiles who would be more than happy to put a bullet in the back of his skull. He shifted slightly as the saurian tossed away his carbine and ignited his energy sword. He both admired and hated the ornate weapon. It was excellently designed and created by master craftsman. It had the capability to kill its targets in one well-placed swipe. Efficient and deadly, the perfect close quarters killing tool. His hatred for them stemming from the thousands of humans slain by their wielders during the last three decades of war. The blade came down in an arc, but was stopped halfway when a similar weapon intercepted it and a purple boot slammed into the alien's side, sending it reeling.

"I'll handle this one, Chief." The purple Spartan's voice filled his helmet as said human lashed out at the towering soldier, already putting it on the defensive. Casting Blue 5's engagement from his mind, he scooped up his assault rifle and slapped the final clip in its housing, pulling the bolt into the correct position before spraying the nearest Covenant with lead. Sandra's free-for-all kept most of the Remnant Sangheili otherwise occupied, Master Chief and the other members of Blue Team made short work of the smaller troops. Especially after Fredrick commandeered a Shade turret, the superheated plasma pummeling shields and melting through tissue and bone.

Kelly used the SPNKr launcher to great effect, removing both turrets with one rocket each. The power cores were no match for the high explosive warheads of the Jackhammer missiles. Linda sought fit to excavate the brains of her enemies with her armor piercing rounds of _Nornfang_ from her perch, especially those who tried to tried to sneak up on her Spartan teammate engaged in heated swordfight. The zealot finally dropped as Sandra plunged the blade hilt-deep in its throat. His mandibles twitched once before finally falling still. She only extinguished her sword when Kelly gave the 'All clear' signal. She shifted and flexed her muscles as they regrouped on the elevator. As Master Chief hit the holo panel to start its decent, Fred commented on Sandra's movements:

"You good?"

Sandra nodded silently before decoupling the shotgun from her back. The only human weapon still in her arsenal, having run out of rounds for the SAW and magnum long ago. The rest of the decent was encompassed in silence. As the doors at the bottom of the shaft opened, Fred took point. Sprinting across the short bridge and easily managing the small gap thereafter, he used his thrusters to smash through a grate as the remaining members of Blue Team clambered up nearby obstacles. Startled by the sound, a few grunts looked in the Spartans direction, squealing at the sight of the human intruders. The bark of Fred's DMR signaled the others to open fire. Armor-piercing rounds aplenty tore through the small creatures, causing more than a few methane tanks to leak and subsequently combust, bathing their wearers in greenish-yellow flame. Their cries of pain were silenced with grenades and bullets from the Spartans' sidearms.

Maneuvering their way through the uneven chain of platforms, bullets soon gave way to a two-sided plasma match as the Spartans slowly ran out of ammunition. Even Kelly, loathe to do it, had to begrudgingly switch out _Oathsworn_ for a carbine she yanked from a jackal's now-broken fingers. Unless she wanted to be mowed down by plasma fire, that is. The Spartan-II's of Blue Team lived up to their legends, wordlessly slaughtering every Covenant soldier that stood in their way. Sandra was right with them, punting the occasional grunt into the swells below.

Leaping onto a yet _another_ platform, Kelly and the others came face-to-face with an intricate arrangement, interconnected with slanted bridges. Between them and their objective though was a pair of hunters, who awaited them with angry, green glowing weapons. As if an unseen timer ticked down to zero, the humans sprinted into action, bathing their armor in a blue glow as thrusters activated. Linda was forced into a slide as one of the green objects sailed only a foot above her and crashed into the pillar behind her, obliterating it in a glowing detonation. The other one flew through where the Spartans were moments before, exploding harmlessly on a nearby wall.

" _Rockets?"_ Came Linda's question over TEAMCOM.

"Spent." Kelly's reply did not bode well for Blue Team. Rockets and grenades were a Spartan's best friend when dealing with the organic behemoths. Needles, plasma, and caseless projectiles bounced off their hardened blue armor, angering them further. Fred and Kelly took the left outlook as the Master Chief and Linda copied the same approach on the right. Realizing they were being flanked, the Hunters raised their massive shields to protect their midsection and turned their backs to one another, their footsteps rattling the Spartans bones.

Bringing her Storm Rifle to bear, she fired bursts of plasma at the creatures trying to get their attention. Splatters of orange sprayed the ground as the creatures flinched, the worms that composed their bodies wriggling in pain as they were burned away. Frustratingly, they ignored the fifth Spartan, focusing their cannons on the other four that were pinned down on either side of her. Sandra pushed down her growing anger and fired the Covenant assault rifle till its vents were automatically forced open to cool the weapon. Theses hunters _still_ didn't consider her a threat. _What?! Am I not good enough for you, huh!?_ Her resentment for the lumbering creatures reached a fevered peak as she hurled a plasma grenade into their midst. Her visor polarized to avoid blinding her, but that didn't stop her heart rate from increasing slightly as the two now _very_ angry beasts turned on her. _Oh sh-_

Sandra had basically been at a standstill when the Mgalekgolo had been focused on the other members of Blue Team, but was now sprinting and leaping between cover as the green orbs hounded her like hyenas. Master Chief emptied an entire clip of the pink spines into its exposed back as Linda fired the scatter rounds of her Plasma Caster at its feet. Pink and blue explosions cloaked the beast as a pained rumble was lost in the chaos.

When the light pink cloud dissipated, there wasn't much left of the bond brother. Even at a massive 5 tons, the fleshy worm colony was ripped apart when the needles exploded. The scatter rounds only added insult to injury as its legs were ripped from the main body. The massive cannon lay limply at its side, only a small string of burnt flesh connecting it to the rest of the body. Its mate roared in enmity, charging the Master Chief with surprisingly speed. The two veterans ducked, rolled and backpedaled as the furious ogre tried to pulverize the shorter humans with his massive shield. The others sent plasma straight into its exposed back, but in its bloodlust, it merely ignored the smoking holes in its shifting gestalt.

Sandra maneuvered until she was right behind the raging creature. Adrenaline was pumping furiously through her veins and her heartrate was climbing steadily. _This is such a stupid plan_ , she told herself, wildly showering its head in green plasma. It roared again, shoving itself backwards, intending to spear the meddlesome human on the pillar she had caught herself between. Rolling out of the way in the nick of time, her shields flared considerably as one of its spines grazed her leg. It howled in pain as the unyielding column snapped said spines like twigs. Lungs heaving from overexertion, she pushed her exhaustion down to the pit of her stomach, Sandra grabbed a spine and leapt onto the hunter's now spine-free back. She rammed the hardened spike into the orange, plump neck repeatedly. Luminescent gore sprayed everywhere, soaking the floor and blanketing most of her faceplate. It staggered back and forth as the humans placed shots into exposed areas that weren't covered by their newest member's flailing limbs as she desperately hung on for dear life.

Having enough of the purple Spartan, he reached over his shoulder, grabbing her head with three stubby fingers hidden within backside of the shield, and tried to throw her off the platform. He would have succeeded to, if he wasn't leaking blood everywhere. Sandra skidded to a stop just before the curvaceous edge, which would have taken her over into the ocean below. With a weakened, rumbling bellow, the hunter charged one last time. Much slower than usual, Fred was able to stick another plasma to its back. The explosion sent the lumbering, dying behemoth staggering. Finally taking its last steps, its five-ton frame toppled onto the exhausted purple Spartan.

With a choked grunt, she braced herself against the mammoth body with her hands and feet. Reaching under its arms, she hauled its massive frame over her head, sending it rumbling down the lip of the platform before plummeting into the murky waters below with a loud splash. Heaving herself back to her feet with a grunt, she tried to wipe the orange coagulant from her visor, but only ended up smearing it. Allowing it time to clean itself, Sandra took an outstretched storm rifle from Fred. Moving with practiced synchronicity, the made it to the final room located beyond. Brightly lit in blues and purples, there were no discernable shadows. Linda flashed the 'All clear' signal. Chief and the others followed her through the door. The elevator, a circular pad, similar to the one they had come down on was located to the left of the well-lit chamber. The majority was encompassed by a towering, translucent cylinder in the middle, holoscreens of all shapes and sizes surrounded it. Their flashing symbols and glyphs cast an entrancing flow of colors that momentarily caught Sandra off guard.

"Spartan Wolfe, get to work." Fred's orders echoed in her ears as she moved about the room. Her suit rapidly translated they glowing symbols as she tried to find the right panel. Eventually, she came across one labeled 'Bridge Control'. _Kind of simple, isn't it?_ Pushing such thoughts away, her fingers quickly tapped the symbols. After the entry of the final one, a deep hum, almost a rumble, reverberated through the room. Sandra instinctively backed up as a beam of light blue energy tore raced past them, safely encased within the magnetic field in the cylinder. Checking a few readings to ensure the beam was flowing smoothly, Sandra craned her head, nodding to the Master Chief.

"Arbiter, this is Sierra 117. The bridge is operational." The channel was quiet except for the constant element of white noise before the Sword Commander's voice broke through.

"I see it Spartan. Well done. Rendezvous on the surface. Our task is far from finished." Chief ended the transmission and joined his team on the elevator that would take them back to the surface. The hum of the bridge mechanics had reduced to a dull hum as the elevator rose in silence. Kelly took these few precious moments to observe her teammates. John, Fred, and Linda were their usual selves, no worse for wear. Pushing their health status from her mind, her gaze turned to Blue Team's only SPARTAN-IV. Physically, Sandra was relatively fine, a few new cuts and bruises, but nothing of concern. She wanted to open a private channel, but thought it might distract them from the mission on hand, so Kelly ignored it.

As the doors opened, orange and red peeked over the horizon, signifying the arrival of dawn. Their armor bathed in its golden glory as they stepped out into the makeshift camp. Grunts and jackals scurried around like ants as their taller commanders barked out orders. Pilots works on their Banshees, tweaking them with tools unfamiliar to the Spartans. Five heads turned to the sound of heavy breathing. A portly Marine, just on the shy side of 30, stopped to catch his breath. The veterans waited patiently as the red faced soldier regained his composure, straightening up, and clutching the Battle Rifle protectively to his chest.

"Chief, the Arbiter is waiting for you in the command tent. Down the hill, section B-1, only red one there." With a quick nod, he dashed further into the camp. A myriad of glances followed the soldiers as they sauntered down the grey ramp to a smaller bluff of orange rock. The mixture of human and Sangheili tents, green and purples mixed together with the reddish-gold of the dawn created a collage of colors that would make Van Gogh squeal with delight. The two Sword guardsmen standing outside the dusty maroon marquee eyed the approaching Spartans with a mixture of respect and curiosity. As Blue Team were within a few feet of the fabricated structure, the guards wordlessly held open the flaps for them to enter.

"It is good to see you unharmed, sister." Raha's smooth voice greeted Sandra as the flaps fluttered closed behind her. The maroon zealot stood next to a slightly taller member of her species, this one clad in black armor. He gave her a curt nod which she returned. Commander Palmer stood beside the table, seemingly observing the conversation intently. Raha rose to speak again, but the leader of the Sangheili cut her off.

"Now is not the time for introductions, Zealot." She closed her mandibles and crossed her arms with a huff of annoyance, to which the others ignored. He gestured to a holographic display on a table in the middle of the small space.

"The Keep is protected by heavy Anti-Aircraft emplacements, preventing our fighters from assisting the ground troops. The only way across the bay is via a series of energy bridges, here, here, here, here, and here." He pointed to five different bridge-like structures that spanned the massive gap. Three of them formed a straight line as the final two branched off and formed a fork, providing two different entrances into the keep. Red circles highlighted the objects as he continued.

"Snipers shall cover the columns of armor as they advance, flanked by Spartans and Sangheili alike. This will be followed by the majority of the ground troops after their lines have been broken." The hologram displayed a simulation of the keep and what the attack would look like. Green and purple figures were shown charging across a yellow bridge to meet similar miniature figures, colored red.

"Following that-" He was cut off as an earth-shattering rumble shook the soldiers. Dust and debris sprinkled the different colored armors, adding even more dirt to their grungy look. He blinked in surprise a few times before settling back into his confident expression. His mandibles moved to speak again, but another rumble rattled them, this one much closer. Sending one of his guards outside to see what the matter was, he turned to the members around the table when a resounding _BOOM_ echoed through the bay. The ornately decorated leader stabilized himself using his strong body. The Spartans were not so prepared.

Palmer's hands shot out from their resting place at her sides to grip the table with a vicelike grip. Fred and the Chief also dug their hands into the holostand, while Linda was able to grab a support beam, twisting and crumpling the light frame. For once Kelly wasn't fast enough. Her feet were too close together, upsetting her balance. She was too far away from the table to stabilize herself. As she began to fall backwards, a hand latched onto her shoulder, halting any further movement. Quickly shifting her feet slightly to give her a sturdier posture, she nodded to the only other member of Blue Team. Sandra had her knees bent in a slight crouch, arm reaching up to steady the Spartan scout. The purple gauntlet retracted like a bolt of lightning, after waiting just a moment longer than necessary. Nods were exchanged and the turned to face the Arbiter, amusement clearly evident in his amber eyes.

The atmosphere was broken when a series of explosions resounded outside the tent, almost overshadowed by a low, piercing rumble. An elite with blue armor floundered through the tent, almost caught up on the folds of fabric before coming face to face with the golden armored elite,

"Arbiter… the… heretics…" His labored breathing and pale grey, almost white skin, were clear signs of distress as the poor recruit tried to get his vocal cords working. The frantic footfalls of soldiers scampering for safety only confused the elite leader more. Before he could voice these thoughts, a figure clad in the black armor of an ODST screamed one word that none of them hoped to hear ever again:

" **SCARAB!** "

 **Come Back Next Time!**

This chapter was quite fun to write! The following one will be the assault on the Keep itself. Or it would be if the Master Chief and the rest of Blue Team didn't have to deal with a scarab first. Like that is going to stop them. I know I said this before, but I'll say it again: school has started, so my updates will be more spaced out. I hope you will understand and forgive me. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! GO BLUE TEAM! Till next time: Peace out!


	11. Scarabs and Hand Me Downs

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Over 2000 views! Keep it up people! How did you awesome folks like the last chapter? Let me know! I WANT YO THOUGHTS! The majority of chapter 11 will be the fight with the scarab and the attack on the keep. It might be a little longer than usual, but that is of no consequence to me. So without further bothering you with endless prattle, on with the action!

 **11\. Scarabs and Hand Me Downs**

 **Sanghelios**

 **Surface (Outside 'Satinee Keep)**

The ultra-heavy assault platform had positioned itself in the gap between the two forked bridges, using each side to support its massive legs. The sounds of battle rose into the air like a tsunami, crashing over the defenders and drowning out all other voices in the intelligible cries. The Covenant excavating laser churned up molten dirt, burnt armor and charred flesh and bone as it carved its way through the hillside.

Then it got worse.

Troops exploded from the keep, both foot soldiers and vehicles. The growls, war cries, and the whine of Covenant attack craft added to the maelstrom of pandemonium that assaulted their ears. Racing past the sturdy legs of the scarab, they charged onward, eager to feed their bloodlust for heretical flesh. Plasma mortars rained down searing blue-white death as scattered plasma bolts shot past the combined coalition of allied troops.

A thunder of almost equal measure flared up from the Spartans side as tanks and warthogs unleashed their payloads with deadly accuracy. A staccato of sniper fire soon joined their brothers, cutting down the alien creatures with ruthless efficiency. Palmer and the Arbiter had quickly leapt into the chaos to direct their troops, leaving Blue Team to their own devices. Raha and the spec ops elite had also been lost in the fray, quickly blending in with others of their kind.

Blue Team was faced with a dilemma: How to go about killing the Scarab. There weren't any tall structures to jump onto its 'back' nor were the legendary Spartans eager to rush headlong into an army of Covenant. But Master Chief's legendary luck still held its composure. Hidden in the back of the rocky plateau, covered from the boiling inferno of plasma was a barrel. But not just any barrel. The tan and brown spotted barrel of a M820 Scorpion Main Battle Tank. Actually, there were two of them.

Master Chief blazed past the dead and the dying, promising them that their deaths would not be in vain. Sure, he was no stranger to death or fear, acknowledging it as a possibility and pushing it aside to focus on the mission. Eliminating that scarab tank was his objective. And he was not about to fail.

Hauling himself up to the cockpit with practiced ease he slid his somewhat bulky frame into the enclosed space and sealed the hatch with a small _thunk_ and a hiss. Although the old M808 was a tight fit, meant for Marines and ODST's, the M820 had Spartans in mind during its construction. Besides weighing half as much, the newer version had a much larger cockpit to accommodate the larger armored bodies of the Spartan supersoldiers. The iconic veteran hit the ignition and the tank rumbled to life. He quickly doubled checked its systems as it linked to his suit, displaying ammunition counters, armor integrity and the bio readings of every member of the crew, all of which were currently green and good to go.

The clunking sound of metal footsteps echoed around his head as the controls shifted slightly in his grip. Another Spartan had settled themselves into the turret on the front of the tank. Without looking, he knew it was Fred. The scorpion beside him rumbled to life as well. Kelly was driving and Sandra was currently double checking the turret. Linda had summarily disappeared, most likely looking for a higher vantage point with her sniper.

Easing their way out of the small cave, the two tanks carefully tread between the corpses, taking care not to mutilate any of them. Advancing up to the rear of the Arbiter's forces, they let the Covenant have it. The high explosive shells screamed over their allies and slammed into the lead Wraith. He didn't even have time to scream, if anyone could hear him, as the alien armor exploded in a violet ball of fire. Cheers broke out among some of the greener Marines as their hero rolled up to them. Soldiers climbed onto the treads, training their rifles onto the incoming enemies.

The two armies clashed, bullets ripping through flesh and bone as plasma boiled away armor. The scarab was forced to fire in short bursts at the rear of the encampment to preserve its own forces. Scorpions and Warthogs charged across the light bridges, the pounding of boots right behind them. Body parts rained down around them as both human and alien met untimely ends. Deciding the victor would be a long, drawn out crusade. A cruel game of King of the Hill.

The irony was not lost to Kelly as she depressed the triggers once again. The tank shuddered in glee as another 90mm HE (High Explosive) tungsten shell ripped past a group of grunts, straight into a pair of hunters, blowing them and anyone located near to them clear apart.

"Tank beats Hunter!" One Marine shouted happily.

Sandra smiled at his cheerfulness. The chaingun roared in front of her, spewing a stream of golden death wherever she pointed it. _Just like scrubbing the decks_ , she thought as she swept the weapon beck and forth, bisecting many of the creatures and clearing the bridge for them to move up. But clearing the path was a double edged sword: less Covenant to deal with, but that meant the scarab had more leeway to vaporize them with its weapons.

Like some call from the heavens. The scarab once again charged its main weapon. Burnt ozone lingered in the air as the menacing machine bored upon the troops on the bridge. She thought it no longer cared about collateral damage. Kelly saw the finger pointed above, even before Sandra's concerned voice struck her. Yanking back on the turret control, she pushed the tank to its limit, craning the turret up to the glowing green beam above them. The Spartans crushed the fleeing troops underfoot as they launched shell after shell into the main cannon. The Marines on their flanks were mercilessly pounding the heavy excavator beam with their rockets and other heavy weapons as it slowly carved its way through their lines like a giant scalpel.

Scarabs were extremely durable. The could withstand massive amounts of punishment and still ruin your day. Unfortunately, the Covenant engineers who designed this machine forgot one key concept: No matter how tough you armor is, the joints connecting the pieces must be able to withstand the same pressures. That was not so for this scarab, as gauss cannons and rockets tore the front two legs apart. The entire machine shuddered and collapsed forward, set off balance by the sudden absence of its front legs. Kelly and the other Spartans were only able to escape being crushed be slamming the tanks into reverse. Although it was out of commission, they still had the problem with actually _moving_ past it.

" _Master Chief, you still there?"_ Palmer's voice broke the relative silence.

"Affirmative, Commander."

" _Blue Team has been tasked with clearing out the welcoming committee that is surely lying in wait. Take what troops you can and storm the castle, Chief. 058 will meet up with the Arbiter and follow you in, cleaning up whatever you missed._

"Understood, ma'am." He popped the hatch and pulled himself out of 30 tons of armor. Fred and the faces of four tired, but determined Marines greeted him. Looking out across the bay, he could spot the other two Spartans climbing out of their own tank. _We're splitting up_. This thought was quickly filed away as he jumped from the tank, his boots landing solidly on the bridge that seemed to hum with life.

He opened the TEAMCOM channel as he unslung his assault rifle.

"Move up and secure an entrance." Acknowledgement lights winked green, signaling that the other Spartans had accepted the order.

 **Sanghelios**

 **Planet Surface (Inside 'Satinee Keep)**

If Sandra had been thankful for anything on this mission so far, it would have been that they had yet to be ambushed, unlike the Covenant capital ship. They had gone loud from the moment they blew the doors apart to enter the 'Satinee Keep. They were currently fighting their way through what seemed to be some sort of courtyard. Tall, overbearing arches cast looming shadows on the humans, creeping vines and vegetation of all sorts had rooted itself into almost every surface, except those of metal origin.

She peeked around an ornately decorated wall to determine the position of the snipers pinning them down, only to duck back around, milliseconds before a sizable chunk of the smooth stone was splintered by a beam rifle. She cursed under her breath. Without being able to escape from the wall she was trapped behind, she couldn't support her team. The Marines were doing fairly well on their own. They had pushed themselves into a small shed-like structure and had been able to keep the advancing aliens at bay. Their weapons growled and barked, like a pack of hungry animals, as they cut down anything that dared to approach.

Multiple explosions shook Kelly's body violently, but never lost her footing. From her position she could see both Sandra and the Marines. The four troopers that had joined them were doing well for themselves, staying out of the snipers' line of sight. However, Sandra had been caught out in the open, and was crouched behind a short wall which was quickly shortening in height from the combined fire of the angry defenders. Scanning the layout beyond her purple friend, she spotted a what she was looking for: a way up. A brute had been conveniently standing next to a cluster of plasma coils when one of the ODST's turned him into a bottle rocket with the bounce of a frag off the stone tiles.

The crumbling wall had been gutted by the blast, miraculously keeping it mostly intact, aside from a sizeable chunk that she could easily maneuver up. Sprinting around the outskirts of the foliage-covered courtyard, she reached the wall in just under 15 seconds. _Every one counts_ , she chanted to herself as her thrusters activated, providing the extra lift needed to reach the first handhold. Startled squawks met the Spartan's ears as green plasma and needles washed over her armor. She ignored the slight pain and the spike in temperature as she pulled herself over a small ledge halfway up, inadvertently rolling under a plasma grenade that one of the scouts had tossed her way. Initiating her thrusters once again, she covered the small ledge in just a few short bounds. Launching herself high into the air, her frontal thrusters automatically kicked in, preventing her from dropping to the ground, as her rear ones overcharged themselves.

Frantic, wild shots bounced harmlessly off the scout's shields as an airborne Spartan was terrifying. Releasing the pent up energy just as the forward jets gave out, she rocketed towards the frightened jackals as they scurried to flee the miniature human asteroid. Some flung themselves off the wall as others threw their comrades towards Kelly like a sacrificial offering. In the end it mattered little. Nearly half a ton of armor, muscle and bone smashed into the stone barricade, creating an offshoot of spider web cracks. Two of the creatures were caught underfoot and summarily smashed to a pulp, purple gore exploding outward in every direction.

Kelly scrambled to her feet as the prattle of gunfire broke out once again. Crouching out in the open was a good way to get killed. One of the avian creatures had been paralyzed with fear, as Spartans were not known for _flying_. She was on him before he could react. Stomping on its knee, Kelly heard bone snap as the limb was rendered useless. Its shrieks of pain were cut short when the spines of its needler punctured the creatures throat. Kelly tossed the lifeless body aside and sighted in the nearest Covenant soldier below. A steady stream of pink, explosive needles followed her reticle as the hunted the confused creatures below.

"Anything?" Kelly asked.

"Scans are clear. Nothing on visual either." Sandra and the others had cleared the courtyard, fighting their way through a large open room beyond. The six humans had cleared it with little difficulty, the open area providing ample room for the Spartans to let loose with their carbines. Currently they were situated in a narrow, winding corridor that seemed to stretch on forever. The purple and blue lighting cast a cool, almost relaxing glow onto the armored combatants.

"Ma'am, sarge said the Arbiter is on the move now." One of the ODST's, a private by the name of Tugoto, called out. Kelly nodded and motioned them forward. They crept along lit hallway as quietly as they could. It was difficult to be perfectly silent in almost 1000 lbs. of armor. As they approached a door on the left, Kelly bumped shoulders with Sandra. The gesture was lost to the blonde woman until Kelly indicated what she wanted with a few quick gestures.

The fluid motions captivated Sandra. Practiced till they became second nature, Kelly's hands flowed like liquid, a white river of quick movements that hinted at a great deal more. A story, legend even, that spanned more than three decades of blood and loss, victory and defeat, good times and bad. As she ignited the sword she carried, her thoughts drifted to her older, white companion, wondering if she would ever share any of that fountain of knowledge 087 had acquired over the years.

As they stacked up on the first door, Sandra began cutting through with the sword. The process was much more tedious, to be sure, but the method was much quieter, and left any occupants inside alive and unharmed. This was a concern, for although they had entered enemy territory, there may be innocent bystanders, and spraying them with molten shrapnel was not the way to greet them. Kelly hated times like these. Waiting. Waiting allowed for a soldier to think, and for Kelly, that was never a good thing, especially in a hostile environment. But she couldn't help herself. Damn faulty implants.

 _What is going on with me? My responses have been…slow lately. Is it my implants? Well, that is certainly a possibility, but it doesn't cover all of the variables. My hesitation, freezing up, how do you explain that? Sandra is certainly interesting. Sandra?! Where did that come from? What happened to Spartan Wolfe?_

…

…

…

She grew frustrated with herself as her chastising continued. She wanted to bang her head against a wall, but restrained herself, if only by sheer willpower.

 _What about her is so alluring? Alluring?!_ The grip on her weapon tightened considerably, almost to the point of crushing the metal frame. _Stay on mission, that's the only thing that matters now. I can figure this 'malfunction' out later._ Pushing clouds of self-doubt away she came face to face with a door with a large hole in the center and her other teammates missing.

One by one, they filed out of the small room, coming face to face with 087. Kelly hoped her distraction was not noticed and they only thought she was covering their backs. Three green blinks from Sandra's status light confirmed that fact. Kelly clenched her teeth in frustration with her lack of situational awareness and took point, leading the troops deeper into the luminous corridor.

* * *

Situational awareness is a funny thing. Being aware of your surroundings is critical in a combat environment. But yet, viewing it through a scope from more than a mile away gives that person a sense of detachment. To the soldier, the figures moving around are just targets. At least that was Linda's belief. But that detachment faded into the background the closer that person is to the actual fight itself.

Linda had often liked the solitude and quiet comfort of sniping. It gave her a sense of peace and calmness. Such serenity was disrupted when she was forced to enter the chaotic mess of frontline combat. It was not that she couldn't function in such situations or was any less skilled, she just appreciated the quiet.

But the mission came before any personal concerns she may hold. That was why she moved with the Arbiter and his forces, stepping over bodies. Unlike John, she shared Kelly's advertence to Covenant weaponry. Picking up something that had led to the slaying of her Spartan comrades for the past three decades did not seem to be the way to honor their memory. _Speaking of sisters… Kelly has been acting unlike her usual self these past few weeks. Ever since… ever since Spartan Wolfe was attached to Blue Team. But what would the Spartan-IV's arrival have anything to do with her emotional instability? Even if she liked the younger soldier, which was a remote possibility at best, Kelly should have remained professionally detached._ But Kelly's continuous errant behavior did not settle well in the veteran sniper's stomach. _Could there be a physical variable to her actions? The doctor told us she was perfectly healthy, and Kelly reinforced her statement. Any injury would have shown on her bio readings. Her implants would have detected…_ and just like that a lightbulb flipped on in the Spartan's head. She relayed a message to the Master Chief that she had an urgent matter to discuss. He quickly opened a private channel.

" _Linda."_ His tone was flat, but the redhead knew him better than that. She could see the questioning tone behind his words.

"We may have a problem. It's Kelly."

" _Explain."_

"Not here. Once were back on the _Infinity_."

" _Understood. What is your location?"_

"375 meters and closing."

"Acknowledged. Sierra 117 out." The coms went silent once again. She pushed thoughts of her combat sister out of her mind and focused on the mission. She followed the Arbiter through the remains of a bullet-ridden door, watching the numbers above Spartan 117's position slowly tick down.

The Master Chief examined his team as they stacked up beside a large set of ornate doors. Purple and blue holographic glyphs swirled around each other in intricate, almost delicate patterns. The symbols may have been of interest to Cortana, but humanity's hero had no interest in them. The Arbiter had only brought a small party of Elites with him, which made Chief's job easier. Less people meant less mistakes. Not that he didn't trust the Arbiter or his special ops soldiers, but his instincts kept him on edge. Three of the four ODST's had made the trip. The final one had been impaled by a stray shot from a brute during their push through the keep. John had paid the fallen trooper respects and gave his dog tags to his comrade, which she accepted with a pained smile.

He had tried to raise Kelly and Sandra over the coms, but received nothing but complete silence in return. Although he wasn't worried, it was certainly not common for any Spartan, especially one of Kelly's caliber. The older Spartans exchanged a few quick nods as the Elites set the last of the charges.

"Arbiter, are you ready?" the only female ODST asked, a corporal Dil.

"We are ready, Corporal." The Elites around him let out a few grunts in agreement.

She gave a nod in understanding before turning to Fred. "Master Chief?" The group was pierced by silence for but a moment by a non-verbal conformation by the Spartan commander.

"BREACHING!" She ducked behind a brute's mangled remains as her vision went white and a rumble seemed to shake the ground beneath their feet, threatening to split it in half. Needless to say, the breaching charges did what they were designed to do, blowing the doors inward, the dense material acting as a makeshift guillotine for anything fleshy caught in its wake. The Chief's green boots were the first through the new hole, his eyes searched the room for any hostiles, his rifle following alongside. The room he had entered seemed to be what remained of a motor pool. The pool was divided up into individual cells that extended all the way down to the other end, which must have been almost 75 meters. Plasma fields flickered and faded in and out of existence as their power supplies sputtered and sparked. Large arms extended up between the cells that held some kind of vehicle harness. The plasma hooks were organically shaped, most likely containing Banshees. Most of the vehicles were missing, but what remained were smoldering wrecks.

The good news was that any enemies they may have encountered were already dead. As the others followed through, they too took in the ferocious sight of the carnage before them. John's visor blurred momentarily with static before clearing. The edges were still clouded, but at least he could see. Some of the ODST's shook their heads, he guessed they were trying to clear their own vision as well. If he was one to gamble, he would bet his life savings that the Covenant had set up a jammer somewhere deeper inside the complex. For what reason he could only guess.

"Fan out." His gravelly baritone set the human troopers into motion. The Swords followed close behind, covering their shorter allies. He approached the closest group of dead. Most of the aliens had been torn to shreds by grenades but a couple of the grunts were missing their heads. Not from a grenade, but something more focused. Something like a shotgun. _Kelly_. His musings were interrupted by the shouts of Corporal Dil.

"Chief! Chief get over here!" Most of the group clustered around the two figures, only a few of the Elites stood outside the huddle to guard their backs. Chief crouched beside the kneeling soldier. He had a solid grip on the bloody gauntlet of the other ODST. He had removed his helmet and had a smile on his face, in spite of his injuries and the blood that trickled down his chin. John noticed the Gunnery Sergeant patch engraved on the shoulder of his armor.

"You're a sight for sore eyes. I was wondering when the cavalry would get here." His small chuckle quickly morphed into a coughing fit as droplets of blood splattered onto the metal floor.

"What happened Sergeant?" Master Chief's voice filtered through his helmet, reassuring the aged ODST.

"Damn Covies ambushed us _again_. The bastards just love to do that, don't they?" His eyes twitched towards the Arbiter before refocusing on the Master Chief. "Some bastard named Gregory, Lore, Porridge… doesn't matter what it was. Anyway, we would have been dead right out of the gate if your Spartans had not spotted the little twerps that followed him. Tugoto and Naples went down immediately. Herks should be somewhere over there." A shaky arm pointed in the direction of the third downed special ops soldier. Sure enough, Chief glanced up to see said soldier pinned to the remains of a ghost via an Energy Sword.

"We gave 'em hell though. Mike Foxtrots had to fight for every inch. Needle got me in the side. I'm out of the game, but the other two took off after the tango. Never seen Spartans fight with such synchronization. It's like they were two halves of the same person." He remained silent accept for the sounds of his ragged breathing. He slowly, painstakingly twisted his arm until the soldier holding it had his palm face up. The sergeant placed his tags into the young man's hand and closed his fingers over it. He gave a small smile before his eyes glazed over and he shut them for the final time. The young soldier stored the tags in a pocket of his armor before standing up.

"Orders, Chief?" His voice was strained, but remained unbroken.

"We have two Spartans to find and a jammer to destroy."

 **Sanghelios**

 **Planet Surface (Qivro Plains)**

Gror had always hated the humans. They were slow, they were weak, and they were _just plain ugly_. But over the years he had come to respect, even admire, their cunning and ferocity. As one of his mentors once told him: _The cornered beast fights the hardest_. He never fully understood this concept as a young commander, slaughtering the smaller, pink creatures by the thousands. But that all changed after the Covenant had made their way to a human colony named 'Reach'. Hunting for what the Prophets had called a "Holy Relic", what he believed was a wasted species created as a joke by the gods fought back. Hard. What started out as the beginnings of a massacre quickly morphed into an all-out bloodbath.

This is where Ekan's second in command had encountered his first SPARTAN. He had heard rumors of these towering creatures, whispered among the ranks, as if anything louder than that would draw the creatures out of the shadows to slaughter them. He had foolishly ignored the talk of these 'Demons', blowing them off as shaky nerves of the fresh recruits. Boy was he _wrong_. Gror had never feared anyone, not even his commanders. But this SPARTAN, this 'Demon', frightened him. Standing almost toe-to-toe with him, they fought like no other creature he had ever seen. But what scared him the most was the fact the faceless monsters didn't taunt, didn't flaunt their abilities, didn't even show emotion. They just _killed_. They were machines, an unstoppable force of destruction. They did not shout, they did not flee, and they didn't show _fear_.

Though he nearly died, he managed to kill the creature. He was stunned speechless when he discovered this faceless beast was a human. From then on, he came to respect their smaller enemies. He had told no one, but the 'Demons' (what he later found out were called SPARTANS) still struck fear into his heart. That fear is what propelled his hooves forward as he tried to lose the two hot on his tail. He had fled the keep in a ghost when he found out that the Arbiter's forces had successfully breached the walls. That was not before he decided to ambush some of the humans that had made him look like a fool. His troops had ambushed the small party at the motor pool. During the fight, Gror managed to kill the four black soldiers, but at the loss of his entire party. Sensing the hopelessness of the situation, he ran. The three vehicles had blazed across the rocky plains intent on finishing him off. Luckily, he made it to a rock maze. The natural labyrinth housed a phantom equipped with a slipspace drive, primed and ready for launch. Unfortunately, in order for him to make a safe takeoff, at least one that didn't involve him dying, landed on the frightening facts: he would have to eliminate _both_ Spartans.

Brandishing a plasma pistol and his energy sword, he wove his way through the maze of rock, losing the two perusing humans in the process. He loved, but hated this retreat. The rare metals in the rocks added as a giant magnetic field, blocking communications, scanners, and any iteration of tracking equipment. The Spartans would have to rely on their senses. Luckily, his cloak was not damaged in the pursuit. He faded into the surrounding earth as he began to stalk his prey.

Sandra eased herself through another narrow passage. Firearms were useless in this enclosed, winding maze of rubble. Her liberated sword was a bit ungainly in the cramped spaces, but it was better than nothing. Kelly had no such armaments. Sandra knew she could more than handle herself, but was not about to take any chances. As if Kelly could read her mind, the scout spoke up.

"These passages are producing a weak magnetic field. No trackers. Stay sharp."

She winked her light once and continued to creep forward, heavy boots crushing the broken shale beneath it. She strained her eyes and ears in an effort to pick up the smallest of sounds. As if out of nowhere the crackling of plasma and a flash of green lit up the younger Spartan's vision before the green blob washed over her compatriot's visor. Temporarily blinded, Kelly stumbled around as struggled to regain her footing. A blue, glowing orb quickly followed. Sandra didn't even think, just reacted. Tackling the scout to the ground, she watched as the grenade sailed inches over where she stood a moment before. Sandra ducked her head as it detonated. The white hot plasma washed over her armor as her shields braved the heat. The sudden rise in temperature caused her to sweat and she could feel the blisters beginning to form.

She knew she was in a bad spot. She rolled off her teammate, intending to get back on her feet. Only she didn't. A lance of burning pain went from her leg, all the way up her back and finished by cutting into her shoulder. Blood, bodily fluids and hydrostatic gel pooled on the stone as Sandra fought to stay in the fight. She knew the blade had not cut that deep, else she would have been dead. Her body disagreed as she felt like every nerve in her back had been set alight. Not to mention the blaring warnings and sparking remains of her shields. Striding over to the fallen Spartans was a black armored elite, a plasma pistol in one hand, a sword in the other. He raised his blade over Kelly, intending to impale her, when she lashed out. Kicking him in the human equivalent of an ankle, Gror roared in pain and dropped to one knee. He took a swipe at her legs but she was already on her feet, fists raised. Kelly reached for her sidearm but an uppercut from the elite's sword forced her to twist sideways to avoid being cut in half. The elite clearly had the advantage as he pushed Kelly back with the pistol while keeping her at range with the blade.

Kelly knew this fight wasn't going her way. This particular elite was cunning and smart, a deadly combination. Without the use of her weapons, she couldn't get close enough to disarm him, nor could she turn and run without getting blasted in the back. As she bumped into something solid, the elite gave a visible smile.

"Nowhere to run, Demon."

The words just left his mouth when his shields start to flare as gunfire rang out behind him. Snarling in anger, Gror turned to face the new threat. Kelly took her chance, rushing the enemy before her. She grabbed his wrist, only to be met with a powerful punch to the stomach. The wind was knocked from her lungs and her grip slackened. She was forcefully yanked around to act as a shield. Her armor intercepted the last of the clip, and was summarily shoved towards the other Spartan. The narrow confines weren't of any help as Kelly was shoved roughly to the side. The clash of encased plasma could be heard ringing behind her. Quickly spinning around, Kelly aimed her magnum strait at the elite. Being nearly a foot taller than his opponent was not an advantage during this engagement as Gror flinched as the rounds bounced off his shields. With another snarl, he crouched slightly making him a harder target, as plasma swords slammed against each other. Angry red gashes were gouged into the rock as their swings met nothing but air.

Sandra surged forward, hoping to get the elite to raise his sword for an overarching slash that would leave him exposed. Instead they locked wrists, fighting for dominance. Things soon descended into chaos as they began slamming each other into the surrounding walls, trying to loosen their grip. Kelly threw away the empty handgun and waited for an opening. When he turned his back to her, she took it. She climbed up the back of his armor and began to pound his shields with her fist. The alien tried to reach up to pry her off, but found his hands to be otherwise occupied. Any thoughts filled with fear were quickly replaced with sensations of pain as a knee connected with his crotch. A follow up uppercut made him see stars. His eyes widened in panic as he felt gloved hands wrap around his head. As much as his muscles tried to fight it, his neck was no match for the raw strength of a SPARTAN-II. Kelly snapped his head like a twig, twisting far more than the Sangheili's spinal column would allow. The three bodies tumbled to the ground, the contact between the two Spartans no longer was able to hold their weight.

Kelly rolled off the elite's corpse and shoved its body away with her foot, extending a hand to Blue 5. Sandra gave a quick nod and took a step forward, only to find the ground spinning beneath her feet. She stumbled forward off balance, but was caught before she could tumble to the dirt. The scout hoisted her arm around Sandra's waist and held her other one over her shoulders. As they slowly stumbled along, Kelly couldn't help thinking something about this felt…right. Not about the situation but the contact itself. It was strange. She had helped, even carried, her brothers and sisters during their years of training, but none of them ever drew…whatever this was out of her. Kelly just added it to the quickly growing list of questions to ask Dr. Cassidy.

Without any trackers or waypoints, they were effectively lost in the maze. It was only by sheer luck that the duo stumbled upon the hidden Covenant craft nestled away in a cave. Hauling her teammate with her, they boarded the ship only to find that it was empty. Kelly tried to get Sandra to rest in one of the small cabin-like rooms, but the blonde was having none of it. But Kelly refused to relent. In the end a combination of exhausting, injuries, and an order from a ranking officer set the purple Spartan off to the land of dreams as Kelly set the ship on a course to the _Infinity_.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

 **How did you like it? Leave your reviews and don't forget to follow and favorite as well! Sorry it took me a month to update this. It was a combination of school, life, work and the procrastination master: Halo 5. If the writing is not my best, I'm sorry. Its almost 3 am and I need my sleep. Feel free to PM me with any questions, concerns, or critiques. Till next time! Peace out!**

 **Easter Eggs (chapter 10):**

When Fred asks Sandra if she's ok, this is an exact mirror to when Fred asks MC if his is alright in the cutscene before mission 2 of Halo 5: Blue Team.


	12. Painful Recovery

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Over 3000 views! Thank you all so much! I'm diggin' the LOVE! Keep it up! So we are going to take a break from the action and focus on Kelly and her relationship with Sandra and the rest of Blue Team. No warm and fuzzies yet guys, but were getting there. Oh, if anyone wants to create a name or artwork for this ship, feel free to PM me. It would make me happy, knowing my readers are enjoying this as much as I am. As always, don't forget to review, follow and favorite!

 **12.** **Painful Recovery**

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **Slipspace (Destination: Earth)**

The last week and a half had been crazy, to say the least. Blue Team had destroyed the jamming device deployed in the keep, though it had taken longer than anticipated. John and the others were quickly informed of the death of the local Remnant leader Gror 'Satinee. When Linda asked about the condition of the other Spartans, the radio operator told them that they would be informed whenever available information came to light. Shortly thereafter, they were called to the Arbiter's side and informed that the other members of his team were picked up on radar, piloting a Phantom. Blue Team was summarily called back to the _Infinity_ for a debriefing.

Lasky recovered what was left of the strike force, informing the Arbiter that the _Infinity_ would heed their call if Sanghelios ever needed their help again. The Sangheili commander informed him that their species would recover and be prepared to fight when the human flagship returned from its journey to Earth to refuel and rearm. Shipmaster Tosa remained behind to aid the Arbiter in the relief efforts, but not before he forced his granddaughter and her bondmate to return to the human's homeworld to "propagate cultural and sociological relations between their species" or as Raha grumpily put it "a bunch of bullshit reasons to get out of my grandfather's sight".

Medics had rushed the HELIOSKRILL-variant Spartan into a medical bay as soon as Kelly carried her from the Phantom. As her wounds were not that serious, the medic just asked her to stop by when she was not on duty. She had made her way to the bridge only to be ordered back to the medical bay by Captain Lasky. After being stripped of her armor, she was given a clean bill of health and on doctor's orders, caught a few hours of sleep in her cabin. She woke up in a cold sweat after a dream containing a stuffed unicorn and a wolf with green eyes rattled her from slumber. She took a cold shower to shock her system into a more alert state. She was dressed and on her way out when the voice of the ship's AI filled her room:

"Are you alright, Spartan?" Kelly gave a small nod in return, knowing the AI could see her.

Though it was only three seconds, for an AI, that was a long time spent in deliberation. Roland knew that SPARTAN-II's are vastly independent and reserved. Their whole lived were built around war and its many chaotic forms. Combat was in their blood. It was what they spent their whole lives committed to. Outside of that, they were another story. No matter how experienced they were, even veterans had to deal with loss. Plus, Captain Lasky had told him to keep an eye on them. Kelly had been acting differently lately and he just wanted to make sure she was fit for combat.

"Alright. If you need anything…" He trailed off as she opened the door. Kelly entered the flow of traffic on S-deck. The chestnut-haired beauty made her way through the lengthy corridors and connecting tunnels, subconsciously making her way to the medical bay to ask a certain doctor particular questions that had been bothering her for a while. The number of people began to trickle out the closer she got to her destination. It was in one of these near-empty passages that she finally took note of armored steps close behind, ones she instantly recognized.

"Why are you following me Linda?" Successfully keeping the annoyance out of her tone.

"Why are _you_ going to the medical wing again? Your vitals are green." Kelly could understand the sniper's confusion. The medical staff hardly saw any of Blue Team except for their routine exams and the occasional serious injury.

"Questions." The redhead said nothing in return, just content with following her sister. Medical staff and technicians moved out of the way of the two towering women as they stood before a door. There was an engraved plaque bolted to the bulkhead beside it that read: _Dr. Bridget Cassidy: Xenobiologist, Psychologist, head researcher of SPARTAN physiology._ Kelly knocked on the door. A muffled response of 'Coming' filtered through the metal. The titanium wall slid open revealing said doctor. Upon seeing two of her patients, a small but genuine smile graced her lips.

"How are you ladies doing today?"

"Fine, ma'am." The Spartans replied simultaneously. Her smile turned downward for a moment, but returned to its former position.

"What do you need?" She fixed both of them with a calculating gaze, is if trying to read their minds.

"I had some questions I wanted to ask." Kelly told her.

"Continuing the conversation we had before?" Kelly nodded once.

"What conversation?" Linda interjected as Kelly was ushered into the small laboratory and office combination the doctor conducted most of her day in.

"Sorry, Linda. Doctor-patient confidentiality." Dr. Cassidy gave the tan sniper a cheeky grin as the Spartan crossed her arms. Bridget could practically see the raised eyebrows behind her visor. Wordlessly, Linda dropped her arms and walked away. Bridget only closed the door when she rounded the corner. She turned to find the Spartan standing awkwardly in the middle of the lab. Papers and used coffee cups littered the floor and desks, the old brown contents staining many of the chairs and other furniture. A small fern tried to add a little color to the mess of white and brown, but failed miserably. She picked up the nearest cup, swirled its contents and took a swig of the caffeinated concoction. Throwing a disgusted look at the remains of what her mind described as sludge, she tossed it in the nearest bin labeled 'Trash'.

"It would be more comfortable if we talked in my office." Kelly nodded and followed the woman into the adjacent room. It did not fare much better, but at least it was tidy. Two red, plush chairs sat across from each other, a low table separating the two. Dr. Cassidy took one and motioned the Spartan to do the same. Kelly's added mass caused her to sink deep into the cheap leather. The larger women shifted in her seat, both to get more comfortable and to try to settle her nerves. For her part, Dr. Cassidy looked completely at ease, patiently waiting for the Spartan to speak. A silence settled across the adjoin rooms, only broken by the hum of computer terminals.

Kelly, for all her augmentations and enhancements was scared. No. Not scared. _Spartans show no fear_ , she chanted to herself. Well, she may not be scared, but she was definitely _something_. This was unknown territory for her. She was facing an unknown enemy and needed to find its weaknesses, which would inevitably show a way to efficiently kill it. She straightened in her chair. _I have an objective. Time to acquire some intelligence._

"I need some help." Kelly started.

"Why do you think you are here?" Bridget responded almost immediately, ignoringthe Spartan's first question. The edges of the augmented woman's mouth twitched downward. She was about to reprimand her like she would a soldier under her command but stopped just short of opening her mouth for two reasons: One, Dr. Cassidy was not a soldier. And two, Kelly had come for help. Insulting the person trying to help her did not seem like the best course of action.

"I have an issue. I need it resolved so I can function properly on the battlefield." Bridget gave her a hard look. Kelly met the doctor's with a level gaze of her own, but soon began to feel uncomfortable as teal eyes bored into hers. Finally, when Kelly didn't seem to be able to take any more, Bridget looked away.

"You know…" she trailed off in a faraway tone, as if recalling a memory. "A Marine once told me being a soldier is not about how many of the enemy you kill, it's about how many people you save. You are a hero, Kelly. You and your Spartan brothers and sisters turned the tide of this war. For all you have done, you deserve a little bit of normalcy."

"Spartans don't have such luxuries, ma'am." Kelly shot back. Bridget reached over to the nearest table and grabbed a tablet and began to type. A few moments of relative silence lingered before she spoke again.

"What makes you so different from any other soldier, Kelly? Besides the enhancements and training you received." Kelly almost opened her mouth with a retort, but caught herself. _Minus our enhancements and training, how are we any different from the average soldier?_ Bridget witnessed the Spartan's silence and smiled. _Progress_.

"I do not know."

"Well nobody has all the answers. Except maybe the Prometheans. But I'm getting off topic. No matter what any politician or admiral says, you aren't a machine. You are a human, with rights, emotions, and feelings that needs to be understood and respected. Anyone that says different is an idiot. Your service to…" She trailed off as Kelly's face contorted into one of dejection.

"What's the matter?" Her caring tone vanquishing any remains of the rant she had ended seconds before. Kelly looking into the nurturing eyes of the xenobiologist across from her and settled her gaze to the floor.

"On Sanghelios, when we discovered the child, I suggested we contact 104 for orders and move on. Spartan Wolfe did not take it so well. She said I was 'just a machine'." Bridget was quiet, teal meeting distracted blue as if trying to read what was hidden behind the professional exterior.

"And it hurt to hear it." It wasn't a question. Kelly nodded once.

"Have you apologized?"

"I carried the child."

"You didn't answer my question: did you apologize?"

"Not explicitly."

"Then what is stopping you?" At this Kelly lifted her head to fully meet the gaze of the phycologist sitting across from her.

"I…I don't know." At this a smile broke out over the smaller woman's face as she rapidly typed on the datapad that had idly sat on her lap. Kelly waited apprehensively as the woman frantically hit keys. Finally, she finished and looked back up to meet the taller woman's gaze, eyes glimmering with happiness and…mischief?

"I may have a solution to your problem…"

* * *

Kelly shifted from foot to foot. She forced it down as far as it would go and wouldn't acknowledge it. But it was still there. The nervousness, the anxiety, the heightened senses, all of it. The object squirmed in her arms as if it sensed her discomfort. Concerned gold eyes stared up into her blue pools.

"Is mother ok? Did she du somphing bad?" Kelly looked down to the child in her arms and gave a nervous half-smile. Kelly nearly had an internal heart attack earlier when the child leapt out of nowhere and latched onto her leg during her discussion with Dr. Cassidy. Bridget explained, while skipping over some very complex Sangheili adoption law, that the _Infinity,_ and by extension all of her crew, were the proud new parents of a very young alien child. But she explained, in painstaking detail, how Sangheili children imprint their parents, much like humans do. Unfortunately, (at least to Kelly), the small girl had imprinted herself on the two Spartans who rescued her. It was an extremely uncomfortable and awkward conversation for the veteran. Killing them was one thing, but raising one? That was another thing entirely.

But the doctor explained that children often helped with rocky situations. And that damned smile. The entire time she spoke to the Spartan, she had this smirk on her face, as if she knew a secret and was withholding it from the scout. _I really wanted to smack that stupid smile off of her face. But I don't think that a good parent would do such things in front of their children. Woah, woah, woah! PARENT?! When did the life of a child become a priority objective!?_ But looking down into those majestic, golden globes, filled with wonder and awe, a small flame was lit in the deepest recesses of her mind. With a quick squeeze to reassure the both of them, she raised her fist and knocked on the door.

 **2 hours earlier…**

Sandra sighed in frustration as she read through her messages. The blonde had been staring at the small screen for almost ten minutes before tossing it to the foot of her bed with a huff. She eased her body back until her head rested on the pillow. Closing her eyes, she massaged the bridge of her nose. Besides all the well wishes from some of the crew for her swift recovery, some of her childhood friends had been nagging her over the past few months to come visit them back on Earth if she ever got the chance off. The problem laid in the fact that even when the _Infinity_ returned home, she was often too busy with her duties to get even one night away. She didn't want to respond and get their hopes up, only to be disappointed once again.

Trying to rid her mind of potentially disappointing them once again, she pulled her legs up to her chest, exercising the abused limbs. The doctors had told her she was lucky to be alive. Any deeper and the blade would have cut her in two. They ached terribly, but at least she still could move them. Sandra spent the next few minutes stretching all the effected muscles. Letting a sigh of relief escape her lips, she completely relaxed, letting her mind wander. _Those techies are going to hang me from my toes when I get back to the armory._ The SPARTAN branch was on top of its game. It had sent plenty of replacements for her, in case pieces were damaged or destroyed. The technicians had the thankless job of patching her suit back together and running diagnostics to make sure it would function properly. All while she laid back in the life of luxury. An amused chuckle left her as she laughed at her own joke. _Luxury. Yea right. Being pieced back together again and again sure is fun. I'm just like a jigsaw puzzle!_ Her eyes fluttered closed as sleep threatened to take over her exhausted limbs. Sandra tried to remain alert, but relented when the dream world called to her.

A soft, but firm knocking on the metal barrier woke her from her slumber. A groggy Sandra, eyes half closed, told the person to 'come in'. She briefly wondered if her voice had been loud enough, but pushed it away when the metal slid apart to reveal a blurry figure clad in greys and greens. She heard someone excitedly speaking, but couldn't make out the words. The odd looking person walked towards her bed and Sandra closed her eyes again, in order to shut out some of the light. It was beginning to give her a headache. The footsteps stopped right at her bedside. She could tell there were two of them by the patterns of their breathing. Suddenly there was movement above her. A happy squeal of "Mother!" rang out and Sandra lifted a brow in confusion. _Mother? Wha-_ The rest of her thought was cut off as a heavy object landed on her stomach, knocking the breath from her lungs. Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up in the bed, only to smack into something else. Groaning in embarrassment and pain, she closed her eyes and fell back on the bed.

A small, warm creature crawled under the sheets, limbs trying to find purchase. Sandra was about to throw the creature off when it latched onto her side, using one of her arms as a pillow. As she regained the ability to breathe, her eye opened slightly, still cautious over the events right before. Green met the most brilliant gold as they stared right back. The small Sangheili child had her mandibles closed but they were pulled in the form of a smile. Sandra was utterly confused. _She called me 'mother'. And her eyes look so familiar…_ As if sensing the confusion on the Spartan's face, the girl nuzzled her head into the crook of Sandra's arm.

"Uh, how did you get here?" The child let out a giggle as if it was the funniest thing in the world. It was so light and carefree, like an angelic baby. Sandra's heart beat a tick faster and her belly was filled with a warmth like never before. She smiled as the child answered her.

"Mother silwy. Mommy did."

"Mommy?" Sandra's question was met with silence. The golden-eyed girl gave her a look as if saying ' _are you an idiot?_ '. She just lifted one of her grey hands, pointing to something behind her, before shuffling even closer and closing her eyes. The blonde turned her head to be met with ocean blue eyes and brown locks. She had been standing there awkwardly as the whole scenario played out. She had been looking at the terminals on the other side of the room, intentionally avoiding the gaze of her teammate. Kelly looked down when she felt those forests looking at her. She shuffled her feet, trying to find the right words. The silence was stifling. Finally, Kelly spoke.

"Sorry." Her tone was hesitant, almost a whisper. Like a small child apologizing for doing something wrong. Sandra sat up. Well, more propped herself up as far as the child would let her.

"For what?"

"For…" Kelly words faded away as she waged an internal battle with herself. _For a lot of things Spartan Wolfe. Like how I am conflicted with emotions whenever I see you, confronting something I know nothing about. Waging a battle where I have no orders to follow, no clear objective, or any sense of how I can win. My combat effectiveness is compromised and you're the cause._ Her eyes flashed to the small Sangheili cuddled up next to the beautiful blonde. _Yet… I'm not angry, just…lost, I guess. Wow, second guessing? When did you ever do that?_ She closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts and steady her nerves. The entire time Sandra had been silent, waiting for the other woman to respond. For this, Kelly was grateful.

"For…quite a lot, actually."

"Like what?" Curious emeralds stared back at her. Kelly could see the hardness brought on from countless battles. But there was also warmth and understanding. As the older Spartan bathed in it, she felt as if she had known Sandra all her life. She could trust her. _Should_ trust her. This newfound revelation pushed her onward.

"For asking you to leave her behind. I should have never suggested it. I'm sorr-"

"Hey." Sandra cut her off. "I wasn't really angry at _you_. I know you were just following orders, like you were trained for. You have nothing to be sorry about." A smile spread out over her face as she continued. "I'm glad I got through that thick head of yours. If I hadn't, she might not have made it." Her smile faltered slightly as she stroked the top of the child's head.

"Dr. Cassidy mentioned that the _Infinity_ had just adopted her. Something about imprinting on us." Kelly picked up a chair near a table and placed it next to the bed and settled in its embrace. Just…watching Sandra interact with the childling.

"What do you think we should name her?" Her warm tone pulled Kelly from her quiet observance.

"What?" Sandra's face heated up at Kelly's response. _I said that out loud. Shit._ She knew how sharp a Spartan's hearing was. Pushing through the near-crushing embarrassment, she asked again.

"What should we call her?" She turned her head to meet the twin oceans in front of her. Kelly swallowed hard. _Name a child?_ _I couldn't…could I? Lay out what could be…_

"Hey." Sandra's voice snapped her out of her musings. "You're just giving her a name, not setting her life in stone." Somehow, Sandra always seemed to know what the older Spartan was thinking.

"Why me?" Sandra gave her a knowing look.

"She imprinted us as her parents. As odd as that is, I thought it was only fair that we decide this together."

Kelly nodded once and thought about what to call her child. _Wow, thinking like a civilian already?_ Her mind chided her. She ignored it and tried to think of a suitable name. The first one that came to mind was Samantha. To honor Sam. But as nice of a gesture as it was, it just didn't fit. Something in the back of her mind told her the rest of Blue Team wouldn't agree with it. _This? They wouldn't agree with a lot of the stuff I have done over these past few weeks._ She didn't want to disappoint them further. In an effort to get her mind to cooperate, she pulled her tags from beneath her shirt, rubbing them between her fingers. Then it hit her. She looked down at her chain. There were five tags there. Two for her, one in remembrance to Sam, and the last two were for a PFC named Amber Limens. Limens was the first soldier she ever lost under her own command. Amber had always been an open person, expressing ideas that would often get her in trouble with her superiors. Years ago, Kelly thought such thoughts were unwanted, traitorous even. But now… Kelly believed naming this elite after her would make her happy.

She gave the tags a light squeeze and replaced them in their proper spot and looked up. The other Spartan was deep in thought. She coughed lightly to get the woman's attention. When green met ocean blue, Kelly gave her answer:

"Amber." A soft smile was the response.

"It's perfect." Sandra knew there was a story behind the name, but now was not the time to ask. Reaching for a pitcher and cup by the bedside she poured herself a cup of water. She offered one to Kelly, but she declined. Shrugging, she placed the pitcher back on the table and began taking slow sips as they enjoyed the silence. A cute yawn broke the atmosphere.

"Mother are dere others wike me on dis ship?" Both Spartans tensed for a moment, forgetting all about the newly-named elite snuggled up next to Sandra. They employed the same look; one of doubtfulness.

"Perhaps. I'm not sure." Sandra didn't want to look at Amber. She knew she couldn't answer the child's question and didn't want to see the look of hurt that was sure engraved upon her adorable face. Instead, she gulped down her water.

"Culd yu and Mommy make me one?" Kelly looked away with a slight red tinge to her ghost-like skin just as a _very_ surprised Sandra sprayed what seemed like half of her cup all over the other Spartan's face. Sandra's face was glowing red, like hot coals as she coughed uncontrollably, hitting her chest for emphasis. The woman's hacking finally let up, allowing her to respond.

Amber had the most innocent look she had seen on anyone, human or otherwise. Her eyes seemed to glow with warmth, even in the bright lights of the infirmary. _She's so young. She wouldn't have any idea what she just said. I hope. I am NOT talking to a three-year-old about sex. But what do I tell her?_

"…"

"…"

Sandra opened her mouth to speak but a loud chime stopped her. Roland's voice flowed into the room.

"Blue Team report to the bridge on C-deck. Captain Lasky wants a word about our upcoming pit stop to Earth. Spartan Wolfe, have you recovered?" _Saved by the bell_.

"I'm good Roland." Sandra was grateful the AI had chosen this moment to intervene.

"Well, you know the drill. And put the little one somewhere else. I doubt the Captain would like a kid on the bridge."

Sandra motioned Kelly to stand outside while she dressed. Kelly was also thankful for the distraction the AI had presented. She had begun to tense up again, her training was quickly coming back into play and she pushed down any sense of joy or relaxation to the pit of her stomach. She had a job to do after all. _Well, at least that objective was a success. Now I should be able to stay on mission._ A soft hiss brought her attention to the door. Like many Spartan's, she was dressed in a pair of navy blue camouflage cargo pants, a black relatively skintight short-sleeved shirt and black combat boots. Her platinum blonde hair was done up in a ponytail and she cradled a sleepy Amber in her arms. _Wow, even without armor she is quite stunning. No! Focus damn it!_

"Lead the way." Sandra's voice had returned to its normally playful tone, something Kelly was secretly glad for. Shaking her head to clear the treacherous thoughts, the two Spartans walked through the titanium corridors towards the nearest lift. There were many confused looks among other Spartans as they passed, but Kelly ignored them. Their only concern was to get Amber back to Dr. Cassidy, then to the bridge to see what Captain Lasky had to say.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **, C-deck**

 **Slipspace (Destination: Earth)**

"To sum it up I am granting all of you a 36-hour pass when we reach Earth. Even legends like yourselves need a break once in a while." A smile escaped his lips as he observed the five Spartans before him. Master Chief still wore his armor, but the rest of Blue Team was dressed in their physical fitness outfits. When none of them smiled back, Lasky's own features dipped a bit. _Tough crowd_.

"Sir, withal due respect-" Thomas knew this was coming and was prepared for it.

"Don't make it an order, Chief." That shut the veteran up. If Thomas Lasky could count on anything, it was that SPARTAN-II's followed orders.

"Sir, what about NIGHTSHADE?" That was 058, their sniper. Lasky smiled internally. _They certainly are dedicated_.

"NIGHTSHADE is currently suspended until the Arbiter is prepared. Besides, it wouldn't be the best option to go against the Covenant by throwing stones at them. Our enemy is crafty, they move often and pinning them down has been a difficult task to say the least. I know you don't like it Spartans, but waiting is the only thing we can do. Any further questions?" When no one spoke out, the Spartans were dismissed. When Blue Team had faded from earshot, Lasky looked to the ceiling, closing his eyes and let a frustrated sigh escape.

"Are we alone Roland?"

"Except for yours truly, yes. Should I take the usual precautions?" Lasky merely nodded in conformation.

Thomas swiped his hand over one the central screen, bringing the device back to life. It was blank, save for the words _**IMCOMING VIDEO CALL. CLASSIFIED: TOP SECRET.**_ He pressed the green option in the corner and a woman's face appeared, displeasure clear on her face. Looking to be in her mid-40's, her strong face was cemented in what seemed a perpetual scowl. Her brown eyes seemed black if observed in the correct light. Although her skin was visibly smooth, her face was hardened, indifferent, soulless even. Although the woman sat in a chair, Lasky felt the aura of confidence and power she wielded over others. Their eyes met and Lasky could feel her orbs burning their way into his soul.

"Your late." Her flat tone only added to the emotionally removed position she liked to inhabit so often. Frankly, it unnerved him to no end. He knew someone had to do the dirty work, but never could see someone do it with so little emotion or feeling.

"Sorry Admiral it won't happen again. Now, about what we discussed earlier…"

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **, S-deck Mess Hall**

 **Slipspace (Destination: Earth)**

The members of Blue Team, minus their leader, took their seats on an open bench. Kelly and Fred dug into their meals hungrily as Linda and Sandra merely poked at the mess on their trays. Linda had a disgusted look on her face as Sandra gave it a blank look.

"You ever wonder what they put in these things?" The redhead asked.

"Really? You can hit a fly from over a mile away and you complain about the lack of home cooked food?" Fred shot back, shoving another spoonful of the nutrient-rich, rice-like porridge into his mouth. Her mouth twitched into a scowl before returning to its neutral setting.

"You can't blame a girl for liking good food."

"That's why we always came in second." Sandra swore that if she had blinked, she would have missed it. Glancing under the table she could see the sniper was holding a combat knife just a few inches away from the lieutenant's stomach. The only reason his organs had not been perforated was the calm hand of Kelly wrapped tightly around the sniper's wrist. Their faces showed only calmness and neutrality, but Sandra could feel the anger billowing off the redheaded woman.

Sandra looked over to her CO to see a small smirk on his face, only noticeable to the most careful of observers. Her attention was drawn back to 058 as her next statement caught her attention:

"Either you take that back or I tell the new girl what happened in training." Fred's brow raised in interest. "You know…the one involving a razor, a can of pink spray paint and a certain someone…" Though her face was neutral, Linda's eyes glowed with mischief and glee.

Fred's eyes narrowed in realization and anger. "Fine. I'm sorry." A smirk played across the woman's lips.

"Good."

The talk at the table died down immediately as two Spartan approached their table. They had that pompous air about them that would make anyone want to punch them in the face. The stopped behind Sandra as four faces turned to meet them.

"Hey there. The captain has given us all a pass and we were wondering if you would want to join us for some drinks once we arrive on Earth."

"Sorry boys I already have plans."

"Are you sure? We have…" As their conversation droned on, Kelly felt herself becoming annoyed at the other Spartans presence. _Humph. Like you have anything in common! You have never fought with her. You have no clue what she is like! Wait a minute…neither do I. Why am I so concerned? Argh! Emotions are so complex. Fighting Hunters is easier than this!_ Kelly continued to stare off into space as the two Spartans left the table, unnoticed by the fourth member.

 _Well for as far back as I can remember, I really never had any need for leave. Only the mission was important. Maybe I can tag along? Would that be intruding on her private matters?_ Linda and Fred passed on their farewells, giving their sister a worried glance, before making their way out of the mess hall. The heavenly sound of joyous laughter brought the legendary scout out of her revelry.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kelly tried to return her interested stare with a blank one of her own, to throw off Blue 5, but had to turn away as she began to lose herself in the luscious green forests of the blonde.

"Shore leave."

"Oh? I thought legends like you didn't need it." _God damn her playful tone!_

"We need rest, just like everyone else." Sandra just raised a brow and gave a slight smirk to the taller woman.

"Hey. This might seem odd and out of the blue, but do you want to tag along?" Kelly stared at the other woman in surprise. Sandra rubbed her hands together, glancing nervously around the room.

"Um, it's just that… well, you didn't seem like you had anything to do…not that you are boring or anything. I'm meeting some old friends…I am probably annoying you. Sorry." Her rambling brought a smile to the scout's face. _So the tables have turned. Time to press my advantage._

"I think I can find some time in between saving the galaxy to spend with you." _Oh, smooth a silk, Spartan! Way to hamper your own efforts!_ Kelly saw the smile get even bigger on the woman's face. She knew what that smile meant. _Shit._

"Does the cute, sexy Spartan want to get to know little ol' me?" Her forced Southern accent sending Kelly's insides on a virtual roller coaster.

"There are rules against fraternization." Came Kelly's even response as her insides finally stopped churning.

Sandra leaned across the table, deliberately slowing her every movement to a crawl. Kelly swallowed hard, her throat suddenly lacking its natural lubricant. Her eyes rocketed down from her eyes past those marvelous full lips to settle on the hills set perfectly on her amazing body. From the peaks of Mt. Wolfe, they lanced back up to the green pools that seemed to always be filled with curiosity and playfulness. She tried to pull away, but felt her muscles lock and tiny beads of sweat to run down the back of her neck. For a moment she was struck with fear. _Is she going to kiss me!?_ Kelly let out a relieved sigh when their faces past each other.

"Rules are meant to be broken." Sandra's husky, low voice sent shocks of _something_ down her spine. _Oh. My. God._ That voice. Kelly did the only thing her shattered mind could think to do: blink dumbly. Sandra reeled herself back to her side of the table, much quicker than the scout would have liked, laughing hysterically.

"Your face…was p…p…priceless!" Another bout of maniacal laughter. "I'll be sparring with Chief if you need me!" With a beaming smile and a short nod, she practically skipped away, proud of her prank. Kelly maintained the most neutral expression she could until the door closed behind the woman. She dropped her head onto the table with an audible _thunk_. _Where did I go wrong?_

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Over 3,500 views! Thank you all so much! I hope you are enjoying the dynamics between the members of Blue Team! Sandra really enjoying toying with Kelly and it really embarrasses her, not to mention pisses her off (But she probably secretly enjoys all of the attention). Not much more than that. I am looking for an artist though. PM me if you are interested in creating a cover art for this story! As always, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! It cracking up to be a good story! Peace out!


	13. Heroes Can Relax

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Back again! In this chapter, we will be taking a bit of a break from the action of the last few. Leave has been scheduled for our heroes and it is time to relax. But what about Sandra's long standing invitation from her old friends? Well, time to find out! Please review, follow and favorite!

P.S. Still looking for an artist to design cover art for this story.

 **13\. Heroes Can Relax**

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **Currently Docked with** _ **Manhattan Station**_

The _Manhattan Station_ was Humanity's answer to the _Unyielding Hierophant_ that the Master Chief had destroyed, along with the remainders of Blue Team and Sergeant Johnson, back in 2552. Shaped like a giant cylinder, multiple rings were connected to it by means of tungsten-titanium rods that acted as supply chain, ferrying supplies and personnel to and from the station. Rotating portions kept the station steady while providing thousands of technicians and their families with artificial Earth-like gravity.

Gunmetal grey and almost 20 miles from stem to stern, thousands of lights blinked on and off in a symphony known only to them while shuttles and other smaller ships buzzed around like ants on an anthill. Not to mention the thousands of antennae that dotted the outline of the station, sending and receiving billions of gigabytes a minute. The massive technological innovation was surrounded by smaller stations that orbited the planet. These stations, along with the residing fleets would protect humanity's homeworld if the need ever rose again.

Sandra saw all of this and more through a window aboard the UNSC's flagship. Dr. Cassidy had given Blue Team a quick physical before sending them on their way, but not before telling Kelly and Sandra that she would be taking Amber exploring on the ship (as a significant portion of the crew would be off of the warship). Raha and her bondmate, had taken the first shuttle back to Sanghelios, ignoring Xel's complaints and her grandfather's impending wrath. The zealot had argued that 'it was not the time for such things as time for that would come later'. Although Sandra was a bit saddened, she quickly brushed such thoughts aside as she looked outside into the depths of space. Her eyes were glued to the futuristic scenery outside the titanium shelter, childlike wonder clearly evident to anyone who decided to pass the purple Spartan.

"Never ceases to amaze me either." Sandra turned around to meet two familiar faces: James Erikson, Blue Team's pilot and Patrick Bretts, one of the few survivors of Roost and the closest thing she had to a 'friend'.

A smirk adorned the lightly pale woman's complexion as she spoke. "Erikson. Second Place." Bretts frowned as the James burst into laughter, punching the ODST playfully in the shoulder. Over the return period to Earth, Bretts and Sandra often challenged the other to a competition. Being biochemically and surgically enhanced, naturally Sandra won every 'game' they played, although Patrick had come close a few times. His ODST brothers and sisters teased him about it constantly, which earned him the nickname S.P. (short for second place).

"You coming or not, Spartan?" Brett's tone was angry, but the smile gave away that it was just a front for the amusement hiding in his features. Sandra nodded once before slinging the backpack over her shoulder. It was standard issue black with the Spartan branch's logo emblazoned upon the front pouch, holding only the essentials. Anything she otherwise needed could be purchased on the surface. The talked animatedly about their imminent trip to the surface, but descended into a comfortable silence as they entered their assigned hangar. Standing in the shadows of Blue Team's pelican were two figures. As they approached, they stepped from the shadows. Standing well over six foot, the two female SPARTAN-II's towered over everyone else.

"Just two of you?" Erikson asked quizzically.

"Affirmative." Replied Linda. The other Spartans had their own standard issue packs that carried their own version of essentials. As the five humans boarded the olive green dropship, the lone ODST followed their pilot up into the cabin, claiming that he 'would prevent their pilot from making a catastrophic mistake that would lead to them plummeting to their deaths in an enormous fireball'. Sandra stowed her pack in the netting above the seats and buckled herself into one of the middle chairs on the bench. The other Spartans secured their own personal gear before taking their own seats, Linda near the hatch and Kelly taking one directly across from Sandra. They sat in comfortable silence as the engines roared to life as Erikson lifted the pelican from its launch pad, muffled by the enclosed titanium hull.

Sandra eased into the stiff chair as much as the material allowed and closed her eyes as she went over the approaching events in her mind. She sent them a few messages when they first docked with the _Manhattan_. They were joyously received and they _demanded_ that the Spartan crash with them so they could spend every waking moment together catching up. With no other choice besides paying for a stay in a hotel, she relented, allowing her friends to put her up for the weekend. And Kelly was tagging along.

 _Kelly. Wow, great choice genius! Invite a 30-year-old veteran of a brutal, genocidal war on your shore leave! Have you forgotten she is a SPARTAN-II? They live, eat, sleep and breathe war. They are methodical, incredibly efficient, oh and the most important point…the military is all they know! How the hell do you think she will react to civilian life!? Welcome it with open arms? I think not! Way to fuck it all up! Brilliant! Fucking brilliant!_ Her shoulders slumped as a quiet sigh floated through the cabin. _I should have just stayed aboard the Infinity. Maybe give a tour to Amber or something._ Then her mind decided to mess with her further. _What about my friends? They have to put up with me and all of my 'alterations'. How will they deal with my 6'9" companion?_ She groaned in frustration, which reverberated around the cabin. _God. Fucking. Damnit. This was a mistake._

The pelican was jostled back and forth as it descended towards the surface. Bretts and Erikson had plans to meet up with their respective friends and family, then go out drinking. Rinse and repeat. That left Linda. But the sniper wasn't too worried. She just wanted to spend her time café hopping, enjoying as many samples of delicious cuisine as she could before it was back to MRE's. That, and stab Fredrick if he showed his antagonizing face. She absentmindedly tapped her leg, where she stored her personal magnum and combat knife. _Make fun of my why don't you…ass_. _I dare you to ruin my fun…_

 **Earth Surface**

 **Oceania Region (Western Australia)**

The bird touched down on the tarmac designated to it. Erikson powered down the engines and turned on the audio system. "Enjoy yourselves, Spartans. You've earned it." He began to lock the system down, but not before giving his ODST drinking companion a half-assed wave goodbye, telling him he would catch up to him tonight. Pulling a picture from the cockpit window, his face broke into a wide smile. In it were two boys. One of them was obviously him, about 10 years younger. The other one was a young boy, at most six or seven years of age. _First, to find a present. Then to surprise my little nephew._

"Now, I will only mention this once. My friends are _civilians._ They may say or do things that you don't agree with-"

Kelly fixed her with a flat stare. "I'm not an idiot."

Sandra sighed internally and shook her head. "Just don't shoot them." Kelly visibly stiffened as combination of voices let out a shrill squeal of joy. Sandra was almost _bowled over_ as three girls attached themselves to her, cries of 'Oh my god!' and 'I can't believe it actually you, Sandy!' filled the noisy base. Sandra beamed a warm smile and rolled her eyes as the other ladies slowly calmed down and the smaller Spartan was able to pry the extra limbs off her.

"Let me introduce you." One of the girls opened her mouth to speak, but Sandra cut her off. " _Then_ I'll take your questions." They mumbled in agreement.

"This is Brittany." The woman was the tallest of the group, coming in at about 5'10". Her caramel skin complexion and raven colored hair framed a sculpted, charismatic face. Her eyes were adorned with what could only be described like emeralds. A short green dress billowed around her small frame. "She may not be the smartest tool in the shed, but she can think outside the box like no other." Sandra ignored the girl's complaints, instead continuing on to the next female in the line.

"In the middle is Indigo." Slightly pudgy, (but only if you looked _very_ closely), she was by far the smallest in the group, standing only about 5'1" in heels. Her white skin was nicely tanned, but Kelly could see red patches that she could only be either sunburn or some sort of rash. Sleek grey glasses sloped with the curves of her face, covering her hazel eyes and partially covered by her auburn hair. The strangest thing about her was the clothing that she wore: Chaeta-patterned pants and sweater adorned her 'unique' frame. Not to mention the cat-headband that was planted in her locks. "She may dress…odd, but she has a heart of gold and could give some of the engineers around her a run for their money." Indigo smiled at the praise, as Sandra moved onto the last person.

Standing in at just over 5'7", her lithe build easily gave away her Asian heritage. But her dark brown skin and rainbow colored hair would give anyone passing her down the street a second, or even third glance. She wore a tank top and basketball shorts, showing off her almost-perfect skin. Her piercing blue eyes dug into her Spartan friend, trying to pull out answers from unasked questions. To offset her appearance even more was her clothing. A pair of beat up camo pants and a faded t-shirt were her only defense against the wind, which was starting to pick up. "This is Carlisle, but she just goes by Carlie. She may appear…somewhat off-putting, but can read people like a book." Carlie stuck her tongue out at the taller woman mock insult, but did not say anything.

"Now I _know_ you have many questions, but we have to report in and Brittany is shaking like a leaf. We will meet you by the gate." The girls left to get the vehicle, but not before each one tossed a sideways glance at the newcomer. When Kelly's attention was once again on her younger teammate, Sandra jerked her head in the direction of a small building across the airstrip. They quickly had their shore leave filed and were given temporary access to their financial accounts, all from the corporal desk jockey who stared at them in awe the entire time as the two supersoldiers shifted awkwardly in their unarmored boots. They left much quicker than they came in, practically sprinting out the door. They only slowed their pace to allow the gate guard to let them through.

Sandra didn't really think about it until now, but what if they had brought one of the smaller civilian vehicles instead? She _did_ say in her messages to use an unarmed version of the M12 FAV. For all she knew, in all the excitement, they could have forgotten. _How awkward would that be? Sorry I think we will need to use the public tram because we can't fit in there!_ Her internal rant was cut short when the spotted her three friends standing beside the instantly familiar frame of the most popular vehicle in the UNSC. It looked just the same as the military version, except for a few key differences: it was painted a copper orange, used a sophisticated GPS system, and in place of the LAAG were four driver-facing seats, all equipped with seat belts.

"Do any of you have a license for this?" Three blushes and sheepish grins were her answer.

"Actually, we were hoping _you_ could drive it." Brittany said, grinning cheekily. Sandra rolled her eyes and tossed her gear into the back of the 'hog, then pulled herself into the driver's seat. Kelly quickly stepped past the slower women and climbed into the passenger seat placing her pack at her feet. With complaints that were quickly ignored, the shorter trio hauled themselves into the back and buckled in. With a familiar roar of the engine, Sandra pulled out of the parking lot on the base and followed the holographic GPS display.

Sandra glanced behind her to see her friends fidgeting restlessly. Even though she had not seen them in years, she also knew they could explode at any minute out of sheer curiosity. Opening her mouth to ask the first question, it died in her mouth when the onboard phone began to ring. **Petty Officer, Second Class: Sandra Wolfe. Type of call: Urgent**. Without thinking, Kelly hit the answer button for her.

"Petty Officer, it is Aura. I wished t-"

"Aura! Why are you contacting me on an unencrypted _civilian_ channel?! Especially in the presence of civilians!" The call only contained audio, but Sandra glared at it nonetheless, as if she could burn holes in the knight on the other side.

"Do not worry. I have encrypted this channel and will not be discussing anything military in nature." Sandra wanted to ream the Forerunner AI for breaking multiple regulations, but realized it would be simpler to just get the conversation over with and deal with her when Blue Team reported back to the _Infinity_. Aura took the momentary silence to continue.

"Well the Recl- Dr. Cassidy brought Amber to my lab and-"

"Your point?" Sandra snapped. The call was silent for three full seconds before the AI responded.

"She latched onto my hand. I don't want to hurt her, but I need her off to continue my work. Suggestions?" Kelly glared at the screen as well. _Don't waste our time._

"Your smart. Figure it out. But if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Kelly spoke in a low, harsh tone before ending the call. Sandra glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, surprise, fascination and joy evident on the blonde's face. Kelly crossed her arms defensively, leaning back into the chair.

"What?" shooting a half-hearted glare at her driver.

A chuckle escaped her lips. "I didn't think you had it in ya." Kelly only grunted in response, eyes set on the road ahead.

Flashing lights and sirens cut through the air behind them. "Shit." Sandra muttered. _Just what I need right now._ Easing the copper 'hog out of the flow of highway traffic, the HuCiv Genet W.A.P.D. car right behind them. The officer stepped out of the much smaller coupe and marched up to the driver.

"Ma'am, do you know why I pulled you over?" _Technically_ she probably outranked him, but she wasn't about to push things any further.

"No, sir." The officer's brows rose in surprise behind his opaque sunglasses.

"You were circumventing military channel security, using civilian channels for the transference of military information, not to mention the multiple weapons infractions." His pearly whites shined like diamonds in the afternoon light.

"Sir, the channel infractions were not our doing. Our…XO needed to relay pertinent, non-classified information to our unit. She just used the most efficient method to do so." The officer removed his glasses, placing them in a pocket in his armor. He gave Sandra a disbelieving look.

"You expect me to believe that?" Sandra said nothing.

"What ship are you stationed on?"

"The _Infinity_ , sir." The officer let out a slow whistle.

"Can I see your orders and have your names?" Sandra nodded once before handing him two tablets with their leave orders on it.

"Names?" His disinterested tone made Kelly want to hit him with something.

"That's classified, sir." She spoke up from the passenger seat.

He looked up surprised, as if just noticing the tall, intimidating woman for the first time.

"And _you_ are?"

"Classified, sir." He walked around and gave a hard stare to the scout. One which she returned with a neutral look.

"You think this is a game?"

"No." The glint of metal caught the officer's eye. His smile returned as he reached into the vehicle and pulled out _Oathsworn_. It reached about halfway out of the 'hog before Kelly's hand locked it in a vice-like grip.

"Then why do you have a highly modified, illegal, M45 shotgun in your bag?"

"Because, _sir_ , I am a Spartan." She could hear gasps from behind her, but ignored them. Her cool, even tone projected a malicious intent that Sandra was glad it was not aimed in her direction. The officer swallowed hard, but maintained his grip on the weapon.

"L-let me check your orders with UNSC command in Sydney." He spoke into his helmet, first contacting his sergeant to explain the situation. Next it was UNSC Oceania Command in Sydney. While on hold, he glanced over the orders again, his eyes growing wider with each line he read.

" _UNSC Oceania Command. Sydney, Australia; Earth. What seems to be the problem officer?_ " _Of course they would have been briefed already_.

"I have pulled over two UNSC Petty Officers for multiple infractions. I asked for their orders, but not much of it is readable. Most of it has been redacted."

" _What?_ " The secretary seemed generally surprised.

"Names, D.O.B.'s, height, length of enlistment, it's all black. The only legible parts are the ship they are serving on and its C.O."

"…"

"…"

"..."

" _I am waiting officer._ " Her annoyed tone was evident in her voice.

He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Sorry. They are currently stationed on the _Infinity_ under a Captain Thomas Lasky."

" _One moment sir._ " The line was quiet for a few minutes as boring elevator music began to play in his in his helmet.

" _This is Captain Thomas Lasky, Commanding Officer of the UNSC Infinity."_

The office began speaking with the person on the other end of the line, his face turning whiter by the second. Eventually, he ended the call, just standing there, utterly dumbstruck and shaking with fear. Kelly assumed the Captain had gotten the message through and retrieved her shotgun and the orders from the officer's pale, clammy hands. Not giving him a second glance, she shoved her M45 back in the case as Sandra took off, eager to put that entire mess behind her.

* * *

"Spill it." Indigo demanded as soon as they entered an apartment shared by Carlie and Brittany. The suite was what could pass for 'cozy'. There was a living room that housed a couch, a chair or two and a large television screen, currently displaying images on a news network. To the right of that was a small kitchenette, chairs surrounding a small island like wolves cornering their prey. Two more doors led to other rooms, though what they contained remained a mystery, anyone could reasonably assume that they led to the girls' bedrooms. Personal pictures and affects adorned most of the open spaces that were not already being filled.

" _No one_ grows over a foot that fast." Brittany stated plainly. Carlie tried to bore holes into the two of them with her twin sapphires, as if sizing them up. Kelly awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, her enormous frame sticking out like a sore thumb in the small room. Sandra scratched the back of her neck, a sheepish smirk on her face.

"He he. Well, most of it is classified, but I will fill you girls in on what I can. Kelly here can back me up. I am famished though, so why don't you have something delivered?" The older Spartan stiffened at the sudden mention of her name. Sandra tilted her head towards Blue 4 as other women spread about the apartment to prepare for the night ahead of them. "Sorry. I know you have your secrets, but I had to give them your name. They wouldn't let up otherwise." Kelly gave a stiff nod in return. Sandra could tell the soldier was anxious. Growing up surrounded by fellow Spartans, training day in and day out, left little time for socializing. Being at war for the last three decades didn't help either. Sandra sat down on the couch and began to organize her pack, an old habit to keep busy, back when the Wolfpack was still a quasi-unit. Eventually the girls trickled in, rainbow hair being the last one to join.

Carlie eased into her seat, throwing the two soldiers in front of her a hesitant glance at the small table. Three M6D's had been field stripped and now were spread out over most of the table. Their graphite finishes gleamed menacingly in the light of the apartment. The model may have been an older one, but the heavy pistols packed one hell of a punch. More than the standard Spartan M6H2 what really drew their eyes was the white M45 that took up the other half of the small table. It's red bunny design garnered curious looks from all three of the newcomers.

"So…" Brittany started unsurely, the presence of _real_ guns unnerving the caramel-skinned woman.

"What do you want to know?" Sandra said, observing the barrel of her pistol.

"How did _all of this_ happen?" Carlie questioned, gesturing to the women and their weapons.

"Transferred to a different unit. Can't say which though." Though the Spartan's focus was on scrubbing the barrel clean of debris, she took note of the annoyed expressions on her friends' faces.

"Doing what?" Indigo added.

"Protecting humanity. What else?" The amused smirk that crossed the Spartan's face frustrated Carlie to no end.

"Oh? And what Spartan did you have to steal those clothes from?" Brittany teased. _Shit. Forgot about those_. Sandra thought angrily. Her semi form-fitting shirt had the logo of the Spartan branch emblazoned above the left breast.

"I didn't _steal_ them. Their mine." The mock pout on her face caused the girls to break into a fit of giggles. Slowly, their faces morphed into a more serious look, apologetic and concerned eyes staring into her forest colored pools.

"Did…did it hurt?" Indigo asked thoughtfully.

"Ya, it hurt like hell. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Without it, I would probably be long gone." The girls looked dejectedly down at the carpet.

"What about yours, Kelly?" Carlie asked. The other Spartan looked up, surprised. The room was quiet, except for the clinking of shuffling metallic materials. Long buried memories flowed into the scout's consciousness. Flickering images of her smiling brothers and sisters...needles and blackness… pods containing the ones who didn't make it…so many lost. So many lives expunged, snuffed out before they could take the fight to the enemy. So yes it was painful, incredibly so. It made her want to cry. But Spartans did not cry. They did not show fear. There was only survival. There was only victory. The mission _always_ came first.

"It was… uncomfortable." The Spartan finally uttered, her neutral tone betraying the emotions that still swirled inside of her. The three civilians nodded solemnly, as if they could really ever understand. Sandra knew that was a carefully constructed response, hidden behind a wall of chemical suppressants and training. Her accompanying train of thought surprised even herself. _She's must have been holding_ _some pretty painful stuff back for years. I can't imagine what that was like; going under and not knowing if you will ever wake up again. It must have been horrible. But it's not like she has anyone to talk to. Besides, I really don't think opening up to others is their thing. But perhaps offering her a chance to confide in someone, to release some of that long pent-up pain, will allow her to focus, put her mind back in the fight._

The silence that reigned afterward was thick, almost suffocating. Uncomfortable gazes drifted between members and around the group, trying to settle on anything else besides the two Spartans cleaning their weapons. After what seemed like an eternity the M6's eventually found themselves stuffed back into the dark, safe presence of the supersoldier's backpacks. Somebody had to say _something_ soon or Sandra was going to go insane. Thankfully, her black haired friend had another question on her mind.

"Did you ever find your sister?" A mirthful chuckle caused the others to blink in surprise.

"Yea, I did. She…was not what I expected." A small smile but genuine smile graced her lips as she thought of her sister, the mighty and proud Zealot. In the short time they were able to spend with each other, Sandra had enjoyed every moment, after getting past the awkwardness of it all. The two of them were almost one of a kind: enjoyed the calmness of combat, a shared love of weapons, and a determination to overcome any obstacle that was rudely shoved in their faces. Granted their separate upbringing and cultures led to more than one embarrassing situation, the two of them took it all in stride.

"How so?" Carlie chimed in.

"Well…" Sandra chatted for another 30 minutes or so before their food arrived. Their meal was accompanied by wonderful conversations, some of which Sandra wanted to know what her three closest friends had been up to over the past few years. Indigo was hired on as a teacher for young children in one of the schools nearby. Although her job could be immensely frustrating at times, she wouldn't trade her kids for anything. Brittany was consulting with an engineering firm attempting to come up with new methods to revitalize glassed planets. Carlie had been slightly ashamed to admit, but she was currently between jobs and was volunteering at the local shelters, helping refugees from the war get back on their feet.

"Hey we were wondering something." Brittany said, sitting back down at the small table they had all shared for dinner. Sandra observed her friends curiously, wondering what had been on their minds.

"The terrible three have been _thinking_?! What cruel world have I been transported to?" Sandra's mock terror-laced tone earned a pout from all three civilians.

"Ha. Ha. Smartass." Carlie shot back. Indigo stuck out her tongue playfully and Brittany just rolled her eyes and her friends antics. "Seriously though, we were wondering if you wanted to visit _Snarky's_ while you were here. I know you didn't want to drink that much but…" She trailed off as Sandra finished the sentence in her head: _we want to have fond memories if you don't return_. When they were growing up, her three friends broke down when she stated her intention to join the UNSC Marine Corps. From then on Sandra promised that they would share a drink at a bar that they all knew and loved: _Snarky's_. Indigo and the owner went way back. Growing up, Jason Snarky was like an uncle to the four of them, allowing them to eat for free, talking to them about life and helping each of them to get through their problems. They were like the daughters he never had.

Sandra cast a quick glance sideways, trying to get the feeling of her companion. As usual, Kelly maintained a neutral expression, eyes forward and her mouth set in a thin line. When the scout caught her looking, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, as if asking _what do you think?_ Sandra let out a small sigh. She didn't even know she had been holding her breath. _What did you expect?_ She chided herself. Forcing a beaming smile on her face, which did not reflect her current mood in the slightest, she turned back to her childhood friends.

"Sure. I'm in." Carlie opened her mouth to say something more, but thought better of it. Soon, the small apartment descended into darkness as the occupants slowly entered the world of dreams. Well, all accept one. Kelly sat out on the small balcony staring silently up at the stars. The cold breeze was unpleasant, but not unnecessarily so. It kept her just awake enough to think. _This is why I hate leave,_ she chided herself, a frown etched upon her features. _Why the hell am I down here anyway? I could have stayed on station, read a good book or two._ Her thoughts immediately jumped to Sandra and Amber. A small, self-depreciating smile graced her features. _How is it that I go from a fully functional Spartan to…this? All in just a few months. Of course it has everything to do with those two._ But as much as she tried to be angry with them, blame them for her loss of functionality and lethality on the battlefield, she couldn't. Something wouldn't let her. She didn't know what, but I just didn't seem _right_ to blame them for such shortcomings.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the serenity of the night life on Earth. Out here, the sights and sounds of the city failed to reach the Spartan, even with her enhanced senses. She breathed in the crisp night air, allowing the cold oxygen to circulate through her lungs. In the peaceful atmosphere she allowed her mind to wonder. Naturally, it took the most inopportune path…strait towards the two newest females in her life. _Amber_. The adorable little Sangheili child. Though killing them for the past 25 years had ingrained the reflexes to reach out and snap their necks at the slightest hint of trouble, she had learned that things _can_ change. Fighting alongside them has given her a newfound respect for the saurian allies, but the small, female child made her smile inward. She was just so curious and full of life. And the _questions_. She didn't have all the answers, but she tried her hardest to quell the adorable golden-eyed girl's insatiable hunger for new things.

But she _hated_ the looks given by her fellow Spartans. From the curious to the disgusted, she hated them all. _What does it matter what they think of her? The only ones that matter should be the ones that Sandra and I give to her! Sandra_. How this all started. Well, _technically_ , it started when she was blasted off the cliff, but she was in not in the mood to play with technicalities. The woman was so infuriating, talking to a superior officer with such disrespect, trying to get a rise out of her, doing certain _things_ to her, things that elicited certain reactions. The scout's gazes lingered on the stars for a few moments more before shifting to the dim lights of the bustling city. _She has quite an interesting background though. Quite different from anyone else._ To be honest, she didn't really care for anyone else's, but she wanted to get to know her Spartan sister more. Kelly wanted to claim that it was for the benefit of being able to function more cohesively in combat, but deep down, she knew that was utter bullshit. _The reasons are personal, and you know that Spartan._ To make it worse, it appeared her mind had dictated that tonight was a night for cruel jokes. The woman's green gemstones drew her in, promises of something pleasant written on her skin. She was drawn in close. Real close. Close enough to determine the light pink freckles that dotted the alabaster surface. The golden, almost white locks of silk that framed her face brought each and every detail into even _more_ focus, if that was even possible. But rather than the short ponytail she was accustomed to see, the golden silk flowed her entire backside, sticking to her like a second skin, stopping only after outlining the voluptuous curves of the woman's behind.

Finally, her lips. Those damnable, full, pink lips that hinted at so much _more_. For those few moments, Kelly swore she had a complete lapse of judgement, a fleeting glimpse of pure, simple insanity. She wanted to _touch_ them. Feel Sandra's face move within the grasp of her hands. To _feel_ them. Foreheads pressed against each other, hot breaths mingling with each other, complete disregard of their armored bodies. To _taste them._ Images of lips hovering inches away, occasionally ghosting over one another, as if waiting for a secret signal to attack the other. To _meld_ with them. Rapid, intense scenes flashed before the soldier's eyes. Hot. Heavy. Ravenous. Images assaulted her mind like a platoon of hunters charging straight for her. Drawing in a long gulp of the cool air, her eyes shot open, wild and unfocused. Forcing herself to take slow deep breaths, she slowly eased her body and mind back into a state of natural neutrality. _What. The. Hell. Was. That?!_

Desperately wanting to leave, she realized that was not an option. Her bird would not return for almost another 48 hours. Until then, she needed to _survive_. To prevent herself from diving headfirst into certain insanity once again, Kelly knew she needed to keep her distance from the other Spartan. _My combat abilities are slipping. I need time to refocus._ She looked to the large, coastal beautiful alloyed jungle in the distance. Realizing that it would be the perfect place to hide, _not hide, refocus_ , she told herself, for the next two days, she let out a small sigh of relief. She now had a mission. One she would not fail at. Operation 'Forget about Sandra and Amber' was a go.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Hoped you liked it! You guys and gals got to see the notorious Spartan-II's on actual leave, Sandra got to see her childhood friends again, and Kelly had a wet (or was that dry?) half lucid dream about Sandra! Next chapter will include drunkenness, Kelly hiding in the bustling city, and glimpses into how the other members of Blue Team are doing on their leave! Stay tuned for more awesomeness! Don't forget, I still would appreciate some artwork for the cover of this story. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Till next time… Peace out!


	14. SPARTANS Can Get Drunk

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Back again! Hope all of you enjoyed the last one! I hope you are up for a bit of romance, because that is what's going down. It won't be anything special (that comes later), but it will be merely a taste of what's to come. Oh, and another thing: there will be some Amber cuteness included as well. Let's get this party started!

 **14\. SPARTANS Can Get Drunk**

 **Earth Surface**

 **Oceania Region (Western Australia)**

Brittany stretched her arms above her head as she miserably tried to stifle another yawn. Sitting up in her bed, she glanced at the sleeping Spartan on the floor. She had offered Sandra her bed, but her offer had been rejected on the grounds that she was too big for it. Her features turned into a pout as they fell upon her friend once again. _Your too nice. This bed is definitely big enough for you. Even if you did grow almost a foot since we last saw you_. Her eyes lazily roamed over Sandra's tanned frame, pausing nowhere in particular. She could see lingering scars and slightly mismatched skin tones, the product of skin grafts. Her pout tuned into a frown. _Jesus. You guys must have gone through hell and back._ She thought sadly. It angered her in a way. That she thought it was a good thing Sandra was out there fighting instead of her. Sandra had been born for the service. It fit her like a glove. Speaking for herself…well it just wasn't for her. _Alright! Enough moping around! Time to start the day!_ She quietly snuck out of bed, tiptoeing her way around the slumbering form on her floor and out into the small kitchenette. There she found Carlie sitting at one of the stools sipping a steamy beverage, staring at a data pad in her hand.

"Hey." She half-whispered in greeting, a smile on her face. Multicolored locks tuned to greet her roommate, a small smile offered in return. Brittany plodded past her pulling a similar mug from one of the cabinets and filling it with the mahogany colored liquid. She shuffled into the stool beside her as a comfortable silence descended upon the two. A few minutes later that silence was broken as Carlie tossed the pad on the counter, running her hands worriedly through her locks.

"Jesus. These attacks are getting worse and worse by the day." Brittany gently laid her hand on top of the chocolate one, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I know." Was all she said in reply. Even though the war with the Covenant was over, it didn't mean hostilities had stopped altogether. They had just been put on hold for 30 years. With the common enemy defeated, old grudges and rivalries reared their ugly heads, uttering guttural war cries like some mangled, malformed creature of the night. The UNSC had enough on their plate without the added wars and feuds that raged across their worlds.

"So what should we do today?" Carlie asked, eager to return to happier topics.

"I don't know. Maybe walk around town. Hopefully, tonight we can get into _Snarky's_. I'll make sure Indigo calls, reserve us some seats."

"What about Kelly?" Carlie looked up just in time to see Brittany glance at the front door. Kelly had been gone since last night, but had left her stuff there, which meant she was planning on returning sometime before they left to collect her gear.

"What about her?" Carlie growled out. She didn't like the other Spartan. Far too quiet and reserved for her tastes, she thought that the woman simply didn't want to be there in the first place.

"You think we should save her a spot?" The only response was a shrug of the shoulders. In Carlie terms that meant _if she shows, she shows. If not, no harm done_.

The slipped back into that comfortable silence once again. At least until Indigo stepped out into the kitchen with her ridiculous looking pajamas, complete with a tail and tiger slippers. The other two couldn't help themselves as they burst into a fit of quiet giggles.

"Wow, you _really_ like cats." Brittany snuck out in between fits of giggles. Indigo just stuck out her pink oral muscle in return as she poured her own cup of coffee and sat down beside her friends.

"No, what she _**really**_ likes is pus- OW!" The rest of her sentence came out as a hiss as Brittany jabbed her in the ribs. Carlie ignored the glare thrown by her raven haired companion.

"What this **idiot** meant to say was: are you bringing _her_ tonight? We are dying to meet the person you can't stop raving over." Indigo could feel the heat creep up her face as her friends shot angry, but meaningless glares at each other.

"Uh…" Indigo started, unsure whether she should invite the girl she has been seeing for the past few months.

"Come on, I will be on my best behavior." Carlie added hopefully. "If you don't I can find you a nice young man to-" It was Indigo's turn to glare at her friend.

"You _know_ I'm as gay as your hair." She hissed, aware of Sandra sleeping in the other room. Carlie quickly gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry. We just really want to meet her. See if she passes the test." Indigo humphed in mock indignation.

"You'll find out tonight." She responded with some finality, but a small smile lingered on her face. From there, their discussion turned to what they wanted to show Sandra around the city.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **(S-deck)**

 **Docked with** _ **Manhattan Station**_

Pale fingers absentmindedly stroked a chip which had no light. A golden visor stared longingly out into the stars from inside its home of olive colored alloys. Motionless. Stationary. Humanity's Savior, the Master Chief stared at the AI chip splayed loosely about in his hand. So fragile, gentle. Harmless. Whispers of a past life reached his well-seasoned ears.

" _John."_

" _They let me pick. Did I ever tell you that? Choose whichever Spartan I wanted. You know me. I did my research. Watched as you became the soldier we needed you to be. Like the others, you were strong and swift and brave. A natural leader. But you had something they didn't. Something no one saw, but me. Can you guess…? Luck."_

" _You know me. When I make a promise…" "You…keep it. I do know how to pick 'em."_

" _We were supposed to take care of each other. And we did."_

John closed his eyes for a moment, as if the simple action would bring his friend back from the dead. When he opened them again, the same expanse of space greeted his eyes. Though he shed no tears nor break the neutral look that adorned his face, he missed _her_ greatly. Her intelligence. Her battlefield strategies. Their synchronization and cohesion. Her demeanor…Her smile.

"Cortana." He put as much emotion as he could muster into that one word. Confidence. Doubt. Joy. Sorrow. Longing. Humor.

 _Love_.

He sat in contemplative silence as he listened to the hum of the ship around him. He did not have to wait long before footsteps broke the stillness of his own world. He recognized them instantly. He stood, picking his helmet off the table beside him and stowed his dogtags before the armored footfalls made it to the doorway.

"Chief. You ready?" Fred's commanding voice called out to his leader, in what could be attributed as the closest thing that could be labeled 'concern'. Though that in itself was a stretch. Blue Leader gave a silent nod in return. The sound of their combat boots intermingled with one another as they made their way to one of the training rooms aboard the massive flagship.

 **Earth Surface**

 **Oceania Region (Eastern Australia)**

Linda smiled a genuine smile as tucked a spare strand of red hair behind her ear. This was the 19th café she had been to today and the food kept getting better and better. The blueberry muffins were absolutely scrumptious. She paid her bill with her credit chip and exited the small establishment, walking lazily down the street. The smile she had on moments before quickly morphed into a frown the more people she passed on the street. Not many civilians were used to seeing an extremely pale woman who towered over almost everyone. The myriad of looks she was receiving quickened her pace. Linda felt naked outside her armor and without her _Nornfang_ , she felt even more so. Luckily the familiar weight of the M6 eased her discomfort, if only slightly. She breathed a sigh of relief as she entered another restaurant. A waited shower her to a small table in the corner. A preferable spot with a clear view of routes of infil/exfil. She looked over the menu and placed her order on the pad on the table.

Taking sips of her water _(with an actual lemon)_ , she thought joyfully, she observed the other patrons while waiting for her food. A group of middle-aged men watching a sports game. A trio of teenage girls laughing at something undiscernible. A few others scattered here and there, doing various tasks. A few cased cursory glances her way, but most were too wrapped up in what they were doing. Either that or they simply ignored the Spartan's presence. _Is this what civilian life is like?_ She shared John's unstated sentiments that it was undisciplined. But she was not judging them. The UNSC was all she had ever known. _Unlike Spartan Wolfe_ , her brain snapped at her. As much as an intrusion as she thought 'Blue 5' was to Blue Team, she freely acknowledged her expert skills, especially with an energy sword. But her attachment to Blue Team had created a worrisome crack between Kelly and the rest of the team. And if not addressed and repaired, it could end badly. _Or with one of us dead_. She added bitterly. She didn't hate her. She just needed the team dynamic back. Linda cleared those thoughts from her head as the waiter placed her order on the table. She nodded in thanks and ate calmly, without a sense of hurry or agitation.

The waiter had come by and cleared her plate away. She continued to sip on her water, watching the flow of customers with passing interest. A slight tug on her pant leg caused her to stiffen. Reminding herself she was _not_ in hostile territory she eased the hand away from her pistol and looked down. A boy, by her approximate guess, no more than 8 or 9 at the oldest was looking up at her with shining eyes and a beaming smile.

"Hi. My name is Max. What's yours? Are you an Army lady? My daddy was in the Army. Mum said he had to go away on a trip. That makes me sad. Did you know my dad? How tall are you? Your pretty. Not as pretty as my mum though. She's the prettiest. Do you shoot things? Is it cool? I want to be in the Army like my dad when I grow up."

"Uh…" Linda said nervously after the endless onslaught of questions finally relented, glancing around feverishly trying to find the boy's mother. He opened his mouth again, much to the sniper's annoyance, but stopped as a voice cut through the air.

"Max." Came the half-hiss, half shout of a woman as she walked up to her table. She bent down to his level, had a quick conversation, and sent him scrambling back to their own table. Standing to her full height, Linda was able to get a better look at her. A petite face, sat upon a similarly thin frame. Her skin pinkish skin tone and small features gave Linda no sense of where she came from, even if she had a clue. The most striking feature about her was the fact that she had aquamarine colored hair. The wavy curls cascaded down her back of her head like a waterfall, complete with the white tips at the end.

"So sorry about that. My nephew, Max, is very inquisitive. Just like his father." A gentle smile adorned her face as she regarded the sniper before her eyes widened suddenly in surprise. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Megan. Megan Dikos." She stuck out an unblemished hand in greeting.

"058, ma'am". She cursed herself as Megan squinted in confusion at her odd response. _You are in a civilian establishment, act like it!_ She shook her head as to present the fact she was in her own world. "Sorry. Linda." She took Megan's hand and shook it, keeping a loose grip on it as not to shatter her unaugmented bones. That still didn't stop the woman from massaging her hand afterward.

"Forgive my forwardness, but are you a soldier?" Linda nodded her head, even though she was becoming uncomfortable in the woman's presence.

"Army?"

"Navy."

An air of silence hung over as they tried to find what to say next, well at least Megan did. Linda continued to sip calmly at her water. The aquamarine haired woman nervously wrung her hands together as her mind was a whirlwind of chaotic thoughts. _Oh god! What do I say?! What do I say!? She obviously likes food. Well, duh! Everyone likes food. Her skin tone is creepily white though. But she is quite striking. Not to mention those muscles! Focus Megan! First, she's a soldier. Second, she's a woman. Not that there is anything wrong with that! I'm just a sucker for big muscles, no matter who accompanies them. It's well beyond awkward now: either say something or go!_

"Uh…, Linda was it.?" The Spartan nodded again, barely casting a glance her way.

"Would you like…do you want to…what I meant to say was…" Linda gave her a confused look, not understanding where she was going with this. Megan took a deep breath to steady herself. "Do you want to eat dinner with me? You seem to like food…and…it will just be the two of us..." She interrupted herself to by waving her hands in front of her rapidly darkening cheeks. "N-not that it's a date or anything like that! It just you seemed to like food a lot and I know of a good place and…" Linda held up a closed fist out of reflex. Megan had seen enough military vids to know what that meant; she forced her jaw to snap shut, cutting off any further rambling.

"…"

"…Perhaps."

The nervous wreck Megan had previously been disappeared as if a switch had been flipped. A beaming smile replaced the flustered look moments before. "Great!" She took an old looking writing utensil from her hair and grabbed a nearby napkin. She quickly jotted down her name, restaurant, its address, the time to meet.

"Well, I hope you can make it! Gotta go, bye!" Without another word she turned on her heel and walked back to her own table, collecting Max and another individual before leaving. Once they left, Linda closed her eyes to try to regain a sense of peace. _What was that? Why did I agree to that? Well, I can always walk away._ As she stood up, she pushed all thoughts about the conversation from her mind, but took the napkin nonetheless. She needed to take a walk.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **(P-deck)**

 **Docked with** _ **Manhattan Station**_

As a holder of two PhD's and the closest thing to an expert in SPARTAN physiology as one could be, she was confident in her abilities. There was not an intellectual or academic challenge she couldn't handle. That being said, interacting with people was a little difficult, not to mention frustrating at times. Soldiers she could do. They were grown men and women. Children were another thing altogether. Human ones were bad enough, but alien? Don't even get her started. This is why she found herself panting heavily, hands planted firmly on her knees, her heart pounding in her throat. _Goddamn it. Why do I have to be the bloody babysitter?_

"Roland?" She called out loud.

"It's quite funny, doctor. I didn't know Sangheili children had so much stamina. Someone of your influence should be-"

"Roland! Where is she?" She cut him off.

"Currently 43 meters ahead, giving some of the crew quite a jump."

She nodded fervently, wiping the sweat from her brow, forcing her legs into another sprint. Up ahead, things were not much better. Marines were struck stupid as a small Sangheili ran past them, laughing freely. Others bumped into and tripped over one another as they stopped to look at her. Her purple robe flowed around her small body as she ran. It still had rips and tears from when she was found, but at least it was clean. She was so happy to see other people she gave them a hug, though being only two and a half feet tall, those actions were limited to their legs. For being only 3 years old, she was quite strong, forcing their legs together in an impromptu hug. Naturally, the only way these soldiers could go was down. Some of them hit quite hard. Blood and plenty of grumbling flowed in Amber's wake as she made her way across the deck.

"Someone…catch her!" Dr. Cassidy's exhausted shout could be heard down the corridor. Then it became a game for the little alien as she nimbly dodged the clumsy attempts to apprehend her. Outbursts of "Pway! Pway!" joined the symphony of curses and grunts as all kinds of members of the UNSC tried to halt the little one's joyful exploration of humanity's flagship.

* * *

Captain Lasky held a thin smile as he walked the halls of his ship. Crewmembers saluted as he passed, Thomas offering a nod or salute in return. The refits were underway and the _Infinity_ was well on its way towards NIGHTSHADE. His success in making sure Blue Team enjoyed some actual leave _Bout time. They deserve it for what they have given the UNSC and Humanity. Without them, I'm sure we would have lost this war already._ A girlish squeal brought him out of his musings prematurely.

"Roland, what was that?"

"Not to be a bother, sir, but you might want to move out of the way…now." His eyes widened in surprise as a small Sangheili wrapped in a purple robe rounded the corner, giggling joyfully. Careening around the corner were at least four marines, two ONI officers, and three technicians. Raspy, exhausted cries of 'Stop…please' and 'Cut it out' were completely ignored by Amber as the men and woman stumbled over each other to catch the grey nuisance. Without missing a beat, Lasky bent down and scooped the small girl into his arms. Like parting the sea, the officers steered clear of their Captain, instead choosing to collapse to the ground in a heap.

"Hello there. What are you doing on my ship?" his smile grew as Amber let out a huff of frustration at finally being caught, turning her head to stare at the deck plates. His gaze turned to the collapsed members still sprawled out on the deck. "You've had your fun. Get back to work." A multitude of grumbles and slurred 'yes sir's' reached his ears as he walked the way he came, Amber clutched in his arms. Turning the corner, he almost ran into Dr. Cassidy, who was desperately trying to stay with the others.

"Doctor, is she your responsibility?" A relieved look, if slightly tinged with fear, met his steely gaze.

"Yes…sir…" She responded in between gulps of air.

He nodded once, handing the surprisingly calm Sangheili back to Bridget. "See to it that her…explorations are a little more controlled next time." A tired nod was all he received in return. He crouched down to her level. Now that Amber's fun had been spoiled, she quietly hid behind the doctor's legs. Lasky recognized the look in her eyes: curiosity and fear.

"What's your name." His voice took on an uncharacteristically soft tone as a smile spread across his face. A genuine one.

"Ambur."

"Well, Amber, did you have fun?" A tentative nod.

"Pway again?" Her golden eyes brimmed with wetness. Tears on the verge of being shed. It took him a moment before he put together that she was asking if she would be allowed to play again. _Smart kid. Though I can't really have her running unchecked on the ship._

"Sure. You can play again." Her mandibles clamped together, the saurian's equivalent of a human smile, as she wiped the wetness from her face. "But only if you are with someone. We can't have you running around without proper supervision." She nodded fervently, willing to agree to the terms. With a smile on his face he stood up to face the doctor.

"See that this doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir." He stood there until Dr. Cassidy was out of sight, Amber carried in her arms. _This outfit gets better and better every day_.

 **Earth Surface**

 **Oceania Region (Western Australia)**

From Kelly's vantage point across the street, the tavern looked busy. _Snarky's_ was a one of the smallest buildings on the block, yet it was packed to the brim almost every day. Patrons would rave about the friendly atmosphere and the wonderful food and those comments kept people coming back for more. The owner, Jason, took pride in the rustic environment his customers found themselves in when they entered the front doors. His knew his regulars by name and actually cared about how they were doing. He would listen to their problems and offer advice if they wanted it, but kept a respectable distance all the same.

 _Why did I even bother coming here if I wasn't going to participate? Belay that. Why am I down here in the first place?_ Of course it was because of _her_. For the first 12 hours Operation: 'Forget about Sandra and Amber' had been a spectacular success as she ambled about the city, taking in all the sights and smells it had to offer. As night approached, it had quickly plummeted into a cluster fuck of whirling emotions and images that left her confused, tired, and distracted on more than one level. _I can still salvage what's left of this op. I just need to go in there and act…_ to be honest with herself, she didn't know how she should act. Outside of military protocol, her social skills were nonexistent. _A Spartan never backs down from a challenge. Victory at all costs._

With her mentality set in place, she marched across the street during a lull in the traffic. The neon sign cast a purple glow upon her shoulders as she gently opened the door. Stepping into the atrium delicious smells of all kinds assaulted her systems. Almost all of them were foreign to her, but her mind extracted a few fuzzy memories of a life she never really had.

"E-excuse me ma'am, but did y-you have a reservation?" The young man was clearly intimidated by Kelly powerful, looming presence. The Spartan tilted her head, almost imperceptibly, at the server's question. The seemingly cold stare she gave him forced him back a step. Some of the patrons looked over in her direction, interested in what the commotion was all about. All of the attention made Kelly stiffen slightly, but felt relieved at the weight in the small of her back.

"Kelly!" A cheery voice burst forth from the corner. The woman in question caught rainbow hair at the edge of her vision. Without waiting for further instruction she quickly maneuvered her way to the booth in the corner. Oriented in a circular fashion, Carlie, Indigo, Sandra, Brittany, and an unknown person were already sitting at the table. Upon her arrival, they all shifted over, allowing Kelly to ease into the cushion next to Sandra. The furniture protested the extra weight, but held steadfast.

"Nice of you to join us." Indigo indulged what the group was thinking

"Humph. Didn't think you would." Carlie added, but was quickly shut down by a glare from Brittany. She just shrugged and returned to nursing her drink.

"Before I forget, this is Rachael, my girlfriend." Kelly just leveled a neutral stare at the new woman. For some reason, she took an immediate dislike to her. Her black hair curled down her back and her face looked unnatural, caked in what could be some sort of beauty products. Kelly didn't know, nor did she particularly care. She mentally cast her aside. As if some sort of sixth sense, Rachel gave the two Spartans a disgusted look before masking it with a beaming, forced smile. A light elbow to the ribs broke her contact with the loathing woman. Looking down she saw a crumpled napkin in front of her. Casting a quick glance to her teammate, a quick gesture was all that was needed for her to uncrumple the napkin. A message was written in loopy, if somewhat choppy letters:

 **FAKE-ASS BITCH**

Kelly crumpled the napkin again and dropped it to the floor. Opinions of others didn't matter. Just the mission. A young, female waiter approached their table.

"What can I get ya'll to drink tonight?" Kelly was the only one who had not ordered a drink yet, so the question was directed at her.

"Water." Kelly said in a stoic tone.

"And two Siberian Hellfires." Carlie chimed in. Kelly shot the woman a sharp look, but the girl didn't back down, only offering a steely gaze of her own.

"What? Scared of a little alcohol, _Princess_?" She smirked as the Spartans face twitched in displeasure. The waiter looked between the two women, unsure of who's order to type on her pad. Without looking at the waiter, Kelly shook her head.

"Negative." Carlie's nod sent the woman away to collect the drinks when they were prepared. They continued to stare at one another before Rachael's voice broke them apart.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we only won this war because of Marines like my brother and his friends. _Not_ because of those Spartan _freaks_." Her nasally, screechy words made the two Spartans stiffen in anger. While Kelly maintained a calm exterior, Sandra looked like she was seconds away from putting a bullet in her skull. A bump of the shoulder from Kelly eased the younger Spartan somewhat, but she still glared at the slanderous woman. Rachael caught the look and a sly smirk crossed her face. Apparently, she hit a nerve.

"Yea. And there were some rumors I heard that the Spartans were originally created to put down the Insurrectionists. Snuff out any resistance to UNSC control. They claimed these soldiers were recruited from all corners of UNSC space. Bullshit. I don't know where they got those _machines_ from, but they sure as hell weren't _recruited_ from some backwater shithole. Want to know what's worse? They get all the glory while people like my brother and all of their accomplishments are swept under the rug!" As the woman continued with her venom-laced speech, a cold rage started to build in Kelly's veins. The normally quiet Spartan was about to give the woman a tongue lashing, but Sandra was the one who snapped first.

"Listen here you little shit." He eyes burned with fury and rage as she cut into her rant. The younger Spartan's body was so tense, it seemed even a light touch would cause her to explode. "I happen to be on _very_ good terms with many Spartans. And I can say, without a doubt, that I would not be alive today if it wasn't for their abilities, strength, stamina, or bravery. These _freaks_ , as you called them, were the only reason we didn't lose this war. As an ODST, I can personally attest that they would have taken a bullet for me, as I would gladly have done for them. They are heroes, some of whom paid the ultimate price so Humanity could live on. _Not_ so assholes like you could ground their name in the mud. So do us all a favor and get the _fuck out_." Her last words came down heavy like avails as the entire table became utterly silent. With one last glare and a look of disgust plastered on her face, Racheal grabbed her coat and stomped out, her heels clicking against the wooden floors.

"Good riddance." Carlie breathed.

"Some girlfriend." Brittany mumbled.

Their drinks finally arrived, pulling their attention back to the table. Kelly picked up her Siberian and downed it in one tip. Her eyes burned with unshed tears and her throat felt like it had been set alight then someone tried to rip it out. Ragged coughs were ripped from her lungs as she tried to fight the powerful effects of the alcohol. Sandra downed her in the same way, experiencing similar effects. The girls just laughed at them, stating that some beverages were to be finished bit by bit, not all in one go. Kelly nodded dumbly, blinking away the drops of pain that sat below her eyes. She _really_ didn't want another one, but that asshole, Rachael, words kept circling in her head. She wanted to forget them. Forget her. Remove her existence from memory.

As the drinks kept coming, Kelly's belly warmed up, the organ enjoying the fiery liquid placed within it. The warmer her stomach got, the fuzzier her memory became. Solid images began to fragment and distort themselves as her impaired mind tried to keep up with the intake of alcohol. Though her enhancements fought hard to combat the toxins raging within her blood, they didn't call it 'Hellfire' for nothing. The heat in her belly gradually rose to her face. Swirling images and sensations made it hard for the Spartan to concentrate on any singular goal. The mission she strove relentlessly toward faded into nothing as the liquid concoction raged through her system. Eventually, Kelly collapsed into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

Linda looked at the pad once more. Even though she stood just outside the assigned place, something held her back. She was already late, but for once in the Spartan's life, she was unsure of her mission. There was no objective to accomplish, no target to kill, no civilians to rescue. Nothing to distance herself from. Just enjoy. Plain and simple. To anyone else it would be. But Linda did not 'enjoy' anything about herself or her lifestyle (besides modifying her SRS). She was there to get a job done. No more, no less. That is why her invitation from the aqua-haired woman confused her. She had no intelligence to offer, nor did the sniper know _how_ to enjoy herself outside of a strictly military definition. With a huff of frustration, she tossed the pad onto a nearby bench and sauntered off in the direction she had come.

Leaves shuffled about at her feet as the light breeze blew threw her short red ponytail. The copses of trees cast eerie shadows on the concrete at her feet. Her Spartan branch PT top offered her little comfort from the evening chill. She silently berated herself for not being properly prepared as she massaged her arms, attempting to stoke some life back into the cold muscles. _Waste of time. Could have been preparing for departure or resting for a prolonged period._ She shook her head as a frown flashed across her face. _This was stupid_. The rapid tapping of something off concrete caught her attention. Every muscle in her body tensed in apprehension for the coming battle. Sliding her magnum from its holster, she held it in front of her body so the attacker would see it until it was too late.

The moment she felt a hand ghost across her back, she engaged. Whirling around, she grabbed the would-be mugger by the wrist and pinned them to a nearby tree, her M6 pressed against their forehead. Ragged, labored breaths started to quicken as the cold steel of the pistol dug into their skin.

"T-take whatever you want. Just don't kill me…please." The last word came out as a high-pitched whisper, much too high to be a male.

"Identify yourself." The cold-as-steel tone earned no answer.

"P-p-please, I was just looking for someone. You looked similar to them. That's all, I swear!"

"Who?" Again only silence.

By some turn of fate, the clouds that had been shrouding the moon in darkness moved on, bathing the walkway in a lunar glow. It may have been too dim for the woman in front of her, but Linda could see clearly. The woman wore a blue dress that glittered like stars in the moonlight. Blue eyes reflected panic and fear as she tried to regain some semblance of normal breathing. Her light skin tone made the white markings that adorned her lips stand out even more. The woman she had pulled her weapon on, the woman she had, quite possibly, intended to kill was none other than Megan Dikos. _Well…fuck._

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Wow! Opinions anyone? Quite a lot happened there. Linda found a possible friend only to pull a gun on her later that day. Kelly apparently was so upset from that woman's comments she got black out drunk. Chief tries to come to some sense of closure with his lost AI, Cortana. Above all that though, the lovely little Amber caused a mess of trouble for the crew onboard the _Infinity_! You will have to wait till next time to find out what happened to our amazing Spartans. Till then peace out!


	15. Perpetual Consequences

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

I know I said last chapter would have drunkenness, but I'm sorry if it was somewhat lacking. That was purely intentional because this chapter will explain both Linda's and Kelly's actions last night and where they will go from there. This is the last little bit of relaxation before engaging in combat yet again. So be prepared! (The feels will come later; I promise). Enjoy this one guys and girls!

 **15\. Perpetual Consequences**

 **Earth Surface**

 **Oceania Region (Eastern Australia)**

Linda had killed thousands during her career as a SPARTAN-II. More, if the rumors and propaganda were to be believed. Behind the scope of here SRS, the red haired sniper had snuffed out the life of countless Elites, who let their pride get the better of them, the cackling, ravenous avian-like Jackals, and the lazy ambles of the Grunt cannon fodder. And, as uncomfortable and disconcerting as it was, Linda followed orders and did what she was told to do. All of her training, her instincts, had led to this point. Honed to a razor sharp point, even after 30 years of combat, she took pride in her skills and the skills of her brothers and sisters in arms.

But occasionally, faces of the dead came back to haunt her, _pleading_ with their cold, lifeless eyes. They were never Covenant, of course. Linda had no qualms about exterminating the genocidal alien hegemony. No, it was the dead look of the men and women she had killed during the early years of her career as a SPARTAN, before the Covenant had seen fit to dry to eradicate humanity from the galaxy. As much as she relied on her training during combat, Linda muttered under her breath about not being able to adapt to civilian life, even if it was only for three days. Adapting to hitches in a plan on the battlefield came second nature to her. Trying to change who she was for three days? Not so much.

All of this passed through her mind in just a few brief seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. Holstering her pistol, she turned on her heels and took off at a brisk jog, refusing to look back, afraid of the reaction of the woman she had accidentally threatened. Relieved, ragged breaths reached her ears even as she increased the distance between them. Breaking into a run, she didn't stop until she had reached her temporary accommodations. Bleak and devoid of almost any furniture, to the point of it being nonexistent, the legendary sniper deposited her boots by the door without a second thought to their placement. Wiping a thin sheen of sweat from her forehead, she quickly decided a shower would be the most appropriate option. As she scrubbed away the daily buildup of dirt and grime, she was the picture of calm. Inside, however, her mind was at war.

 _I nearly killed an unarmed noncombatant._

 _She snuck up on you. You reacted accordingly. Logic dictates that it was the appropriate course of action._ Her mind shot back.

 _I was in a non-hostile, civilian environment. That never should have happened._ Linda's succinct shower was just enough to wash the grime from her body and rinse her hair after shampooing it. Wrapped in a towel, she pulled on some of the only other PT uniforms she had brought with her before flopping on the bed like a stone. The argument went back and forth, but she was not paying any attention. Her eyes blankly focused on the metal tiles that formed the ceiling above her, taking note of the patterns that lay within. She jolted out of her idle observance when her mind forced a word into her consciousness:

 _ **Stranger…**_

 _Why was she dressed in such a fashion anyway? Granted, I have no concept of social dress of non-military functions, but it seemed somewhat over-the-top. Not to say she didn't look bad though. A nice change from the usual military standards. Quite…striking. Like an ocean._ Shaking her head free of the lingering whispers, Linda went back to tracing patterns on the ceiling.

 _ **Friend…**_

As her mind fought through what she believed were the final rebel thoughts, she closed her eyes waiting for the embrace of sleep to claim her. As she slipped from the realm of consciousness, the neurons of her tactical mind threw one last wrench into the interworkings of her carefully constructed and protected psyche.

 _ **More…?**_

As Linda succumbed to a shorter version of the eternal sleep, her usually dreamless slumber was nowhere to be seen. Instead of endlessly running a sequence of operations over and over in her head, belittling herself for any failures, real or imagined, until she woke or the long lost faces of battles past, waves of blue massaged a white beach on which she stood. For once she was not tortured by her past failures. For once she was at _peace._

 **Earth surface**

 **Oceania Region (Western Australia)**

Due to the nature of her profession, Sandra was often early to rise. When stationed on the _Infinity_ , she would relish in a morning workout before her shift officially started. But these past few days the Spartan had elected to forgo a more rigorous regimen, instead only focusing on a basic, full body workout. However, today was not progressing according to plan. The second she opened her eyes, the thin beam of light between the curtains actually _hurt_ , it felt as if someone had drowned her ocular nerves in boiling plasma. Shutting them tightly, she vehemently cursed whichever asshole had installed those _particular_ curtains. Shuffling further up on the bed until the offending object was out of her eyes, she blearily looked about the room, blurry shapes shifting in and out of focus.

Foolishly, she tried to sit up. Her only reward was a weak groan as her world spun and her skull felt as if it had been savagely beaten by a Brute. Eventually, to what Sandra felt like was an eternity, the dizziness cleared enough for her to examine the room clearly. Most of it looked like she remembered: the tan carpet, the two ferns in opposing corners, and the light fixture on the ceiling. The only thing different was that her combat-sister was sprawled about the floor, like a fine animal rug. Sandra couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over her teammates form.

The woman's usual ponytail was undone, allowing the almost shoulder-length brown locks to flay themselves out, laying wherever they chose. Most of the chestnut strands covered her face, but she was able to catch glimpses of slightly pale skin beneath them. Enticed, against her better judgement, Sandra allowed her eyes to descend further. A black SPARTAN-branch PT top covered most of her upper body but, the shorter sleeves allowed viewing of her powerful, rippling biceps. She unconsciously moistened her lips with her tongue as she watched the older Spartan's Trapezius and Lats contract every time her chest pushed her body upward. Ignoring the voices trying to creep into her mind, she moved down to the woman's lower body.

Kelly's cheeks were round and bubbly. Toned musculature ensured a strong, healthy shape. By her guess, they would be firm enough to hold, but hold enough fat to squeeze, eliciting cries of… _No. this is your teammate you are looking at! Have some semblance of decency!_ Sandra let her eyes close for a moment as she deliberately pushed the image of her teammate from her mind. Shaking her head with a sense of finality, she gently sat up and got out of the room as quietly as she could. Plodding softly across the small apartment to the kitchen, she let out a small yawn as the delectable smell of a certain morning drink called to her. Filling up a mug, a note on the fridge caught her attention:

 **Hey ladies,**

 **Fun night last night, huh? Didn't know Spartans could drink like that. The three of us had to stop in order to be sober enough to call a taxi to pick us up. Guess that bitch's words really got to you guys. Sorry. We have no clue what it was like, but having your friends being insulted like that would make anyone want to drink. You two were so out of it, we put you both in the same room. We even had to get the driver to help us (that got him a particular sizable tip, you guys are heavy)! The three of us will probably be asleep when you have to leave, so until then just make yourselves at home. Me casa, su casa, right? Anyway, stay safe and come back in one piece. Both of you.**

 **P.S. We left you some** **great** **pictures of last night, just in case you forgot.**

 **P.S.S. Also some 'anti-hangover' pills, as Carlie calls them, on the kitchen island.**

 **Love,**

 **Brittany, Indigo and Carlie**

Sandra just smiled and shook her head at her friends' message. Sure, they may be unfamiliar with the inner workings of the military and they don't understand what they have to endure, but they sure do care. And _that_ , is what makes someone a real friend in Sandra's book. Placing two pills in her palm from the upturned bottle, she quickly fooled them with a refreshing douse of coffee. Glancing at the clock affixed to the wall, they still had just over 4 hours before Erikson would be there waiting to take them back aboard the _Infinity_. Placing her mug on the counter, she reached for the tablet with a smile. Unlocking it with the password taped to the device, Sandra began scrolling through the photos, pausing at each one to memorize the details in case she…didn't make it.

A platinum gold eyebrow rose in surprise as her finger hovered over the screen. She could see her ponytail swaying lazily behind her. What surprised her was that her face was obscured by a head of brown locks quite… _intimately_. _I'm making out with someone, so what_? That feeling of indifference mixed with a hint of happiness quickly turned sour as she swiped to the next photo. She felt as if she had swallowed a neutron star and she wanted to throw up. Her face flushed scarlet and she could feel the salty liquid start to form in places she didn't know she had. Thinking it may have been a mistake, she rapidly flipped through the remaining pictures, desperately hoping against hope. It was no fluke: Sandra Wolfe was engaged in a kiss with her teammate and superior officer, Kelly. And not just a quick peck that could be explained away. No, this was much worse. It was the 'barely-restrained-one-step-below-sex' kind of making out. Soft footfalls caught her attention. Someone was moving across a carpeted floor. Sandra had never been a coward. No, she was always willing to charge into the fray with her brothers and sisters. But all she wanted to do now was hide in the deepest, darkest hole she could find. Or better yet, jump unarmored into a pit of ravenous, starved Jackals. At least then she wouldn't have to face this.

As seldom as she visited her friends, Sandra knew they had already made copies. _I am going to kill those fucking assholes!_ She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the stool beside her groan as a heavy weight was pushed upon its frame. Practically smashing the small device on the floor, Sandra suddenly found the dregs of her breakfast quite interesting. Although much of the previous night was lost in a blur, she knew she could never look the other Spartan in the eyes ever again. _Completely and utterly fucking mortified would be a goddamn understatement_.

"What was that?"

The sentence hadn't even finished before Sandra cut in her own massively embarrassed response.

"Nothing!" _Too quick. Much too quick_ , she chided herself. Indeed, it was. Kelly picked the offensive object off the floor. Sandra saw it out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing as bare skin of the woman's flat stomach greeted her. Face even redder, she planted her head on the counter, willing herself to drop dead. _Teasing her was one thing. This is something else entirely!_ Sandra waited patiently for her bloody demise at the nimble hands of the veteran. _I know what those nimble hands could do to you…_ a groan escaped her lips as her mind sought out the most inappropriate thoughts circulating through it.

"Want to explain this?" A subtle shake of the head was all Kelly received, still looking at the countertop. The scout's collected voice sent a shiver of both fear and joy from her head to the tips of her toes, leaving her body numb and tingly.

"Explain yourself, Spartan." Kelly's voice still remained calm and composed, though it carried an undertone of cold anger. As much as Sandra wanted to jump in front of a bus to ease her suffering, she warily removed her head from its cradle, looking anywhere but the other Spartan's general direction.

"I don't know." She could almost _feel_ Kelly bristle in anger.

"That is not an acceptable answer." Ice cold blue met vibrant green in a silent battle of wills. Time seemed to stretch on as fire met ice, gauging each other, determining who would break first. That question was answered seconds later as Sandra broke her gaze to stare at the blank wall behind the taller woman.

"it's all I've got." Kelly folded her arms and gave her smaller teammate a neutral look. Sandra risked looking into her eyes again. Anger and frustration were present, though curiosity and nervousness swirled around the outer edges.

"What do you mean?" Sandra gave her an odd look.

"Alcohol does strange things to people. Sometimes intoxicated individuals perceive a reality that is different from our own. Perhaps that was what happened."

"Spartans don't perceive reality _incorrectly_." Kelly's statement just earned her a noncommittal shrug from her teammate.

"Well then, I guess _this_ was a carefully calculated response?" A shit-eating smirk turned the edges of Kelly's mouth downward as the younger pointed to the not-so-innocent picture.

Sandra's smirk grew to a full blown smile as Kelly said nothing. It dissipated slightly as she watched the older woman silently obtain a mug of coffee, moving back into the room and closing the door behind her without looking back. With a final hiss as it shut, her smiled turned to a frown.

"God dammit. The _hell_ did we do last night?" She whispered, all the earlier playfulness gone from her voice. She slowly swirled the remains of her early morning drink, her mind a swirling vortex of chaos. Loose thoughts and emotions were thrown around like a boat being mercilessly battered by a rampaging river. Even though Sandra just woke up, she felt utterly exhausted.

 **Earth Surface**

 **Oceania Region (Sydney, Australia)**

Linda knew something was wrong as she approached the Pelican. While their pilot and Corporal Bretts were conversing animatedly, Kelly and Spartan Wolfe maintained a forced, almost cold distance from each other. Both tried to mask it as a neutral, almost passive attentiveness, their body language spoke volumes. Both were tense and twitched uncomfortably. Probably the only reason they weren't strapped into the bird was the fact they had to maintain professional outward appearances.

 _It's not like yours was any better. Neither of them put a gun to a civilian's head. Your slipping, Spartan. Focus on the mission. This was a one-time event, an isolated incident. Put it behind you, Linda._ But as much as she wanted to, anger rose within her and she clenched her jaw to avoid displaying any emotion.

"Linda!" A happy voice tinged with worry and concern reached her ears. _No, no, no. Anything but that. Please._ She forced herself to keep walking, hoping the woman's outcries would be drowned out by the roars and growls of the machines around her. As she neared the dropship, the other two Spartans quickly filed in, Linda noting their obvious attempts at sitting at opposite ends of the bay. Erikson gave a quick nod and made his way to the cockpit. Bretts lingered behind, glancing at the fence behind her and quirking an eyebrow at the taller red headed sniper. He wanted to speak his mind, but she beat him to it.

"It has been 36 hours, Corporal. Our leave is over." He didn't immediately move. Linda thought he might to push to say something, but finally gave her a shrug and hauled his gear aboard. Linda wanted to, she really did. Just board the aircraft and never look back. But something in the back of her mind told her not to. Below all the armor. Below all of the augmentations, she was still _human_. She really wanted to hate that part of herself for making her weak, but she knew she never truly could. It was the only thing that had kept her sane through the years. So mustering all the courage she could, Linda turned to see the woman who had called her name. Aqua locks greeted her as they sparkled in the late morning sunlight. Blue met green, the gateway for two souls. They held it for just a few short seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Easing waves of blue flowed through tortured, pitiful emerald forests. Questions were asked, but no answers were given as Linda tore her gaze away and marched up the gangplank, hitting the door release on her way. Anxious eyes looked on as the bird rose into the sky. _Stay safe. Please._

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **C-deck**

 **Slipspace (Destination: CLASSIFIED)**

"Alright. Listen up, SPARTANS." Commander Palmer's voice barked as the noise that filled the bridge quieted down.

Blue Team stood at rapt attention beside their SPARTAN brothers and sisters and the other gathered officers and miscellaneous members that seemed to fill every nook and cranny in the large room. Captain Lasky had a serious expression on his face as steely eyes crossed paths with every man and woman in the room. Jaw set in a firm line, he addressed those under his command.

"The Arbiter and his forces have determined that our target, Ekan 'Satinee, resides on a small, backwater moon in the Oth Sonin system. He is a cunning and brutal Sangheili who, during our war with the Covenant, committed many atrocities, not only against humans but against his own kind as well. The only reason he wasn't executed himself was that the prophets needed all the soldiers they could get. Needless to say, he was not popular with his troops, often resorting to killing those he thought were not strong enough to serve. Most of his support was taken out during their conflict on Sanghelios and the following battle of Sunaion and the dissolution of their Keep. After the death of his lieutenant, it was discovered Ekan was never on Sanghelios, instead pulling from the planet days before the Arbiter and his forces arrived for the peace talks. Although he lacks support on his homeworld, ONI has discovered he still has a strong following from other factions and splinter groups." He paused as the table before him flickered to life, projecting the image of a small planet surrounded with a large number of ships.

"The goal of Operation: NIGHTSHADE is to eliminate Ekan and his remaining supporters, crippling any further movements of hostility against Humanity or any of its allies. The _Infinity_ will be bolstered by the 4th Fleet, curtesy of Admiral Hood, and multiple Sanghelili carriers and cruisers, including the _Brilliant Solstice_. After we rendezvous with the combined fleet, we will enter slipspace again on direct trajectory for one of the moons orbiting Doisac: Teash. Upon arrival, as the battlegroup engages the ships orbiting the moon, SPARTAN fireteams and detachments of the 112th, 115th, and 72nd battalions will converge on the ground." He paused as an animation played out, showing a green ship joining with other green objects. From there, the display zoomed in on a small moon where a miniature war broke out among green and red ships.

"Sir?" Fredrick's commanding voice barked.

"Spartan?"

"Doisac is the home planet of the Jiralhanae. Can we expect brutes on the ground?"

"Absolutely. Be prepared." Fred gave a stiff nod as a few of the other Spartans bristled. They had seen what brutes could do, _did_ do. It was not a pleasant experience having to fight one, especially in closed spaces.

An eerie quiet descended upon the command deck of the flagship and this time it was almost stifling. They knew what they would be up against. It was time to prepare for battle.

"More detailed assignments will be given when we meet up with the waiting fleets. Dismissed." Sounds of footsteps exploded outward as people rushed to relay the message to those under their command, checking and rechecking their gear, or various other pre-battle rituals. Blue Team was the last out as they were the closest to the table and had to wait for everyone else to disperse.

"Chief?" The woman's voice caused the legend to pause. The reflective gold visor regarded his commanding officers without any emotion.

"Ma'am?" his deep baritone rolled across the deck like a carpet bombing.

"Good luck." The clicking of titanium plates was the only signal his head had moved. With that, Blue Team exited to prepare themselves. When their footsteps had faded into the hum of the ship, Lasky regarded the Commander with a curious raised brow.

"You know he doesn't need it, Sarah. He makes his own luck."

"Just because he is a walking legend doesn't mean he can't use some words of encouragement once and a while, Tom." Lasky sighed and dropped his stiff composure. Sarah let out a mirthless chuckle.

"You look like you could use a drink." Without taking his eyes off the door, he nodded. "Well, I happen to have a very nice 2555 vintage Pinot Noir with our names on it. Interested?"

"Only three years? Surely, someone of your position could afford something a bit nicer?" A thin smile creased his lips as she crossed her arms.

"Ha. Ha. You want it or not?"

"I'm off in three hours." A genuine smile emerged on the Commander's face.

"I'll keep it chilled, Captain."

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **S-deck**

 **Slipspace (Destination: CLASSIFIED)**

Sandra lowered her fist once again, unsure of why she was standing outside Dr. Cassidy's door in the first place. _She called me here. Right._ Rolling her shoulders to relieve any tension, she knocked on the door a few times. A moment passed, then two. Finally, it opened. The same messy office greeted her like an old friend, comfortable enough around them not to clean up. As she took in the sights and smells of the small office, a familiar giggle reached her ears, bringing a warm smile to the Spartan's face. _Amber_. She moved swiftly through the threshold separating the two rooms, smile faltering as she came face to face with Kelly playing with their grey bundle of joy. They both froze as their eyes locked, not knowing how to process this new development. Sure, Spartans can fight non-stop without batting an eye, but freeze up after an awkward, drunken kiss?

"Sorry doctor. I didn't realize you were with someone. I'll just wait outside…" The awkward, almost panicked voice called out as she slowly backed out of the room.

" _Sit._ " The xenobiologist's tone left no room for interpretation. It was not a suggestion.

Looking like a child who had been caught by her parents with her hand in the cookie jar, Sandra uneasily sat down in the chair next to Kelly. Mercifully, Amber provided an inviting distraction. As much as she wanted to, Sandra could not just ignore what Bridget was saying, that would have been rude. Cold teal eyes looked on with a mix of emotions the Spartan could not identify for the life of her.

"Either of you want to start, or do I have to play mediator?" Her cold, angry tone dug into the two Spartans before her. Their silence caused her existing frown to deepen. _Damn stoicism. Fine, we can play this game_.

"Amber, could you go to the other room to play with your toys?" A sickly sweet smile startled the other Spartans. The look of terror and worried glances they shared, brought a smile to the woman's face. Obediently, Amber smiled and marched out the door, it closing behind her. A stifling, almost suffocating, silence filled the room. It was so quiet Kelly was unsure for a moment weather she had gone deaf or not. A cold glare burned through their skulls.

"Well?" She snapped. When she received no answer, she squeezed the bridge of her nose. _Harsh tones won't get me anywhere. I need to be understanding and patient. Much like with Amber._

"You two know, better than anyone, that teamwork is an essential part to any unit. This distance…this awkwardness," She gestured to the two of them with her hand, "Needs to stop, or I fear one of you will end up dead. Whatever it was that made you this way, whatever happened on your shore leave needs to be put out into the open. Not in front of everyone, not even me, but at least between yourselves." She stood up, fully planning to give the Spartans some room, but stopped as Kelly spoke.

"During our shore leave, Spartan Wolfe…Sandra, and I had an…an altercation." Bridget's unseen features twitched into that of a frown for just a moment. _Damn you, Dr. Halsey._

"What kind of altercation?"

"A physical one." Bridget could not suppress the look of shock that swarmed her face. _They got into a fight?! But they had no injuries…_

"What Kelly meant was a physically _intimate_ one." Sandra interrupted her train of thought, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"We had consumed large amounts of alcoholic beverages." Kelly added quickly.

"Not to be abrasive, but how intimate are we talking?" Sandra rubbed the back of her head nervously as Kelly looked away, her neutral expression betrayed by the red tinge that lingered on her almost pale skin. The doctor's gaze shifted to Sandra, as she seemed to be the only one able to explain their situation.

"Uh…kissing. But not just a peck on the cheek. L-like a hard core make out session kind of kiss." Sandra let out in a choked whisper.

Bridget was surprised to say the least. _Well I'm no psychologist, but maybe I can help them through this…_ She coughed into her fist to get their attention. Two sets of eyes focused on her with trained precision. _I can't believe I'm about to suggest this._ She steeled herself the best she could, letting out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

"As Spartans, you convey your decisions through actions, not words. Perhaps recreating it would remove some of the awkwardness?" In time, Bridget would look back on this moment with fondness. At the moment, however, she was hoping neither Spartans had a weapon on them. Sandra's jaw seemed to melt off her face as she turned red as a tomato. Kelly had the same neutral look as always, but there was a bitter cold look to the veteran's eyes. Not to mention her face was a _hell of lot_ pinker.

 _Retreat Bridget! Retreat!_ Putting on her best patient-friendly smile, she addressed the two women.

"Do what you think is best. It's up to you, it was just a suggestion. Just stay safe." With those parting words, she left Sandra and Kelly to their own devices. She didn't wipe the buildup of sweat from the back of her neck until she was down the corridor with Amber trailing a few feet behind her. _Jesus that was frightening. No wonder others fear them._

* * *

Kelly was determined not to look at the woman sitting beside her. She had been mulling over Dr. Cassidy's suggestion since she left and was weighing the pros and cons. _Negatives: Propagating fraternization, which is against the UNSC Code of Conduct, non-essential distraction, emotional attachment could lead to preferential treatment, both on and off the battlefield._ It wasn't long before her reasons turned more personal. _I might not like it, she might not like it, I might not want to stop…_ She shook her head to get rid of the enjoyable thoughts beginning to creep into her mind. _Positives: She might enjoy it; I might enjoy it_ … The scout's train of thought was completely derailed as she felt something wet on her cheek. It was gone as soon as it appeared, but it left a lingering wetness that she could feel with the air circulating around the compartment. The biting temperature sent a shiver down her spine, and not just from the cold. She stiffened as soon as she realized what happened. Muffled laughter from her right confirmed her suspicions. Craning her neck in order to see the emerald globes of the other woman, she glared at the other Spartan.

"Your face…" The rest of the sentence was covered up by sputters and bits of laughter that were able to escape her tight lips. Arms crossed over her stomach as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"Do you enjoy disobeying a superior officer?" she snapped. _Though unexpected, it wasn't necessarily…bad._ Her eyes flashed down to the shorter woman's lips before resuming their icy look.

Sandra shook her head as she reigned her laughter in. "No. just you." Kelly's features twisted into a scowl, annoyed at her teammates antics. Sandra's lingering slipped altogether as Kelly maintained her icy look.

"Sorry. Rules are rules. I'll stop." Sandra got up and made her way to the door, a hurt look present in the woman's eyes. _I won. Why does this particular victory feel so hollow? Your target is in sight, why hesitate to pull the trigger? Because your scared, that's why._ _Coward._ It was at the oddest times that memories of her past came to the forefront of her mind. Most of the time they surfaced in her sleep or down time between missions. But on occasion, they would pop up during moments of higher activity, as she tried to keep her mind sharp and her memory intact. Most of it was muddled words and blurred images, but a few phrases or shapes would appear in crystal clarity. This particular one was of their many briefings with Chief Mendez.

" _What happens when we can't rely on our equipment or communications. How do we complete the mission then?"_ One of her bothers had asked, she couldn't remember who.

" _It's simple recruit: The mission comes first. Rely on your training. Rely on your instincts."_

At the time, she thought he meant rely on her instincts as a soldier. She knew now that he meant as a _human being_. _If she leaves I don't think I will ever get another chance._ In a moment of perfect clarity, she had her answer. She was a SPARTAN-II, taught to complete the mission at all costs. Kelly was not about to start now. Moving faster than she ever felt she could, Kelly crossed the two rooms in a span of less than seven seconds. Wrenching Sandra's hand from the panel, Kelly pulled hard, twisting her frame along with it. Surprised green met calm blue, but no gestures were made, no signals were given. They just silently stared at the other, blinking subconsciously. As Kelly let go of Sandra's hand, positive she wouldn't continue to try to leave a rare, genuine smile made itself known.

"I remember someone telling me that rules were meant to be broken." Their faces were close, though being three inches taller, the scout had to tilt her head slightly to look Sandra in the eye. Warm breath prickled her skin as she soaked up every detail of the emerald-eyed Spartan. Her lightly tanned porcelain skin. Her pink, wet lips. The pale golden locks that sat above her head in a ponytail. The green gates to the soul that surveyed her own features. _I have no clue what I am getting into. But that won't stop me. After all, I am the fastest._ As if they were drawn together by forces beyond their comprehension, both leaned into the other searching for support, comfort and… _love_. The world around them seemed to fade into nothing they inched closer, eyes fluttering closed, severing all connection with the outside world. Warm breath sent goosebumps over their skin. Stomachs flip-flopped as butterflies threatened to escape. Curves seemed to mold into each other as one sought to get closer to the other. When their lips connected, it wasn't perfect. Sparks didn't fly and there were no grand declarations of undying love. It was awkward and clumsy, but it was _theirs_. What they shared was a deep-rooted connection to battle, the pain of loss, and hope for a better future. Emotions and sensations flowed back and forth between the women as they deepened their kiss. Muscles moved as they tried to maintain their contact on ever increasingly slippery skin. Finally, the separated as every fiber in their lungs screamed for air. Still wrapped in each other's arms, Kelly looked hesitantly into the pools of her teammate. _Something tells me that title doesn't fit any longer._ As the shorter woman gave no response, no inclination of her performance, she began to worry.

Soon, her unconscious worries broke the surface, and she tried to pull away, thinking she had made a terrible mistake. But the slender pair coiled around her body tightened in response and a giggle emanated from the woman in front of her. No a huff of annoyance. Not a flat chuckle, but a girlish giggle. Confused, she looked down only to earn a swift peck on the lips. Sandra moved one of her hands to move a lock out of her eyes, she blinded the veteran with a full blown smile.

"Pretty impressive for a first time, Spartan." Her smile faltered for a moment as a thought popped into her head. "That was your first time, right?" Kelly surprised herself with how eager she was in planting another kiss on Sandra's lips.

"And that was my second." She returned the smile with a small one of her own.

"With a little practice, you could be smooching with the best of them."

"I'm afraid that won't happen." Sandra tilted her head, curious to Kelly's response. _Wow. She's quite cute when she does that._

"Why not?"

"Because there is only one person I will practice with."

"Good. Because I hate sharing. Now come on, 087 we have an op to prepare for. And if we survive it. I'll show you what _else_ I know how to do." A joyful laughed echoed about the small room as Kelly felt her face heat up and a shiver run down her spine as she felt a hand ghost up her back, skin prickling in its wake. _We will survive. I just don't know if I can stay detached if anything happens to you._

 **Come Back Next Time!**

What did you think? I know the ending seems a little cliché, but what's a story without a few obvious outcomes thrown in? Plus, some of you were getting a little antsy for the 'big' moment. Sorry if it's not up to par with others you've read. That was my first time writing one. Honest feedback would be great! Well, were just getting started. When we return, Operation: NIGHTSHADE will be underway. Love will be replaced by blood and bullets. So hold on to your seats, there are still many twists and turns to go! Isn't Amber adorable in all of her foolish naivety? I think so, but what do I know. As always, review, follow, and favorite!

Quick note: Still looking for artist for a cover image, if anyone is interested, PM me.


	16. That's Gonna Leave a Mark

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Over 5k views! Thanks everyone! Now that shore leave is over, it's time for war. It's time to get the blood pumping (or was that flowing? I can never remember…) Not much for this note except enjoy! Follow, Favorite and review guys!

 **16\. That's Gonna Leave a Mark**

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **S-deck, Hangar 7A**

 **Slipspace (Destination: Teash, Moon of Doisac)**

Sandra flexed and stretched her arms above her head as she relaxed into her purple, skintight casing. The HELIOSKRILL variant was a marvelous work of engineering, but _man_ did it take a long time to put on. Each plate on her arms had to be installed _individually_ in order to provide maximum protection and flexibility. She was all for staying alive, but it was still a pain in the ass. She enjoyed being back in her armor, the familiar weight strapped protectively around her feminine, muscular frame. Her face scrunched into a frown as she habitually tapped her flat thighs. She had been missing a piece of herself when they had confiscated _**Remnants of Betrayal**_ , her twin energy swords. The standard ones carried by the Covenant troops was something, but she couldn't shake the lingering feeling of emptiness.

 _But things aren't all bad. I'm…I don't even know what you would call us, if there even is an 'us'. We had a moment, and I sure as hell want another one, but I don't know about her… Didn't think about the who discretion aspect when I jumped into this thing. Obviously, Roland knows but is keeping his mouth shut, thank god. I can't imagine what it would do to her if the rest of Blue Team found out. She would most likely be pulled from the front lines, disciplinary action would probably follow. I can't even what that would do to someone like her. Not to mention she would never talk to me ever again. Kelly is taking a big risk here, especially since she is a superior officer._ Sandra took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Keep it professional. You are a Spartan. Act like it._

The door slid open in front of her, reveling the other four members of Blue Team, preparing their loadouts and performing last-minute tests on their armor. Helmets turned in her direction for a moment before returning to their tasks at hand, though Kelly's lingered for a few seconds more. Still giddy from the attention from her teammate ( _girlfriend?_ ), the purple Spartan wordlessly made her way over to an empty table, opening the crate that had been placed upon it. Examining the contents, she removed her DMR from its bindings and began making minute adjustments to the settings. Satisfied with the changes, Sandra slapped a clip into the waiting weapon and chambered a round before allowing the magnetic clamps on her armor to carry the multi-colored tool of death for her. The M6 was the next on her list.

The sound of heavy feet pulled her attention from sliding rounds into a magazine. She looked up to find a pair of elites move across the bay, one red and one black. Catching the glow of golden eyes behind the maroon helmet of the Zealot, she gave her sister a warm smile and a nod before returning to her work.

"You look well, sister." The Zealot's mate threw her a curious glance, but it went unnoticed. As if detecting the other humans in the room for the first time, Raha gave a short bow of her head, followed quickly by her mate, Xel, after an elbow to the side.

"It will be an honor to fight beside you once again Spartans." There were a few subtle shifts of movement, but no verbal response. Raha looked to her sister for a translation. The purple Spartan gave a curt nod in conformation of the positive, before racking and holstering her M6. Walking over to a nearby crate, Sandra followed Blue Team's lead, clipping multiple plasma and fragmentation grenades to her armor.

Kelly had been giving the Sandra furtive glances ever since she entered the bay. She knew the reflective material prevented anyone outside from observing that her eyes would trail back and forth from the weapon in her hands to the golden locks of her teammate, but it was second-nature to her. The woman moved with flawless efficiency, making even the simplest action strikingly beautiful. _Maybe it isn't the actions, but the person performing them._ She had smiled a lot recently, and strangely enough, the action was getting easier. Pumping the last shell into the chamber, _Oathsworn_ took a back seat as she attached a 'Sentinel' sight to a standard issue 85N Battle Rifle. Adjusting the scope to her liking, she joined Linda by the Pelican, collecting a few extra frags on the way. Fred joined a few minutes after, a SAW in hand in addition to the armory he usually walked around with: A M395 Designated Marksman Rifle, a M6D Magnum, and three combat knives, two on his chest and one on the outside of his calf.

Eighteen ODST's filed in, led by a helmeted officer and their pilot, Erikson, who was still hurrying to strap his armor in place, muttering under his breath. Most of the black-armored troops didn't give the Spartans a second glance, but some paused to openly gawk at the Sangheili who were perusing some the human weapons with clear interest, examining them closely. Erikson gave Blue Team a warm smile and a thumbs up as he pushed his way past them, stowing his gear, and practically marching into the cockpit. The Master Chief finally made it over to his team as he shouldered a M57 Pilum Rocket Launcher as the officer busied himself with the two elites. Their leader had also swapped the favorited assault rifle for a battle rifle, opting for a longer range of attack.

Sandra trotted up to the Chief a few minutes later, toting a Spartan Laser and her personal DMR. Donning her helmet in one smooth motion, she waited with the rest of Blue Team for the stragglers. Not long after, the elites brushed past them, arguing between themselves in their native tongue, paying no one else any heed. Kelly and the other Spartans saluted sharply as the officer approached. He returned it stiffly, as if he was fresh from OCS. Though his facial features were obscured by the opaque faceplate, Kelly felt he was sneering at them.

"Major Reilcat, UNSC Army. I will be in command of this mission." He sounded arrogant, sure of himself. In short: an ass. "I assume my decisions will not be challenged, _Chief_?" As he spat the last word out, the line was cast: _definitely_ an ass.

"No sir." Sandra thought she could hear the faint undertone of anger in his voice. Major Asshole (as Sandra had taken to calling him) took the last remaining seat, forcing the Spartans to stand for the entire duration of the flight. The gangplank closed and sealed the occupants inside.

" _Incoming transmission from the Captain. Ship-wide. I'll patch it through."_ The coms went silent before the familiar baritone of the CO flooded the crew cabin of the dropship.

" _We will be exiting slipspace in just a few minutes, along with the 4_ _th_ _fleet as well as the Arbiter's forces. I can't give any of you the odds of surviving this, but the Infinity and her crew will be in for one hell of a fight. Ground team, you have the easy job. Get down there and end the Covenant once and for all. Good luck and God speed."_ The com fell silent, leaving only a tense silence of anticipation in its wake.

"So…" One ODST broke the ice that lingered over the rest of them, as they started to shuffle in their seats. One by one, voices joined their others till even the whine of the idling engines was drowned out.

"I can't believe were fighting alongside the Master Chief."

"Never fought beside a squid before." A snort from Xel proved that he was not amused. Blue Team stood by the doors, one hand curled around the support bars above them that had been installed with Spartans in mind.

"Hey! I bet Pickles here pisses his pants first." Laughter replaced words as the other troops poked fun at the poor trooper's tendency to wet himself. Any possible response was cut off as the Pelican slid across the hangar with a loud screech of scraping metal. The tormenting of their ears only eased up when they slammed into something solid emitting more than a few curses from the ODST's as they were thrown against the straps and walls of the compartment. Only the mag boots of their armor prevented the Spartans from experiencing similar movements.

"The fuck was _that_?!" Private Harry 'Pickles' Berty yelled to no one in particular, asking the unspoken question and stealing the words right out of Fred's mouth.

" _I don't know, but were getting the hell out of here before something even worse happens!_ " Everyone inside felt the floor shift as Erikson rolled the Pelican off the offending object, metal groaning in protest. Pushing the thrusters to their limits, cyan glowed angrily as it dragged the craft from the safety of the hangar. Sandra felt her stomach rise into her throat as the Pelican shuddered and tipped into a steep, almost vertical, nosedive. The consistent roar of the engines soon morphed into a deafening wail as the metal fought to keep itself intact. Radio, weapons and anything that was not secured properly bounced around the cabin like shoes in a dryer, knocking heads together and shattering themselves on the facet of the Pelican.

" _Chief, get up here. I'm having a b-"_ Erikson let loose a strained grunt as he heaved the stubborn controls sideways, narrowly avoiding a Covenant plasma salvo. " _I'm having a hard time keeping this bird in the air as it is. I could use another set of eyes. Preferably ones that have Spartan augmentations."_ His speech was quickly followed by another roll, which seemed more like a suicidal charge than anything remotely evasive.

" _Sir?"_ Chief called over the TEAMCOM as explosions threatened to rip the bird apart at the seams. The Major seemed indecisive for a moment, as if contemplating if his pride could take such a hit. Finally, he relented, giving the Spartan permission to join the pilot in the cockpit. After all, the Spartans magnetic boots were much stronger, having to secure a much heavier human. The Master Chief disabled the magnetic clamps and dropped onto the frame surrounding the door with a muffled _thud._ Erikson opened the hatch and the legend dropped through without a word. As much as they all hated it, the only thing any of them could do at this point was hang on and hope they didn't slam into the surface in a ball of fire and twisted metal.

The door didn't even finish sealing itself before Chief had strapped himself in. Erikson didn't even spare him a glance as he rapidly began tapping the console before him, hitting buttons and flipping switches. All around them Covenant cruisers, destroyers and carriers engaged one another, UNSC warships fueling the massive firefight. Plasma and MAC rounds were traded like hot potatoes as they slammed into their targets, turning them into massive firecrackers with high-yield, explosive cores. Orange and purple flashed and popped along the Chief's visor as he focused on the task before him.

"Chief, your gonna have to take the stick! We're sitting ducks out here without weapons. Get us through this alive and I'll buy you a round!" John frowned inside his helmet. He was never the Spartans first choice for a pilot, Linda or Fred would have been a better option. The only reason he was ever successful with half the aerial stunts he managed to pull off was because of Cortana. _Cortana_. That familiar word caused a dull ache in his chest, an old wound that would never fade. He shook his head to clear his errant thoughts. _Focus on the mission. You're a leader. Protect those under your command._ Chief Mendez's words echoed in his ears as he gave the pilot a nod.

"Acknowledged. Standing by."

"Transferring flight control to you. Treat her well." Pushing the aircraft's engines to hazardous levels, he ignored the blaring warnings as he ducked and weaved between carriers and missile salvos that left white scars across the jet-black inky void. Though they had yet to be turned into an orange pinprick in the night sky, Chief was concerned about the large amount of Covenant craft orbiting the moon, their large masses blocking any escape routes the olive-armored soldier managed to spot amongst the chaos. Running out of time, he began formulating his own, crazy plan in his head. Cortana would be proud of him. He smiled at the memories before a shudder from the abused craft brought him back to the present. Erikson's hands flashed over the controls, dull _thumps_ of missiles and the muffled prattle of autocannon fire taking up the entirety of the pilot's world.

"Is this pelican equipped with afterburners?" His gunner whooped at his latest kill before answering.

"It was built with Spartans in mind. You guys are the craziest bastards I have ever met." _Yes._ Only seen rarely on heavily-modified Pelican dropships, the D79 STAM (Short-Term Acceleration Module) pushed the aircraft past 800 miles per hour, breaking the sound barrier. The only downside was that it used highly-volatile fuel cells that could catastrophically explode, even under normal operational conditions. That is why it was only issued to Spartan fireteams: their armor allowed for identification in the event the module failed. He opened a private channel to the rest of Blue Team.

"Linda, identify the carrier on my display. Relay the communication codes to my HUD."

" _Affirmative_." Linda cut out of the com link.

" _Chief, what's your move_?" Came Fred's voice, light concern poking through.

"Winning."

Chief cut the com as Linda fed him the information. He opened a channel to the carrier.

"This is Sierra-117, does anyone read?" Static assaulted his ears before a voice broke through.

" _This is Shipmaster 'Vardee of the Benevolent Justice. How can we help, Spartan?"_

"Our path to the surface is blocked by a Covenant carrier."

" _We would be glad to assist, but our guidance systems have been damaged. We cannot accurately target any ship, let alone the one you need."_

Finally, those lessons Cortana gave him on Covenant warship design were paying off. "Link your laser turrets guidance systems into the ventral beam emitters." There were a few frightening minutes of silence as the pelican dodged more than its fair share of explosive warheads and encased plasma. Much of the olive paint had been boiled away to reveal the grey metal underneath.

" _It is done, Spartan. But solve one problem and another takes its place. We can only target personal fighters. Who do you expect me to shoot?"_ The annoyance and frustration was evident in the shipmaster's voice.

"Me." John continued his explanation even though every neuron screamed at him that this particular play went _way_ beyond crazy.

"Keep your beam on a one second delay." The other end was deathly silent for a moment.

" _That is not much time, Spartan."_

"It's enough."

" _Very well. Good luck._ " Normally, John didn't need the well wishes others thought to bestow upon him, but in this case he didn't think accepting a bit more luck was a bad thing. Pointing the nose in the direction of the enemy carrier, he tilted the wings back and forth, watching the blue glow of the ventral cannons get brighter and brighter. He truly wished he had Cortana to help him with this maneuver. She would have pulled it off without a hitch. As if foretelling a bad omen, enemy craft peeled away from them, eager to find a target that was not about to change two states of matter in the span of a few milliseconds.

"Uh, Chief, why aren't we moving out of the way of that cruiser?" When the Spartan did not respond, he dared to turn his head away from the canopy to look at humanity's hero. His eyes widened in fear and surprise as a gauntleted hand hovered over the button for the afterburners, a calm, almost carefree air about the man.

"Oh fuck!" Erikson hit the com system, the only words coming out of his mouth were 'Brace! Brace!' before his whole body was smashed against the cushioned seat behind him, knocking the air from his lungs.

* * *

Kelly looked about the cabin, observing her comrades. While the veterans maintained a veneer of calm and composed, the rookies Like 'Pickle' and Major Reilcat gripped their rifles like it was the only thing keep them alive. The TEAMCOM link broke the quiet she was relaxing in.

" _Linda, identify the carrier on my display. Relay the communication codes to my HUD_."

" _Affirmative_." Linda cut out of the com link.

" _Chief, what's your move_?" Came Fred's voice, light concern poking through.

" _Winning_."

 _Uh oh._ Whenever Chief managed to say something sarcastic it meant he was about to do something _really_ stupid. Bending her knees a little more, she tightened her grip on the loop above her, discreetly making another one out of the hull of the transport. Erikson would be mildly perturbed at the damage done to his 'baby' but it would be better than having her head smashed against the unforgiving titanium alloys. The other three members of Blue followed her lead. Though John was an excellent leader, his flying skills left something to be desired. Casting a quick glance in Sandra's direction to affirm she was secured, she gritted her teeth and awaited the inevitable.

She didn't have to wait long. Not three minutes later, Erikson's calls to 'Brace!' were useless as she was roughly shoved into the gangplank as the dropship flipped _upside down_. The rapid acceleration was accompanied by the feeling of her organs trying to push through the muscles in her back. Engines made noises that no piece of aviation equipment should _ever_ make and an intense, unbearable heat that threatened to turn them all to ash. Sweat flowed from her pores and stung her eyes. Slamming them shut only allowed her mind to focus on the fact that her lungs wanted to exit her body. Through her mouth. The sounds of vomiting and dry heaving mercilessly attacked her eardrums to the point where she wanted to throw up herself. The entire frame of the troop carrier shuddered like it was the focal point of an earthquake as the nacelles force-fed the high grade liquid compound through the intakes.

"Hurgh!" A wet splash could be heard as the man emptied the contents of his stomach into his helmet.

"Fuuuuuuuuucccckkkkkk!" Screamed another one.

"I think it's fair to piss myself now!" 'Pickle' yelled over what sounded like the screams of the dying.

"I'm gonna kill our fucking pilot and feed his nuts to a goddamned grunt!"

 _That makes two of us_. Kelly chanted to herself as her insides continued to jump for joy inside her body. Just when it seemed like it couldn't get any worse, the pelican rolled once again, leveling out and mercifully, the pelican stopped shaking. More wet splashed resounded around the cabin as that last twist was the final straw. Kelly could taste the rising bile in her mouth as their ever-cheery pilot's voice came over the coms, though it was considerably less happy.

" _Well that went well. I hope you all are still strapped in back there because this roller coaster isn't over yet."_ Groans and prayers flowed from the troops as Erikson continued on undisturbed. " _Unfortunately, Chief's plan fried our engines as well as most of the systems. I guess you could say were aiming for a 'semi-controlled crash' at this point. No returning home in this bird. Out of the frying pan and into the fucking fire. Hold on tight and keep your tray tables in an upright and locked position. This is gonna suck."_

Kelly felt the nose tilt upward as they plummeted towards the ground. The shearing of metal left a gnawing pit in her stomach as the UNSC aircraft tried desperately to hold what remained of itself together. Kelly and the others were forced into a low crouch as the maneuvering thrusters overworked themselves to reduce the craft's descent. The rapid changes in velocity caused a few more lost lunches and Xel even added to the mess about the cabin with a green, regurgitated substance. The air around them started to whine in response to being invaded. That whine soon morphed into a roar of anger and that was when the pelican's reserve thrusters gave out. Falling blind with only the aerodynamics to guide them. Kelly found her mind drifting elsewhere. Green and gold eyes stared back at her, comforting her, reassuring her. Kelly never heard the tail being ripped off by a jutting rock face, thought she did see the forest rush to meet her as she was brutally launched from her olive-green surroundings. A flash of colors was the final thing before the force of the impact caused her to black out.

 **Surface of Taesh**

 **Unknown Region**

The pitter patter of rain against his visor was the first thing his groggy mind was able to sense. Next came the dull ache of his body as his muscles slowly contracted. Slowly, ever so slowly, Fredric's eyes opened to reveal a night sky, dimly lit by the stars above, as well as the occasional flash of orange or purple. _Stars are supposed to appear purple or orange._ The Lieutenant's mind fought with itself to reestablish its garbled connections. _War. Kill target. Taesh. Jiralhanae. Crash. Finish the mission at all costs._ His eyes snapped open, taking in deep breaths. When his breathing stabilized, he looked around. He was definitely in some sort of forest. Trees of varying colors, shapes and sizes filled the majority of his HUD. Thick layers of fauna obscured the rest of the woodland. _Perfect place for an ambush_. Rising slowly to his feet, his suit read all green as he opened the TEAMCOM.

"This is Spartan 104, anyone read." Nothing.

"Spartan 104, anyone respond." Static was his only friend. His coms were still operational; just no one was picking up the phone. Keeping an ear out for disturbances, Fred looked around to find his DMR enjoying a rain bath and the M6 still strapped to his hip. His motion tracker showed no contacts and a waypoint was displaying the location of the downed bird. He had some walking to do. His footsteps were silent as they left imprints in the dirt, only to be washed away by the rain.

He had been walking an estimated 25 minutes before he came to the clearing where the pelican way. Perhaps 'clearing' was the wrong word. 'Man-made trench' would have been more accurate. Fallen trees and sheared metal fragments littered the ground. And blood. Lots of blood. In spite the star-lit sky, showers of sparks illuminated the mangled wreckage of the aircraft and the outlines of bodies that lay within. Not walking into what certainly could be a trap, Fred circled around the perimeter keeping one eye on his motion tracker. Coming up with nothing, he carefully made his way to the tail of the bird, using the shadows and debris as cover. Stepping inside the jagged remains of the craft, the full extent of the damage became noticeable.

Equipment was strewn about the crash site and inside the cabin. Paneling had been sheared off, leaving only exposed wiring in its wake. The cockpit was almost sealed off buried, halfway in the dirt. Stepping over bodies, he noted that there were no Spartans among them. _They made it out._ The body of an ODST, its face clawed beyond all recognition greeted him, instantly putting him on high alert. _One way or another._ Pushing into the crew compartment, the pilot and the Chief were absent. Fred's helmet lights provided enough light to discern fifteen separate bodies, the Major and Private Berty not among them. He bent down and removed the helmet of the closest ODST. Brown hair and dead blue eyes met the veteran, his face contorted into a pained grimace, evident by the chunk of metal buried in his chest. He reached behind the young soldier to pull his tags to find they had disappeared. Luckily, the metal had not obscured the man's name, but found it odd that his tags were gone. He checked three other with the same result. _Something is not right here_. He felt it. The slight dip as another _someone_ entered the shattered remains.

Spinning on his heel, he brought his magnum to bear, glowing menacingly in the sporadic light given off by the shower of sparks. The figure, cloaked in shadow, was obviously large, perhaps an elite or even a brute. Neither of which the lieutenant wanted to face in the small confines of what remained of the transport. A low, but light growl emanated from its throat. It was threatening him, testing his resolve. Fred stared back into what he guessed was at eye level. The frighteningly familiar shape of a Gravity Hammer. Extremely powerful and swung with unrestrained malice, the gravity fields generated by these weapons could mess up a person's insides even if it didn't make direct contact. If he wanted to end this fight before it could begin, his first strike would need to be a strong blow. Every muscle tensed, neurons fired, adrenaline began to flood his veins as he readied himself for the coming storm. This was one Covenant that wouldn't be reporting back.

"Relax, human. I wish you no harm." The gravelly voice embodied strength and wisdom, but was not brash nor lazy. Fred wasn't taking any chances. Almost crushing the M6 in his hand, the other one inched slowly but deliberately towards one of the knives on his chest.

Realizing Fred wasn't going to back down, the looming shadow tossed the hammer outside, landing in a puddle with a splash. "Better?" it asked. He remained silent, one eye glued to his motion tracker. The spattering of raindrops on the hull stretched the silence between the two.

"The Covenant patrols saw your aircraft crash. They will be here soon. We must leave if they are to believe all died in the crash." Though he did not trust this alien one iota, they did contain potential information for those under his command. Even if he did not like the answer or it attacked, at least he would have closure.

"And the others?" Even in the low-light environment he could see the tilt of the creature's head. Nostrils flared as it came to some conclusion.

"Follow and you shall have your answer." With those final words, it turned around and stalked out into the night rain, stomps echoing into the foliage surrounding them. Retrieving the littered hammer from a smaller brute with a low growl, it marched into the foliage, not caring if the Spartan was following. Fred stood stock still, magnum still searching for any lingering threats until the last brute faded into the wall of jungle. Syphoning some of his suit's power to his battlefield management system, he was temporarily able to boost the range of his motion tracker, allowing him to keep track of his targets while staying hidden. _When did I start trusting aliens?_

* * *

It was official. Sandra hated this fucking jungle. It was bad enough that it would stop raining, but the sporadic gunfire that did peak her hearing was quickly swallowed by the massive forest around them. The weather and topography made radio communication almost impossible, so they would not be able to contact any of the other ground forces that the _Infinity_ had deployed. Chief's driving made her insides flip and twist, things organs should never do. Their landing didn't improve things any. Her initial moments of consciousness were disoriented and panicked, wondering where Kelly had gone. She had come to the conclusion that the scout had been thrown out upon their descent. Kelly's safety was at the forefront of her mind, but she knew the veteran could handle herself.

That's how she ended up here. With the Master Chief. Slogging through the mud and grime, red-hot barrels and broken bodies littering their wake. Rain splattered off her deep purple armor and Sandra found herself for the umpteenth time that day why she went with that particular color. _I stick out like a grunt among children. Fucking purple._ The wet drops smeared the muck across her visor. She opened up a private channel.

"Chief we need to get out of this rain. Its playing hell with my systems. I can't make heads or tails of this forest and are out of contact with any friendly forces." The two of them slinked through another grove of strange trees, sweeping their rifles in controlled arcs, making sure to keep their corners clear.

" _The mission comes first_." Sandra rolled her eyes. _Of course he would say that. So would Kelly… Don't think like that, she'll be fine. Stay on target._ She didn't like it, although they were given intel, it was sketchy at best, false at the worst. They had no clue where Ekan 'Satinee was on this moon. That is why the _Infinity_ deployed as many ground teams as it did. _Something stinks. And it's not just this swamp_.

"Were walking blind. We need to regroup." The Master Chief remained silent as they moved through the dense foliage, only coming to a stop when Blue Leader held up a fist. He gave her the 'Cover me' signal, pointing to her with both hands, then pointing one at himself and nodding in the direction of the dimly lit mouth of a cave. Sandra blinked her light once, signaling she understood. She followed his progress through the scope of her DMR, only taking it off him when his fearsome frame was swallowed by the shadows of the rock. Three blinks followed his disappearance. The cave was free of hostiles.

Stepping into the mouth of the formation, she cleared the craggy surroundings before joining the Chief near the rear of the den. Patches of multicolored moss clung to the damp walls, ignorant of any armored intruders in their domain. Sandra could hear water drip into a pool somewhere deeper in the cave. The natural cave paintings depicting primitive brutes attacking several unknown creatures with sticks was lost on her as she approached her leader.

"Two hour rotations. I have first watch. We move when the rain dissipates." His purple comrade nodded in response before nestling herself between two rocks, hidden from view of the entrance. Her DMR laid in her lap, still clutched in her hands as her helmet dipped in exhaustion. Somehow, they had been separated from every other member of their team. At least the ones that were still alive. When they had awoken the tags of the fallen were already gone. They could only guess what had happened to them. The other members of Blue Team were also unaccounted for, and without working communications, they were cut off from both the _Infinity_ and the remaining members of their team.

John sat his bulky frame down behind a large rock, propping his BR against it. He was in the dark. And he hated it. The lives of the men and women under his command depended on him. Bad intel led to dead soldiers. He didn't need anyone else dying under his command. _Sam, Will, Johnson…Cortana._ There it was. That familiar pang in his chest. Though John prided himself on the control over his emotions, he _did_ know what they were and could identify them. Sadness, pain, frustration, guilt…longing. He missed his friend greatly. They had kept each other alive for years and his mind felt empty without her voice and his heart felt broken without her _presence_. The dull beat of rain lulled him into a sense of tranquility as his hand brushed where Cortana's hand had touched him. _Physically,_ making actual contact. John tried to remain awake and alert, but the calming rain and warm thoughts of his comrade pulled him into a peaceful slumber.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Thank you all for enjoying this story so far. Have no fear, I have plans for this one. Large plans. Magnificent. Majestic. Mer- you get the point. Chapter 17 will feature more action and the (sort of) return of a 'special' character (You will get no hints out of me)! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Have a good one. Till next time, peace out!


	17. Dreams and Blood

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Almost 6,000 views! Keep it up everyone! Anyway, this chapter will introduce (or reintroduce?) a character some of you like and some who don't. Do not worry, it will all be explained in time. Not a big AN this time. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review, follow and favorite!

 **17\. Dreams and Blood**

 **Unknown Location**

 **Unknown Time**

It was dark, as if all the light in the universe had been suddenly swallowed whole. Sandra looked around, trying to catch any snippets of her surroundings. No such luck. It was so dark she didn't know where her own hands were till she smacked herself in the face with one. She took one step in an unascertainable direction. Well she would have, if her legs would obey her brain. The muscles twitched in response to the given command, but no discernable movement was created, at least any her brain could comprehend. As if arising from the darkness itself, a wind whistled through the nothingness around her, caressing her face.

It was cool to the touch, but not overly bitter or cold. Like a fresh breath of morning air or a drink chilled to just the right temperature. She leaned into it, embracing it. Flecks of cobalt blinked into existence, seemingly from nowhere. The wind whipped around her in response. The whistle became a hiss, as if a snake was beside her, eyeing its prey.

"Ssss…" Sandra could not tell where it was coming from. It was if the wind itself was producing such a sound. _Wind whistles and howls. It doesn't speak_ , she reminded herself. Sandra tried to free herself once again, but found movement in any direction impossible. The pinpricks of light seemed to coalesce themselves into a small, floating ball of blue light.

"Sssssppp…" Now the wind _did_ seem like it was actually trying to speak to her, and it was starting to creep her out. The hairs on the back of her neck rose in alarm. _Something_ was about to happen, and her body didn't like it. And if Sandra learned one thing during her service it was that trusting her gut was a smart decision. Right now it was telling her to leave, get the _hell_ out of there. But no matter how hard she pulled or wrenched her body, it would not move an inch. The small ball of light floated over, propelled by invisible currents of air. A sharp, angry screech pierced her skull, dropping Sandra to her knees, clutching her skull as the cry seemed to pulverize not only her hearing but her body as well.

After almost an excruciating minute, the noise gradually faded into the void in whence it came. The Spartan's breathing came in labored breaths, each one seemingly more difficult than the last. She laid in the comfort of her own limbs, curled into a ball. The wind seemed bitter, harsh. The cold pierced straight through the clothes she wore to the bone. She felt naked. She was scared and she hated herself for her weakness. She wished to be back in her armor, tucked away in its comforting embrace. _Some Spartan you are. Pathetic,_ she scolded herself. As though some part of her still stood strong against the onslaught, her mind sought out the only embrace she cared to remember: Kelly's. The woman's strong arms, bodies molded against each other, seeking warmth and affection. She smiled, lost in her memories.

"Um, excuse me, are you done now?" Sandra shook her head at the sound of the voice, coming face to face with the glowing blue orb. The blonde's features turned into one of distaste and annoyance. How dare _whatever_ this thing is disturb her in this makeshift hell she found herself in.

"Snap out of it, Spartan!" The glowing ball shouted, annoyance lacing her tone. Sandra stood up. Though she was still shaky, surprisingly, she found she could move around fully, not cemented to that single spot. _Now that your free, you need a way out of here. Wherever here is. Focus. Maybe this glowing blob can help?_ The 'ball' zipped and bobbed around her as she walked, occupying itself with nothing in particular, seeming allowing the supersoldier to collect her thoughts.

"I need to get out of here. Return to my mission." The little ball responded with an airy laugh, slight irking the Spartan.

"There is nowhere to go. We are inside your mind. If you want to leave just wake up." Sandra gave the light an odd look.

"Then how are you here. Aren't you just a figment of my imagination?"

"Not exactly." Her voice dipped slightly as her tone turned serious. "Listen up Spartan. Your mission is a failure. It was from the very start. The target your hunting for, this elite, has aligned himself with humanity's enemies, but misunderstands his place and he will pay the price. There are those, even among humanity's governments that wish your death. The death of all Spartans. Especially _him_." Sandra tensed in response to the deluge of information the little ball just dispersed. She shifted slightly and was on high alert, scanning the darkness for threats.

"Who the hell are you? And you know nothing about us." Sandra angrily asked.

"Don't insult my intelligence. Or my reasons. I am trying to help you." The Spartan glared at the ball that had stopped flying about and paused in front of her face. It did not move, save for the slight bob as it floated. The blonde crossed her arms, not removing her eyes from the glowing orb.

"Say I'm on this mission you so claim I am. What would I have to do?"

"Kill your target, like normal. On your return, jump ship and pick me up." Her eyebrows rose in question, mouth twitching in annoyance.

"That all?"

"That's it." Was the ball's snarky response. The darkness swirled around them. Sandra could still feel the cold, though it was much more tolerable now. With a snort, Sandra turned and walked away. The ball followed wordlessly for a few minutes.

"It's a Forerunner Teleportation Node. Once, it was dormant. Not so anymore. If you go through with this, you have to do it alone."

"And if I am forced to reveal this information?"

"If it comes down to that I cannot recommend a proper course of action. Just tell them that you need to keep a girl's promise. Hopefully, someone will understand."

"If they don't believe me?"

"Good luck to you then." Sandra snorted at the balls response as she tossed around the light's ridiculous notion around in her head. _What do you mean we were set up? An unauthorized 'rescue' mission? Keeping a promise? I don't trust her one iota, but the mission comes first. I need to get out of 'here'._

"I'll think on it. Anything else?"

"Protect your brothers and sisters. They will need you, Sandra." With that, the light exploded into pinpricks that slowly faded back into the blackness, the void eagerly accepting them. The time for illusions was over. It was time to kill a hinge-head.

 **Surface of Taesh**

 **Unknown Region**

Sandra opened her eyes slowly as dawn greeted her with its blue, purple and orange hues. She managed a half stifled yawn before stretching her arms and twisting her back, trying to get the kinks out of the stiff limbs. Stifling another yawn, she rose to her feet, pulling her personal weapon with her. Her eyes roamed lazily about the damp cave as her mind raced to wake up. Upon catching sight of the Chief crouched beside the entrance, she knew something was up. The rain had stopped, not even a drizzle could be heard. The forest floor was layered with dew and a low fog had rolled in, obscuring the Spartans' vision but not their HUD's. Crouching behind the Master Chief, she opened up a private channel.

"What's the situation, Chief? I thought you were supposed to wake me after the rain let up, and by the looks of it, that was hours ago." The com remained silent as the veteran scanned the surrounding foliage once more.

"It did. The Covenant know were here." Sandra winced at the comment. It amazed her how Blue Team could put so much emotion and so much inference in so little words. In her eyes, what he really said was: _We had our shot. But we missed it because you decided to sleep in. Nice going, Spartan._ As if on cue rhythmic marching could be heard somewhat in the distance, followed quickly by the echoes of squabbling grunts and barking brutes. Then came the heavy hum of a Wraith tank. Sandra bristled at the memory, her muscles jerking in fear. She quickly crushed any lingering fear within her mind. _This time tank, you will be the one caught in a hail of plasma fire_. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the olive colored Spartan made a 'stay cool' gesture, even with her behind him. _Impressive_ , she thought admirably. She confirmed her status with a single blink of green.

They remained hidden in the cave until the dull hum of the tank faded into the fog. Cautiously, the two armored giants made their way into the forest, weaving between trees and silently crushing petals and leaves underfoot. The dew muffled their movements and the fog folded onto their armor, concealing them from sight. But it worked both ways. Just as the Spartans could conceal their movements, the smarter, quieter Covenant troops could do the same, lulling the human interlopers into a trap.

The colors of dawn had started to fade into the blue of the morning when the all-to-familiar whine of plasma sprung out of the fog. Diving to the ground, the Spartans initially thought they had been found, but after taking a moment to gather themselves, realized that it was a short way off. A dense line of trees and underhanging fauna concealed them from whatever their enemy had found. Determined to remain undetected for as long as possible, Sandra followed the Chief in the opposite direction of the sounds of combat. The both paused when the loud bark of an automatic _human_ weapon responded, soon joined by other small arms. Blue 5 exchanged hand signals with her leader as the argument went back and forth as to help the troopers or to continue on with the mission. A chilling scream brought their argument to an abrupt end as Sandra hoisted her laser. Breaking off, the Master Chief sprinted to help his fellow soldiers as Sandra crept her way through the jungle as fast as she could without making too much noise.

The fog may have concealed the Covenant patrol under normal circumstances, but their plasma-fueled firefight had generated quite a large amount of heat, evaporating and lingering dew and pushing the wall of grey back to form a ring around the small battlefield. Charred topiaries generated small fires, as if to ward off the morning cold as they burned incessantly. Two black corpses laid unmoving, their smoldering armor giving credibility to their death. A hulking brute adorned in golden armor kicked one of the corpses, sending it tumbling towards the pinned squad mates as it laughed jovially. Sandra furrowed her brows in anger as she lined up the golden beast. _Let's see how funny you find 1.21 gigawatts shoved down your throat_. Her visor darkened slightly as the laser reached its maximum brightness. In a flash of red, the weapon vaporized the brute's head and bored into the trees behind it, setting them alight. The boiled hunk of brute slumped to the ground, lifeless. Time seemed to pause, as if the Covenant leader held together the threads of reality. But time stops for no one. Dirt and shrapnel exploded upward as grenades detonated under the aliens' feet. Bloody chunks of Covenant sprayed into the morning air as the explosives tore into them. Squeals and squawks from surprised soldiers were quickly cut down by the bark of battle rifles and the occasional roar of an assault rifle. The remaining brutes tried to rally their forces, but their naivety was their demised as twin rockets sailed into a majority of them. Burned lumps of flesh rained down upon the once scenic clearing. The wounded tried to desperately crawl away, trailing their entrails. Sandra and the Master Chief stepped from their firing positions, moving over the corpses to the burned remains of the defenders' position.

The faces of a very relieved pilot, a bedraggled but smiling Private Berty, along with an emotionless tan helmet greeted Sandra as the three of them made their way around the burning trees. As the ODST retrieved the tags of his fallen friends, Linda opened up a TEAMCOM channel.

" _Thanks for the assist, Chief_." Erikson started.

" _Yea, what he said_." Berty added, his mind focused on the task in front of him.

" _Status?_ " The voice of Blue Team's leader came in as deep and powerful as ever, like that skirmish was just a walk in the park. For him, it probably _was_.

" _There have been multiple sightings of our target hiding among the population of a small city 73 klicks North. Other teams are already on site, surrounding the city."_ Linda supplied.

"Where is the Major?" Sandra asked.

" _Don't know. Haven't ran into him yet. Been too busy not trying to be boiled alive."_ Sandra rolled her eyes at their pilot's sarcasm.

" _Any word from the Infinity or the rest of Blue Team?"_

" _Blue 2 reported in. The connection was unstable but I was able to gather that he had joined with a local chieftain."_

" _Yea. Apparently, there has been infighting of late and the Spartan thought he could get his hands on some transport. The interference cut off anything else he was going to say."_ Pickles finished up, stepping on the sniper's explanation. If it bothered her, she didn't show it.

Linda passed the data on the small camp to their HUD's. A blue diamond appeared with the numbers '3.1K' next to it. Sandra clamped her jaw shut as the numbers bobbed with each step, taunting her. _3 kilometers of this damn jungle. Can't wait._ Her eyes drifted to her each of her teammates in turn. _Should I tell them? I doubt they would believe me. I have no proof, besides a half-lucid dream filled with a glowing blue ball and empty words. Still, something tells me she knows more than she is letting on. I could least take her words under advisement. But that is for later. For now, each step I take is one step closer to leaving this green, murky hellhole. Fuck this moon._

 **Surface of Teash**

 **Chieftain camp, 70 klicks south of the target**

Nelyum was not having a good day. On top of being pushed out of the city by a rival clan who had sided themselves with that slippery bastard of an Elite, their small skirmish had turned into an all-out war when the Humans arrived. It was not that she wasn't grateful for their help, it just frustrated the chieftain that her own forces were not strong enough to defeat the enemy on their own. Her clan was exiled to this moon when the former chieftain, her father, was murdered after he declared his support for the Humans. Glancing over at the two bodies splayed out by a moderately sized fire, the amber glow tickling the armor that encased them.

"I know your there, human." Her gruff, feminine voice was followed by muffled steps as the soldier crept across the grass, surprisingly making little noise for his heavy frame.

"How are they?"

"They still yet breathe. I think the larger one will wake up. The other one's fate is more uncertain. Beyond that, I cannot tell." The remained silent as various ex-Covenant members meandered about, having little to keep themselves occupied with. Angry growls and snarls filtered in from beyond their range of the vision. Some of the smaller members scurried out of the way as four brutes roughly shoved two elite prisoners to the dirt. The saurian creatures tugged at their bindings, but the effort bore no fruit. They glared at their handlers, fury and rage dancing menacingly in their eyes, as the apes conversed with their leader.

"What shall we do with them, Mistress?" They gave a small bow of respect. Nelyum gave a sharp exhale through her nose, the soldiers took an involuntary step backwards. _Fools. I doubt our clan would have lasted this long if one of those idiots took charge._

"Release me _mongrel_ and I will gladly tear you apart!" The smaller Elite growled out. Turning her head to glare at the chieftain, her eyes widened in shock when she caught sight of the human standing next to the brute leader.

"Spartan, we are allies. Tell that… _brute_ to release me." Neither moved to help the captured maroon Elite. Nelyum looked between the Spartan, the Elite on the ground and the guards behind her, trying to come up with an amenable solution. The Spartan was tense, obviously on edge. For what she did not know. She had heard stories of these mythic soldiers, cutting bloody swaths through Covenant lines hidden behind polarized visors and multi-layered polymers. She had been one of the few individuals in the tribe who had never believed in the Prophet's so called 'Great Journey', instead focusing on the history of her people. She was an academic, though she kept that part of her well protected behind a visage of violence and brutality. She believed herself to be intelligent, at least related to other members of her species. Being called such base insults irked her to no end. The urge to revert to more instinctual responses crawled up her spine, causing her fingers to twitch at her side. With some difficulty she was able to rein the fibers in, giving her subordinates a hard glare.

"Release them." The troops blinked in surprise. Glancing between each other.

"But Mistress, we-" He started.

"My rule will not be questioned and belittled by the likes of you! If you wish to command this clan you will have to take it from my cold, lifeless body!" She roared at her underlings, baring her off-white fangs. Three of them backed off, but the last one remained where he was, his face contorted in rage, flexing his muscles and baring his own black and yellow fangs.

"I have waited for you to say such a thing, _female._ " Bile escaped from in between the gaps in his mouth as he continued. "The only place for the likes of you is under a male's control, groveling at their feet!" Throwing his weapon to the ground he charged Nelyum, intending to rip her limbs from the rest of her body. With a roar, he threw himself forward, only to come crashing to the ground, sliding in the damp mud. The cause of such action was not immediately apparent. The chieftain blinked in surprise. She didn't even have time to reach for her own weapon at her hip. He wasn't moving, so her challenger was obviously dead. The reason became visible as her kicks caused half of his skull to slide onto the ground, blue-red blood mixing with the brown mud. Relief flooded her veins. She did not believe she could have taken him in fair combat, and she did not want to die. But that feeling quickly turned to anger as a sacred ritual had been squandered by a trigger happy interloper.

Nelyum shot an angry glare at her men who just shook their heads apologetically and released the two Elites, who promptly stood up on their own volition, casting their own heated looks in the soldiers' direction before drawing their weapons and pointing them in the direction of the shaking brush at the end of the camp. Others quickly followed suit, a mismatch of plasma armaments that _thrummed_ in the anticipation of a fight. Fingers twitched on the triggers as a purple leg made its way into their vision. The rest of the armor followed, toting a yellow-accented SRS. Fred's brows shot up in surprise. Linda neverlet people _look_ her sniper rifle, let alone use it. A small smirk arose behind his helmet as the tan veteran quickly followed Sandra out of the greenery, yanking her beloved precious out of her teammate's hands with as much grace as possible, shooting what Fred wholeheartedly believed was a scalding glare in their attaché's direction. The lieutenant's attention was immediately drawn to his seven-foot friend stepping into the light behind Sandra, a ODST private at his side, grinning proudly. All of them could feel the temperature drop about ten degrees as the camp's activity slowed to a crawl, only the crackling of the fire and the steady breaths of the creatures around them added any noise to the absolute stillness.

"Demon." Nelyum growled warningly. The Spartan made no movement, no sign of attack. Swallowing the fear of facing down the faceless menace of her people, Nelyum swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "Your kind has brought war to our moon. Our clan demands compensation." Her sharp senses caught the subtle shifts in the Spartans' posture. She was going to be in for a fight if she didn't turn this around, and quickly. "We want our lands back. You will help us fight. After that, your oath shall be fulfilled." The camp once again descended into silence as the humans mulled her proposition over. Whatever their answer, she would be ready for a fight. Her honor would not be squandered a second time. Her pride would not allow it.

John opened up TEAMCOM, thankful that everyone was at least accounted for.

"Options?" His question bounced around the channel, allowing each member to come to their own conclusions.

" _It might be tight, but we can take them out._ "

" _They have intel on the target, Chief."_ Came Fred's follow-up to Linda's statement. He tilted his head just enough to catch a glimpse of his scout.

"Suggestions Blue 5?"

" _If they want to help take 'Satinee down, I say we let them. Assisting them may provide alternate methods of engagement beyond a frontline assault."_ Chief winked his light green once and ended the com link.

"When do we leave?" At the Spartan's response, Nelyum let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to fight these nightmares after all. She gave a gruff response which was lost in the resumed activity of the small camp and left the human soldiers to make her own preparation's. The rest of the ex-Covenant militia gave them a wide berth as the Master Chief directed Sandra to check on the rattled soldiers by the fire.

Though Sandra didn't like the Major's attitude against her or anyone else, he was still a fellow soldier and Sandra gave him the respect of a proper medical checkup. She quickly scanned his vitals, his suit's readouts illustrating that he was in decent shape but was unconscious and unresponsive to outside stimuli. Major Reilcat would be out for a while and Sandra had no clue as to when he would wake up. She also noted a few minor lacerations and bruising along one side of his face, as if he had been caught in between someone's fist and their intended target. They would heal, but beyond that the Spartan didn't really care. Passing on the preliminary findings to Blue Leader, she moved over to her other 'patient'.

Crouching beside her partner, she scanned the scout's suit. No permanent damage, though there will be definite bruising and a few aches and pains for a few days afterwards. The gel layer had taken most of the impact. Without it, the fall would have easily broken her neck. Dreadful thoughts slipped passed her mental defenses and sent a shiver down her spine. They were not comforting. As if drawn by some unknown force, Sandra reached out, tentatively squeezing her scout's hand. Behind the golden-black visor, Sandra smiled. _Her scout._ She liked the sound of that. Giving the older woman's palm a few caring strokes, ensuring Kelly's breathing was even and unobstructed, Sandra stood and made her way back to the strike team.

 **Surface of Teash**

 **Covenant Remnant Camp stationed in a Jirahlanae Village**

Ekan was not one to rely on spies. In his mind they were untrustworthy, conniving, and in his experience, were just as likely to stab you in the back as the enemy standing in front of you. But that was not to say the did not have their uses. For instance, they provided information that was otherwise unobtainable without using extreme, risky maneuvers. Ones even _he_ would not put his men through. Spies, on the other hand, were easily disposable and their loyalty was bought, not earned. Forcing down the building bile and feelings of disgust in his throat, he glowered at the brute kneeling before him, bloodied and beaten, as he waited patiently for further details.

"Tell me again what the humans are planning." He demanded. He looked right into the eyes of the creature before him. _Beast is right. These creatures are plenty stupid and willing to do anything, for land and pack leadership_. A wet glob splattered on the dirt floor around them, coating the dirt-red pigment with a bluish-red sludge.

"I know not what the humans plan bu-" the rest of the spy's sentence was broken off at a nod by Ekan. Out of the darkness, two massive elites set upon the poor soul, beating and kicking him mercilessly. They only ceased when their leader held up a hand, allowing him to continue his explanation. One arm hung limply at his side, clearly broken, while blood dripped from his mouth and nose, leaving blue streaks on his fur as it dried.

"B-but they have been sending patrols through our town, asking questions, searching shops and homes. We had a deal. I bring you information on the humans and you use your soldiers to protect our livelihoods. Our young ones need your protection." A raised hand cut off anything further.

"And they shall have it. Once you have told me everything you know." The elite commander barred his teeth in the most non-threatening he could think of and addressed the commoner with feigned respect. The brute nodded slowly, as if just understanding what his little village was being offered.

"T-their patrols. I think they are after you." Ekan fought the urge to slug him as the male coughed up more blood. "They have a few light vehicles, those with wheels and a menacing gun on the back, a large behemoth with a long cannon, a-and some of those faceless demons, too." Ekan's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise. _Spartans? The human vermin are quite the persistent bunch. Their victory will be a hollow one._ He rose to his full height and addressed his spy once again.

"You have done well." He snarled and turned to leave.

"I am free to leave then?" Ekan chuckled darkly at that.

"You are." He turned to the Elites beside him. "Kill him and throw his body in with the rest of the trash. Set up units in the village. When the humans pass through again, kill them." The ruthless leader's bodyguards held their tongues as the brute before them babbled incoherently about the 'deal' they had struck. Ekan roared in anger, ripping the blade off his hip and plunging the plasma deep into the babbling brute's chest, silencing his rant. The kneeling corpse slumped to the dirt, two smoldering holes in his chest. Wordlessly, his bodyguards lifted the body between them and shuffled awkwardly out of the room. Wind whispered through the openings in the small hut in the heart of the village. A small, orange glyph pulsed softly, grabbing the commando's attention. Stretching to cover his actions, Ekan made sure there were no others in the vicinity. He had strict orders to be left alone, but it never hurt to double check.

The small device was a dull grey with dimly glowing symbols adorning its surface. Clearly Forerunner in origin, the Sangheili studied the fist-sized wonder in his hand. At first he thought it was simply an ornately designed artifact with no special value or purpose. It was by sheer luck that one night during a raid on a human settlement, the he found its true purpose: a guide. It was a map, designed by the Forerunners themselves (he refused to think them as gods), to something they called the 'Domain', a place which contained a vast amount of knowledge and power. He was determined to wield this power himself to crush the humans. And if he lived through that endeavor, to use this 'Domain' to lead the Covenant to a new era of galactic expansion and control. Alas, the map was not a direct route, merely compelling him towards something called a 'Node' where he would be "raised to a higher pedestal of understanding", whatever that meant. Placing the small map into a pouch slung loosely across his front, Ekan donned a long hooded cape, careful to cover up all of his features. The light breeze pulled at the fraying ends of the material, throwing them haphazardly into different directions. Blending in with some of the more unsavory characters on the street, the elite blended into the flow of traffic as people moved from place to place.

 **Surface of Teash**

 **Outskirts of Village**

Sandra tapped her fingers impatiently on her DMR. The chieftain was issuing last-minute orders to her men as the other ground teams took up their positions around the small town. She had been ready since the spirit dropship first dusted off on their way there. Waiting for the others was quickly becoming a pain in the ass. _I can see why Blue always wanted to work alone_. Looking over towards said Spartans, the team felt incomplete without their scout. The missing Blue 4 did not seem to faze the others. Her mismatched thoughts were derailed as heavy footsteps approached from behind her. Turning to face the owner of the sound she came face to face with the chieftain.

Standing at almost 9 feet, the bulging muscles and silver fur gave the bright red eyes a more demonic feeling to them. Sandra suppressed the feeling of planting a knife in the being's throat and waited for the clan leader to say something.

"Are you ready?" The Spartan didn't even turn to her teammates before nodding her head.

"Our customs dictate that we know the name of those we are going into combat with. I am Nelyum, daughter of Fohezius. What shall I call you, human?" Sandra rose an eyebrow at the odd custom, but shrugged it off. _Now is not the time to get into a cultural debate._ _Though I have never seen a female member of this species in a commanding role, of any kind. Not that I really paid any attention in the past. I was more worried about survival as I beat their face to a bloody pulp._ Sandra tossed around a few ideas of how to introduce herself for a few moments before deciding on the most appropriate choice for the circumstances.

"We are Spartans. Your lands shall be returned to you."With a nod from each, they went their separate ways to join their own troops.

"Any contact with the _Infinity_?" she asked upon her arrival.

"Negative. The Covenant must be employing a long-range signal jammer." Came Fred's succinct reply.

Blue Team quickly moved down the arid hills, keeping an eye on the other teams as the few scattered vehicles crested the peak. The rumble of the tank overshadowed any footsteps made by the foot soldiers. The small convoy stuck to the only 'road' in and out. The green mechanical behemoth parted the crowds that had gathered around to investigate the disturbance in their little homey village. But although it was quite busy, it seemed like the only ones out were the denizens of this particular village. Something didn't feel right to Sandra. Words said in her dream echoed in her head. _Your mission is a failure. It was from the very start._ The hustle and bustle if the small town faded from her senses as her breathing became more prominent. _Something's off. I need to warn them_. She quickly signaled the others to open a private channel with a wave of her finger. The other members of their team quickly joined in. Five status lights held a steady green as they awaited her words.

"Chief, something isn't right here. I have yet to see any hostiles." She quickly checked her scanners again, just to make sure. "Even cloaked ones."

" _Eyes sharp. Stay frosty."_ Those words filled Sandra with a sense of confidence. They were beginning to treat her as a part of the team. Or, at least she believed they were. It was hard to tell with them. With the channel now unused, the members of Blue Team made their way through the maze of houses, providing the aliens cover as they searched house by house while the rest of the ground teams kept watch. The search was tedious, as they had to clear each house separately, though the vehicles were having their own issues. The constant flow of foot traffic, along with the blazing heat was giving both man and machine difficulty, as they had to maneuver around the townsfolk.

The dry, withering air was shattered by an explosion that seemed to swallow everything around it. Sandra hit the dirt as fast as she could as something whistled inches above her head and embedded itself into the house beside her with a loud _thunk_. Plasma fire seemed to erupt from the dirt and shadows, threatening to melt everything it touched. Expletives and commands were drowned out by the bark of automatic weapons fire. Scrambling to her feet, the barrel of the tank that caved in the side of the wall was certainly a surprise. Pushing away the thought of nearly being impaled by a hunk of jagged metal, Sandra unslung her DMR and sighted the nearest Brute who had taken it upon himself to try to beat the nearest marine into a pulp. Rounds punched through the beast's thick skull as she pressed the trigger, splattering the dirt behind him with gore. He hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, the Spartan already focusing on her next target, a Jackal who had taken residence in a loft two stories above. Three coughs later, the Jackal was no more. Unlike previous engagements, the tight formation of the buildings offered her enemies many places to conceal themselves for an ambush. That and the fear that a brute would tear her apart from behind. Pushing those errant thoughts aside, she set out to stabilize the unraveling situation.

Nelyum smiled as the sound of breaking bones greeted her ears. With another swing, she sent the bloodied corpse flying into another attacker. Shrapnel pinged off her armor as grenades detonated behind her. With a beastly roar, she lashed out with her fist, catching a grunt head on, killing the small creature instantly. A whirl behind her quickly subdued her bloodlust. Throwing herself to the ground, she gritted her rattling teeth as armor piercing rounds raced over her, shredding everything in sight.

"Come to papa, you Covie bastards!" His maniacal laughter seemed to ebb and flow with the golden rain of lead that washed over anything that stood before it. Nelyum always thought the humans were strange creatures. Their skin had no fur and they seemed on the scrawny side. But they are ferocious, cunning and almost single-handedly dissolved the Covenant hegemony. Though she was mildly upset that war had been brought to her home, she was glad to be fighting _with_ them instead of being on the wrong end of the rifle. The screams of the dead and dying slowly trickled in between the roar of the LAAG. _These cowards fight in populated areas, using innocents as cover! The barbarity of it makes my blood boil! When I get my hands on that slimy elite, I will make him beg for his life! But I won't grant him the mercy of death. He will be in chains for the remainder of his days, a slave to the clan. When he finally does pass we will feed him to ravenous Grunts!_ She snapped her jaws in anger, eager to take the fight to the enemy. She turned her head to yell for the human to stop shooting, but she never got the chance.

A building behind the Warthog exploded outward as a large purple mass raced towards the land vehicle, crushing a family that was trying to scramble for safety. The gunner didn't even have time to yell as the tank smashed into the vehicle, sending the mangled wreck flying. The man's screams were silenced as seven tons landed on top of him, splattering the nearby walls with deep red liquid. To add insult to injury, the driver of the tank fired a mortar at the downed vehicle. Melting most of the frame and vaporizing any civilians that were unfortunate enough to be close to the blast. _They have no mercy for those who cannot fight!? They will pay with their lives!_ Brandishing her ceremonial hammer, Nelyum charged the tank. The elite in the turret laughed at her obvious stupidity and lined up his aim as the Wraith continued to fire mortars into the town. Red lanced across her vision, slamming into the hard alloy shell of the tank, killing both occupants and rendering it inoperable. She turned to see who had saved her, catching a glimpse of purple moments before the roof exploded.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Sorry this took me so long. Life and school got in the way. Can anyone guess who the character is at the beginning of the chapter? I was intending to make this longer, but do any of you want to sit here and read 10,000 words? But to make up for my slow performance I will try my hardest to get the next chapter to you people ASAP. Remember to review, follow and favorite!


	18. Learning and Adapting

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Back again! Here is the next installment of The Rabbit and the Wolfe. When we left off, Sandra and the members of Blue Team crash landed on one of the moons orbiting Doisac, Teash, to kill the new Covenant Remnant leader, Ekan 'Satinee. While the _Infinity_ is engaged in special combat, the Chief and the other survivors of the various ground teams have converged on a small town rumored to harbor their target. Combining forces with a local female chieftain, Nelyum, they set out to eliminate Ekan. Though things don't go exactly according to plan as the Remnants launch a surprise attack, not bothering to differentiate between civilians and actual combatants. And through it all, words of deception and lies swirl though our resident purple Spartan's head…

 **18\. Learning and Adapting**

 **Surface of Teash**

 **Local Village**

You know when they say you are about to die, your life flashes before your eyes? _Well that's complete bullshit!_ Sandra thought bitterly. Her life didn't flash before her eyes. Just the angry, red glow of her Spartan laser going off, the looming boom of another Wraith, the purple-blue blob of fiery death heading straight for her, finally ending in an explosion that pulverized the roof on which she stood. _Is this what death feels like? I don't feel at peace; I feel like utter shit. Like I've been hit by a bus._ Her feet ached. Her shoulders ached. Her neck ached. Hell, it would have been faster to come up with a list of things that _didn't_ hurt.

Forcing her eyes open as far as she had the strength to, she could see blurry shapes shifting and morphing into things her brain could recognize. At the distorted images converged into meaningful objects, the crumbling remains of the stone like structure greeted her. The small hut had been mostly vaporized, but the stone she was laid out on had just collapsed under the lack of support. Even through all the aches and pains that swam through her abused body, she felt a light, almost feather-like squeeze of her hand. Tilting her head towards the sensation, a white arm greeted her darkened visor. Following the limb up to the rest of the body, the familiar golden faceplate of the HERMES helmet greeted her.

"Thanks for the save." She tried to be smooth, but her voice came out dry and raspy. Much to Sandra's annoyance, Kelly swiped two fingers across her visor instead of giving a verbal response.

"What does that mean?" Kelly only offered a hand to the junior ranked soldier, which Sandra took. Once on her feet, the scout handed over her signature DMR, slightly torched, but no worse for wear. Kelly unslung her shotgun. Poking her head around the ruined structure, she observed no movement. Motioning Sandra forward, Kelly signaled that she wanted to open a private channel as the two of them swept their way through the maze of smoldering homes and charred corpses, some still visibly fresh.

" _It's a sign."_ Kelly's cryptic reply filtered through Sandra's helmet speakers.

"Of what?" She asked offhandedly as her silenced weapon dispatched a pair of grunts meandering around aimlessly.

" _Of…_ " She trailed off, unsure whether to divulge such intimate knowledge of her past.

"Kelly." Sandra warned. The younger Spartan waited impatiently as Kelly plunged her carbon steel blade hilt-deep into the spine of an Elite, killing him instantly. She wiped the purple fluid on his armor and returned the blade to its sheath.

" _Expressing happiness, respect, welcoming someone, or to bid farewell."_ As the words slipped from her lips, Kelly felt both shame and relief flood her consciousness. She was glad to bring someone into her small family but felt like she had betrayed those she had lost. Kelly killed the channel, grinding her teeth, angry at herself as she scouted ahead, clearing out every enemy that stepped in her path. Her HUD was receiving pings left and right as Sandra sought to resume communications, but ignored every single one.

The two of them had just cleared another dirty street when the veteran felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. Unaccustomed to such physical contact, her muscles tensed to a hair-trigger setting, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Kelly." And just like that, all the tension and rigidness that had built up to a hyper-sensitive peak gently receded from whence it came. Sandra's voice was uncharacteristically soft, filled with emotions the scout could not place with any sense of certainty. "Thank you for telling me that. Trust me when I say I will not tell another soul." The purple gauntlet slid off the white plates and came to rest against the frame of her weapon.

"No, thank you." Sandra was surprised that she could pull the palpable relief and joy from the scout's normally neutral voice. Kelly took a few steps before turning to her compatriot. "If you desire, I could tell you more." Sandra nodded, a smile unseen behind the darkened visor. With their differences settled, the two settled into familiar, relaxed motions as they carved their way back to the center of town where the convoy had been hit.

Brutes of all sizes and color ambled aimlessly about the shambles of their shattered lives. Cries of the widowed and survivors filled the void the smoke-filled air left alone. Blood of all colors was splattered on the walls and a thick coating covered the road and branching streets Some of it had been boiled away leaving painful reminders of what had happened here for years to come. The familiar, hulking but slim frame of Nelyum standing beside S-104, guarding the entrance to a rather large hut that seemed to be filled to the brim with bodies. An unaugmented Spartan may not have been able to read their guarded stance or wary eyes that searched for targets, but they would have to be blind to miss the crushing grip the female brute had on her weapon. Sandra couldn't blame her. The chieftain's home had been attacked and her people slaughtered. Anyone would be angry at such injustices. At the two additional Spartans arrival, the brute commander gave them a respectable, although stiff, nod. The lieutenant gave his own almost imperceptible one.

"Chief?"

"Inside. Confirming the kill." Came Fred's quick response. Sandra stepped over the slumped Jackals and entered what was once someone's home. It didn't take long for her to follow the trail of bodies to reach the back room where the legend himself crouched beside a golden armored elite. He turned and stood at the sound of her steps.

"Confirmed Kill." His cryptic sentence was only followed by his remarkably silent footsteps as he trailed past his purple companion who had made her way into the room. As much as Sandra was compelled to follow Blue Leader back the way they came, finish the mission, something held her back. Something selfish, basic. She wanted to see the face of the _monster_ that had blindly slaughtered her family. The bottoms of her boots coated in dark purple she crouched over the body wanting to take in every detail of her family's killer. Taking in as much as she cared to admit she was about to stand and leave the dead to their rest when something caught her eyes just above the chest plate. Something was burned into his flesh, a brand. Most of it was covered by the armor, but what appeared to be a barb remained above, showing itself for the world to judge. Now curious, Sandra peeled the plate off the cold corpse. The dried blood did little to resist the much stronger motions of the human soldier. There it was for all to see: The Mark of Shame. Given only to individuals who had fled the Covenant or those who's "heresy" had stained their heritage were given them. Most had simply been executed to set an example. But what her uncle Zopo had said one time hit her like a bus: there were others of the Arbiter's fleet that had been given the mark when he failed to catch the _Pillar of Autumn_ before it had reached the first Halo ring.

He had also mentioned in passing that one wearing the mark could never carry out 'cleansing' missions if they bore the Mark. To her knowledge Ekan 'Satinee had never received such a mark, nor had he ever fallen out of the Prophet's favor. Sandra's eyes widened in both surprise and fear. It was a trap. _We were set up! This isn't our target!_ The floating light's words suddenly made sense. They had been set up.

" _Chief, we have a problem."_ Linda's voice cut through the onslaught of horrible thoughts rapidly flooding her brain.

" _Go ahead."_

" _Covenant plasma didn't fry this tank. It was a Lotus."_ A Lotus anti-tank mine. Strong enough to punch through the armor of a Scorpion tank. One of _human_ origin. Sandra could practically taste the uneasy looks the team were casting each other. Though it was true that Covenant bought tech off the black market from Insurrectionists and others looking to make a quick buck, and merchandise such as this flowed both ways, _and_ anti-tank mines weren't the worst things being sold, Sandra had a nasty feeling that this wasn't the case. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she keyed her mic. It was time to add her own bit of bad news.

"Chief we have another problem. This isn't our target."

" _How? Chief confirmed it himself._ " She could feel Kelly's eyebrow raise in suspicion.

"It would take too long to explain. You're going to have to trust me on this one." There was nothing but calm silence as their leader mulled over the decision. For once, Sandra wished she could take her helmet off, if only to wipe the sweat from her brow. As the seconds continued to stretch on, she suppressed the lingering messages flowing around in her skull and exited the small dwelling, looking skyward in search for friendly aircraft. A gruff voice brought her search to a halt.

"Humans. Thank you for your assistance in this matter. Your debt has been repaid." She bowed at the waist, almost to a right angle before addressing the Spartans once again. Most of the gathered humans returned her bow with some sort of respectful gesture of their own. Linda just shot her subordinate teammate a pointed look.

"If you will excuse me, my people need our assistance. I bid you farewell. Until we fight as one again, may the moons of Doisac guide your blade." With that, the chieftain gave another bow, this one not as deep as before, and left, her men trailing behind her immense frame.

"Pretty impressive. I underestimated that one." Kelly whirled around as the voice seemingly materialized from nothing, raising a pistol to the sudden threat. Said threat raised his hands in defense, trying to appear as harmless as possible. Kelly lowered the oversized magnum at the sight of their pilot. Though his armor was covered in soot, grime and blood, he still wore a smile and his trademarked cheery voice. Sandra wondered where he had disappeared to after their convoy had been on the wrong side of a Lotus mine. Well, she had her answer now. His smile disappeared as he approached the Spartans of Blue Team.

"Bad news, Chief. Aura just broke through the communications barrier. It seemed in our haste to kill all the Covies we could, a small Forerunner ship escaped into slipspace, and we have no clue where its going. The _Infinity's_ hurt. Bad. The death toll is at least 3,000, with more being found every hour. Captain Lasky has ordered all ground forces to return as soon as they can find suitable transport. This op has been scrubbed." Sandra couldn't believe it. After all this hard work, all the blood, sweat and tears she poured into this operation it was being shelved. _No, not just me. All those who died had been in vain._ Rage coursed through her entire being, threatening to explode. She gritted her teeth and curled her hands into fists to try to curb her rising frustration. _The bastard killed my family and were just letting him go!? What the fuck!? He deserves to die, no more no less._ She blinked dumbly as she registered the pilot had moved in front of her. His dark chocolate eyes looked apologetically into her visor. When he felt she had caught his gaze, he whispered 'I'm sorry' quiet enough for only her to hear, before moving off to radio a Pelican to pick them up.

 **Upper Atmosphere**

 **En route to UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

The cabin was quite cramped, filled nearly to capacity as the dropship had picked up strays where they could. Though covered in thick layers of grime, most of the soldiers were relieved, if not jovial of the end of the fighting. They could go back to their cabins and sleep, train in the many available facilities, or just grab a drink in the mess. John shifted slightly in the cramped confines of the crew compartment. From what he had been told, HIGHCOM had passed down orders to scrap the mission and return to Earth for redeployment. He was unused to such developments, but he didn't question orders, just followed them.

The coms were still a mess as pelicans of all designations were tasked to exfil the remaining remnants of the ground teams and what equipment they were able to salvage. A quick glance to his team revealed nothing new. They were in the process of unwinding from a mission. Linda was doing deep breathing exercises, Fred was working on the after-action report, Kelly was alert and awake as ever, as she waited to unwind until they were in the safety of a UNSC ship. _Some things never change._ John was glad. Whatever had been bothering her wasn't, at least to the degree that was noticeable to him, which meant her ability in the field was returning to normal levels. That only left his newest member of Blue Team, 'Blue 5', who looked one step away from snapping something. Something that would most likely include bones. Though he could not sympathize with her on a personal level, he _did_ understand the pain of losing something precious.

The rest of the ride dissolved into a cheery silence for all but one member. As if they could sense her silent pool of rage bubbling under the surface, the other Marines gave her as much room as they could in the cramped cabin. As the bird touched down, lowering its gangplank to allow light to filter in as well as medics to ferry the wounded off to the medical bay. As the passengers disembarked and the Pelican became more and more deserted, Sandra continued to silently seethe. _Mother fuckers! If I ever get my hands on the Admiralty or those ONI bastards, I'll snap their goddamn necks! That monster killed my family and they just tossed the entire thing under the proverbial fucking rug! Well the joke is on them because I'm not taking this lying down! I will find and kill that freak even if I have to steal a Pelican to do it! I-_ She blinked a few times within the confines of her helmet as the weight of a hand on her shoulder finally registered in her brain. Linda's tan armored arm greeted the peripherals of her vision.Glancing up she could see that the veteran sniper was quickly becoming uncomfortable with the prolonged contact so she shifted her shoulders to let the woman know she was listening. Linda quickly retracted her arm and rested it on the frame of her rifle.

"Debrief in 10." Sandra nodded again and watched as the sniper marched down the gangplank, stopping at the armory before meeting with the Captain on C-deck. They rounded the corner, disappearing from her sight. _She even walks like she has a stick up her ass. Someone has to show her how to relax._ She shook her head of her tainted thoughts. Wishing ill-will on her enemies or some paper-pusher back on Earth was one thing. Taking shots at her teammates was something she would not stoop to. Letting out a defeated breath, Sandra snatched her DMR from the cradle on the wall and holstered it on the back of her armor before stepping out of the UNSC dropship, making her way to the armory. Like hell she would just attend the debrief and stow her armor like a good little soldier. No, she was going to hit up the training room and take some of her frustrations out on the simulations, complete with her armor and fists.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **C-deck**

 **En Route to Refit Facility Orbiting Neptune**

Sandra swore if she clenched her jaw any tighter her teeth would shatter. Her anger was well past her normal boiling point and had entered into the 'critical mass' phase. The only thing keeping her tone, or fists for that matter, in check were years of discipline and respect for the UNSC and all she stood for. Miraculously, Major Asshole had woken up soon after he was brought to the infirmary, making Sandra wonder if he had been injured at all. Though that was her anger talking. She had caught a glimpse of him as she made her way to the armory and he looked pretty roughed up. She had to hand it to the (relatively) little ass hat, he could take a beating.

"In short sir, our Marines did one hell of a job bringing that Covenant snake down." The Major's crisp pose and sly smile made Sandra only want to wipe that pompous look off his face all the more. _Good men and woman died because you took a nasty fall and your taking credit for it!? You really can't believe this crap he's feeding you Captain!_ Her eyes shifted to her ship captain as he gave his own small smile in return. Though the spike of anger towards the Captain quickly receded from whence it came when he scowled as the overconfident, lying fool looked away. _Everyone thinks your story is crap, Major_. She didn't bother to hide the rolling of her eyes behind the tinted visor.

"Excellent work Major. I will see to it that your deeds are put into the record books. You are dismissed." Major Reilcat's eyed widened in surprise. Clearly, he was not expecting such a response.

"But sir, I-"

"Have done good work and it is appreciated. Unfortunately, this next topic is above your clearance. You may return to your unit now." The man had a sour look on his aging face as a few snickers from the bridge crew followed him out. When the doors closed behind him, Lasky waited a few moments more before continuing.

"Now was there anything else you _neglected_ to inform me about." Putting emphasis on his clear dislike of both the Army Major's attitude and pre-conceived perceptions.

"Yes sir. Spartan Wolfe believed Chief's confirmed kill was not, in fact, Ekan 'Satinee." The Captain raised an eyebrow in surprise and turned to the purple Spartan lingering near the corner of the room.

"Are you certain?" As his experience gaze met the younger soldier, she shifted slightly in her armor.

"He bore the Mark of Shame. No commander would be allowed to take on such a task if they received such a dishonorable blemish. He was not our target, yet another decoy to distract us from whatever he is planning next." As she finished her explanation, she hoped the Captain would not ask her to explain further. She could not divulge what she had sworn to protect (for the moment). She could still see questions swirling behind his unfaltering gaze, but to her relief, he chose not to voice any of them.

"Very well." He turned to the rest of the Spartans gathered before him. "Get some rest Blue Team, you've earned it." The members of Blue Team saluted smartly and quickly dismissed themselves, Sandra practically bowling people over in her effort to leave. As the doors hissed shut, Lasky addressed the avatar standing on the nearby table.

"How bad is it Roland?"

"The shields could only take so much, sir. When they cracked the hull took some nasty hits, blowing several decks apart. Though she is still space worthy, I fear another attack like that could render her dead in the water."

"Where the hell did those extra warships come from?" He was of course referring to several cloaked vessels who carried nuclear payloads, detonating them when the _Infinity_ was close enough. SHIVAs, if their radioactive footprint was correct. Insurrectionists having nuclear payloads and hitting the UNSC when their backs were turned? Not uncommon. He had seen fighting like that before First Contact. But when Roland picked up bits and pieces of Forerunner, Covenant _and_ Human in one vessel that had not been completely vaporized when their payload failed to detonate correctly? That was something to be worried about. Things were going on that Thomas Lasky knew nothing about and that scared him to no end. Something was not adding up. But that was something to occupy him later. For now, he was determined to sweep the ship, looking for any other crew members.

"I should have detected them earlier, Captain." Lasky waved his hand in dismissal of the AI's apology.

"But you might want to take a look at this." Roland continued, bringing up a graph with audio signals.

"What am I looking at?" Lasky asked curiously.

"One of our mysterious whispers, sir." Lasky raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I did not notify you before now because I could not detect it. For all intents and purposes this signal was dead. It just became active a few hours ago. I decrypted the audio and it is some sort of countdown, a series of numbers and correlating sounds. To what exactly, I don't know. I'm bouncing ideas back and forth with Aura as we speak."

"How much time do we have exactly?"

"Just over two months, give or take a few hours."

"And we have no clue what this countdown leads to?" The orange avatar nodded, confirming Lasky's suspicion.

Gripping the table with a little more force then necessary, Lasky continued. "Very well. Pass the word along to the Commander and the Master Chief. Give them a few days to look it over and put together a plan. Fill them in on whatever you learn, leave nothing out. It will take us almost a month and a half to get to Neptune given our reduced speed, so whatever they come up with will have to be reactive in nature. Do we have any idea where that Covie snake slithered off to?"

"No. We lost him when he jumped into slipspace."

"Understood. Keep me posted Roland." Knowing the conversation was over, the small holographic avatar faded away. He would need a drink when his shift ended in a few hours.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **S-deck training center**

 **En Route to Refit Facility Orbiting Neptune**

Her muscles felt is if someone had lit them on fire. Sweat threatened to burn her eyes in salty solution. The organs designed to breathe in the precious oxygen screamed in agony as they were pushed well beyond their limits. But still she did not stop. The fists came fast and heavy as she hit the holographic targets with expert precision. Her legs were a quivering mess of exhausted muscles, yet her legs were as quick as lightning as they shattered targets left and right. Finishing the last one of with a roundhouse, Sandra planted her hands on her knees, panting heavily. Her body wanted her to quit, _pleaded_ with her, but she was still too angry to stop.

"Run it again, Jeffry."

"Ma'am, in your current condition-"

"Run it again!" She roared, cutting off any further response from the AI. She raised her fists, preparing for the next bout. The symbols disappeared as quickly as they came, purple meeting blue in a fury of colors. But then another color flowed into the mix, one that was not supposed to be there. Sandra was nearly thrown to the floor when someone stopped one of her fists mid-punch, throwing off her momentum. She was preparing to give that someone a severe tongue lashing, but her words died in her mouth as the tan paint of the Mjolnir ARGUS variant greeted her tired eyes. She gave the best salute her muscles would allow and Linda returned it swiftly. To Sandra's surprise, Linda crossed her arms and tilted her head down to meet the shorter Spartan's face. Sandra couldn't see the face behind the helmet but could guess that there was disappointment in there somewhere.

"Stand down." Amazingly, the inflection in her tone made it seem more like a suggestion then a command.

"Why?" Linda bristled at the outright refusal of her suggestion.

"You have been here since 1700. That was almost five hours ago."

"And?!" Sandra knew she was treading in waters dangerously close to insubordination and this wasn't Kelly she was dealing with, but at this point she was too tired and angry to care. Linda stood even straighter, if that was even possible with her rigid stature. Luckily, they were the only ones there or Sandra would have caused a scene. Sandra knew she shouldn't push the sniper but the day's events were catching up to her.

"Have you ever lost anyone? Sat back, powerless to do anything, as your family was systematically slaughtered one by one!?"

"Sometimes there is only one option." Came the even reply.

"Tell me you wouldn't hunt down those responsible, take vengeance on those who killed your brothers and sisters, no matter where they might be?!" Linda felt her breath hitch slightly at those haunting words that left scars that could not be healed with any medical device. While she had years to move on from their deaths, the veteran never forgot anyone they had lost. Linda wanted to throttle the purple armored woman in front of her, but kept her emotions in check like she had been trained to.

"The mission always comes first." Linda watched as the soldier tensed in front of her, hands curling into fists. Linda was fully prepared to drag Sandra to the brig if she lashed out. A few tense moments passed before Sandra let out a tired sigh, fatigue relaxing her abused muscles.

"May I ask you a question, ma'am?" Linda was thrown off by the suddenly formal tone, but gave a small nod anyway.

"What do you fight for?" Linda was a Spartan. She fought for humanity. It wasn't a difficult question. Her answer hung at her lips as Roland passed on a message to the sniper. Curious, she opened it to see who sent it. She froze as the message displayed itself on her visor.

 **Message Number: E 006-128756926**

 **Authorization: SOL1225-OSC5479**

 **Transfer: Oceania, Earth-UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **Priority: CIV-PERS (No Priority)**

 **Sender: Megan Dikos, Civilian**

 **Receiver: UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **, Spartan division (No individual selected)**

 **Uh…hello. I've never really written one of these before so it's all new to me. When I asked the lady at the Communications Center, she was quite helpful in what I could and could not say. Now that the war is over (for the most part, I think), I can say a lot more than I could a few years ago. I don't know what you do, or heck if this message even reaches you, but I hope you and those you fight alongside of are safe from whatever hazards you might face. You seem like a woman with a rich history and have quite the tale to tell. Your quite mysterious, intelligent and I must say, downright beautiful (though a little on the pale side). Sorry, I hope I didn't offend you.**

 **I don't know when you will return, but if your ever in the neighborhood, don't be a stranger. Stop on by, I would like to see you and show you some wonderful eats around town! I have set up a permanent communication hub with the Oceania Communications Center and any messages sent to me will, I'm told, be sent directly to my terminal at home. So don't be shy, drop me a line! Oh my gosh, that was sooooo cheesy. If you have any friends or family in the area and you can't reach them and I will pass whatever you send along. I hope I am not being too forward, but I attached a photo for you to keep. Hope to see you around again soon!**

 **Lots of goodwill,**

 **Megan Dikos**

 **PHOTOGRAPHIC IMAGE ATTACHED ENCRYPTED**

 **[OPEN] [DELETE]**

 **PERSONAL COMMUNICATION LINK ATTACHED ENCRYPTED**

 **[SAVE] [DELETE]**

Linda was dumbstruck. No one had ever done this before. Ever. Though she never had bothered to leave the ship on any other previous shore leave either. She didn't know what to do. All of her life she had moved from one mission to the next. One last objective. One more target. One more kill. But this mission, this op, had no objective, no ultimate goal. At least one that she was aware of. Nervously, she decided to open the photo that was attached.

Dressed in a simple white tank top and dark blue running shorts, with her white-tipped hair tied in a ponytail behind her, the small woman stood on a sandy beach. Other beachgoers could be seen in the background, but Linda's focus was only on the woman at the forefront. Her beaming smile was accompanied by a rather large beach ball. The cloudless sky gave way to a clear summer day. The message at the bottom read: "Fun in the Sun. July 2555." Linda had never seen actual pictures of civilian life. Well, she had, but she had never cared before in the slightest. Seeing Megan enjoying a beautiful summer day gave her pause. She still doesn't understand civilian life, but at least she knows someone she can talk to. Maybe Dr. Cassidy could give her some direction, like how she answered Kelly's questions. Which brought her back to the present, where Sandra appeared to be teetering on the precipice of complete collapse. She had been patiently waiting for an answer from the veteran for the past twenty minutes.

"Rest up. That's an order." Turning on her heel, she left the purple Spartan alone and answerless in the middle of the training room.

Muttering to herself, Sandra dragged her completely exhausted frame into the nearest corner, crashing to the floor with absolutely no grace at all. She tried to remove her helmet for some fresh air, but it was like handing an unconscious drunk a drink: useless. Her fumbling hands failed to even grasp the sides with enough force. With a frustrated grunt she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 **Unknown Location**

 **Unknown Time**

The void greeted the blonde once again as she opened her eyes. Sandra rolled her eyes at her current predicament. _Great. Back here again. Now where is that glow stick?_ As if it could read her mind, the floating blue ball materialized from nowhere.

"I'm back. What do you need? I'm exhausted." Her snide tone earned no response from the ball of light.

"You need to move up your timetable. Your enemies are on the move."

"They are always moving. Keeps them from taking a bullet to the head." The Spartan smirked at her little joke.

"Shut up." Sandra clamped her mouth shut at the light's serious tone. "Sorry I can't give you more detail, but I can't risk discovery, not yet. In less than two months, this galaxy will become a hell of a lot more dangerous, for all of us. I know you don't trust me, but I need honest answers to my next questions, clear?"

The Spartan tossed the idea of lying around in her head for a few moments before deciding it wasn't worth it. She nodded in the affirmative.

"Were did you jump to slipspace?"

"Teash, one of the moons of Doisac."

"Destination?"

"Neptune, Sol system."

The ball continued to fire off questions that Sandra answered to the best of her abilities.

"Right. You have one month to outfit a Pelican for slipspace transition. On that day you will be closest to the coordinates I will give you."

"Aren't jumps like that fatal?" Sandra had heard of them before, but she wasn't stupid enough to try one.

"Normally, yes. But you are a Spartan. If done correctly, you _should_ survive."

"How reassuring. You know, I'm sticking my neck out for you. I hope this is all worth it."

"Trust me, Sandra. The reward will be _well_ worth the effort."

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, the blue ball bobbing silently next to the armored female. The blackness swirled around them, yet it did not bother either of them.

"One month?" Sandra asked out of the blue.

"Only one." Came the light's response.

"Then kick me out of here so I can get started."

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Sorry it took me so long to get this update to you. I had to finish the semester out. But now it's summer break and that means more updates! Rejoice for its pools and warm weather! I hoped you like this chapter! Don't hesitate to leave a review, follow, or favorite this story. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it to you guys and gals. Oh, I made that message part up so if it doesn't look like the books, don't blame me. If you have any questions about the story feel free to PM me. Till then: peace out!


	19. Preparing for the Past and the Future

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Firing up another chapter in our Halo adventure of love and violence. The next few chapters will be a break from combat but then we will get back into it as we near the end of this story. There will still be a few twists and turns left (I hope they will be twisty enough for you guys, just let me know. On to the chapter we go!

 **19\. Preparing for the Past and the Future**

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **S-deck Hangar 5R**

 **En Route to Refit Facility Orbiting Neptune**

Sandra had been working on the Pelican for almost a week and a half. When not on duty, she would weld titanium rods and plates to the frame for added support. From her studies of physics and other scientifically-based fields, Sandra knew the glass providing the pilot his or her view of the outside world would shatter under the strains of the transition into normal space. In order to avoid being thrown into the compressed dimensions that formed slipspace, she welded scraps of what remained of another pelican over the canopies. She didn't get very far before people, especially other technicians, started asking questions. Most of them she was able to shoo away with a glare or her Spartan status, but the more curious ones took a little more persuasion to leave her alone to work.

Oddly enough, Blue Team had not been around. At all. Though she hadn't noticed with her face to the grindstone. The morning after the gym had not been a pleasant one. The techs were less than pleased when she dragged herself into her assigned armor space to get it removed and cleaned. After waiting for over an hour, the groggy Spartan dragged herself into her bunkroom before to change into fresh clothes, heading to the nearest mess hall thereafter. After a quick bite, she set out to work on the upgrades to one of the damaged birds in hangar 5R. She repeated this process over the first few days until the techs finally rereleased her armor back to her, but not before reprimanding her for using multi-million credit armor as a makeshift bed. That is where she found herself now, halfway out on a wing trying to attach a camera next to one of the thrust nozzles. Finally wrestling the visual nightmare into a suitable position, she shoved herself off, landing on the deck with a loud _thud_. A few turned at the noise, but returned to their own work when they realized everything was alright.

Following the bundle of cables into the aircraft, she scooted past boxes of ammo and electronic equipment to reach the cockpit. The normally bright and roomy area seemed darker and much more cramped than usual. Ignoring the slightly foreboding feelings gnawing at the corners of her mind, she powered up the Pelican's improved surveillance package. Full-range camera views and 360° holograms greeted her with a myriad of shapes and colors. Typing in a few quick commands, she linked the bird's feeds to her HUD, enabling her to essentially get an X-ray view of the hangar around her, minus the aircraft she was in. She allowed herself a small cheer in success. While she was done with the visual complications, there was still more work to be done reinforcing the frame and adding additional weapons. But that was enough for today. She had other things to do.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **S-deck Spartan Quarters**

 **En Route to Refit Facility Orbiting Neptune**

The door to Petty Officer Second Class Sandra Wolfe's quarters opened with a quiet hiss, allowing two people access, one carrying the other. Kelly let the fidgeting Amber out of her grasp onto the bed as they waited for Sandra to what finished up what sounded like a shower. On Teash, Sandra had asked about her S-II background and Kelly agreed, though somewhat reluctantly. Sandra assured her that she could go at her own pace and reminded Kelly that she was not obligated to talk about anything. The scout had thanked her, but was set in her decision, which was what led her here. Kelly relaxed into the bed as Amber played with her short, brown locks. Not having any hair of her own, the young girl must find human hair both interesting and entertaining. Smiling at the soft caresses of her daughter, her mind drifted to the only other person to share such a close relationship with her. Lost in thought, she never heard the shower turn off, nor did she hear the younger woman pad across the floor.

Kelly frowned when the light caresses ceased but, didn't open her eyes, figuring something else had captured the growing child's short attention span. Shadows danced beyond her eyelids and ghostly touches tickled her face. Feeling something was off, Kelly opened her eyes, coming face to face with twin smiling green pools surrounded by a halo of gold.

"Hello there, beautiful." A smirk graced her face. Kelly thought it was quickly becoming a trademark look for the blonde. She was thankful for the dim lighting; it hid the light blush that started to build around the base of her neck. By mere curiosity, the scout's eyes trailed downward. She immediately regretted it for the only thing that she could see adorning the young woman's voluptuous body was a towel. That was it. Nothing else that she could see. Or _wanted_ to for that matter.

"See anything you like?" Sandra purred, bringing the scout's gaze up to meet emerald, that glittered with a mix of swirling emotions. Kelly couldn't recognize a single one. Not that her mind was anywhere near focused. The veteran was a blank as a sheet of paper as she watched the droplets trail down into the depths of the white fabric, envious of their closeness. _Think of standard operating procedures! Tactical maneuvers. Weapon stripping!_ Bad idea, for her already shaky mind took it in the completely opposite direction. _Stripping…I'd like to strip that towel from her and…_ Her mind seized up, filled with not so military-related images. It wasn't just on the outside either. Her body stiffened as her face went from pink to red as a massive blush surged through her. Seeing her partner seize up finally was enough to get Sandra to back off and give her some air.

"I think I broke her. Oh well." Sandra giggled as she grabbed her clothes from one of the footlockers near the foot of the bed and quickly went to change in the bathroom. She stepped out to see her adopted daughter playing with something on the floor. Laying down next to her, she stuck her hand out for the toy. It took a minute or so for Amber to get the message, but eventually she handed it over, uncertainty in her golden eyes. Sandra patted her head affectionately, before noticing that she had been playing with the Master Chief action figure her parents had given to her when she was a child, one which eventually drew her to the UNSC and through her skills and sheer luck, into the SPARTAN program and amazingly, landed her a spot fighting along the legend himself. Smiling to herself, she gave the toy back to the pleading-eyed Sangheili, who gave her a beaming one in return. Scooting her body against the nearest wall, she watched her child play with the action figure, a content sigh escaping her lips.

As the minutes ticked by, Sandra felt another presence, observing her, watching her. As she had already toyed with the poor woman enough for now, she was content allowing Kelly to say something first. But Sandra was not a patient person. As much as she didn't like to admit it, the silence got to her. Sure, she operated alone, but she was a social butterfly. Whenever there were people around, she felt obligated to start up a conversation. That was why she wouldn't stop fidgeting. The S-II's were never that social, so getting one to open up on their own was…difficult, to say the least. As the hour rounded out, Sandra had enough. Golden locks whipped behind her as she turned her head to scowl at Amber's other parent.

"Would you say something?! Your silence is unnerving." Sandra crossed her arms as the other woman's mouth tugged upward in a smile: her form of revenge. Amber looked up from her toy, glancing between her two mothers, trying to understand what was going on. Her young mind was unable to grasp what was going on around her so she walked over to her blonde haired mother, placing herself gracefully into the woman's lap.

"I was their rabbit."

"What?" The sudden comment caught Sandra off guard. She shifted her gaze from their daughter up to the twin blue pools that fluctuated with uncertainty and trepidation. Kelly let out an even breath before she continued.

"I was always the fastest and as such, it was my job to play bait for the Covenant. Draw them into our ambushes. It's how I became the team's 'Rabbit'."

"Rabbit, huh?" Kelly nodded succinctly. Their conversation went back and forth as Kelly slowly revealed details of her Spartan-II upbringing, being careful to avoid anything that was still classified along with anything she was not comfortable sharing. They stopped momentarily so Kelly could get a glass of water for the thirsty Amber. She gulped it down eagerly as Kelly sat down beside them. The veteran gave a small, genuine smile, which was wholeheartedly returned, golden eyes sparkling with adoration. Though neither of them said a word there was this comfortable, familiar silence between them. It wasn't hard to miss Sandra's hand resting on the deck plate. The muscular, but distinctly feminine digits accentuating her copper skin glowed in Kelly's eyes. Almost as if they were calling out to her, to touch them, _feel_ them. Tentatively, she reached out and rested one of her own on top of the blonde goddess's. Sandra turned to her, blinking dumbly. Feeling she had crossed a line, Kelly pulled away, only to find her hand was interlocked with Blue 5.

"Thank you for trusting me with that, bunny." That trademark smirk was once again plastered on her face as Kelly regarded the shorter Spartan incredulously. Confident on the outside, Sandra's internal mental workings had fallen apart. _Well…shit. There goes whatever we had. Goodbye sexy and heeeeeeellloooo brig! Nice job big mouth! Brilliant! Nobel Prize winning brilliance right there! Bravo! Bravo! Fucking idiot!_ Kelly's neutral look scared the hell out of her, for she was just one hand twitch away from a broken wrist. Or worse.

"Bunny! Mommy bunny! I wike bunnies!" Sandra thanked her lucky stars that Amber was still with them. If not…well she didn't want to think of that. Kelly's mouth twitched upwards for the second time that day, a new record for Sandra. Though the young Sangheili probably didn't know what a bunny actually was, the distraction provided Sandra with enough time to remove her hand from imminent danger. _Dodged a bullet there!_ Though teasing her superior officer was always a joy, being a witness to a flustered and embarrassed Spartan, she had work to get back to. She stood up, turning to the two women on the floor.

"Sorry to leave so soon, but my shift starts soon. I leave Amber in your very capable hands." She strode over to the door and hit the release before her teammate's voice stopped her in the opening.

"I like it." She said neutrally.

"Like what?" Came Sandra's befuddled response.

"You know what." Contrary to her apparent confusion, Sandra knew _exactly_ what Kelly was referring to, and didn't need to turn around to know the veteran's cheeks were a healthy pink. She waited until the door closed behind her to pump her fist into the air. _Score! Now for that Pelican._

 **4 hours later, Linda's quarters…**

For the umpteenth time that day, Linda tried, and failed, to understand civilian life. After receiving the message from Megan out of the blue like that, the sniper had retreated to her quarters to contemplate her next move. She had been mulling over what to do for the last week, with absolutely nothing to show for it. A lock broke loose from her ponytail landing next to her eye. With an aggravated huff, she tucked it back into place. Grinding her teeth from the lack of progress, she scooped up her tablet from the table and collapsed on her bunk. _Alright, just treat this rationally. Priority military require a response. But this one has no priority, nor is it military. While I have no experience in this field, Dr. Cassidy does. Hopefully, I can get some advice on what to do._ With her mind made up, she asked Roland to open a secure channel to Bridget. There were a few seconds of silence before the two devices were connected to each other.

"Linda, what a surprise." Bridget's face lit up with a genuine smile to see the red-haired sniper. "What brings you knocking on my virtual door?"

"I have a question." There was a rustling of materials and objects being rearranged. Linda furrowed her brows at the interruption.

"Sorry about that. Important research material." Ocean teal met vibrant green as Dr. Cassidy gave her full attention to the tablet in her hands. "What can I answer for you?"

"I received a communication that was non-military in origin and I am not sure on the proper course of action." Bridget raised an eyebrow but said nothing. After almost a full minute of silence, the xenobiologist let out a sigh of defeat.

"I am going to need more than that if you want my help." So Linda filled her in. At least on all the parts that was, in her mind, absolutely necessary. She also left certain, more _unpleasant_ aspects out of her briefing.

"Is that all?" Finishing her sentence by giving the Spartan a look saying ' _I don't believe you'._

"All I am willing to share, ma'am." Teal eyes turned hard and she glared at the veteran for a few moments before shaking her head, releasing an annoyed huff that she had been holding in.

"Linda, don't take this the wrong way, but the four of you are incredible stubborn and quite difficult to deal with at times. Though I'm no Spartan, the least you could do is make my job a little easier on me." Linda's features hardened at the veiled insult, but then a small smile broke out on her face from all the grief her brothers and sister always gave the techs and the medics that were forced to care for them.

"Feel free to pass that message along to John, Fred and Kelly." She added, seeing the Spartan's small smile.

"Will do ma'am."

"See that you do. Back to the problem at hand though: I think your best course of action would be to reply." The doctor's eyes glinted with thought. "Besides it being the polite and intelligent thing to do, I feel that learning about civilian culture could be beneficial." _And hopefully, get you laid._

Linda smile returned to its almost permanent sense of neutrality, but undertones of curiosity and interest shone in her eyes, betraying her off-putting facial features. Linda didn't like it. Too many unknown variables. Though she had to admit that it would be the most respectful course of action. Muttering silent curses for the doctor's infallible logic, she resigned herself to her fate. One of her own doing. Blinking a few times to reorient her mind to the present and to the expert before her. Giving a terse nod in conformation, Linda thanked Dr. Cassidy for her time and valuable information before cutting the channel. Unbeknownst to the sniper, the doctor continued to smile at the screen for a few minutes more, glad to be of assistance to such deprived human beings, before diving back into her work.

Linda, for her part now had a difficult task before her. An almost insurmountable one. But Spartans never backed down from a challenge, and they never did anything half way. Shifting on her bunk to get into a more comfortable position, she set out to construct the most intelligent reply she could.

 **To whom it may concern…**

Too vague and cold. She knew who she was sending it to, so that would never work. Linda promptly deleted it.

 **Ma'am…**

Once again, the woman struggled, as the one she was addressing had no rank. A few rapid strokes were all it took to erase the text.

 **Ms. Dikos…**

On the right track, but once again it didn't seem to look correct to her. Trying new combinations did little to brighten her rapidly darkening mood. No. Nope. Nada. Nein. Throwing the pad at her feet she curled her hands into fists, wanting to punch something. _How hard is it to write a simple message?!_ Seconds changed to minutes, those minutes to hours. Linda spent that time calmly pacing about her quarters racking her brain for a solution. Sure, she could ask the ship's resident AI to formulate and send a response, but believed that even a well formulated one would somehow be a betrayal of the aquamarine-haired woman's trust for privacy. At least that's what she thought. But what did she know? She was a Spartan, chosen for one thing: war. Such matters had little importance to her before.

 _Why do you care about this so much?_ Her brain chided her. _Just ask Roland to formulate a response and purge your mind of anything related to this person. Or civilian life for that matter. The only objective here is humanity's continued survival. At all costs._ Her feet paced back and forth across the deck of her quarters as her mind continued to wage war against itself. Time seemed to stretch on indefinitely until the smooth, but sarcastic voice of the _Infinity_ broke through.

"Spartan, are you alright?"

"Affirmative Roland." She responded tersely. She didn't like others poking their noses where they shouldn't belong.

"I am not trying to overstep my bounds here, but it looked like you could use some help."

"It certainly sounds like you are."

"Forgive the interruption, Spartan. I will leave you to it then." Roland killed the channel, once again covering the room in silence. Linda stared at the ceiling, wondering if she did indeed need help with this. With one sideways glance to the pad on her bed, she knew her answer. The sniper began her pacing once again, trying to find the words suitable for her response.

The pad subtly threw a glow from its screen around the room, lighting up the barren walls and sparse accommodations. With a small, confident smirk she read her message one last time before she planned to send it off.

 **Megan,**

 **Our status is optimal and your concern is appreciated. The other members of my team are safe from harm and are recovering from our last operation. Do not concern yourself with the wellbeing of my family, as I have none. If the** _ **Infinity**_ **docks on Earth and I am granted shore leave, visiting you will be my top priority. Keep your personal communication open as I…hope to speak further with you in the future.**

 **I hope all is well,**

 **Linda**

Short, sweet and to the point. As least as far as she knew. But who knew what Megan would think of it. Her finger hovered over the delete all button, contemplating whether she should just forget the whole thing. _Last chance to back out._ Her brain reminded her. Shaking her head swiftly, Linda hit the SEND key before she could change her mind. A soft exhale escaped her lips, surprised that she had been holding her breath. A note on her pad told her she had an hour before her shift started. _Time to get back to work_.

 **Forerunner Node (Unknown System)**

 **Unknown Time**

The halls were dark, though pristine. As if the centuries of disuse did nothing to lessen the will of the structure. Not a speck of dust accosted floor, nor were any present on the walls lining this particular path, or any other for that matter. Not a creature stirred. No breath was heard, save one. Though shadows floated around the hooded figure, cloaking much of his being in darkness, the malicious glint in his eyes preempted his every step. The derelict station built thousands of years ago accepted their newest arrival with passive apathy. Oddly shaped struts and platforms hummed their silent song as they molded into one another, forming a surface for the creature to put one foot in front of the other.

Ekan 'Satinee hadn't believed the Forerunners were gods for a long time. In his younger days, perhaps, but as he aged and the Covenant fragmented, his beliefs were torn asunder in the chaos that followed. Though the prophets never knew of his less-than zealous beliefs, the did use his blade and unquenchable taste for blood to their advantage. Their enemies fell by the dozens due to Ekan's mastery of subterfuge and astute knowledge of the blade. That is what eventually earned the commander a task '"from the Gods themselves!"' as Mercy had put it. Eliminate the House of 'Rakam, a keep who had turned their backs on the Covenant and all it stood for. Their punishment for such a crime? The swift and _absolute_ annihilation of every aspect of the traitorous vermin. Ekan learned that although such a bastion of traitorous animals could be completely eradicated, how quickly someone managed to accomplish such a task was another thing entirely. The prophets had supplied the young warrior with all the information he would ever need: their names, families, locations, siblings, daily schedules, even their eating habits. Clearly, the head of the Covenant feared this keep's broken ties might insight others to undergo the same path.

They could not have their reign threatened, however, and that is why the bloodthirsty young commander was given the task. Years passed, the bodies began piling up. Some left in relative comfort in the form of slow-acting poison. Others were less lucky, as a frustrated 'Satinee wrenched neck after neck in ways they were never supposed to bend. Males, females, children; none escaped his menacing grasp of death. To him, the screams of the innocent sounded the same as those of the guilty. When the Covenant began to fracture at the death of the prophets, Ekan considered ending his hunt. Though the treasury still payed him for his 'operations', only the prophets knew his true purpose. Without them, his victory seemed hollow, unrewarding. For months he pondered the consequences, assuming that the prophets' reasons had been selfish in nature. That was mostly true: though the powerful keep had threatened the absolute rule of the San'Shyuum his spies had found another. Politics he could care less about; killing was what he enjoyed so much. But when a report passed over his metaphorical desk that ranking Sangheili had deserted the field of battle to produce a _human_ child…well, put simply, he wanted to find the pitiful wretches and _rip out their fucking throats_. His fingers dug into the palm of his hands at the memory. Pushing through his rising bloodlust, he shook his head violently and kept walking down the seemingly endless corridor. It was like it just happened yesterday…

 _ **Many years ago…**_

 _The sun shone brightly, throwing its brilliance wherever it saw fit. Ekan stood in a copse of trees, wrapped in bark and shadows. Without the clouds the temperature reached an eyebrow-raising, sweltering 107. Not that it mattered to the assassin, as his strengthened black carapace regulated his internal temperature, making any difficulties with the outside effectively moot. He had tracked one Thel 'Rakam, formally 'Rakamee, to a nameless mercantile planet on the outskirts of a system he couldn't care to remember. Throwing the small cottage at the bottom of the hill yet another glance, Ekan observed the notes he had written over the last few days of observation. At his feet, the instruments of death he had carefully selected for this particular operation: A plasma rifle, plasma pistol, energy sword, and last but not least, a handful of grenades along with an energy dagger. A beam rifle sat against the tree, gleaming menacingly at the rays of light that were able to break through the trees. A little more than necessary, but he thought better to be prepared than caught off guard by the enemy._

 _Collecting his weapons, he crawled over to the sniper he had carefully placed the night before. Peering down the scope, the enhanced range provided made him smile. Not equipped with such advanced armor, the few guards that were employed stuck to the shade, helmets off, trying their best to ward off the unrelenting blaze of the sun. Though an unshielded, unarmored skull would do little to protect against particles that traveled at near-light speeds. Carefully practicing the motion of switching between the targets several times, he took a deep breath to steady his aim. Two trigger pulls later, the two Elites were sprawled out upon the ground, a smoldering hole in each head accompanied by dried blood and gore splashed on the wall behind them. More soldiers met the same instantaneous means of death as Ekan downed them one by one with cruel precision. He allowed himself a small curse as the sniper's battery flickered and died, rendering the weapon useless. Resting it in a half-rotted log, he moved into a crouching position before labored breathing reached his ears. Two red dots appeared on his motion tracker. Two humans, one male and one female approached his spot, oblivious to the assassin lying in wait. Just as they passed his spot behind a tree, he struck._

 _One vicious kick was all it took to lay the woman flat on her back, gasping for air. The other human was struck still at the sheer brutality and suddenness of the attack. That was all Ekan needed. Spinning around, he plunged the small hidden energy dagger deep within the man's eye socket. He screamed out something unholy as the flesh bubbled and burned like a pit of lava around the destroyed optic. Picking the struggling figure up with one hand, Ekan slammed him into the ground, punching the air from his lungs. An amused smile crawled up his face as he watched the pink-skinned creature claw pitifully at his wound. Shifting earth and movement drew his attention towards the other victim. He sauntered over and watched her struggle to her feet. She tried to run, but a plasma bolt caught her in the leg, forcing her to the ground. Hissing in pain, the female forced herself to her feet. Her assassin narrowed her eyes in confusion. Why still fight? Why drag out the pain? Then it hit him: the blonde, almost white, hair that the humans were known for, the determined look, her appearance, it all added up. She was the mother of the child he came here to kill. His dossier confirmed it. This was indeed Sheila Anastasia Wolfe, or whatever the humans called themselves. Everything about them was strange to him. Wouldn't any alien culture? Pushing such menial thoughts to the side, he resigned himself to let her struggle back to towards the complex, it made the hunt that much more exciting. But first he had another pink-skin to kill._

 _Ekan wiped the dark red liquid on the sides of his helmet. He thought he may have gone a bit overboard as he stared at the once-white garment that covered his upper body, now soaked red from his own demise. Lifeless eyes stared up at the monster responsible for his untimely end. With a snarl, he stood up and kicked the corpse, speckling one of his grey hooves red. Not bothering with his appearance he made quick time and eventually caught up to the fleeing woman._

" _Where is your child." Orbs emblazoned with green hellfire met his cold, unforgiving golden rocks._

" _Go to hell, you bastard!" was her venomous retort. Ekan then knocked her out with a heavy punch to the back of the head, dragging her down the hill by one leg. The flimsy, wooden doors offered little resistance to the enemy, as the 'Satinee assassin smashed one off its hinges with one powerful kick. The splintering of its frame was almost overshadowed by the sound of frantic footsteps. Pulling the plasma rifle from its magnetic sheath, he pointed it down the hallway, intent on eliminating anything that came around it. He was not disappointed. The elite that rounded the corner was met with a face full of plasma, his armor and face boiled away by the superheated gasses. Hot lead flew over the warm body as a Marine sprayed the intruder with high velocity rounds. The FMJ spears bounced harmlessly off the shimmering blue barrier. He ducked around the corner as plasma fire scorched the wall he stood in front of moments before._

" _We found her! One assailant, big bastard! Get everyone out of here! I'll hold him off!" Ekan chuckled as he heard the soldier yell out. Humans could be so foolish sometimes. He smashed another door down and ducked inside to allow his shields to recharge. He roared in rage as rounds tore through the thin walls, peppering his already weakened shields. Thankfully, the human was aiming quite high, in order to avoid the woman, he supposed, and the rounds that would have splattered his brains over the wall sailed over his head. The building became eerily quiet as the bullets stopped flying. One second. Two seconds. Three. The marine rolled into the entranceway, sweeping the rifle over the small room. Upon spotting the woman splayed out on the floor he completely ignored the fact that there was no blood, nor was there a body._

" _Ms. Wolfe, are you alright! Sheila?! Ho-" The rest of his sentence died in his throat as his feet were lifted off the ground. The man's eyes widened in surprise as a black armored alien seeming appeared from thin air. He wanted to say something to the vile creature, insult its honor. Or hell, even call its mother a fat, salacious whore. His final wish would never come true as twin points of plasma pierced his chest, flash cauterizing his organs, and rendering his body limp. Ekan let his body hang on the blade momentarily before letting go and allowing the encased plasma to do what it does best. The man became a forgotten memory as the hunter dragged the Army sergeant out into the bullet-ridden hall._

 _Ekan grumbled to himself as he trudged into a courtyard in the center of the compound. After the first soldier had fallen, the fighting had been fiercer than expected. His plasma rifle was uselessly tossed to the wayside after he emptied the remainder of the battery into a blue armored elite in repayment for grazing him with a human pistol. The wicked smile never left his face, even after stomping away from the lump of melted flesh and armor, burned so badly, his own mother wouldn't recognize him. The woosh of a Phantom above drew his gaze up to watch it climb into the sky. Someone had escaped him. No matter. He would find them and take enjoyment from ending their miserable lives._

" _You will not find what you are looking for, assassin." A voice boomed, heavily laced with hatred. Clad in the maroon armor of a Zealot, Thel 'Rakam(ee), greeted Ekan with a stiff posture and eyes the blazed in golden fire._

" _Is that so?"_

" _Indeed." Thel shot back. Ekan dropped the leg of the woman she had dragged through the entire building. She mumbled incoherently, still unconscious. A swift kick elicited pained whimpers from her abused body._

" _Pathetic." He began, before turning to his opponent. "The humans are weak, pitiful creatures. Just like your keep. Or what is left of it." He smiled menacingly as Thel's body bristled with barely contained rage. "Your…involvement with this human has tainted your house. The prophets have declared your keep excommunicated from the Covenant and all who wear its name are to be expunged. I have been remarkably delighted by those I have killed so far; they put up a commendable fight, unlike their human counterparts. It is a shame you won't live long enough for me to rip out the hearts of your children or to hear their worthless cries." His jibes and insults had been successful. With a roar, Thel raced across the small courtyard and locked swords with his attacker._

 _Dust churned in the swirling winds, mirroring the chaotic battle within. The scent of earth, ionized plasma and tar lingered in the air as the two combatants exchanged blows fueled by the rage within them. To Ekan, each blow that he blocked rattled him to his very bones. It felt like the very dirt trembled at the intensity of the brutal combat played out upon its soil. The scorching heat of the blades made Ekan's skin slick with sweat. He struggled to hold his blade against the continued onslaught, his muscles complaining at their horrifying treatment. He ignored the cries for rest as he drew a sweeping arc with his sword-arm, intending to cut his opponent in half. High arcs, low ones, jabs with both sword and fist, blending together into a bloody, violent dance._

 _The prophet's assassin released a low hiss as Thel's blade sliced straight through his shields and into his leg. Not deep enough to cut bone, but enough to leave a nasty scar. Ekan replied with a vicious kick to the side of his leg. With a roar of pain, Thel was on one knee, quickly rising to his feet, though with some apparent effort. He lunged forward, intending to finish the Zealot off, but he overestimated his skills. Thel twisted, narrowly being turned into a shish kabob as the encased plasma raced past him, intent on boiling away anything that stood before it. Ekan felt something lock around his wrist in a vice-like grip. Instinctively bringing his hand up to guard his exposed areas, the black clad elite was surprised that the hand he expected to end his existence was without a blade. His momentary relief at his favorable luck was shattered as something red was smashed against his face. Stumbling out of his opponent's grip, he unconsciously wiped at the wetness on his face. He snarled at the traitor before him as the sight of his own blood. This duel was no longer honorable._

 _It was dirty, unscrupulous warfare. There was no longer honor, only survival. The deep purple substance of their being splattered the courtyard, tainting the very nature of the home. The heretic, Thel 'Rakamee, had learned to fight like a human, like a coward. Without honor or bravery. No doubt from his human mate. This simple fact angered Ekam to his core. Before he would have granted him the choice of honorable death in combat, but now…now that was no longer an option he was willing to grant. As if the gods themselves had granted him favor, he raised an arm to block an overhead strike before forcing it into the red armored elite's exposed area. In their close proximity, they could feel the anger and hatred radiating from each other._

" _You are already dead, assassin. You just don't know it yet." Ekan chuckled darkly and his eyes sparked with amusement as Thel tried to force the hand away from his abdomen. In his weakened state, all his limbs could do is shake in meek protest._

" _I doubt that, heretic. The prophets, in their infinite wisdom, granted me favor from the gods to learn the despicable ways of human warfare. And unlike you, I came prepared." Thel's eyes widened in surprise and pain as the assassin's hidden blade found its mark deep within the zealot's abdomen. Ekan twisted it harshly, a Cheshire grin etched upon his face as his enemy's lifeblood was coughed up. With a final snarl, Ekan yanked the blade sideways, severing his internal organs and boiling away the blood that resided within. Thel stumbled backwards, fumbling with his exposed gore, as the world became unfocused and dim. His breathing was ragged, but could see blurry shapes beyond. Thel knew exactly who it was._

 _Goodbye, my love._

" _One thing about humans that you should know, assassin. They never fight alone." Ekan roared in pain as a sharp rod was rammed into his leg, driving him to one knee. He forgot about the dying elite as he felt something crawl up his back. Reaching over his head, he yanked the weight off of him, throwing it onto the growing puddle of purple. Just in time too, as he noticed a knife in his shoulder, clearly intended for something more vital. He glared at the human woman before him, pouring all the anger he could muster. Somehow it paled in comparison to the untainted, primal rage that flowed through Sheila's veins. He white teeth curled into a menacing snarl, hair turned light purple, infused with her lover's blood, gave her the most fearsome presence Ekan had ever encountered, rising beyond that of the Spartans. Why? Unlike them she had a face he could see. Remember. Fear._

 _They sat in silence, both too exhausted to fight. Ekan always hated humans. No doubt about that. He the only thing stronger than his hate was his love for killing them. But as the seconds ticked by and his rage receded from whence it came. Ekan came to the startling conclusion that this human woman, Sheila Wolfe, was worthy of respect and honor. Not for her…position, but bravery in the face of certain death. He would grant her an honorable death, the only human in his life to receive such an honor. Pushing himself onto his weakened legs, he grunted at the pain in his leg. The cycle of stillness broken, Sheila turned to her husband whispering soft things and caressing his leathery face. He limped over to where his blade was discarded in the heat of battle, picking it up and igniting it._

 _His limp left heavy footfalls that he was sure the woman could hear. If not that, the heat of his energy sword sure gave him away. He stood behind her, patiently waiting to see if she had anything to say. There was no breeze, no clouds, no sounds of battle. It was if the whole world was waiting to hear what the woman would say. Minutes passed and still she said nothing. Figuring she had nothing to say to her killer, he raised his blade to complete the act, only pausing when a soft, melodic voice laced with fatigue and bitterness reached his ears._

" _You killed my lover. You killed my friends. All because of your prophet's 'Great Journey'? I don't know who they are, but they are obviously filled with shit. I hope they receive a slow and utterly painful death. Just like you, murderer." She paused to shift her body around to glare at him, never dropping the hand she held within her own. "My children will hunt you down and destroy you. Fuck you and everything you stand for. FUCK YOU!"_

 _Her last cry of freedom was silenced upon his blade._

" _I look forward to it."_

Ekan was brought out of his memory by a plate to his face. Well, one the he ran into. Thanking the fact that no one else was around to witness such a mistake, he smiled as he surveyed the room he currently found himself in. Only about 10 meters across and just shy of 8 meters long, a small terminal resided in the center, as if waiting for someone to return. While there was no other door, minus the one he had come through, the terminal was what he had been searching for. He marched the few strides needed to close the distance. He stood in front of the glowing panel, transfixed by its functionality. This little screen had the power to reveal new worlds, grant vast amounts of knowledge most importantly, create an army. Vibrations from one of the pockets in his armor drew the commander's attention away from the Forerunner console. Pulling the small object into view, the small map piece hummed in anticipation, waiting, _hoping_ to be reunited with its brothers and sisters.

Ekan released his grip and the object flew across the room, to be swallowed by the wall. He blinked in surprise. Somehow, he didn't anticipate such a reaction. The entire room rumbled as if offended by his offhanded rejection. Glowing orange lines exploded from the center of the back wall, racing along its metallic surface, only to disappear back into the structure. Slowly, almost painfully so, the solid wall seemed to break apart as the pieces were carefully moved with perfect precision. It revealed yet _another_ hallway, this one much smaller than the last. _No,_ Ekan thought. It was more than that. It was the beginning of a brighter future. One where humanity was no more and he stood atop it all.

 _Let us see your children stop me now, human._

 **Come Back Next Time!**

First of all, thank you for the continued support as we end yet another chapter! To everyone reading, keep reviewing, following and leaving me reviews! Your comments, thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated. Sorry my update is a little later than I anticipated. Halo kept dragging me away. I hope this chapter makes up for it! That's it for this one. See you next time. Peace out!

To a **guest** : It would be easier if you had used an actual account, but oh well. I know that Spartan-IV's are located in their own separate branch from the UNSC Navy, but Sandra is a special case. As she has been attached to Blue Team, she falls under the command of Master Chief, who takes his orders from Lasky and so on and so forth up the chain you go… So even though she is an S-IV, and falls under the SPARTAN Branch, _technically_ , her orders come from the Navy through MC. I hope that answered your question. PM me if you need clarification or it doesn't answer what you wanted.


	20. AWOL

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Now we delve back into the world of Halo! 20 chapters, wow. Thanks for the continued support and I hope you enjoy this story to favorite, follow, or leave a review! So prepare yourselves, the action resumes!

 **20\. AWOL**

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **S-deck Hangar 5R**

 **En Route to Refit Facility Orbiting Neptune**

As the days ticked by, Sandra became more paranoid. Not paranoid, just nervous. To the point of near-paranoia. So yea, paranoid. She had gone against orders before, while she was under the banner of the ODST, but that was to save one of her brothers and sisters-in-arms. _Not to jump ship while still in slipspace in order to rescue someone who may or may not even be there,_ she chided herself. She _knew_ Roland knew of her little 'project', as he knew everything that occurred on the ship, but she had not been confronted, which was strange in it of itself. As if that wasn't bad enough, none of the members of Blue Team had even _hinted_ at asking her what was going on. They weren't really all that chatty, true, but having their 5th member disappearing for hours on end for days at a time would surely spark some inclination of curiosity. Even Kelly, who was often the most observant one, had been strangely quiet on the matter, as if she was trying to work something out herself. Something was just not adding up.

Sandra wiped her hands that had been coated in too many layers of grime, oil and grease to count on her now-worthless pair of utility pants. Looking over her work with pride, she did not see an armored plate or instrument out of place. The Pelican looked similar only in general shape: the twin bubble cockpit was no longer viewable, covered with several inches of titanium alloys, monitoring equipment, and video feeds. The inside received similar treatment, which left the bulky supports to stick out like ribs on a wild animal that had been caught and gutted. Technical instruments and cameras dotted the reinforced, rugged frame like ants at a picnic, collecting and transferring data to the cockpit where the onboard computer analyzed it and responded appropriately. She checked the small pad on the nearby crate. _00:05:22:41_ and counting. She had just over 5 hours to prepare her gear and jump ship, officially going AWOL. _Great. In less than 6 hours I will go from a Spartan to a fugitive. The UNSC won't hesitate to send someone to hunt me down._ Tucking the pad under her arm, she walked away from the dropship, not knowing if she was doing the right thing. That brought her to a halt at the doors to the hangar.

 _Kelly. Amber._ The two girls whom Sandra was quickly finding out how much she wanted them in her life. _Amber, my little alien angel._ The beacon of hope that kept her going when she was away from the Infinity. Even if she wasn't actively picturing the little bundle of cheeriness, she always had a place in her heart. Though their introduction wasn't the most…pleasant of circumstances, it didn't take her long to come to love her daughter. _God, that word still feels so weird. Wonder what mom and dad would think? Mom would probably faint. Dad and I would definitely have a 'talk'._ She chuckled fondly at the memory of her parents. Though she was quite young when she lost them, the memories she can still recall would be cherished to the day she died. _Which might be sooner than expected._

 _Kelly._ The only relationship she considered willing to put herself wholeheartedly into. Her relationship history was a bit rocky, to say the least, but this one was different. She could feel it in every fiber of her being. The mere mention of her name caused butterflies to flock to her stomach. Piercing blue eyes instilled confidence. The veteran's well-toned figure sent shivers down her spine. And the woman's mere presence made her cheeks heat up. At first it was just teasing, seeing how far she could push the legendary soldier before she snapped. But when she realized where their apparent partnership was going, Sandra's priorities shifted. No longer did she desire something quick and unrewarding. She had chased that dream far too long with far too many people for it to still hold and real value to it. No, she wanted something stable, nurturing, and most importantly, being with someone that made her well and truly happy. _And I have found that. Or, I did. Doubt it will last after this._ To build something so personal, so _true,_ only for it to be torn down moments later. All under the guise of helping someone, a lesson her parents taught her at an early age. Tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes, but never left. Sandra was a Spartan. She would show no weakness. The bitter irony did not surpass her.

 _What about what this would do to her? She may be tough on the outside, but under that Spartan exterior, she is still a real person, with feelings and emotions. You would destroy that for something unfounded?! This dream, this apparition, could ruin everything you two have worked towards. The milestones, the hurtles, everything. For what?! What could be so important that you would throw away your own happiness?_

 _Humanity's survival._

 _Kelly would be angry with me, no doubt. Furious even. But deep down, she knows the mission comes first. That doesn't mean she wouldn't hate me for endangering myself like this. Whatever we had would be dead. Amber would bounce back and forth between us, like a bouncing ball._ Sandra hated herself for thinking this way, her own daughter, but she knew the answer before the question was even asked. But now was not the time to beat herself up. There would be plenty of time for that later. It would take her a few hours to get suited up and stow the last of her gear. She had a long, lonely trip ahead of her.

* * *

A right hook. A forearm raised to block, pushed the offending limb away. A left jab. Green met white so fast the blur had a blur. A viciously fast kick that would have sent his brains rattling around in his skull, even under all that armor. The Master Chief sidestepped with relative ease, making a grab for the limb. Kelly was troubled, John could tell. Her movements were always slower when they sparred, so he and the others could keep up. But this was different. Her movement was just _off._ When his hand clamped around air, whatever was bothering her was not severe enough to hamper her combat abilities to a noticeable degree. The dull sounds of combat to his side brought a quick upturn of his lips. The four of them training, just like old times. And to commemorate them, they had let Kelly choose the type of training. _Of course she would pick hand-to-hand_. Besides Fred, Kelly was the best there was when it came to close engagements. Her unmatched speed allowed her to outmaneuver her opponents to land the killing blow.

Their training continued on, fists and legs lashing out in a spontaneous dance of warfare. While they pulled their punches, John still put all he could muster into each strike. The armor could take the punishment and the MJOLNIR suits could handle a few scrapes and dents. He was busy ducking out of the way from a particular set of vicious punches aimed at his face when his suit's speakers blared to life.

"Blue Team, you are needed in Hangar Bay 5R, immediately. Arm yourselves, but caution and discretion is advised. I will explain the details on the way." The resident AI's worried voice cut through his focus. Though it sounded calm as ever, John suspected the AI was anxious. The lingering echoes of combat faded into the walls around them as three visors met his own. Something was wrong, they could all feel it. But no matter what it was, it was up to John to lead them.

"Fall out." Boots thundered and slammed against the deck plates as they raced towards the nearest armory. John patched into the TEAMCOM, quickly followed by three others. There was a slight pause before Roland continued.

"Per the Captain's request, I have been keeping an eye on the five of you. I know you don't like it, but the Captain insisted it was for your benefit." The Master Chief could practically feel the eye rolls behind him as Roland continued. "Anyway, I was wondering why Spartan Wolfe was secluding herself in one of the hangars. It didn't take me long to figure out what she was doing. I have to hand it to her, she knows her Pelicans. Chief, she's planning to go AWOL. I can't tell you why, but I know it's going to be soon. _Very soon_."

"These incidents are supposed to be reported, are they not?" Fred asked.

"Ordinarily, yes. But I believed a different approach was needed." Translation: _I am allowing you to solve this amongst yourselves before I involve Captain Lasky or anyone else._ Considering it was the 'graveyard shift' there was a minimal amount of people in the passages, allowing them to make it to the armory in record time. The four veterans quickly loaded up on bullets and grenades, completely silent except for the shuffling of equipment. Kelly practically ripped a shotgun from its wall mounts as they made it to the nearest tram. Linda unslung _Nornfang_ , checking it over as the doors hissed shut after her heels and the tram sped off to catch the unsuspecting member of Blue Team before she left. Kelly cast a quick glance at her tan armored sister, a flash of jealousy blazing within her blue eyes for but a moment. _I swear, she's more attached to her sniper than anything else! Wish I brought my own…_ She cast a longing gaze down to the gunmetal grey M45, hoping that it would spontaneously transform into her beloved _Oathsworn_. One question lingered in the scout's mind:

 _Sandra, what are you up to?_

* * *

Thrusters propelled them out of the tram as soon as the doors opened. Their footsteps could be mistaken for rolling thunder as they raced past the hangar doors. 5A. 5B. The waypoint hovered above their target door, urging them on, bobbing enthusiastically. The legendary Spartans slowed their pace as they approached the door. Silently, they stacked up, completely focused on their task but curious about their teammate. With a short nod from their leader, Linda hit the door release and they waited as the doors slid open, allowing them to slip in. The hangar was quiet, unnervingly so. Like it had been evacuated, abandoned. It was clean, pristine almost, like the technicians had cleaned up before they left. They heavy _thud_ of a crate drew their attention. There she was. Sandra, their fifth teammate, helmetless, and ticking off her fingers with a contemplative look. A few hand signals from the Master Chief spread them out, Linda falling back to cover them. The Pelican looked different, though eerily familiar. Then it hit them. The welded parts, the observation systems, the stockpile of gear: she was planning on taking the Pelican _through_ slipspace, to wherever she was going. That could not happen. They had barely survived themselves. They had to stop her, now.

"Stand down, Spartan." Fred's voice was even, but sharp. Sandra put down the clips she had in hand and turned to face them, her face surprisingly serious. Fred, Kelly and John came out from behind their cover, weapons drawn and aimed at her. Sandra's gaze met her polarized visor, but her expression remained unchanged.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir." Sandra wished she wasn't able to hear the safeties click off.

"Why not?" Came his curious but terse response.

"It's…difficult to describe." She took a quick glance on the pad beside her _00:00:45:12_. _Running out of time._ John snatched the tablet off the crate and curiously tapped its display. She was pretty sure he had questions but kept silent.

"Try me." Came Fred's even reply.

She took a deep breath, staring down each polarized visor. The tense atmosphere was palpable. One wrong move and a bullet between the eyes would be the answer. Even Kelly would only hesitate for but a moment before pulling the trigger. After all, humanity's survival came first. She closed her eyes and slowly let the air out of her lungs.

"You won't believe me if I told you, but alright. It came to me in a dream, vision, whatever you want to call it. The first time she told me our mission on Taesh had been a set-up, that our target was not only not on planet, but was working with unknown divisions within the UNSC tasked with hunting Spartans. Wha-"

"She?" Linda interrupted, coming out of the shadows, _Nornfang_ aimed at the ground.

"Sorry, ma'am. I don't have an answer for you. When it 'appeared' it was just a floating blue orb. Anyway, the second time she popped into my head, she told me I had a month to outfit a pelican for a slipspace transition to a Forerunner Teleportation Node. The coordinates are on the data pad and stored on the bird." She pointed at said aircraft and Chief quickly tapped on the pad, giving his teammates a quick nod in confirmation.

"Does she have the location of the _Infintiy_?" Kelly spoke out.

"No, only our starting point and destinations."

"UNSC Regulation 1-" Fred began before Sandra interrupted him.

"I know what the regulations are!" She snapped. "Sir. I am certain she has no hostile intentions against the UNSC, her colonies, or her allies."

"How certain?" Linda ground out.

"I would be willing to bet my life on it, ma'am." The hangar was quiet accept for the dull hum of the warship's engines. Sandra knew they were talking amongst themselves from the furtive glances Kelly was giving her, but had not lowered their weapons, which did not bode well for her. _Come on girl, think! What was it that she told you!? Agreements? No. Peace treaties? Again, no. What was it? What was it!_

…

…

…

 _That's right!_

"She told me she had to keep a promise to someone. A Spartan, I believe. She singled him out." Four heads turned in her direction, one with much more force than the others."

"Stand down." Came the voice of the Master Chief himself. Sandra could tell the others had their reservations, but followed suit nonetheless.

"Hold here." Without another word, John turned around and jogged out of the hangar. The other members of Blue Team stored their weapons and set about surveying the parked bird. Sandra checked her timer. Less than 35 minutes. Ducking inside the cabin she checked behind the co-pilot's chair where she hid an emergency package for contingencies. The Spartan kind. Inside were four armor restraints, held within their own stasis field. She tapped one and watched as it bobbed around its containment. _Safe and sound_. She closed and sealed the case, making her way through the gutted crew cabin and on to the hangar deck. 30 minutes. They sat around idly. 25 minutes left on the timer. Their leader had still not returned. 20 minutes. Sandra began to get antsy.

"Sandra." The voice was barely above a whisper. Neutral, but with undertones that Sandra could not place. Sandra turned to find the scout holding out the purple helmet. She reached out to take the helmet, Kelly's hands brushing her own, leaving a lingering warmth. Sandra offered her scout the smallest of smiles before sealing her armor. Her next words died on her lips as the bay doors opened and the Master Chief stepped through. Sandra couldn't be sure but it seemed like his normal walk was slightly more…hurried than before. Maybe she was just seeing things. She _did_ just finish rebuilding a Pelican from the ground up.

"Kelly, your our pilot. Fred you're her eyes." The two Spartans nodded and dashed up front to begin preflight checks. "Linda, weapons check. Emphasize heavy ordinance." The sniper rapidly opened crates, looking for any serviceable heavy weapons. Sandra stood there, unsure of what to do. He handed her a small, grey box with the words 'UNIDENTIFIED WEAPON: DO NOT REMOVE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES UNLESS ORDERED BY A SUPERIOR OFFICER" Slowly, she opened the box, and the contents inside made her want to jump for joy. But Spartans did not do that. In its place was a warm, beaming smile cast towards her leader. She had always respected Blue Team's leader. Hell, he was practically a god, a living legend. But this small gesture, his willingness to break the rules a little to give her back a piece of _home_ …there was no other feeling like it.

"Thank you, sir." She said, trying to keep the tears of joy out of her voice. He deliberately slow nod was all the response she needed. Without another word she clipped the hilts onto her hips, stepping into the cabin, gladly taking a SPNKr from Linda's outstretched arms. The hum of the _Infinity's_ engines was quickly drowned out by the roar of the Pelican's own thrusters powering up. Smaller crates and wrappings scattered like leaves as the Pelican reached full power, slightly groaning over the extra weight. Wailing sirens pierced through the air, as red lights pulsed warningly. _Emergency Airlock Release_ , Sandra recognized. The bird tilted slightly as it banked through the bay. John stepped into the hovering craft without breaking step. Sandra hit the door release sealing them off from the outside world, dulling the noises around them.

"What are you doing Spartans?" Roland's voice struggled through their suits. He sounded tired, almost exhausted, like a marathon runner after a race. Unbeknownst to everyone else, John had asked Aura to keep Roland occupied so they could finish their mission. Aura was happy to provide her assistance, giving her a chance to repay her human friend for her timely rescue. As the Promethean knight ran interference, John's last stop was to return something to a member of his team. If it truly was who he thought it could be, he owed her this much. Naturally, no one questioned him as he retrieved the twin blades. If the Master Chief told you to ride on a unicorn, you rode on a unicorn. There was no other option.

"Completing our mission." Sandra braced for whatever was to come as the Pelican tore through the field separating the insides of the ship from the hazards of slipspace travel.

She almost immediately regretted undergoing such an operation. The poor dropship was thrown about like waves crashing against a rocky cliff. Sandra felt as if her entire body was being crushed in a vice at the same time as being pulled in every direction at once. All while being beaten with a metal bat. The engines screamed in agony as the supports holding them up were relentlessly crushed at an alarming rate. Beams that were triple-welded and rated for warships were _snapping and shearing_ like wooden stakes in a wood chipper. None of them had no clue what direction was up as the bird rolled and pitched faster than the Spartans could keep track of. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse…

 _SCREEEECCCHECECH!_

Tearing metal never sounded so horrifying. Since they were not crushed by unfathomable pressures, she assumed the armor had not been damaged. The engines may be another story.

"Chief, we just lost a rear thruster!" Kelly's neutral, but clearly concerned voice came through their helmets. If the tumbling was bad before the loss of the maneuvering thruster made it a nightmare. Linda and Sandra were slammed into the side of the cabin as their mag boots were temporarily overloaded.

 _Come on bunny, take it easy here!_

To this day, Sandra doesn't understand how they made it to normal space. Maybe luck was going their way. Or, perhaps, the slipspace gods were fed up with the little pest swimming around in their waters. With one last bout of gut-wrenching, bile spewing, bone-beating misery, the pelican was thrown into normal space with all the grace of a back alley mugging. Luckily her mag boots had quickly regained power and reactivated saving her the embarrassment of careening into a wall. Or floor for that matter.

"Sit rep." Master Chief called over TEAMCOM.

"Half the coms and visual equipment is dead. All of the external weapons are gone as well. We only have three operational thrusters and there are numerous cracks in the hull and were losing atmosphere. This bird is not making a return trip anytime soon."

"Chief, you're going to want to see this." Kelly cut in.

Said Spartan made his way to the front of the aircraft, ducking under wrenched and bent beams, the cockpit's door froze halfway and Chief had to push it into its housing. The pilot's area did not look much better, sparks showered the cabin from exposed wiring and the frame was bent around them in unnatural ways. His eyes drifted to one of the functional viewscreens still pointed in the direction of their target.

Surprisingly, the Forerunner structure was not that large. Triangular in nature, it floated amidst an asteroid field, seemingly devoid of any life. They had only found it because they knew where to look. Coated in the metal found on all Forerunner structures, slanted plates formed an overlapping, complex pattern that shifted and rolled at will. Most curious was the orange half-sphere poking out from the base. Its orange glow cast the surrounding rocks in an almost ethereal glow.

"That must be the teleporter." Linda spoke. Her words must have broken some sort of trance because the only then did the Spartans realize that they were floating, heavily damaged, in unknown and hostile territory. With a quick gesture from her leader, Kelly steered the weakened bird towards the derelict station. Chief left the cabin as Linda finished checking the armor of Blue 5. They broke apart and Sandra walked over to inspect his armor. He turned around and few taps and presses later, her status light winked green. They waited patiently as their pilot brought them inside the structure. Fun fact that they all learned that day: Three thrusters isn't enough to hold up a reinforced Pelican in atmosphere. Instead of landing safely like imagined, they dropped like a rock and smashed into the deck. The crippled frame landed on its nose and the titanium was crushed like tissue paper, sending it into a roll, shearing off its wings and sending broken parts sailing across the landing pad. Coming to a complete rest belly-up, the smoking, disabled bird was a pitiful excuse of what it used to be.

"Door's jammed." Linda spoke as Fred and Kelly made their way through the small door separating the two sections.

"Back up." Sandra offered. The sniper hesitated a moment but moved behind her purple teammate nonetheless. Releasing a soft breath, Sandra gently grasped the hilts and activated the blades. Their angry glow cast menacing shadows on the inhabitants. She took a moment of silence to relish the feeling of being _whole_ once again. A piece of her past, her parent's parting gift. _Time to put them to use._ She plunged the blades into the titanium, the superheated plasma easily cutting through the thick layers of metal. Slowly, she cut out a rough circle, the serrated edges making quick work of any twists or bends. With a grunt, she kicked the remainder of the gangplank out into the unknown, immediately following its path. Extinguishing one sword, she drew her sidearm, scanning the large room carefully for any threats. Seeing none, she gave the all clear signal. The others filed out, covering each other as they moved outward. They lowered their weapons, confident that they were in no imminent danger. Sandra took her chance and ducked back into the wreckage. She found what she was looking for. _Yes! Still intact._ She mounted the inhibitors to her armor. _There is no way I am going to let them go down with me. Heroes like them can't fall, like I'm about to do. I was supposed to do this alone! I was hoping I wouldn't have to use these. Guess it can't be avoided now. Time to kill that fucking bastard._

Stepping out into the Forerunner station, she came face to face with four visors. She couldn't see any expressions, but she assumed confusion and frustration were chiefly among them. The large chamber they found themselves in only had one exit, one that emerged into a long corridor. Their steps echoed through the towering corridors, their shadows were the only thing that sullied the pristine surfaces of the metal at their feet. It was quiet. _Way_ too quiet.

"FOR THE TRUE INHERITORS OF THE MANTLE!" Promethean crawlers, soldiers and even a few knights burst through newly formed holes in the walls. Their insectoid chattering resounded off the walls like a battle cry as they swarmed the five unsuspecting Spartans.

"Contact! Eliminate all hostiles, Blue Team!" Chief bellowed over the bark of his assault rifle. The rounds tore through the first few crawlers tearing their limbs from their bodies and sending them sprawling to the side. The other Prometheans hardly noticed as they charged onwards, hardlight rounds punching through the air finding their home in the Spartans' shields. The resounding booms of a M45 took a soldier by surprise and completely bisected him. Fred and Linda added their own armaments to the firefight as Sandra lobbed a grenade into the construct's midst. The resulting _whoomph_ sent metal appendages flying in all directions. An amber light flashed twice in Kelly's HUD, signaling her to fall back. She had to agree with John's decision: they were too open and this space was too narrow to fight in without worrying about taking a bullet in the back from one of her friends. She began to backpedal, keeping an eye on the approaching tangos. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about Binary Rifles. In this situation, her and the rest of Blue Team would be sitting ducks.

Sniper rounds whizzed past her head as Linda covered them the best she could. Four soldiers went down in rapid succession to Linda's precision marksmanship. Her shields crackled and flared as they broke under the combined fire. Just when it couldn't get any worse, her shotgun clicked empty. Throwing the M45 onto her back, Kelly began firing off rounds of her Magnum as quick and accurate as she could. Her reload was interrupted by a sharp pain in her wrist. One of the little ones had latched onto her unprotected wrist and was trying to _chew_ through to the bone. _Why you little…!_ Holstering her sidearm, Kelly grabbed the creature's back, where its neck met the rest of the body, and pulled down. That was why she hated fighting the Promethean forces: they didn't need to breathe. She gritted her teeth and pulled. She could see the rest of the spine start to poke out of its body, but still it did not release its death grip. _Whoosh_. The hiss of a rocket right behind her caused her to freeze. Her eyes widened in stunned surprise as the high explosive warhead raced between her legs before detonating against a knight's midsection, throwing its mangled remains high into the air. The moment of shock passed as quickly as it came, and with a grunt of exertion, tore the head from the rest of the crawler. She turned and sprinted after her teammates, leaving twin grenades in her wake. The shrapnel may have stalled the creatures' advances but not their rounds, as she felt a few of the projectiles lodge in her back.

The five Spartans had successfully fallen back to the hangar bay where they first arrived. Bullet-ridden hunks of Promethean constructs littered the hall before them, along with what seemed to be an unhealthy amount of vaporized particles lingering in the air, making the twisted scene seem to sparkle. Their enemy had no such reservations and had pushed their lines three times already, but each time the Spartans pushed them back. So far, their enemies had not returned for a fourth time. The ruined dropship had provided the soldiers with much needed resupply of ammunition and heavy ordinance. The Master Chief had found himself a Hydra with a full company of rockets, Fred found a sniper tucked under some support beams and Sandra had found a tube of rockets that had rolled under a chair. Kelly was forced to abandon the M45 as she could not find any shells for it. With no other weapons to be found, Kelly was forced to pick up a Boltshot and Suppressor from the defenders. It was easy to tell that she wasn't too happy about the hardlight weapons. Fully loaded, they set out down the hall again, cautious for enemy ambushes.

Kelly was glad that John was on point. She could hang back and keep an eye on Sandra. Speaking of which, the woman's body language, the occasional twitch of the helmet confirmed there was something on her mind. Slowing her pace a bit, she addressed the purple armored Spartan.

"Are you alright." There was no immediate response. Kelly was on the verge of saying something else when she felt her fingers brush against something and a slight squeeze of her hand.

"I'm fine. Just something on my mind is all." With a curt nod, Kelly returned her original position. Kelly knew there was more to it but she didn't want to press the issue. If there was a problem, Sandra would come to her. At least she believed she would. _I hope she would…that's how these relationships work, right?_ Kelly gripped the automatic weapon tighter as she continued to watch over her teammates, musing over her new relationship with Blue 5 and what it all could entail.

Meanwhile, Sandra was having her own issues to deal with. _How the hell am I going to take down four veteran Spartans with reaction times faster than I can blink?_ She absentmindedly patted the stasis chamber at the base of her spine. _Speed will be key. Surprise, as much so. And I cannot miss._ She moved her gaze from Fred and the Master Chief to Kelly. _How do you think she will react? Will she cast everything that we have aside? Will she understand and accept what I'm about to do? I don't know, damn it! And that scares the hell out of me. She is the first person I have ever had any real feelings for. Though I would throw it all away if it meant humanity's continued survival. Whelp, great choices here. Fucked if I do and fucked if I don't. What else is new?_ With a roll of her eyes at her unwinnable position she found herself in, she checked the ammo counter on her DMR and jogged to catch up with her team.

* * *

"Gods damn these insufferable humans!" Ekan raged as he observed the five demons cut their way through the Promethean onslaught. The picture flickered and died as white hot plasma sliced through the screen's projector. His grubby cloak whipped behind him as he stormed over to a nearby console, quickly entering a few commands, watching as the doors peeled back to reveal what else: _more_ hallways. These ancient beings seemed to adore long, boring walks. He let loose an annoyed growl. Some of the surrounding knights chirped in response. He turned to the nearest soldier. Honestly, the similarities between these "soldier" units and the humans was a bit uncanny, and as much as he tried to ignore it, it didn't sit well with him. But such thoughts were beginning to cloud his strategy, so he cast them aside.

"Kill anyone that tries to follow." The unit silently stared at him as if he was considering the offer. It made his skin crawl. The sooner he had control of this "unending fountain of knowledge" the ancient ones and texts provided, the sooner he could destroy the human and their allies once and for all. Then he could rule the galaxy undisturbed for the remainder of his days.

"THE MANTLE WILL BE INHERITED BY THE TRUE RECLAIMERS." The artificial construct disappeared in a flash of light as it teleported to the other side of the room, gathering the knights within and shuffled into the hall, weapons pointed towards the approaching sounds of gunfire. Ekan did a quick head count: at least seven knights and a handful of soldiers. _Good luck, demons. I hope you are ready to die._ _Your corpses will become the steps to my throne._ A dark chortle escaped his mandibles as his heavy steps carried him down the walkway as the sounds of battle echoed behind him.

* * *

"Target acquired! Linda!" Chief roared as he pointed down the long hall at the retreating elite. Linda crouched down as the others stood in front of her, shielding her with their bodies to give her a clearer shot. Her breathing slowed as she relaxed, aiming at the back of the alien's skull from memory alone. She squeezed the trigger. The rifle slammed into her shoulder as the HEAP round sought its target. A dull but resounding _clang_ wiped the smile from her face. The knight stumbled backwards as the shockwave rocked its body, but quickly recovered, vibrating its back plates angrily. A deep gash was proof that the imposing creature had intercepted the sniper round. _Damn it!_ She cursed internally as she switched to her M6 and began picking off the soldiers.

"Negative kill!" she said as she ducked under a Light Rifle round. She moved behind the only cover available: the corner from whence they came. All five of them were stacked up exchanging ordinance with the enemy, taking cover only when their shields wailed in warning. She peeked out during a lull in the fire, trying to get a read on their numbers. Only two left.

"Just two left. Looks like they are tightening up. Chief?" Their leader cast a quick glance at their discarded weapons, before peeking out at the knights.

"Grenades on my mark." He trotted off a few meters. Linda and the others primed two grenades each, enough to blow the artificial creatures sky high. John activated his thrusters and rush past them, sliding out into their sight.

"Mark." His calm voice covered the sound of the four Hydra rockets slamming into the floor right under the creatures' feet, but any noise they made was erased from history as eight grenades detonated around them. The dust cleared and John picked himself up, discarding the spent launcher and arming himself with an assault rifle. The others fell into step behind their leader as they walked briskly through the door, following the same path as their target. They were ascending the ramp when the entire station began to shake, the metal screeched in agony as it desperately tried to move after millennia of disuse. As the station felt like it was tearing itself apart, the screeching dissipated. Blue Team pulled themselves from a crouched position when a pulse of orange light flooded their vison. Their visors automatically darkened in response, but although their eyes were sufficiently protected, the shockwave blew them off their feet. Their shields flat lined, their armor's way of letting them know they needed to hurry up.

"Chief, I'm picking up a massive surge of power coming from the top of this ramp. Whatever it is its massive." Fred's message to the team did not ease anyone's mind as they pulled themselves to their feet and took off in a run, their suit's thrusters flaring an angry blue as they were pushed to their limits. The ramp merged into a bridge that extended over a swirling pool of orange energy. Five sets of eyes were trained on the impressive Sangheili specimen before them. He shed his cloak, revealing armor black as night with muscles like tree trunks. He glared at his foes, daring them to make a move, stormy eyes detailing decades of bloodthirsty warfare.

"It is a shame you survived. At least you can all witness your precious civilization burn around you before you are erased one by one. I will rip out the heart of humanity, starting with your precious Earth. The Arbiter was wrong to spare your worthless race. Your time has come to an end, demons." He removed the device that he had carried with him through the entirety of the complex. _What a bother for such a little thing._ Movement from the humans caught his eye. The purple one was marching across the bridge, stalking him, hunting him. There was a calmness to her movements but he could see her arms shaking, probably in anger.

Linda went for her sidearm to put one between its eyes but stopped short, a hand resting on the weapon's frame. Her shields flared in response to the unknown intrusion as a message blared on her HUD. WARNING: ARMOR SYSTEMS COMPROMISED. UNSC ARMOR RESTRAINT DETECTED. ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL SYSTEM REBOOT COMPLETE IS 10 MINUTES. _The hell?!_ Though her armor was locked up, she could still move her head. The angled thrusters of a purple Spartan overtook her vison as Sandra brushed past her. Blue 5 approached Frederic from behind. Linda couldn't tell what was in her hand but she could make a pretty good guess. But as much as the sniper wanted to warn her teammates of the unscrupulous acts of their newest addition, Linda found herself both shocked, and more horrifyingly, _intrigued_ at Sandra's surprising actions.

Fred fell just as quickly to the immobilization that the armor restraint provided. Only he was a lot more vocal about it. "Chief!" the teal lieutenant's surprised shout was enough to tear the Chief's vision from his target, only to get a heavy-handed palm to the chest. It didn't break any bones, but it was sure to leave a nasty bruise. He stumbled backwards a step, reaching for his rifle when he froze mid-motion. He looked to the last remaining member of Blue Team, attempting to warn her. She must have heard the scuffle behind her as the famous scout twisted her body as the restraint flew inches above where her head had been. In one fluid motion Kelly yanked her partner's wrist, pulling them down to the ground. They jostled for position, but eventually the taller Spartan came out on top, pinning the armor restraint to the floor.

"Stand down!" She commanded as she reached for her combat knife. She had no clue what Sandra was up to, but was determined to stop it, whatever it took. _Even if I have to…_ Kelly harshly blinked those horrible thoughts aside. She could not think like that. This was Sandra. She needed an explanation, not a corpse. Her internal hiccup must have shown externally as well, for Kelly paused for just a second. But that was all it took. Sandra stuck her right in the faceplate full-force, cracking the hardened nanomaterials, and sending the woman's head rocketing backwards. Sandra pushed the dazed Spartan off of her rolling to her knees. Though her face was hidden, her voice was not.

"I'm sorry." Her voice almost choked with regret and sadness, lingering on the edge of tears. Curling her hand into a tight fist, she pummeled the Spartan's stomach, hoping that with each blow, her scout would let go. But as the blows kept coming, the Spartan grip only tightened, as if saying 'I will never let go'. It may have been the pain, the sadness or a mixture of the two, Sandra didn't know. But the white Spartan finally release her hand allowing her to gently attach the restraint to her teammate. Tossing a quick glance to her team, silently watching the whole ordeal, then to the end of the bridge who no longer held an elite. _Must have jumped._ The orange glow began pulsing. _Must be losing power, without something to sustain it._ Ignoring Linda and the others, Sandra leaned in until their visors were touching, the closest thing to a kiss they could manage. She switched the opacity to 0% so Kelly could see her eyes, how red they were from tears that she shed.

"Forgive me, please." She held her gaze for a few moments before switching back to the default settings. "I love you." She spoke in a whisper so only Kelly could hear. She said it. She had actually said _the_ three words, the ones that were always thrown about in the romance vids she watched. She knew they were actors and their emotions were drummed up from their skills as an actor. But her words were real, seemed real, _felt_ real. Sandra had finally found someone willing to share the rest of her life with. _The one,_ her mind joked. If Indigo and the others were here, they wouldn't hesitate to put one in the back of her skull for throwing it all away so easily. But this was not an easy choice. No, this was one of the hardest ones she had ever made in her 26 years of life. One look at that cracked golden visor made her want to go back in time, to do it all differently. But she had made her choice. It would be disgraceful to throw it all away for nothing. Wrenching her gaze from her one true light in her world, she faced the rest of Blue Team, throwing up a bravado, even though she only wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. The mission depended on it. _The mission._ She was really starting to hate those words.

"Sorry about that, but this was always meant to be a solo op. I appreciate the help, but it wasn't necessary. You have your records to keep clean. I spotted a Phantom nearby. Its marked on your nav. Don't wait up." With a crisp salute, Sandra turned on her heel and sprinted to the edge of the platform before diving into the flashing portal. _I hope I didn't just royally fuck up_. Then her world turned white as the orange glow swallowed her whole.

Back on the platform, the portal flickered like a broken lamp. With a final resounding _boom_ , the portal went dark and cast the derelict station into darkness. Kelly was still reeling over what had happened, playing it over and over again in her head. Her stability had been shattered and she retreated back into the depths of her mind. Every loss, every mission she had gone through with a solid head on her shoulders. Though some losses affected her more than others, she had kept the mission in focus, carrying on. She had not cried when they had kidnapped her. She had not cried when Sam sacrificed himself. She had not shed a single tear over 30 years of brutal warfare. But Sandra's actions, her blunt _betrayal_ , crushed her, relentlessly squeezing her chest like an anaconda. For the first time in what she could remember, Kelly shed a tear. Kelly, an invincible SPARTAN-II, cried over the loss of her blonde beauty.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Sorry for the long wait! Halo 5 (among others) caught me in their grip and wouldn't let me go. I'll tell you guys: the procrastination is real. Hope this 7k+ chapter makes it up to you guys, at least partially. I hope to get number 21 out in about a week or two, but no promises. I will try my best, but I am sure Life is hiding in a closet somewhere, armed with a club, ready to beat me senseless. I will keep an ear to the ground though. Till next time…peace out!


	21. Breaking Down Barriers

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Welcome back to R&W for another eventful chapter. This one will contain some action, angst, and lots of close combat! So if this is your thing, stick around. If not…shoo. At least one of you were wondering what my XBL gamertag was so you could play Halo (among other games) with me. I am letting you know that I put it on my profile, so hit me up so we can do our own slaying! Anyway, Sandra just jumped through a portal to…somewhere, hunting down her family's killer, Ekan 'Satinee, while leaving behind the rest of Blue Team to deal with the consequences of her actions. Kelly is having a difficult time processing this newest development…

 **21\. Breaking Down Barriers**

 **Unknown Location**

 **Forerunner Teleportation Node**

Crying. It was an odd sensation. The liquid that kept the eyes moist and clean feels odd outside of its natural domain. The cold, wet sensation of it slowly working its way across the skin. The saltiness of the taste as the ocular fluid touched her lips. It was all just really _odd_. If one was not incased in multiple layers of armor in hostile territory, one might be inclined to wipe away shed tears. The fact being that she was only just regaining movement in her limbs as her armor's system slowly rebooted wasn't helping matters either. Emotions ran wild inside of her, like a rampaging dragon. Some of which she could not give names to. As she lay immobile on the floor as her suit initiated its final boot sequence, she tried to sort out her current situation.

 _She's gone. Sandra's gone. Passed through the teleporter to an unknown location. One where she cannot be followed. Clearly, she thought she could do this on her own. I guess I should have wondered more about why she was planning on brining armor restraints. Should have known…_ She flexed her hand unconsciously as the feeling in her body returned. _Why though? She didn't have to do this alone…_ Sandra's red-eyed, tear-stained face rose up from the convoluted mess of her mind. The closeness, the warm brush of hands, the words. Her mind paused at that. _'I love you'._ Of course she knew what it was. She was a Spartan, not an idiot. Her hand reflexively tightened into a fist as she repeated them over and over. _If she was in love, wouldn't she want me to help? Or would that make her seem too fragile and reliant?_ She had heard these words thrown around the ship more than a few times, never really caring or understanding their meaning. It just never mattered. _Not anymore,_ her mind chided her. Then it really hit her. Sandra _loved her_. The thought sent her stomach into loops and brought a smile to her face. _She abandoned you. Betrayed you!_ She glared at the ceiling as anger and rage quickly raced through her veins, replacing the happiness that had existed moments before. Her mind was a mess and there was still so much she didn't understand. _Seems like I need to visit Dr. Cassidy yet again, sort some of this out._ As her armor finished its sequence and fully released her limbs, she remembered that the whole experience, as lovey, heart-wrenching, and saddening as it was, still took place in front of the rest of Blue Team. _Well this is going to be…difficult_.

"Kelly?" Fred's voice was cautious and inquisitive. Mixed in with a healthy dose of confusion and a sprinkle of concern and you had a real recipe for trouble. She sighed internally as the scout picked herself up off the ground, turning to look longingly into the dead portal. She still had so many questions in her head which had no answers.

"Not now." She said evenly, without turning to her teammate. Yes, her brothers and sister deserved answers, but not while they were in potentially hostile territory. Once they were safely on their way back to UNSC-controlled space, then she would try to explain this whole situation to them as best she could. Fred seemed to realize where they were and dropped it. Wordlessly, she followed the rest of her friends back the way they came, an eye on her surroundings and a heavy, confused heart.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **Unknown Time**

As the all-consuming white faded from her vision, Sandra took in the scenery around her. Rocky smooth surfaces that had been eroded by elemental forces and time dangled secrets in front of the Spartan, taunting her with great mysteries. She looked up to see a small pool. Sapphire blue waters stood calm against the test of time rocking gently back and forth to some unseen movement. The crystal clear waters were proof that the waters were free of anything that could taint it. An oasis in a rocky jungle. _Wait a minute. Pools on the ceiling?! It should come crashing down upon my head. Unless this place has no gravity…_ Then it finally clicked. She was upside down. All the blood rushed to her head as she plummeted into the small pool with a loud splash, hitting the bottom and causing her shields to flare. Gingerly, she pulled herself from the pool, carefully trying not to spill any more of the liquid crystal. A quick check confirmed her weapons were still attached. She glanced back at the pool to see a murky, drained husk of what it had been before. _How fitting_ , her mind snapped at her. Shaking her head to remove such thoughts, she eyed a small tunnel leading away. With no other apparent options, she laid on her stomach and began what could be a very long crawl.

After what seemed like hours of pulling half a ton of armor through the gritty mud and muck that lined the walls of the small tunnel, she finally emerged. Pulling herself to her full height, she stretched her abused limbs, smiling at the satisfying cracks and pops as her body enjoyed being free from the confines of the tunnel. Her once purple armor was caked in grime, vines, moss and anything else you might find in a cave. _Bloody tight squeeze_ , she thought humorlessly, pulling a particularly large hunk of moss from between her shoulder plates. Honestly, she looked like a swamp monster from one of those ancient vids some of her past teammates liked to watch from time to time. Removing most of the larger foliage from her armor she glanced up to see a large grey spire rise into the sky, a remnant of a lost civilization. It was the only thing resembling any form of civilization as far as she could see, so her choice was made. Without knowing exactly where she was, it would be pointless, not to mention a waste of time that she could not afford, to search for other structures. The forest was quiet. Like a cell, it was host for many exotic organisms, both plant and animal. It was quite stunning the way the blues, reds, purples, and yellows mixed with the green base that nature provided to create a nature lover's paradise. But as much as she wanted to slow down and smell the proverbial roses, her tight timetable would not allow such leniencies. _Who knows what he is about to do. Hell, I have no clue where I am, coms are not functioning properly, even if they were I doubt I could contact UNSC personnel. Not even sure if he is in there, but I have no choice. I have to stop him. Here's to hoping I have something to return to, if I survive._ With newly emblazoned conviction burning in her heart, Sandra pushed herself harder. Her lungs rapidly took in and expelled air as her armor moved with her, angry sapphire throwing a brilliant glow on the foliage around her as her boots tore into the malleable soil.

She almost hit it. Ramming into something like that would have given her a nasty headache and probably a concussion. She slid under the sphere, not breaking her momentum, pulling her sidearm firing a few rounds, each one bounced off its metal shell with a resounding _clang_. She had no clue what it was but was not about to be taken down when she had come this far.

"Hey, watch where you point that thing!" The orb exclaimed as it raced to the Spartan's side.

"Who are you?" Sandra asked loudly, not breaking her pace for a second.

"You don't remember me poking around in your head?" It took he a moment but her brain began to make rapid fire connections. _Floating blue light. Right._

"Straight ahead in the spire, top floor. There is a series of teleporters in place, but you will have to take some stairs at the higher levels." _Great. The last thing I need._

"Is he in there? Any idea what he is up to?" The spherical structure raced through the foliage beside her, seemingly pondering an appropriate answer to give the blonde.

"I have one confirmed life sign within the structure. As for what he is doing…" The female's voice trailed off in thought as Sandra cleared a small crevice in a single bound.

"Oh no…"

"What? What is it!?" Sandra tried to pry more details out of her contact.

"No time! I have to make the necessary precautions and…" Her words turned to mumbles as she discussed a plan with herself. Sandra was quickly becoming annoyed.

"What is happening!?" Sandra asked a little more hotly than she meant.

"Your Elite friend is trying to release someone I have tried very hard to keep locked up. I'll fill you in on the details after you deal with him. Get to the top and kill him before he..." She stopped mid-sentence as a massive orange beam seemed to split the tower in half as it ripped through the sky. It was extremely bright and Sandra's visor automatically compensated for the increased output of light.

"Bastard!" The light shouted before continuing on her previous conversation. "Get up there. Kill him. Then we'll talk." Without waiting for a response the blue light that inhabited the small sphere died out and the metal hunk dropped to the ground. With an angry noise that sounded more like a growl than anything else, Sandra smashed through the last remnants of shrubbery surrounding the complex before her armored boots pounded against the Forerunner alloys. _I will get some answers, finally! After I kill that slimy bastard!_

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **Forerunner Teleportation Node**

Kelly had never dreaded an exfiltration, until now. In the past, it was a time to offer silent congratulations and to reflect on the mission as a whole, paying particular purpose to what they did well and what they could improve. As the war continued, their rides homes turned to silent reflection and being able to relax within the presence of their few remaining family members. That had changed dramatically ever since Sandra had come waltzing into their lives. It had shaken up their team dynamic, but true to Spartan form, they had adapted extremely well in a short amount of time. While the jury was still out on what her brothers and sister still thought of the woman personally, they all agreed that her unique skillset was an incredible asset to the team and having an extra pair of eyes never hurt either.

Those lush, verdant jewels are part of what Blue Team's scout to her current predicament. Kelly had never really thought about what drew her to the blonde beauty in the first place. Was it her looks? Her personality that could seemingly turn on a dime? Her skills in combat? Fate? Whatever the case was, _something_ had drawn the two together. _Not that it matters anymore. She made her choice._ She forced her tears to remain unshed as the four veterans rounded the corner, spotting the Phantom exactly where Sandra said it would be. The gangplank was down, suggesting their target had not planned to return to it any time soon.

"Linda, you're on weapons. Fred, take coms." Kelly was no idiot. She recognized her lack of a task. The two of them quickly ascended into the alien craft and set about completing their tasks.

"Crew bay." He told her without turning around or breaking his stride. Kelly marched off to the assigned area, knowing she was in big trouble. A low rumble signaled the drives powering up and the shift in deck meant they were on the move. Kelly leaned against one of the concave walls, glad for the Covenant's airtight craftsmanship. With a pop and a hiss, the scout removed her helmet, turning it over in her hands. The crack spider webbed outward from a central point where Sandra's fist met her visor. She pushed on the crack to test its durability. Luckily, the visor only gave the slightest bit. She wasn't sure about its ability in a vacuum, but at least it didn't completely shatter. Her deep blue eyes reflected in the golden sun before her. A saddened and broken woman looked back. Her eyes were slightly tinged red from the tears she had shed and her skin looked paler than usual. _Maybe I'm just imagining things._ She silently stared into the fractured plate for a long time, trying to sort out the emotions swirling below the neutral façade she presented to the outside world.

"Kelly." The sudden intrusion startled her, but she didn't let it show. She slowly looked up to see her ARGUS-clad sister standing in the doorway. Kelly had known Linda all her life. She was the most stoic of the group, next to John of course. Right now she could probably guess a few of the emotions running around in the sniper's head, confusion being chiefly among them. Linda turned and left, Kelly hot on her heels. The two of them entered the cockpit, the purple glow of the holographic displays drudging up memories, but they were quickly pushed aside. Kelly remained silent behind her three siblings as they continued to fiddle with the controls. A hum, this one much fiercer than the normal propulsion systems, signaled their entrance into slipspace. _A personal slipspace drive? Interesting._ Her interest in the alien ship was quickly forgotten as her childhood friends turned to face her, their bodies tense and somehow hesitant in their actions. Kelly wasn't just nervous. She was downright terrified. Not of what she had to say, but what the repercussions might be. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if she was pulled from frontline combat. She took a deep breath, sharing a look with each member of her family before she started her story.

"During the operation on Roost, some of my implants were damaged. Most of it was minor, but my hormone suppressant ceased to function. One of the side effects was an increased range of emotional expression. I was clueless to what was happening at the time but eventually I realized I had developed a…strong emotional attachment to Spartan Wolfe." She paused to collect her thoughts when Linda spoke up.

"What sort of attachment?"

"A romantic one." She instantly replied. Quick hand gestures passed between the three, but they stayed silent. She was about to continue but Fred spoke first.

"Did you know about the armor restraints?" Anger and grief bubbled under the surface at the mention of Sandra's most recent actions, but she held it in check.

"No."

"The Sangheili child? How does she fit in?" Linda asked. Kelly wondered how they knew about Amber, but she kept her thoughts to herself as she addressed the sniper.

"Due to complicated circumstances, she is a crewmember aboard the _Infinity_ and my…daughter." _Technically,_ Amber was adopted but Kelly thought that point really didn't matter all that much in the grand scheme of things. More gestures and signals were exchanged then the other veterans became still, processing the new information thrust upon them. The longer they were quiet, the more worried she became. The scout's very career, no _life_ , hung on what her teammates decided to do. But she steeled herself. She had made her choice when she accepted Sandra's unsaid proposal. Whatever her friends decided she would accept it without question.

 _Sandra, wherever you are, I hope I made the right decision._

* * *

 _Who the hell combines teleporters and stairs in a tower? It's like a freaking obstacle course in here._ The rest of her internal monologue was lost to her as she pulled herself up onto another platform. The localized transportation field pulsed and hummed with energy, as if it was mocking her. "Why not just create _one_ damn portal?" She grumbled to herself as she walked through the glowing entrance. She had learned her lesson after running through the first one and falling almost ten feet onto her ass. After that, walking seemed like the more sensible option. The exit revealed a short hallway that ended in a rising circular staircase. _Finally!_ She took off into a run, ignoring whatever noise she was making in the effort to make up lost time. _You might want to slow down_. She ignored her internal voice as she took the steps three at a time. _Seriously, he might be setting a trap. You could die._ She shook her head to clear the errant thoughts. _Or, he could be playing Hopscotch with a crawler. You never know._ Her sarcastic, smart-ass mind was not helping in this situation, so she just decided to tune it out entirely. She knew she couldn't slow down. Who knows what damage he was doing up there. But her inner voice had a point: she had to be ready for anything. Uncoupling her M6, she checked the chamber only to realize she was on her last clip. _Not good_. Her DMR didn't fare much better with only around 30 rounds. Hoping the room was big enough to use the marksman rifle, she nested the weapon against her shoulder. _Scoped running has never been my forte, but it should do the trick._

She bounded the last few steps, heart pumping in her throat. Whether from excitement or fear, she did not door was open at the end of the hall, revealing her target. The booming sound of the rounds rippled down the silver walls as the brass projectiles sought out their target. Energy shields rippled blue as Ekan roared in anger, his burning amber eyes locking on to his object of hatred. She ejected the spent clip as plasma splashed off her shields, causing the Forerunner alloys to hiss and spittle as the plasma ate away at them. _19…18…17…16._ She counted down as the rounds left the chamber. The massive Elite ducked behind a pillar to give his abused shields time to recharge. She was not about to give him that opportunity. Sprinting into the room, she slid past the pillar, putting blind shots in his direction. The lack of response caused her some alarm. Quickly scrambling to her feet, her target was nowhere in sight. She scanned the small room with her rifle. Nothing. _That's not good._ Her mind's warning was warranted. Her DMR was ripped from her grasp and thrown across the room. A fist connected with her stomach, driving the air from her lungs. Even through the armor and shields it hurt like hell. Four more punches connected with her stomach before she was picked up by her neck and slammed into the ground. A smile sparked behind her visor. _If he is as angry as I am I can use this to my advantage. Certainly wants to beat me to death._ She narrowed her eyes as she regarded her foe. _As. Do. I._

"You were foolish to follow me here, _Demon_." He growled out, his hand tightening its grip on her throat. Sandra wrapped her legs around his arm and pushed away, her vision starting to fade.

"Oh, really? Well I saw your ugly-ass mug and I couldn't let it run around unsupervised, scaring all the little children." She was rewarded by being picked up and slammed into the floor. The pained grimace was plainly evident behind her visor. Armor and shields could only protect one from so much. Still, she had to keep him angry, or at least distracted so he wouldn't run her through. All 900+ pounds of her ( _in armor_ she would later attest to) flew across the room as her M6 flared to life. He had nowhere to hide as the heavy rounds sent him staggering. Her magnum clicked empty as the final round pierced through the Elite's shields and punched into his shoulder. Thick purple liquid splattered the ground as the wound revealed itself. Sandra rolled to the side as a large hoof slammed into the floor just a few mere moments later.

Her smile faded as Ekan roared in anger and charged her. She was sent crashing to the ground once more as his heavy mass slammed into her smaller body. Her armor noticed a large rise in temperature as her ears caught the hiss and crackle of an energy sword. The bright blue glow of the sword sent a pang of fear down her spine. But that was all it was, a pang. She was determined to kill him, more so than anyone else in her life. Not only for the UNSC but for herself, her parents and her family. This monster took so much from her, just to fulfil some prophetic bullshit that some scrawny alien bastard decreed thousands of light years away, safe in his hole. He did not move, only glower at her. It seemed he had something to say.

"It took me longer than I thought it would, to find out what you fight for, human. Your 'driving force' if you will." Sandra stayed quiet as she watched her opponent carefully. He swung his blade through the air a few times for effect, a dark smile spreading across his face as the contained plasma crackled with energy. "I should have recognized those hilts. One-of-a-kind craftsmanship. Only a master could make bend plasma like that." His smile grew even wider, if that was even possible.

"So you must be one of the daughters of the 'Rakam house. A half-bred vermin from a corrupted cesspit. I hope you have prayed to your gods." He took a few steps in towards her. "Your house is dead. Your lineage crumbles beneath your feet." Sandra's blood began to boil as she instinctively tightened the grip around her family's gifts. Her parents were dead, murdered, as she was taken off-world. The memories were often hidden by time and tears, but there were times where one would break through with perfect clarity. Her mother's soothing voice and kind eyes. Her father's steady hand and unwavering smile. It was moments like these which gave her hope. She _believed_ a better future was right around the corner. She didn't even know she was crying until she tasted the saltiness of her tears. Her mind disconnected from the present, wanting to cling to the past, hold what she cherished close for all eternity.

It was strange that she could see herself, as she observed her body from afar. _An out of body experience?_ Everything was moving in slow motion, like time had to be filtered through a combination of molasses and honey. She could observe Ekan 'Satinee as his muscled pulsed and rippled with each nerve firing. A glow behind her caught her attention, her opponent quickly forgotten. Her jaw hit the floor: there stood her parents, fully outfitted in their combat gear. Only their helmets were missing. But that detail was of little concern to Sandra. They had beaming smiles, bathing in the sight of their beautiful daughter. They said nothing, but no words needed to be exchanged, there was enough raw emotion between the three of them to last for a lifetime. With a happy sigh, Sheila took her partner into her arms and stared lovingly into his eyes. Contented gold returned the look with equal fervor. The couple moved in perfect sync, moving as one in a show of love. Her mother closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoes leaning into her partner, supporting him, protecting him. But as soon as lips connected, their bodies began to fade.

"No! Where are you going?! MOM! DAD!" The blonde's questions were never answered as the lovers were ebbed away by time. Her legs buckled under her, unable to carry on as tears flowed freely. Her choked sobs seemed to echo around the room, pushing her further into the growing pit inside her.

"Why…" She whispered.

"Why?" Again, no answer.

"Why?!" Silence.

"WHY!" She screamed, her body shook with sobs. She ripped off her helmet, throwing it in a fit of rage. _Why?! Why was I put through this hell?! Mom…dad…I'm sorry. So, so, so sorry. I tried my hardest, I honestly did. To live up to the example you strove to show, what it meant to be a member of the house of 'Rakam. To propagate the standards and beliefs you instilled into me. I thought…I thought by facing down that murderous bastard, by avenging you. I could forget these bitter memories. Leave them behind. Move on. But I can't…I can't! I'm just not strong enough. I'm so sorry I failed you. So fucking sorry…_

She didn't even feel the bitter taste of the tears anymore. His words had opened up old wounds that she had hastily closed and buried as far down as she could push them. Behind the bravado, behind the smiles and cheeriness, was a wounded woman who needed something solid to hold on to. _But I can't even have that now, can I? No, I had to fuck that up too._ Her enemy was coming to slit her throat and all she could do is wallow in her own pity and poorly covered fears. She could feel the wind brush against her face. But she did not have the energy to move. Instead she concentrated on the wind around her. She smiled dreamily through the haze of tears at its warm caresses. _Well at least I can die happy._ It took a moment for her emotionally ravaged brain to catch up to her. _Wait. I know I am having an out of body experience here, but should there really be wind inside?_ Lazily, she cracked open her eyes, too exhausted to care. Twin sapphire pools greeted her, sparkling in the artificial light. Sandra gave a half-hearted smile at the sight of her other half.

"Hey there, my beautiful little wolf pup." Kelly's eyes shown with concern, but was overshadowed by her loving, radiant smile that lit up the room.

"Wolf pup?" Sandra rose an eyebrow in mild surprise. Kelly pulled Sandra down into her lap, running her hands gently through her platinum blonds locks.

"Of course. I am your bunny and you are my little wolf pup." The chestnut haired woman said it with such loving conviction, Sandra had a hard time believing she was not really there in the woman's arms.

"But you aren't real. You are just a figment of my imagination. My subconscious desires." The older Spartan pulled an errant lock behind her ear, rolling her eyes, before answering her younger love.

"That may be true, yet here I am."

"And what advice would you elect to bestow upon me, oh subconscious one?" Kelly lightly smacked her arm at the playful jab, but continued on anyway.

"After this is all over, you should talk to her. _Really_ talk to her. I can see the questions before you can ask them. Subconscious, remember?" She answered at Sandra's confused look.

"Kinda screwed the pooch on that one when I abandoned her." It felt odd, yet relaxing, talking to herself like this.

"While that may certainly be a possibility, I believe that talking with her might yield a more favorable outcome. And who knows you might get some _delectable dessert_ out of it too." Sandra felt an involuntary shiver shoot down her spine as Kelly licked her lips sensually. Lips adequately lubricated, she looked up to glare at the closing alien, blade raised high above.

"Come on. Up, up! Harness that rage and kick his ass!" Sandra didn't really want to move from her comfy spot in the woman's lap, but that cocky smile shook some of the stiffness from her veins. With a little help from her subconscious mind, Sandra shook her limbs loose.

"That bastard killed our parents. Destroyed our family. Can I ask you to do one thing for me?"

"Anything." Sandra answered, the fire in her soul having been rekindled.

"Tear his fucking heart out." Her sapphire eyes burned with equal hellfire.

Sandra found herself back in her body, blades crossed, red holding steadfast against blue. The Spartan shoved her attacker away to buy her precious seconds. _Forget a forest fire. You have a fucking inferno on your hands!_ Without waiting for him to regain his composure, she pressed her attack.

"You murdered my family. You killed my parents! Death is too good for you!" Her vicious blades burned with hatred and plasma as they sought out their kill. "First I will beat you into the ground! Then I'll rip out your black fucking heart and shove it down your goddamned throat!" Her hate-filled strikes slammed into oncoming blue like a hurricane. Up, down, from the sides, it did not matter. Sandra would not be denied her kill. Deep scars ripped through the perfect model of the Forerunner room, as if it was but a bystander caught in a crossfire of two clashing armies. As much as she pushed, as much as she wanted him dead, he was too good to fall so easily. Sandra might have been trained by a master swordsman, but Ekan had decades of training under him. It frustrated her to no end that she could not land one strike upon his flesh. They pursued one another back and forth across the room, like the ebb and flow of the tides. If one watched from the sidelines, it would seem like the two of them were invested in an intricate dance. A dance where only the participants knew the brutal truth.

But rage is a double edged sword when it comes to fighting: your strikes may be faster and hit harder, but you loosed the battlefield sense and awareness of your surrounds that a cool head provides. Sandra was well aware of this fact; she was just too angry to care. The red blades kept flashing by, inches from his face, though they were marginally slower than before. She was slowing down as exhaustion began to creep into her muscles. She crouched down, bringing up her crossed swords in a blazing red streak of energy. A he ducked a turned to evade the lethal blow, she realized her mistake. Pain like she had not felt in months lanced through every fiber of her being as the shaped plasma perforated her leg. Tears welled in her eyes and it felt as if her leg had been dunked in boiling lava. Her temperature readings spiked as her armor fought to mitigate the damage to her body. In a flash of black and blue. The Remnant commander pulled the blade from its fleshy home, spinning around and bringing it back down in a downward arc. Only her momentary stumble saved her from being bisected as the white hot plasma sliced across her abdominal region, leaving massive burns and trauma along the fault line. The follow-up kicks only aggravated her wounds further.

She could taste the copper in her mouth as she stumbled and swayed before finally collapsing against one of the scarred pillars. Sandra's breathing was ragged and her mouth felt like sandpaper. The ornate blades lay dormant beside her, extinguished when they failed to detect their holder. Her head lulled to the side as the Elite stalked towards her, brimming with confidence. _Whelp, I had a good run._ Whether she wanted to continue the fight or not was moot, her limbs lacked the strength to block another one of his powerful blows. Her hands wandered aimlessly around her, searching for something to hold. One bumped into something spherical. _No…_ A smile broke out behind her visor. A chuckle escaped the filters of her helmet. The towering elite paused momentarily, confused, but cast the action aside.

"What is so amusing, human? Have you finally realized you have lost?" He mocked as he stood over her, blade poised above her heart. _I have to keep his attention on me_.

"Yea, something like that." Her lively chuckle was stopped short by the deactivation of his energy sword as he crouched over her. His claws tightened around her throat, his safety forgotten in the relish of the kill.

"You know what's wrong with you hinge-heads?" Sandra asked between weak, raspy intakes as her airway was slowly crushed. Ekan's golden orbs glowed with intrigue as he regarded the purple Spartan.

"Your too goddamn cocky for your own good." She put all her force into one uppercut aimed at her attacker's skull. In his rattled state, he let go of her airway, allowing the Spartan to breathe freely. She quickly scrambled to her feet, bringing the sphere with her.

"It isn't your heart, but it will have to do!" She screamed as she plunged her fist between his mandibles and into his mouth. His eyes widened in both surprise and fear. Sandra retracted her arm and kicked him in the chest as the object fused itself in his airway. Purple mangled gore greeted Sandra as her vision cleared. What was left of his body was a mangled heap of charred, bloody organs and tissues all melted together into a sickening pile of _sludge. So that's what a plasma grenade does when it detonates inside someone._ The agonizing stab of pain flooded her senses as the adrenaline wore off.

" _Fuck_ that hurts." She spat through gritted teeth, bending down to pick up her discarded swords. Keeping as much pressure off her leg as she could, she limped over to the center console. On it was a singular glowing purple symbol, humming with energy. With nothing else to do, she pressed down on it. The wall before her peeled apart divulging the secrets hidden within its walls. Displays covered almost every surface, pushing out more data than her suit could keep up with. Cables and tubes of unimaginable variety carried their contents from unknown places to their destination. There was a certain air about the room. Small Forerunner constructs zoomed about the room, ignoring the purple intruder altogether. In the center of it all stood a cylindrical tube filled with an opaque blue liquid that cast a faint glow that mirrored the readouts around it.

"Wow…" She was awestruck. Making sure her armor was capturing this for further study, she ambled about the room taking in all the sights and sounds. Her feed was interrupted when one of the small constructs hovered before her. Its small metal 'wings' shifted occasionally as it regarded the armor-clad human that had treaded into its territory. Sandra watched the glowing orb on the front of the machine with growing curiosity. Minutes passed in silence as neither party was in a rush to move.

"RECLAIMER DETECTED. ACCESS GRANTED." It's monotonous, metallic voice spoke before it flew back to its duties. _What was that all about?_ With a shrug she turned her attention to the room's central tube. She took a few cautious steps towards the enclosed liquid, before wrapping a knuckle on it a few times. _Hmm. Wonder what they got cooking in there. An organic hybrid? Some sort of tech? Who kno-_

"FINAL RECONSTRUCTIVE SEQUENCE COMPLETED. INITAILIZING DRAINAGE PROTOCOLS." A commanding voice boomed orders from somewhere unknown, startling the Spartan. Cyan vapors hissed from the tube, their volume slowly clouding the room. Sandra raised her fists in a defensive stance. If this thing was hostile she had to prepare for a fight. Though her vison was obstructed she could hear liquid pouring out onto the metal floor. She could detect other sounds, but could not discern what they were over the sloshing of liquid as it pooled beneath her feet. There were a few moments of silence as the vapors slowly receded. Sandra blinked dumbly as wet, feminine coughs filtered through the cyan cloud.

"What a wonderful feeling to wake up to." Another coughing fit resounded from the woman as she forced the remaining fluid from her lungs. The woman's voice was melodic but held a deeper, darker undertone, like a siren. She looked up to see a red glow veiled by the cyan aerosolized fluids.

"Glad to see you made it." The purple Spartan stepped forward, a red blade casting malicious shadows on the armored figure.

Sandra stared at the woman incredulously. _What the…?_ The woman sat with her legs curled behind her propping herself up with one arm. That wasn't what caught her off guard. Oh no. The woman's skin was _blue. Blue!_ Silver-blue eyes greeted her with what she could only guess was happiness and relief. Similarly, lips and hair color reveled in the same tone as her skin. Her odd appearance was completed with what seemed to be some sort of Forerunner armor, though she couldn't be sure. It hugged her like a second skin, glowing dimly with the same color as her skin. To say she was different would be an understatement.

"You look terrible." A warm smile graced her lips as she spoke.

"Who…are you?" Was Sandra's response.

"You don't remember?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"If I knew I would remember." A light chuckle emanated from the blue-skinned woman.

"Your just like him. Except your more talkative." Sandra stayed silent, waiting for the woman to continue. This woman was no threat. The shaped plasma evaporated as Sandra extinguished her weapon.

"I thought you would remember your guide?" Sandra pondered the woman's question. _Guide? What does she mean? Guide. Guide. Guide…guide!_

"You were inside my head?" The woman nodded.

"Technically, yes. This place, the Domain, allowed me to contact you using more unique methods. Project myself into your subconscious. I had to get the UNSC's attention. I need to warn them."

"If that was the case why not contact the _Infinity_ directly? Or HIGHCOM for that matter?"

"I would if I could. But in my weakened state I could only contact individual people." Sandra nodded and allowed her to continue.

"What do you need to warn the UNSC about?"

"No offence, Spartan, but I would rather speak to Lasky about this. Admiral Hood, if he is still alive."

"I can do that. But first I would like to know the name of the person I just threw my career away for." If the woman was surprised by the news, she held her composure well.

"Really?" Her smile morphed into a sly smirk. "What did you do?" Sandra let her annoyance show via a huff of air.

"The UNSC doesn't take kindly to abandoning one's post, especially combined with dragging along humanity's foremost experts at killing anything alien along for the ride." This comment made the woman look around, as if she noticed Sandra was alone for the first time.

"We didn't part on the best of terms." Sandra answered her unspoken question, shoving down the memories that threatened to rise to the surface. "Your name?"

"You might need to carry me. This whole rebirthing thing has turned my legs to jelly." Sandra rolled her eyes at the evasive attitude, but scooped the woman into her arms with some effort.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Sandra." She wrapped her arms around the Spartan's head to steady herself. "Name's Cortana."

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Woo hoo! Cortana has appeared! Some of you may have guessed correctly at the hints I dropped in previous chapters, but here she is in all her sassy glory! Trust me on this one, she is going to play a major part in the upcoming chapters (Cortana & MC reunion, anyone?) For those of you who have wondered about my XBL gamertag, it is on my profile. Just add me, send me a message and we can kick some Covie ass together! The next installment, we will see the ramifications of Sandra's actions, information on a mysterious threat, and to top it all off, fluff between our two lovely ladies…maybe. Muhahahahaha! Till next time!


	22. Second Chances

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Sorry, been busy with other stuff with school starting up soon. This will slow down my already slow and sporadic update schedule, but I will try to keep on it as best I can. Keep up the reviews, favorites and follows! This chapter will have some feels in it so be ready! Enjoy!

 **22\. Second Chances**

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **Medical Bay**

 **Entering Sol System**

Kelly tapped her fingers together in time with her heartbeat. It was a little know nervous tick of hers. And she needed to calm down, if recent events were anything to judge by. First, John's errant behavior before their mission, then Sandra's inherent _betrayal_ and to top it all off, her childhood friends' silence over her divulgence of her newfound relationships. Of course they were debriefed and examined upon their return. ONI had been especially thick-skulled about their apparent 'absence' and would discuss the "future of their careers in the service" among themselves. Kelly could understand their actions, especially the need to curtail their 'freelance' activities, but at this point in time she didn't particularly care. She was more concerned about what her teammates family thought of her and her position in Blue Team's future. As much as it would kill her inside if she was removed, she understood the need for unit cohesion and a focus on the mission at hand. The scout was not sure if she could reliably provide that 120% of the time.

Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood had come aboard the _Infinity_ as the warship passed through the Oort Cloud at the edge of the Sol system. He was welcome with strong salutes and friendly handshakes. Blue Team had made their appearance and were greeted by Admiral before he was whisked off to the Command deck by Captain Lasky to give the exhausted Spartans some much needed rest, much to their ignored complaints. An angry and frustrated stare from Dr. Cassidy was enough to get the Spartan's to back down. The teal-eyed woman was the reason why Kelly found herself standing in her office, still wearing her armor, nervously anticipating the return of the good doctor. Kelly's head shot up from the floor as the door slid open.

"Kelly? What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to go rest?" Her concerned tone broke through the stern look she gave the scout. A grey head poked tentatively out behind one of the woman's legs, golden eyes brimming with emotion. Kelly squatted, removing her helmet, and gave her daughter a warm smile. Curiosity and fear turned to recognition as Amber ran into her mother's outstretched arms. The lack of warmth or the cold, hard metal did not seem to bother the saurian whatsoever as she nuzzled into the embrace.

"I had some questions." Kelly explained as she picked up Amber, cradling the child as close as she could.

"Shoot." Bridget smiled warmly as Amber poked and prodded experimentally at her mother's armor. It still amazed her how inquisitive the young Sangheili was around human technology.

"Mommy, where is muver?" Kelly's smile dropped from her face at her daughter's question. _Oh._ Bridget had not seen the purple newcomer return with the rest of her team which left a bad taste in her mouth. _This isn't good. Amber shouldn't hear this._

"Could you go play in the other room?" Surprisingly, Kelly had beaten her to the punch. She gave the new mother a comforting smile. Amber nodded, though her eyes reflected questions she was unable to ask. Bridget pondered how best to approach this topic as Kelly closed the door dividing the two rooms. In the end, the best approach would be the most direct one.

"Kelly, what happened?" The Spartan leaned against the titanium walls, head down, lost in her own thoughts. The legend's face was unreadable, a hardened neutrality conditioned under years of training and combat. The sapphire orbs could not maintain a stony surface, brimming with a myriad of emotions that threatened to tear her apart. The xenobiologist had to try something to get the Spartan to open up. Forcing her emotional turmoil to remain under the surface would just hurt her in the long run.

"What's wrong?" She tried again, her voice much softer this time. Kelly opened her mouth in reply, but thought better of it, turning her head to stare at one of the plants in the corner. _This isn't working. She obviously wants to talk, that much is clear. Something is holding her back. She's clamming up. I need another approach._ With these thoughts in mind, Bridget took a few uneasy steps toward scout, as if moving any quicker would cause her to flee. She pressed her hand gently, but firmly onto an uncovered portion of her armor. The move caught Kelly's attention and she stiffened at the closeness of the only other person in the room.

"Kelly…where is Sandra?" The quiet woman said nothing, but rotated her head down towards the doctor so she could see her face. A lone tear escaped its oceanic confines, gently rolling down her cheek, a notion of what was bubbling under the surface.

"I don't know." Her tone was as neutral as always, but Bridget didn't have to fish for the somber and bitter undertones that lingered within. Bridget understood that even though she was there to try to help, she knew the scout was uncomfortable with the closeness of the other person, that was why she took it upon herself to sit on the corner of her desk across the room.

"Would you like to talk about it? Discussing it might help remove some of the stress." She offered another warm smile, waiting patiently. Kelly fidgeted uneasily as she wrestled with the decision. Emotions swirled behind the woman's eyes lingering for but a moment before giving into another one entirely. The room was still; no noise except for Amber's muffled cries of glee behind the door. The corners of the taller woman's mouth turned up slightly, giving way to a small smile. The little one had been an absolute joy to hold, and the Spartan did so whenever she could. Without her, she may have never discovered her buried feelings for the blonde. It was going to hurt, yes. But sometimes, the only way out is through the fire.

"She abandoned the team to finish the mission. She abandoned me." The last sentence came out in a whisper as Kelly finally gave voice to her thoughts. She swallowed heavily before continuing. "Sandra planted armor restraints to make sure we could not follow her…wherever she went. I would have helped. We…we were operating outside of UNSC sanctioned space." Bridget's surprised look was not lost on the Spartan. The Spartan-II's were known to their loyalty to the UNSC. Finding out they were operating outside of UNSC oversight was certainly a shock. Kelly couldn't take it anymore. Her happy façade had faded into one masked by neutrality but had now crumbled away to reveal a hurt and dejected woman.

"And you feel betrayed." Her statement of fact was met with a stiff nod. The silence in the room felt like a tomb, trapping them inside as they retreated to their own little worlds. The teal-eyed doctor worrying over her patient while Kelly was caught in a bitter battle of emotions. To Kelly the air, felt stale, stifling. She wanted to leave, try to solve this problem on her own, but was unsure how. Mercifully, Roland's voice abruptly shattered the silence, bringing some life back into the dying office.

" _Blue Team report to hangar 45-X, full combat gear. I repeat, Blue Team report to hangar 45-X._ " Kelly had gathered her helmet before Roland's message had finished, tucking it under her arm. She met the doctor's gaze for a moment and gave a confident nod, as if to replace the words ' _I'll be fine. I just need to work through this on my own._ ' Uncertainty swirled in the teal pools, but she smiled nonetheless. The door separating the rooms opened and a grey blur attached itself to a white leg.

"Do wu haf to go mommy?" _Smart kid_ , Bridget mused as she watched the scene unfold before her. Kelly carefully kneeled down as Amber decoupled herself from her parent's limb, looking up at her parent expectantly. Soft pats on the head accompanied the warm smile of the Spartan.

"Yes, I do. But I will return later, alright?" Amber gave her a nod at a speed that would have given Kelly a run for her money. Bridget's soft chuckle echoed around the room as Kelly stood to her full height.

"Wow. She must have your speed." Kelly sealed her helmet with a lingering smile on her face. With another nod to Dr. Cassidy, she hit the door release and took off down the hallway. When the door closed again, Bridget kneeled down to the saurian's level.

"Your robe is dirty again." She sighed. "Let's try to find something else for you to wear, what about that?" The young one's mandibles split into a grin as she nodded eagerly. Dr. Cassidy opened her arms and Amber crawled into them.

"What colors do you like?" She asked as they left her office.

"I wan to be jus like mommy and muver. Purpwe and white."

"Purple and white?" Bridget asked, hoping to confirm the amber-eyed elite's decision. A happy squeal was her only answer. _This is going to be fun._ Bridget thought sarcastically as she carried the all-to-eager Sangheili youngling through the halls of the ship on a mission to scrounge up some replacement clothes.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **S-deck Hangar 45-X**

 **En route to Refit Facility Orbiting Neptune**

Fleet Admiral Hood stood resolute in the face of the rippling anomaly. He had been alerted of a 'slipspace tear' in one of the hangars by Captain Lasky. And much to the captain's polite dissuasions, the aged veteran eventually got through to the young man. A small smile rose to his lips at the _Infinity's_ newest Captain. _Intelligent, fair, kind. And above all he knows how to lead his men. Reminds me of myself in my younger days._ He was leaps and bounds ahead of Del Rio, _Infinity's_ previous captain. The soft blue glow of the tear was quite mesmerizing. Like standing next to a warm fire, but without any of the heat. Heavily armored footfalls broke the trance he had found himself in. Turning, he came face to face with the living legends that made up Blue Team. Even after decades of brutal warfare, they looked as ready to charge into the fray at a moment's notice. They stopped a few feet short and saluted crisply.

"Blue Team reporting as ordered, sir." The Master Chief's voice was as strong as ever, a stalwart monument for all of humanity to stand beside. Though they towered almost a foot above him, Admiral Hood was not intimidated in the least. With a small smile, he returned the salute with one of his own. The Spartans then exchanged salutes with Captain Lasky, who was escorted by Commander Palmer.

"What have we got, son?" The ODST standing beside him scrambled to attention and began rambling off his readings.

"It's a localized slipspace portal. Self-contained and, apparently, moving in time with the ship's trajectory. I have never seen anything like it." He fell silent as he continued tapping away on his data pad, engrossed in his findings.

"But I have." All the heads in the hangar whipped around to see who had voiced the interjection. The knight commander was flanked by several Spartans as she walked across the open bay. "The world is called Genesis. It houses a hidden gateway to the Domain, a vault of knowledge spanning countless millennia. Though I am unfamiliar with how it was done, I have seen the one you call the Librarian create links like this, long before the time of humanity."

"What are these…links used for?" Captain Lasky asked.

"Beyond transportation of persons or material, I know not." Any further questions were cut off as the blue glow intensified, spreading its light to every shadow and corner of the massive bay. The Spartans stepped in front of their commanders, weapons drawn, ready for a fight. Even Aura had taken her place beside her human allies. An oddly shaped form stepped through the rip in space, its shadow offering the only bastion from the blinding light. Its purpose complete, the blue radiance faded from the hangar as the tear sealed itself once again. Not one, but two people emerged from the portal, though one would be hard pressed to say they were unscathed. One looked like a primordial creature of the deep, caked in mosses, dirt, grime with splotches of purple and white peeking through its natural coating when it could. A deep gash marred its chest, with what could only be described as horrific scar, blackened and reddened tissue surrounded a jagged streak of flesh that looked to have been serrated with a dulled blade. The person approached with a noticeable limp, cradling the other member of the party in their arms.

"Sirs, Spartan Wolfe reporting in." One grime-encased arm snapped to its designated position of a salute. Her posture was hunched over slightly, trying to prevent any further aggravation to her injuries. She was struggling to maintain her indomitable posture but failed as the blue skinned woman shifted in her grasp, rubbing against the wounded tissues.

"It's good to see you're still kicking, Admiral." Said officer's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"My age must be catching up to me. I don't remember meeting someone as unique as yourself." An airy chuckle escaped the woman's lips as the other Spartans spread out to better cover the new arrivals, save for Kelly and the Master Chief, who seemed to be completely rooted to the spot. Lasky and Palmer looked like they wanted to say something but held their tongues.

"We were stationed on the _Cairo_ together, although I have grown quite a bit since then." Her lips curled into a smirk as Lord Hood's mind struggled to make the connection.

"Cortana?" Chief's voice held surprise, confusion, and something akin to hope. Hope that his friend had somehow seemingly come back from the dead. Those silver eyes locked onto him as a warm smile broke out on her face. Hundreds of questions flooded his mind, crawling over one another like ravenous beasts, eager to pull answers from his AI companion. But he held back. There would be plenty of time for questions later.

"As sharp as ever, Chief." By now everyone had realized that there was no danger and had lowered their weapons, albeit still alert for anything amiss. Sandra took a few strides forward and gently passed her living package into the legend's arms. Cortana wrapped her arms around his neck, much like she did with Sandra, which caused the olive Spartan to stiffen in surprise. The rest of the group cast curious glances at one another, save Blue Team's scout, who never took her eyes off Cortana's rescuer.

"Now I know you have plenty of questions. I have a few myself. But I have had, pardon my language sirs, a _really_ shitty day. By your leave I am going to pass out now." And with that, the stresses of the past few days finally caught up with her body and she collapsed in a heap, armor hitting the deck plates with a dull _thud_. The indecision lasted for but a moment. A singular dot in time, one like the infinite ones before it, would simply disappear to be replaced by the next moment right after. A flurry of activity burst forth from that moment, coinciding with the bark of orders from _Infinity's_ captain.

"Chief, get, uh, Cortana to the Med bay. Whiplash get Spartan…" His authoritative voice drifted off as he noticed the woman's body was no longer there. A quick look around revealed Spartan-087 and 058 making their way out of the hangar, the dirtied Spartan slung between them. "And someone clean this mess up."

"It seems we have much to discuss, Captain." Admiral Hood's deep voice brought the people around him back into the conversation.

"Yes, it certainly seems that way." He answered offhandedly, opting to partake in further discussions in a more private location on the bridge.

* * *

Cortana was relaxing in the supportive hold of the Master Chief as he carried her to the medical bay. Every sensation, every movement was new to her, alien almost. The recycled air in the ship, the jogging soldiers, the mechanics working away at their craft. They were foreign. It was like a phantom pain of a lost limb but there was no pain. It was like a past life, a shadow looming beside her. As an AI she could calculate, differentiate, and solve problems at a mere fraction of the time of a human brain. But for all her apparent knowledge and power she couldn't _feel_ any of those things. She often theorized what it might be like, turn raw things into calculable variables and crunchable numbers. But she knew now she was living a fantasy. There was no numerical way to express such things. One would just have to experience them herself. _Experience them indeed…_ She looked up to humanity's hero, her olive-armored champion, her friend…the Master Chief.

The Spartan was as quiet as ever, marching his way through the halls towards the nearest medical facility. Cortana may not have been on the _Infinity_ long, but she knew there were numerous medical facilities and trams for transport around the ship. The fact that they had yet to take one meant seemed quite odd as he was always a direct person. It was quite unlike him. She understood though. It must have come as quite the shock that a friend whom he thought had died suddenly appeared before him.

"Chief?" The Spartan gave no outward inclination or movement that he had heard her voice, but she knew him almost as well as he knew himself, better even sometimes. "I'm still me, you know that right?" Her silver blue eyes glittered with concern and uncertainty as she stared up to her close friend. And just like his personality she knew so well, he gave no verbal response, just a short dip of the head. Whether that was a nod of agreement or just a glance, she couldn't determine. They spent the rest of the trip in silence, though it was somewhat strained and uncomfortable. Medical devices of all kinds greeted the duo upon their arrival. One of the doctors directed the Spartan to a nearby bed, surrounded by four Spartans, all fully armed. Cortana rolled her eyes. _Of course they would be overly cautious._ She still had to ask though.

"Is this really necessary, Spartan?" She made no effort to mask her annoyance.

"Sorry, ma'am, orders. It's for your safety." _Riiight. And I'm a giant space shrimp._ Sometimes protocols could be a real pain in the ass. Like now, for instance. Still, she took some semblance of satisfaction of the wide berth they gave the Master Chief as he set her down on the bed as gently as possible. His golden visor lingered upon her for a few seconds more before a doctor's voice severed their connection.

"She'll be in good hands, Chief. You have nothing to worry about." John gave a quick nod before making his was to the door before The ex-AI's voice drew his attention.

"Hey Chief? It's good to see you again." This time she smiled warmly as he gave a definitive nod before exiting the room, the medical staff buzzing around her like bees around their hive. And like a part of that hive, she took part in the activities, answering the doctors' commands while keeping a watchful eye on her Spartan 'protectors', the Master Chief at the forefront of her mind.

* * *

Kelly leaned against the titanium walls outside one of _Infinity's_ many medical bays, deep in thought. After hauling Sandra's body to her armor station, they had passed her off onto the waiting medical staff as the two veterans made their way to the bridge per Roland's request. Blue Team was asked to recount their unscheduled mission to the Forerunner Node and the sudden appearance of 'Cortana'. But with the ex-AI and the purple Spartan in the med bay, the command staff was able to gather little. They would have to reconvene again with the two missing members to fill in the many gaps. Kelly couldn't help the feeling they had purposely left some subject out but she couldn't put her finger on it. With nothing else to do for the time being. She took a tram down and had her armor removed. She felt like she needed a shower. A proper shower. If only to try to clear her clouded, emotional state. It helped scrape away the weeks' dirt, grime and sweat that had built up but did nothing in easing the toil under the surface. So upon getting dressed in one of her spare PT outfits, the scout decided she needed a walk.

She had not been walking ten minutes when he ran into an _utterly_ exhausted Dr. Cassidy. Her hair was stuck in clumps as beads of sweat dripped down her face. Her eyelids were drooping and the xenobiologist had to put all of her effort into keeping them open. To make things worse, her legs wouldn't stop quivering, as if the only thing stopping them from buckling was sheer willpower, which was probably true. Her clothes were disheveled and stuck to her body like glue by wet splotches Kelly hoped was sweat. Her teal eyes shown with a spark of jealously as she shoved a quite active Amber into the Spartan's arms before telling her that it was 'her turn to deal with the little monster' and 'not to do anything stupid that she might regret later' With that she had left leaving a very confused scout in her wake. At the end of her walk she found herself outside the bay Sandra had been taken to. Not wanting to enter and stir up any hostility and uncomfortable situations, the scout elected to wait outside. She asked Amber if she wanted to go somewhere else, but the little Saurian was already entranced with the woman's hair, completely oblivious to her mommy's question. With a sigh, Kelly leaned against the wall, closing her eyes, trying to figure out the mess frothing inside her mind.

"I never would have believed it myself if I didn't see it with my own eyes." Amber let out a high pitched squeal at the sudden interruption at the unfamiliar voice. Not used to new people she brought her hands up to cover her eyes, a sound decision in the three-year old's mind. After all they didn't exist if she couldn't see them right? Unfortunately for her parent, the little Elite still had her hands wrapped in the woman's chestnut locks and she was quite strong for a toddler. Having her hair yanked in addition to the ear-piercing squeal launched Kelly's head straight up and back into the solid titanium surface. Letting out a string of quiet curses, she pulled Amber into a less hearing-damaging position before regarding their unrequested visitor with a sharp glare. It lasted only a second before gave a somewhat sloppy salute, trying to reign in the now struggling child in her arms.

"Sir. Sorry sir." With a sigh, Kelly gave up trying to restrain her daughter, and released her hold, only for the golden-eyed, adorable, alien to climb back up onto her shoulder to play with her mother's hair, a blissful smile adorned her face as she was once again consumed with the task in front of her. What that was exactly was anyone's guess.

"Is this the young Sangheili I've been told about?" His tone was serious, fixing the Spartan with a neutral look to match her own. Unlike the Spartan, the Admiral's face was unreadable. Whatever he was thinking, it was not visible outside of his own thoughts. _Is he thinking of having her removed from the Infinity? Moved somewhere else when we dock? Transfer me from Blue Team?!_ Her mind was even more of a confused mess with even more questions added to the pile with no answers to show for it. Well she wasn't about to lie to a superior officer, no matter the repercussions.

"Yes sir, it is." A thin brow rose in response, his mouth set in a thin line.

"And what is the young one's name?" He asked courteously. Kelly was still a little on edge by her superior's interest. However, the answer came sooner than expected, right from said little one's mouth.

"Mwy name is Ambur. And dis is my mommy." She said matter of fact, staring down curiously from her perch at the man before her. A wave of fear mixed with embarrassment washed over the veteran but she pushed it down. No, she had to be strong for her daughter. _Maybe I have gone off the deep end…but I take one look at her and I am so thankful Sandra pulled her from that vent._ Her lips twitched upwards at the thought of her lovely, innocent, and oh so curious daughter. But the smile quickly disappeared almost as soon as it formed at the mention of her teammate.

Terrence Hood watched the entire exchange of emotions play across the Spartan's face with a frown. Something was clearly troubling the soldier, and he had a very good guess of what it was. Blue Team had told him earlier right after the scout left the bridge. For the first time they were clueless on what to do. She was family, but she was a Spartan first, and Frederic and Linda had expressed the notion that personal attachments could distort the team dynamic and potentially get them killed. But their loyalty to each other was incredibly strong and in the end Fred and Linda differed their "vote" to the Master Chief. If Sandra had not brought 'Cortana' (he was still unsure whether it was truly her or not), he would have asked that, at least Spartan Wolfe, if not both Blue 4 and 5 be transferred to separate units to remove any potential hazards. So he altered his plan. Took a calculated risk and hoped he would be proven correct.

"Sirs." He paused to take a breath. _I hope I'm not wrong._ "Both Spartan Wolfe and Spartan-087 have shown no evidence of preferential treatment nor have either one displayed any lack of battlefield awareness or otherwise, despite their…connection. As long as they can continue to operate unhindered, there is no reason to intervene." Master Chief's words rang strongly with each of the officers still on the bridge. They knew his decision had most likely been influenced by the return of Cortana, but each of them trusted the Chief's judgement. If he thought it wouldn't be a problem, then it would not be.

"You have done one hell of a job, Spartan. You and the rest of Blue Team have more than anyone could ever ask for. You helped us survive this war. While many have lost their families, you have gained one of your own. Officially, I have no knowledge of your activities outside the battlefield." A rare smile broke the neutral look he had held for the past several minutes. "However, off the record…although I am hesitant to do so, I find myself in agreement with Dr. Cassisy's opinion of your…situation. As long as the Master Chief finds you fit for duty I have no objections. If it becomes a problem however…" He trailed off, letting his veiled warning hang in the air.

"It will not become a problem, sir." Kelly was quick to try to ease the Admiral's concerns, though inside she was still a one small skip away from an emotional wreck. Fleet Admiral Hood's smile faded, though if one looked hard enough they could still see the creases around his mouth.

"Good. Have Spartan Wolfe and…Cortana meet us on the bridge for a debriefing when they are able. We have much to discuss." With a crisp salute he was off, but not before flashing a quick smile to the small Elite perched on the woman's shoulder. Still intimidated by the man in white, Amber ducked inside her mother's hair, using the brown locks to shield herself from the soldier's hardened gaze. Once he was out of sight, the scout released a shuddering, but equally relieved breath.

"He scwary." Kelly could agree with her daughter's comment. The man did exude a certain air around him. A calloused hand rubbed the smooth leather-like skin of her daughter's head as small hands locked around her reached for the door controls but paused. She was conflicted. Anger of her teammate's betrayal, not only of John and the others, but herself. Happy that Sandra was still alive. Nervous and uncertain of their future, both as Spartans and as something more. These emotions mixed with a myriad of others, coalescing into a vortex of confliction, one which Blue 4 had never experienced before. And although loathe to admit it, she was scared. Ignoring the gnawing pit growing inside her stomach, she hit the door release, unsealing whatever fate awaited her on the other side.

The woman who had captured her sights as well as her heart was resting on the other end of the small room. White walls surrounded them like a cube of snow. Amber's happy squeal was cut short by a nearby doctor, who shushed her, telling the duo that she needed her rest before leaving the room entirely. Kelly thought it strange that she would leave a patient unattended, but pushed it out of her mind. It was not her concern. Placing the far too eager Sangheili on the deck, Kelly shifted her focus to the window, watching the white dots aimlessly slide by as the _Infinity_ neared its destination. An angry whine accompanied a frustrated growl as Kelly turned to find Amber on the floor arms crossed looking longingly up to the bed. Scooping the ruffled Elite into her arms, the scout placed her onto the bed after warning her to be quiet. A small bundled scurried under the covers and latched onto the blonde's side, grey mandibles poking out from under the white sheets. The corners of Kelly's mouth turned upward at the scene. Amber was able to turn anyone into a pile of happiness with her golden eyes and adorable behavior.

Kelly didn't know how long she sat there staring out at the stars. Minutes, hours, it all passed by in a blur. Her attention would occasionally shift from the white dots littering the black void back to the most important ladies in her life. A smile would flash over her features as she watched the young adopted child snuggle against her mother's warmth. She was so innocent, carefree, ill versed in how the world really worked. But it did not bother her one bit, as long as she had her mothers. The blonde's chest would rise and fall in time with the silent beat of her heart as she slept. the slivers of gold radiated outward like a halo, encompassing her face in a divine glow. Kelly was in the company of angels. One, small, cute and armed with a childhood innocence that could make even the toughest soldier melt. The other like an archangel. Tough and deadly if it called for it, but also held a majestic, motherly nature that soothed even the most volatile people.

Kelly felt privileged to witness such a serene moment such as this, child nestled up against its mother. The scout wanted to be there, intertwined with her partner to shield their child from the dangers of the universe around them. But it was not to happen. Kelly could not allow it, as much as she may have wanted. _She jeopardized the mission! She needlessly put our lives at risk for a personal vendetta! This is what attachments do to people. Distracts them, clouds their judgement. But they look so peaceful. She looks so serene. So beautiful. So…perfect._ But she could not allow herself to be drawn in again. Not only would it put her team at risk but it would also line her damaged heart to be shattered once again. She could not go through that again. _I don't know what I was thinking, thinking this course of action was an appropriate one. If my implants are causing the problem I will fix them._ She let out a ragged breath as the truth hit her full force. _This was a mistake._

"Do you really believe that?" Her head jolted in the direction of the half whisper, sapphire orbs locking on to the other set of eyes with deadly accuracy. Kelly had accidentally said the last sentence out loud without realizing it. But she was not about to give the nosy woman the satisfaction.

"Why are you here?" she retorted defensively, crossing her arms, a neutral expression pressed upon her features.

"Roland sent me to check up on a patient. Stop dodging the question, Kelly." Bridget performed a quick visual checkup of the Spartan and gave a quick glance at the machines surrounding her before joining the veteran at the window. "You're wrong, you know. About the two of you. I know you're quite angry and hurt inside but give it a chance. Give _her_ a chance." She motioned towards the bed. "I think she needs you as much as you need her." Their conversation descended into silence, broken only by the hum of the machines and the breathing of the sleeping duo on the bed. They were each lost in their own world, lost in the pulsing majesty of the stars. They stood like this for a while enjoying the simple quiet. Kelly heard the doctor say something and move about the room but didn't really pay any attention, the motions fading into the background. Instead the scout decided to get lost in the void around her.

A pained groan from the angel behind her brought Kelly from her unorthodox Zen practice. In the dark room, an ordinary human would have trouble pointing out the general shape of Sandra's face, let alone any details. But Kelly could see it all. Every scratch, every cut, every singe. The blemishes of war were clearly evident on the blonde's goddess-like face. She knew Sandra would be alright. She should have left. She should have backed off, abandoned this treacherous path. Even when her mind screamed at her to retreat, the chestnut haired woman's calloused hands ghosted across the younger woman's face, like a mother soothing an ailing child. Placing her arms beside the sleeping woman's head, she bent down and delivered a short, loving kiss upon her forehead. With a smile she rose to her full height and turned towards the door.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Kelly stopped mid-stride, glancing over her shoulder with a harsh glare directed at the forest pools and the cocky smirk below.

"How long were _you_ awake?" Kelly ground out, more than a little annoyed, not to mention caught off guard.

"Long enough for you to play _nurse_." Sandra purred out, drawing circles in the bedspread. Kelly raised a brow, trying hard not to look confused. After thirty seconds of silence Sandra rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the surprisingly comfy bed, mumbling under her breath. Intrigued, Kelly walked over to the bed, crouching down beside her blonde 'friend'. Verdant forests were downcast, lost deep in her own thoughts as one hand absentmindedly rubbed her stomach.

"How bad is it?" The green pools locked on to her own as her hand ceased its movement. "Show me." Kelly said neutrally only to get a childlike head shake in return. Kelly narrowed her eyes and glared at the newest addition to the team. She wanted to help but it seemed Sandra was being stubborn. With a sigh, Sandra lifted up her shirt, allowing the more experienced veteran to take a look. It was an angry red and would definitely scar, but at least it was a clean line now and all the charred flesh had been removed, replaced by new skin regrown through dermacortic steroids. It's amazing what medical technology could do. Kelly traced along the scar, calloused fingers ghosting the tender flesh below, glad that she had not been bisected.

"I'm sorry." Kelly paused in her observation to look up into her teammate's eyes for clarification. It was amazing how those green orbs could express so much emotion. "For dragging you all into this mess in the first place. Roland shouldn't have told you, any of you, what I was up to. Sorry for, uh, punching you in the stomach, and leaving Blue Team behind, especially you." Sandra put her face into the pillows, eager to hide the blush growing on her face. Kelly's hand on her waist was not doing her brain any favors.

"I should leave." The words chilled Sandra to the bone. She had apologized but things had still gone south. But she was greedy. She _wanted_ the white Spartan, no matter how much her brain told her that it was a lost cause.

"No!" she hissed. Kelly paused, watching her partner carefully. "Please. S-stay." Kelly tensed under the harsh grip on her wrist. Narrowed blue eyes met glazed, teary green ones. Kelly became lost in a sea of green, feeling her partner's worry roll off in waves. With a short nod, Sandra released her wrist, letting out a shaky sigh and collapsing into the sheets, as if the simple act had completely drained her of energy. Slowly, the blonde shifted and rolled over, her half-exposed back in full view of the older soldier. A shiver ran up the young woman's spine and for the first time Kelly realized it was quite cold in the room. _She's cold. I want to help, but I am not sure how. Maybe…_ She was still thinking about it as she took off her boots and socks, carefully plodding across the metal deck. She stood by the bed, unsure whether she should take the next step or not. But she did not have to think long.

"Get in here. Your feet must be as cold as ice." Sandra said flatly. Kelly slipped under the covers, careful to keep her icicles away from her partner. At first. Out of nowhere she put an ice cold foot right on Sandra's thigh, getting a surprised squeal from the blonde. The glare came right after.

"Ass." She said as Kelly's small smirk was in full view.

Sandra nestled her warm body into the curves of her teammate, eager to shoo away the cold. Reaching behind her, she grabbed one of the veteran's arms, draping it over her waist, nesting it over her scar with a few pats. "Now were even." She said warmly as she felt Kelly go rigid behind her. A comfortable, warm silence encircled them as they felt the ship hum with power, locked in their embrace.

"Hey Kelly?" she whispered. A hum was the only response. "Thanks for the second chance." A quick nuzzle to the back of her head was a heartwarming gesture. She was happy. Tomorrow may screw her over, but for today…the day may have started out shitty but ended surprisingly well. She closed her eyes as Kelly buried her face in the blonde locks of her partner, her body cocooning Sandra's smaller form, reveling in its natural warmth. She pushed any other thoughts out of her mind as she concentrated on the blonde beside her. Being so close to her, the scout could smell the faint hints of flowers and fruits from the woman's shampoo. Sandra looked so peaceful as she slept, a slight smile adorning her rosy lips. Eyes closed in blissful ignorance of the world around her. She looked like a puppy.

"Goodnight my little wolf pup." She whispered before succumbing to the soft embrace of sleep.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Not much to say here other than the next chapter will have a greater focus on the MC/Cortana relationship and finally get some damn answers for all this craziness that has happened in the background of our little lovebirds' story. Make sure to review, follow, and favorite! Till next time!


	23. Before the Fall

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Sorry it's been a while. I was on vacation then I got sick when I got back home. But never fear your Halo fluff is back on track and I am well again. School will be starting soon, so my update schedule will basically be whenever I can get time away from that. Sorry, but we all have our priorities. Today (or whenever you read this) we shall find out what Cortana NEEDED to talk to Admiral Hood about along with some other stuff I can think of. (This is why these take me so long. I don't plan them out, just write as I go). Note that there will be quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter.

*cough* *cough* ANYWAY…here is chapter 23!

 **23\. Before the Fall**

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **Medical Bay**

 **En route to Refit Facility Orbiting Neptune**

Kelly was roused from the deepest depths of sleep as something pressed gently against her chest. Her brain struggled to open her eyelids as she fought up through the levels of sleep, her every fiber tensing to strike out at the new sensation. Willing her muscles to remain where they were, Kelly eased her eyes open. Slowly, as the last remnants of sleep faded from her vision, the seasoned veteran came face to face with a waterfall of gold. Her eyes roamed downward taking in every facet of her younger teammate's body. Her porcelain skin glowed radiantly, almost painfully so, in the artificial fluorescent lighting of the medical bay. Sandra's smooth skin arced and curved beautifully as it stretched over her lithe frame. A frame Kelly couldn't help but admire. Propping herself up on her arm, she looked down upon her beautiful little archangel, During the night, she had nestled herself deeper into Kelly's musculature, trapping one of her arms across her taunt stomach.

 _She is so strong. So beautiful. So…serene._ The woman's thoughts drifted to and fro, with no real destination, as she observed her sleeping teammate. Without realizing it, Kelly began to lazily run her free hand through the blonde tresses, Sandra's responding shiver going unnoticed by the veteran. Sandra rolled over onto her back, a pleasantly surprise to Kelly. Cracking one green eye open, she casually glanced about the small room until she came upon two quizzical blue objects staring back at her, snapping shut almost immediately.

"Admiral Hood requires our presence on the bridge." Kelly spoke, already distancing herself from her warmer behavior of last night, moving back what Sandra had labeled "SPARTAN mode". But she was a stubborn girl. She would always fight to get her way. The second Kelly moved to exit the cave of sheets warmed by their combined body heat, Sandra clamped down on her teammate's arm, preventing any further progress.

"Nuh uh." Her childish choice of words seemed to throw Kelly off balance for a second. It's not like she wanted to stay in bed all day-no, she already felt leagues better and ready enough for another fight. Her body disagreed with her by sending a few weak signals of pain to her injured stomach and leg. Just enough to remind her what she almost lost. Her particular reason was quite a bit more selfish than that. She was kiss deprived and wanted some loving.

"Excuse me?" Came Kelly's flat and disbelieving response.

"Not until I get a good morning kiss. A _real_ one. Right…here." Her cocky tone was accompanied by a slender digit pointing to her lips. She was quite disappointed when a short, chaste peck upon her lips. But a promise was a promise. She let the Petty Officer go, her downcast prominent as she took a lightning fast cold shower and changed into a spare set of BDU's. Exiting the small restroom, she found it empty and the bed made. _What a wonderful night! I wish we could spend every night like that._ She sighed wistfully as the bed brought back memories of the previous night. She would cherish them forever, but duty came first. Sandra needed to be on the bridge. _At least I had a good run. Court martial here I come!_ With that smartass thought, she double checked to make sure she was cleared to return to her duties and made her way to the nearest tram, a dark cloud of thoughts following close behind.

* * *

It had been a _long_ night. Between all the tests and questions, Cortana only slept for an hour, maybe two. She understood the need why, but it still pissed her off. Though her day had brightened significantly when her 7-foot, green, friend walked through the door to her prison (she refused to call the thing a room). Her smile only grew as the Master Chief explained to four Spartans and an entire team of medical staff that she was needed on the bridge _immediately_. She gave a cheerful wave to the medical staff and stuck out her tongue at the Spartans as John carried her out of the room. She knew it was childish, but it made her feel better.

"Thanks for pulling me out back there." He didn't respond but, he didn't need to. She was just glad to be back. With still having to deal with being carried, she took the time to look around. It didn't take her long to realize they had passed the nearest tram that could access the bridge.

"Uh, Chief? We just past the tram…" She let the question hang as she looked up towards his visor, set forward but swiveling from side to side, always on the lookout for threats.

"You're…human now. You need to eat." While his concern was welcoming, she knew they wanted answers as soon as possible. She had to get to the bridge. Explain who Chief believed she was and what message she carried. Information not only important to the UNSC, but vital to humanity's survival.

"I have legs you know. I can walk on my own now, as surprising as that might be." Chief paused for a moment, as if realizing this for the first time. Finally, he eased her, legs first, to the ground where she stood shakily, leaning slightly. She took her first step and stumbled into the bulkhead. _Shit._ Her shoulder ached slightly, but ignored it. She could see his outstretched hand over her shoulder, hesitant to overstep some invisible line of friendship or try to make her feel weak or incapable.

"I'm fine." She shifted until she was looking directly at him but still leaning against the bulkhead. "Honestly. Their just a little stiff is all." The hand lingered a few moments more before it dropped to the side once again. Pushing off from the wall, she takes small steps in the other direction, using one hand on the wall to stabilize herself. The heavy footfalls of the Master Chief were right beside her instantly before speeding up and moving into her path.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously but not without a small bite to it.

"You need to eat."

"I thought you said they needed me on the bridge _immediately_?" Her brow rose in suspicion.

"Briefing is at 1100."

"And what time is it now?"

"1000."

The woman's silver-blue eyes light up mischievously as a sly smile spreads over her face. "My, my. Is the mighty Master Chief _lying_ to others just to get me alone?" He uncharacteristically shifted from foot to foot for a moment before answering.

"They needed to be informed." They conversation fell silent as neither was sure what to say next. What do you say to someone who somehow had come back from the dead? Before the silence became any more uncomfortable Cortana took another step only to be rebuffed by the green pillar of titanium standing in her way.

"Chief, please move."

"You need to eat."

Cortana let out a huff in frustration. "I understand your concern, but this is important." As she watched him shake his head an emotion she rarely felt towards him reared its ugly head: anger. Her eyes hardened as she glared at her longtime friend. "Chief, I'm only going to say this once. You _will_ follow me to the bridge where we _will_ have that meeting. And I swear to all that is holy…if you try to carry me again I _will_ rip you a new one. Are we clear?" Chief stiffened in surprise. She had never heard her speak in that manner before and it caught him completely off guard. But he wasn't ready to jump into whatever hell awaited him.

"Crystal, Ma'am." He had to force himself not to salute as the warmth returned to her blue face.

"Good. Now let's go see what trouble we can get into." Her eyes shown with happiness and mischief as she ambled along the lengthy corridor, the Master Chief keeping with her slow pace.

 **UNSC Infinity C-deck (bridge)**

 **En route to refit facility orbiting Neptune**

The seven heads in the room turned towards the hiss of the doors, signaling the arrival of the last two occupants. Cortana quickly surveys the room: Sandra, Admiral Hood, Captain Lasky, Commander Palmer, and the rest of Blue Team are the only ones there. She greets their apprehensive looks with a thin smile and a nod. Lasky is the only one who returns the nod, Palmer choosing to scowl instead. _Can't win 'em all_ she thought snidely before regarding Hood. "Admiral, I-" she cuts herself off when he raises a hand for her to stop.

"Roland, this meeting is to be sealed by my authority. And you are to erase every memory of this event from your databanks, are we clear?" The response was almost instantaneous.

"It will be done, sir." With that, the AI left them to their business. With that out of the way, Hood regarded the ex-AI before him.

"Before we continue, I would like some sort of proof that you are who you say you are. That you _are_ Cortana." Steely blue eyes held his gaze as the next words poured from her mouth.

"I can tell you how I survived, came to look how I do now. But as for some sort of proof? I'm sorry. I have none to offer you, Admiral." Lord hood looked to the others, gauging their responses, as he considered her answer. Lasky seemed to be deep in thought, the Commander seemed to have a permanent scowl glued on her face and the Spartan's expressions were unreadable behind their reflective VISRs.

"Very well. Proceed."

"After the New Phoenix Incident-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Didact's ship was destroyed. The _Infinity_ confirmed that the Chief was the only thing recovered from the blast." Cortana nodded as the green Spartan shifted uncomfortably from the painful memories.

"True. The _Mantle's Approach_ was destroyed over Earth. But not all of it." She ignored the curious and surprised looked directed her way. "The heart of the ship was able to make a jump to Genesis with my core personality. There, I was able to make contact with the Warden Eternal, the guardian of the Domain. Much of what we discussed was lost to me in my deteriorated state, but I was able to contact Spartan Wolfe subconsciously. Give her instructions to recover me, right after I was informed my matrix was unstable and would soon collapse. But it could be transferred into…this." She gestured to herself with her hands. "The details of the process aren't important, however there was another purpose of Genesis. It served as a control center for quantum prisons across the universe. Again, the details were beyond my rampant state, but the main thing to remember is that it holds things that the universe are better without. Long story short, that Elite you hunted, Ekan 'Satinee, he released someone the Warden and I were trying to keep locked up: The Didact."

Palmer snorted. "That's a little hard to believe. Chief killed him."

"You said he was 'contained', not dead, right Master Chief?" Hood added.

"Yes sir. He was composed in the Composer's Forge." Palmer's scowl deepened for a moment as she regarded the blue skinned woman for a moment before it lessened to a less furious version.

Cortana did not like the Commander's flippant dismissal of her story, but set her frustrations aside as she continued her story. "According to the Warden, he had been trying to escape ever since his defeat at the Chief's hands. Seems you riled him up pretty good, Chief." The Spartan remained silent at the crack thrown his way. "Anyway, he used the same process as the Warden used on me to reconstruct a body, sending out pulses of data to recover components he needed."

"Those could have been the mysterious whispers we were hearing about." Lasky mused out loud.

"Most likely they were, Captain. He must have completed his transformation because that hinge-head was able to unseal the quantum entanglement that housed him. Now he is free to wreak havoc across the Milky Way."

"If he is free, what's his next move? We need to be prepared." Hood asked.

"Unfortunately, beyond his strong hatred towards humanity, the Master Chief in particular, I could only offer conjecture and theories."

"And this…Warden, can he help us?" Lasky asked next.

"No. He prefers his knowledge of the past to any living creature. But if the Didact pushes the galaxy to the brink of destruction, I believe he would intervene." Cortana's admittance that they were on their own was nothing new, but knowing the Didact was back and angrier then ever was not a calming thought. Especially for the Master Chief, who glanced at his blue skinned friend. One he lost once. His hand curled into a fist. He was not about to let _anyone_ take her away again. Cortana shifted from foot to foot nervously as the others remained silent.

"We have survived this long by ourselves, but HIGHCOM will need to be told so we can begin to organize a plan of action. "A small smile emerged on the Admiral's face, leaving Cortana with a huge sense of relief. "Thank you, Cortana." The ex-AI let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in until now.

"Of course sir." The heavy air that had been circulating about the bridge seemed to lift, allowing everyone to breathe just a bit easier. Lasky looked to Hood, asking a silent question with his eyes. At Hood's nod of approval, he cleared his throat.

"Roland you can come back now. Blue Team, you are dismissed." The five Spartans began to shuffle out, their massive frames eerily quiet, like wraiths. "Spartan Wolfe, a moment." Said woman turned around, confusion evident on her face even though she knew exactly why the Captain asked her to stay behind. The doors hissed closed, sealing the four in quiet once again, resigning her to her fate.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I accept full responsibility for all rules and regulations that I breached. The members of Blue Team were unwilling participants of my personal vendetta and I let my personal issues impact the mission." She stood silent as Palmer raised a brow, as if asking _you really expect us to believe any of that?_ Granted, the members of Blue Team had come with her willingly (some more reluctant than others), but she was not about to let any of them take even the smallest portion of the blame.

"Roland, how bad is it?" Admiral Hood asked.

"Stolen UNSC property, Absent Without Leave, illegal modifications to UNSC equipment…I could go on but we would be here for hours." Sandra couldn't help but wince at the massive list of charges she was facing. She would get life in prison, easy. Probably more. Thomas rubbed his chin thoughtfully, pondering his options.

"Do you regret it?" He asked inquisitively.

"I'm sorry sir?" The Spartan responded. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she had been lost within her own world and completely missed her CO's question. Lasky repeated the question once more, not angered or frustrated in the least with his subordinate's behavior. The annoyed huff beside him proved that the Commander did not show the same approval of her errant behavior. Sandra thought about her answer. She was tempted to tell them a half-truth to try to improve her chances for the upcoming court-martial, but figured her hole was deep enough and figured a bit of truth couldn't hurt.

"In all honesty, sirs…no, I don't. Well, actually that's only mostly true. There is a small part of me that regrets my actions, but I would say for all intents and purposes, he deserved what had been coming his way for a long time. Too long, in fact." The three of them gave her a sympathetic nod. They all agreed he had it coming.

"I'm afraid news of your exploits have already reached the squeaky ears of some junior officer. They are most likely drafting your summons as we speak." Lasky voiced solemnly.

"Though it would be a shame if the orders were…misplaced. Someone must have misfiled them. It's a big system. By Roland's estimate it would take them a week to find it, 10 days if their system runs into any _unforeseen problems_." Sandra was truly surprised by the words spoken by _Infinity's_ Spartan Commander. _10 days_?! What the hell is she going to do with all that time. It took her brain only a few seconds to come up with what she thought was a sound idea: vacation to Earth with Kelly and Amber. If her career was going down in flames, she might as well pop the champagne.

"T-thank you, ma'am." She was truly stunned.

"Don't thank me. I was against the whole idea. I don't want to see you on this ship for the next week and a half. Is that clear?" The small smile on her face told a different story. Well, it was more of a grimace, but it could be interpreted many different ways. Sandra could only dumbly nod as her mind tried to fathom the amazing opportunity she had just been handed on a silver platter.

"Yes ma'am." The smile never left her face as she was dismissed. Once the newest Spartan exited the bridge, Palmer practically deflated, letting loose a long, tired sigh.

"Tell me again why that was _my_ job?" She threw a sideways glare at her friend and Captain, Thomas Lasky, who wore a sly smirk. _That bastard. I am so going to get him back. Tonight is poker night, just the two of us. Maybe with a little wine…_ her mind continued to delve into less-sociable thoughts as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Because you excel at such tasks, Commander." Lasky responded professionally before turning towards Admiral Hood. "You didn't have to stick your neck out like that, sir. HIGHCOM isn't going to like this."

"Maybe not, son. But being on the Council has its perks. One of those being giving promising young soldiers like her a small slice of happiness before Serin and the others inevitably crush it. She gave her all and they still want to plunge a dagger into her back." A tired sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head at the situation. When he looked up it was like he was a different person. All the emotion he showed before was hidden behind a stony visage. "If you will excuse me, I have preparations to make." Salutes were exchanged and Fleet Admiral Hood left the bridge.

"I'm going to regret making you do that, aren't I?" Lasky asked, though it sounded like he wasn't all that apologetic.

"You most certainly are, Tom. Wine and pizza tonight. And you're buying."

"Lucky me."

 **UNSC** _ **Stonewall Jackson**_

 **Refit facility orbiting Neptune**

Linda's bored expression was out of place on one of the many small shuttles designed to ferry troops to and from the station. From the remote location of Neptune, it would enter a short slipspace jump that would place it much closer to its planetoid destination, where its atmospheric thrusters would carry it to the nearest port. But those who thought the Spartan was bored would be gravely mistaken. She wasn't bored; she was nervous and apprehensive. After, once again, being forced off the ship for almost a week as _Infinity_ underwent repairs, she received a message. If she didn't know any better, Linda thought someone was giving away the warship's location to the media. But even if it was true, it was not her job to mend such leaks. She would leave that to others because she had more pressing matters.

 **Message Number: E 006-228776931**

 **Authorization: SOL1225-OSC5479**

 **Transfer: Oceania, Earth-UNSC** _ **Infinity**_

 **Priority: CIV-PERS (No Priority)**

 **Sender: Megan Dikos, Civilian**

 **Receiver: UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **, Spartan division (No individual selected)**

 **Linda,**

 **I heard what happened on Sanghelios. I don't know if you were a part of the fighting, but I hope you are safe and sound. From what has been said about the Arbiter, he sounds like someone who is willing to put the sour past of his species behind them and move on to a bigger and brighter future. If your ship ever returns to Earth and you are…able to meet I would be honored to be in your company. If you do find yourself in a favorable position, please don't hesitate to call! If you can't reach me personally, just call the other one.**

 **Safe travels,**

 **Megan**

 **Personal Communication Channel ENCRYPTED**

 **[CALL] [SAVE] [DELETE]**

 **Civilian Business Communication Channel ENCRYPTED**

 **[CALL] [SAVE] [DELETE]**

Linda had immediately saved both of them. While it frustrated her that such things would hold her interest, distract her from the mission, she did believe that such deviances could be exciting in their own way, as long as they remained contained. The sniper shifted in her seat, the small chair proving to be quite uncomfortable. Though that may have been in part due to the M6 tucked in the small of her back. Just because she was traveling to a human held world didn't mean she could drop her guard. That was how people ended up with a knife in their stomach in a dark alley. Linda had let it slip earlier in the day that she wanted to visit Earth again while in the midst of a discussion with Cortana. Talking with the ex-AI face to face was somewhat unnerving, but she trusted Chief's judgement and Chief said that the blue skinned woman was the real Cortana. Fred had heard her desire to return to sample some of Earth's marvelous cuisine from across the room and smartly kept his mouth shut. But in the quiet left by Fred's _incredibly_ smart choice, she could hear the quiet snickers emanating from Kelly as the scout watched the whole scene unfold before her. Linda tossed her sister a glare that could fell an elite before returning to the data pad in her hand, as Cortana had slipped out of the room.

The slight jolting of the ship as it docked brought the redhead out of the day's happenings. Had she really been out of it for the past two hours? Apparently so, as their pilot had announced that they had reached the spaceport in Oceania. Walking away from the busy terminal, both military and the occasional civilian moved out of her way in order to openly gawk at the enormous woman. The corners of her mouth turned down to form the barest of frowns as she made her way to the nearest vehicle bay, shifting her bag to the opposite shoulder. She _hated_ the looks she received outside of her armor. It was part of the reason she wanted to wear it all the time. Pulling out her data pad, she was able to access the vehicle network and peruse their selection. Most of them either had the barest of essentials or they were much more than she was willing to spend. Granted, being a Spartan for so long left her with a fairly sizeable bank account, she had no need to spend so much on something only being used for a week. The bay was starting to become crowded as more and more UNSC members made the long walk from the docking stations. Linda was quickly becoming uncomfortable, especially at a group of Marines who were whispering behind her. Taking a breath to steady her rising restlessness she did something she normally would never do: use her clearance as a Spartan to get herself bumped to the top 10 and made her vehicle selection.

She pulled the 8-ton behemoth to a small lot on base. More ostentatious than she wanted, the glossy black paint and red seats was a small price to pay to escape the mass of people still jostling for vehicles. Accessing the onboard communication network, she quickly typed in the personal link Megan had given her. Fixing the earpiece in place she placed the call. One ring. Two rings. Three. By the fourth one she was tempted to hang up but paused when the line clicked.

" _Hello?_ " The voice was soft and gentle, definitely belonging to a female. At least the sniper was on the right path.

"Megan Dikos?"

" _Yes. Who might you be?_ " At least she didn't sound hostile or annoyed her day had been interrupted. So far so good.

"Linda."

" _Linda?_ " The line fell silent. It was a few seconds before recognition struck the ocean haired woman on the other end.

" _Oh! Linda! It's great to hear from you! How are you? Are you alright? Are you hungry?"_ The redhead blinked as the rapid fire questions hit her one after the other.

"I'm fine. Though I have not eaten yet today."

" _Well that needs to change! If you're up for it that is. You must not have a lot of time until you leave again and if you have other things that you want to do, don't let me stop you…"_ Oddly enough, Megan seemed somewhat disappointed that she may lose her chance to meet a new friend. Linda thought she could tell something else within the woman's tone but quickly dismissed it.

"I have at least 10 days. Plenty of time. When and where?"

" _Wonderful! Uh…there is this small café out by the water, Diamond Sunrise, I think it was called. Do you have a specific time in mind?"_

"No."

" _Does 1:30 sound good to you? If you wanted, I could show you around town till dinner and grab something while were there?"_

She glanced at the vehicle's clock and saw that it was only 1100. She still had a few hours to burn. "That sounds… promising." She responded, trying to keep any emotion out of her voice.

" _Great! See you then!"_ This time, the line really went dead as the excited woman hung up to continue about her day. Linda shrugged at Megan's behavior. She really didn't understand civilian life. At least now she had an objective she could accomplish. The hard part was keeping herself sufficiently occupied between now and then. Strangely, she felt mildly excited, a thrum in her chest that she hadn't felt since the early years of her Spartan career. It was the thrill of trying something new. Only this time it wouldn't involve an Insurrectionist commander and silenced weapons. At least she hoped it wouldn't.

* * *

Diamond Sunrise was a small little building that looked over the beach. The décor mirrored its location, consisting of aquatic creatures of all shapes and sizes as they lazily swam across the walls and ceiling. Dimly lit lamps offered a pulsing ambiance that offered customers the feeling of being under the surface. All of these decorations didn't really appeal to Linda, who viewed them as obstructions to a clear field of fire. From her corner position on the balcony, she was offered a clear view of both the inside of the restaurant and a section of the beach that led to the building. Her piercing green eyes scanned for threats from behind her aviators as she sipped her water with lemon. A quick check of the time revealed it was only 13:20. She still had ten minutes to herself. Exits secured, these few minutes gave her time to think; something she was not keen on doing.

 _Relax, Spartan. Relax. Last time you tried to do something like this, you pulled a sidearm on an unarmed civilian. That will not happen again, is that clear?_ Linda nodded her head, as if answering her mind's question. _This…this…I don't know what this is. Just take it one step at a time._ She knew she couldn't treat it as a normal conversation, as Megan was not military, nor was the sniper any good at conversation. But she would take it on like she would any challenge. She would win, like Spartans always did. Whatever winning meant in this situation. Anything else that was floating around in her head was pushed aside by the scraping of a chair across the stone patio.

"Hi! Linda, right?" Megan smiled and gave a small wave. Her oceanic tinted hair cascaded down in waves almost down to the middle of her back, way past regulation length, but fit in completely with the ambiance of the restaurant. Compared to the last time Linda had seen her, Megan looked relatively plain. She sat down slightly across and to Linda's right, directly obstructing her view of the inside.

"Could you move chairs, please?" Megan blinked in surprise at the sudden question. She waited a moment to see if she would say anything else, but the Spartan remained silent. Megan tried to follow Linda's line of sight, turning around in her chair to gaze back into the building, but it was difficult to determine where the sniper was looking with her sunglasses on.

"Uh, alright." The scraping of chairs accompanied the woman's movements. An awkward silence descended upon them. Well, at least for one. The sniper was accustomed to silence, spending years behind the scope of a sniper rifle, so it didn't bother her. Instead, she focused on the sights and sounds of the beachgoers.

Almost ten minutes passed before the awkwardness became too much for Megan. _Is she really this quiet? Not a real great conversationalist, huh?_ Her quick observation of the quiet, redheaded giant seemed correct: most likely a veteran. She straightened up in preparation to begin a conversation. It was a tactic she had picked up from her brother.

"Why did you ask me to move?" Linda turned to her as if she had realized that she was still there.

"What?"

"Why did you want me to move?" She asked again, gesturing to the chair beside her.

"Habit. Sorry if I offended you." With the reflective sunglasses on combined with the neutral tone, it was hard to discern any emotions coming from the Spartan. But she had resigned herself to strike up a conversation.

"No, your fine. Mind if I ask what the habit is?"

"I do." Megan huffed in frustration. _Boy, she is being cryptic with these vague responses!_ Time to change topics.

"Mind if I ask what you do in the Navy?" The tightened posture did not escape her. "Only if you want to tell me that is."

"I'm a sniper." There was no reason for her to lie. She just wouldn't tell the _whole_ truth.

Megan couldn't help herself. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Oh? What's that like?" She stared at her hands in shame, red exploding over her tanned cheeks. _Great! Nice job offending her! That kind of question must be very personal and-_

"It's…hard to describe." Megan looked up towards her newest 'friend' with a stunned expression, a blush still lingering on her face. Years later, this question would be marked as the starting point of their lasting friendship, but at the moment Linda was struggling her way through an explanation. "It's like watching from far away, only in real-time. And every second counts, as lives depend on you. Failing to pull the trigger could mean the death of those under your command, and that is not an option." Megan gave a solemn nod at her explanation. She had seen some of the reports from the war. They were not pleasant; in fact, many gave her nightmares for weeks afterward. Billions of dead. Billions, if not trillions more displaced or wounded as they left behind their burning worlds. Just the thought soiled her previously happy mood. She needed something to uplift her spirits.

"Would you like to hear what I do?" Linda took another sip of her water and gave a simple nod. "I teach history at one of the primary schools near here. I just love showing their inquisitive little minds the lessons the past can teach us, both good and bad. If you don't mind, what was school like for you?"

Linda tilted her head just enough for it to be discernable to the woman across the table. _School?_ Memories of Mendez and the other drill instructors waking her and the other trainees up before the crack of dawn. Their training regimes that pummeled their small bodies the entire day, to the point where they were running on autopilot, only awake enough to eat and collapse into bed before the next day. Educational lessons on mathematics, history, and strategy with Deja. Finally, Mendez's training 'exercises' that pushed the young children to the brink of collapse. Linda didn't know what sort of schooling civilians received, but she knew it was _nothing_ like hers.

"It wasn't what you would call 'normal'."

"Then what would you call it?" Megan responded, propping her head on her hands. Linda's response was delayed as a waiter stopped by and took their orders, bringing a water for both women in apology.

"Having a purpose." The sniper let out once the waiter had disappeared again, with the smallest hint of defensiveness. She may have lost any sense of a 'normal' childhood at the age of six when she was conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program by Dr. Halsey, but it was all she had ever known. Her life before that of a Spartan was a distant memory. Only the occasional blurred shape or activity made its appearance, nowhere near anything recognizable. A waving hand in front of her face jolted her back into the present. Seeing that the redhead was back, Megan sat back down into the metal's rigid embrace.

"Glad to see your back. Where'd you go?" A lopsided smile accompanied the teasing comment.

"A place I don't usually visit." Her friend's cold, dismissive response caused her to frown. Clearly, she was not used to talking for long periods. Which the aqua-haired woman thought was strange, even for members of the military. _It's like she doesn't even know how to conduct a proper conversation!_ She didn't know how right she was, how much Linda had been struggling to carry it this far. With nothing more to say that would make the lunch even more unpleasant, the two fell into an awkward silence as they awaited the arrival of their meals.

 **Earth, Upper Atmosphere**

 **Oceania Region (Eastern Australia)**

"God damn it." Sandra released a ragged sigh of utter defeat as she slumped into her seat and tried to roll her eyes into her skull. Her normally tanned cheeks were red as a flare as she battled the embarrassment raging inside of her. Not bothering to rise from her relaxed position she glanced across from her to her other half. Kelly was as serious as ever, her neutral facial features hiding all of her emotions below the surface. Well…almost all of them. Not even her BDU's could conceal the red menace creeping up her neck. _Ah, similarly embarrassed, are we? Thank Christ we didn't take a civilian transport. What a nightmare that would have been!_ Her thankful prayers were cut off by a horrendous noise. One that had been haunting the two of them ever since they left the UNSC _Stonewall Jackson_ : a giggle. But not just any giggle. No this was worse. It was an innocent, light giggle that alluded promises of joy and curiosity. At least a first. After the first few dozen minutes that cute giggle seemed to morph into a demonic cackle that spelled certain disaster for the two Spartans.

Sandra had caught up to Kelly after she was offered her 'leave' by Commander Palmer. She had quickly explained her plan for the three of them to travel to Earth to introduce Amber to human culture. While initially reluctant, Kelly had quickly folded when Sandra leaned in and kissed her smack on the lips. It was innocent enough, lasting only a moment, but as she retreated, the blonde offered the scout a few hastily whispered words that were a little more…risqué. The shocked expression gave her enough time to lean in for another chaste kiss on the cheek before bolting down the corridor, laughing maniacally. After mentally deciding on taking a Pelican to the surface, the three of them ran into Blue Team's pilot, Erikson, who was absolutely enamored by their saurian daughter, agreeing to give them a lift to Earth. The four of them had boarded a Pelican that had been loaned to him by the UNSC as the Master Chief had totaled the last one landing on Taesh. Amber had been quiet as Erikson maneuvered the bird into a frigate bound for a station orbiting humanity's homeworld. Her attitude could be attributed to the fact that her head was on a constant swivel, wide, golden eyes trying to take in every detail of the dropship.

It wasn't until the frigate reached its destination that the trouble started. When asked if he could take soldiers from other units down to the surface, he obliged, forgetting he was carrying a three-year-old Sangheili who was still not used to humans that were not her parents or a select few others. As the first person boarded, a grizzly veteran, Amber let out a startled squeal and cowered behind her mother's legs. Sandra gave him a respectful nod, a motion he repaid with a grunt, and sat down as far as he could from the small child. The next several groups were a mix of officers and foot soldiers who paid the Spartan and Sangheili little mind, save for the odd scene of a human whispering to a small elite on her lap. The last on was a small ODST task force that had been rerouted last minute due to a clerical error. They stowed their gear and took the few last remaining seats. One of them sat next to Sandra, securing the metal harness before looking down at the small grey hand reaching tentatively for his leg.

"Well who do we have here?" A startled squeak drew the attention of a few passengers as the limb withdrew back into its cradle. Kelly smiled for a moment and resumed her meditation, content that Sandra could handle their curious daughter and her insatiable lust for new things. Inquisitive golden orbs peered out from behind her mother's leg. She peered up at the mountain of blackness that filled her entire vision with a sense of wonder. She reached out again, never taking her eyes off the darkened visor that looked down upon her. Her claw brushed against the titanium plates but jolted backward when the soldier shifted his leg.

"I Ambur." She stated as if everyone knew the name, pointing to herself. "Who you?" The man let out a small chuckle at the child's adorable actions. The fact that she was a different race didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"I am Stephen. Nice to meet you, Amber." He said, letting his smile pour into his voice.

"Tweeven…Tweeven…" She mused to herself. Perhaps she was trying to commit the name to memory, perhaps she was trying to form a question. You could never tell with three-year-old's. "Why you no wearing puwrple?" She asked as if everyone should be wearing her mother's colors.

Stephen belted out a hearty laugh, as did a few other passengers, now paying close attention to the child, having nothing better to do. The deck shifted as the Pelican cruised out of the hangar and into open space. Even departing from the Moon, it would still be a few hours' journey to the blue marble.

"Well…" He tapped his chin in a contemplative manner, trying to figure out how to best explain this to a child. "We have to be very quiet and wearing dark colors helps us sneak around." Amber tilted her head in confusion, mirroring Stephen's motion for a few moments before nodding vigorously, signaling to the ODST that she understood.

"But muver wears puwrple. Its pwetty." Stephen had to bite his tongue about Elites and the color purple, but passed on it when what she said finally registered. Where _was this child's mother?_

"I'm sure it's very pretty. Where is your mother though?" Amber let loose a giggle so wild that a few of the other passengers though she may have gone mad.

"You funny Tweeven! Muver right here!" She gave him a radiant, mostly-human smile, yanking on her mother's pant leg to get her attention. He looked up towards the woman in question. At well over six foot, the blonde beauty stood out like sore thumb, even among the armored ODST's. Her tanned face was quite exquisite, though it looked somewhat mottled with what he could only guess as embarrassment creeping up her face as she stared intently at the ceiling. His eyes moved down her arm to the black eagle grasping a trio of arrows and a lightning bolt in its talons. _She's a Spartan?_

"Ma'am, Stephen Starr, 105th Shock Troops Division." He stuck out his hand in greeting. She grasped it firmly, shaking it a couple of times.

"Sandra Wolfe. Used to be with Lone Wolves." Stephen let out a low whistle. The Lone Wolves was somewhat of a myth among the ODST: solo operators that would disappear for highly classified operations for months or years at a time and only surfaced when it was complete.

"A Wolf, huh? What was that outfit like?"

"Shitty. Never got my birthday cake." Stephen laughed at the dry humor.

"Where did you transfer? I thought the Lone Wolf thing was for life." Sandra's smile dimmed a little.

"It is. A Wraith made the decision for me. Sent me straight to the SPARTAN program." A moment of silence passed between the two, neither of them unsure of what to say next.

"So…purple? You _have_ read a tactical manual lately, right?" Sandra rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Funny. It was a spur of the moment thing." She let out a small chuckle. "The tech gave me a pretty weird look too."

"I was thinking of-" He paused mid-sentence as Sandra looked down at her daughter, who had been tugging her pant leg nonstop for the past minute.

"Yes?" She smiled as Amber reached out her arms towards her, a signal that she wanted to be picked up. She scooped up the child who quickly settled into her mother's lap. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"So, uh, who's the father?" He whispered as he leaned in. Sandra snorted at the ridiculousness of the question.

"There isn't one."

"So your raising her on your own?"

"No. We adopted her on Sanghelios."

" _We?_ Where is your other half?" Now he was confused.

"Right ov- Would you stop squirming?" Amber quickly explained that she was bored. So Sandra did what any parent would do in that situation: let their child run loose to torment the other passengers. Squeals, giggles, and muttered curses soon followed but she ignored them all like it was a daily occurrence.

"Aren't you worried about her?"

A sickly sweet smile spread across her face as she regarded one of the other ODST's who quickly stopped his hushed cursing, handing Amber what she wanted: his helmet. One she quickly dropped to the deck and grabbed his beard, giving it a heavy yank, earning a loud yelp from the veteran.

"Not really. Kelly would kill them before they could blink."

"Kelly?"

"My other half." She nodded in the direction of her spouse. A six foot- _holy shit she's tall!_ The woman looked like she was fast asleep but if one watched closely, you could see one eye crack open to observe the crew bay before closing again.

"Hyper lethal parenting. Got it." Sandra tried desperately to hold in her laughter, but gave up as it ravaged her diaphragm mercilessly. She slowly reigned it under control until it became a few chuckles every few seconds.

"That was bloody brilliant. You going to be around Eastern Australia anytime during your cruise?"

"Hmm. Maybe. Depends if the captain wants to pull the ship into port or not." Sandra nodded in understanding. They continued to discuss all manner of topics as Kelly kept a sharp eye on their daughter, both women flushing red at some of the questions of their intelligent, but naïve, little bundle of joy. _This is going to be a long week,_ Kelly thought sarcastically as a pink dusting once again covered her neck. _But for some reason I can't wait._ She smiled as she watched her little pup converse with the ODST sergeant, forcing the looming troubles from her mind.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Sorry for the delay. I know it's kind of a cliffhanger, but you will have to wait till next chapter to find out what happens to Linda on their outing. As for our augmented couple…their fun resumes on the morrow! Keeping a three-year-old inquisitive mind busy is going to be a challenge! Hopefully this was a good chapter. Let me know what you think! Most of what Cortana said was conjecture by yours truly, but let me know what you think of the possibility of the Didact returning. I haven't forgotten about the impending court martial. Her decisions have consequences. She needs to own up to them. Oh, before I forget: I have a special announcement for you all…

 _ **A SEQUEL IS IN THE WORKS!**_

Yes! You heard that right! I'm keeping it all hush-hush for now, but the cogs are turning and the puzzle pieces are starting to come together. More information to come later, so stay tuned! Until next time…peace out!


	24. It's Not the Fall that Kills You

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Sorry. School, XCOM 2, Halo 5 and Destiny have contributed to this long wait for your next installment of RW. That and severe writer's block. We are slowly wrapping up this story and I enjoy writing every word. Take heart that the RW series is not over yet! A sequel is on its way, eventually. For now though, enjoy some fluff with a side of feels.

 **WARNIG: Possible trigger ahead. Read with caution.**

 **24\. It's Not the Fall that Kills You…**

 **Earth surface, Sol System**

 **Oceania Region (Eastern Australia)**

Kelly had elected to clean her magnum for the fifth time that hour. It was not that it was still dirty. No, it was shining like crystal the first time she cleaned it, erasing any residue that had not become etched upon the metal barrel from its constant use. Like riding a bike, she went through the steps of dismantling the weapon, her mind elsewhere. Eject the magazine. Push out each round, placing them on the small counter in a careful line. Pull off the slide and the internal components, laying them before her like offerings to a god. She examined every piece like a surgeon would his instruments, her eyes scanning for even the smallest imperfection that could potentially hamper its proper function. Satisfied, she methodically rebuilt her sidearm, sliding in the clip and racking the weapon quite forcefully.

"Would you stop that?!" The harsh voice cut through the veteran's mental barriers, startling her. Kelly turned her head to see harsh blue eyes dig into her, Carlie's rainbow hair doing little to ease the look she was giving the woman. When Kelly didn't immediately respond, the annoyed woman let out a huff in aggravation. "It's hard enough for me to grasp that you have weaponsjust _lying out_ with a curious three-year-old running around, but no!" She fell silent as she collected her thoughts. Kelly had a feeling that this conversation was no longer about cleaning her M6. "Does that thing even have a-a what do call it…a safety?"

"No. Why would it need one?" Kelly asked, legitimately confused by the statement. The only weapons they had were constantly on their person and she was sure Amber was smart enough to not pick up any weapons that may be out in the open.

"W-why it would n-need one?" A sarcastic, bitter laugh escaped from the woman's lips. "Are you an _idiot_!? Why the _hell_ not!? Do you even know _how_ to care for a toddler?! What if she picked up your pistol and shoots herself, huh? What would you do then?" Kelly opened her mouth to respond, saying that Amber would never do something like that. But she closed it again as the doubt began to creep in. _How do you know she wouldn't? She is only three years old after all. What would happen if…_ and just like that, her conflicted mind produced scenario after scenario, each one more horrifying than the last. _What would Sandra do? How would she react? Am I even fit to be responsible for her, let alone a parent?_ While lost within the turmoil of her own doubt, she failed to feel the tears as they began their agonizing crawl down her pale skin, where they fell into her lap, moistening her clothes.

A sharp intake in breath could be heard from the front door. "Carlie! What did you do?" Brittany asked, horrified of what she could have possibly done to reduce Sandra's lover to such a state. The rainbow haired woman began to stumble out an apology, but she was cut off by a cold glare. "Leave. Go cool off somewhere." Her harsh tone ceased any excuse she could have made and she nodded dumbly, eyes cast to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect Amber." Brittany nodded. She understood what Carlie meant to do, but she went about it the _completely_ wrong way.

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to." Carlie cast a sorrowful glance back at the Spartan, who had fled into one of the bedrooms. With another nod, she left. Brittany stood in the room for a few silent moments, trying to figure out the best way to approach the woman. Her first instinct was to call Sandra and ask, but she didn't want to disturb the girls on their shopping trip. _Besides, I doubt Kelly can even wait that long for them to return._ With her mind made up, she tossed her belongings on the kitchen counter and walked over to the two bedrooms that finished out the little apartment. One door was closed, but the other one was ajar. Knowing that they were shut almost all the time, she knew which one Kelly had fled into.

She knocked softly, announcing her presence. "Kelly, are you alright?" Her voice ripe with worry and concern. There was a moment's pause before the woman answered.

"I'm good." Even Brittany could tell how strained her neutral tone was, trying to cover up the fact she had been crying.

"May I come in?" Silence was her only answer. Brittany had thought that maybe Kelly was trying to form a formal response, but as the minutes ticked on, she realized that one wouldn't come. Brittany bit her lip at the choice she had to make. Either she entered and risk upsetting the Spartan further or she left her to wallow in her emotions. In no way was Brittany about to allow this woman to wrestle with whatever was circling around in her head. Entering the room, she quickly found the woman curled up against the frame of the bed.

"Kelly." She approached the woman carefully, trying to be as gentle as she could. "What did you and Carlie argue about?" Brittany sat down across from the veteran. Her posture was stiff, agitated, but she could tell that the woman had been hurt. She wasn't sure how to talk to a Spartan but she promised herself she would do the best she could.

"It was a discussion." Brittany pouted at the Spartan's want to quickly dismiss the topic.

"Any conversation where someone ends up crying is not a discussion, it's an argument. Now, what did Carlie say to you?"

"That my parenting skills were sub-optimal." Her tone may have been genuine, but the words were definitely not.

"What did she _really_ say to you." Brittany asked again, her concern for the woman showing itself through her frown. Kelly shifted to a more comfortable position, but never lifted her head.

"That I am a…incompetent parent, likely to get Amber killed, leaving our weapons out for her to…" She trailed off, the onslaught of emotions too much for her. Brittany raised a hand to cover her surprise. _Carlie said that?! She owes Kelly a heartfelt apology. What she said was inexcusable!_ In her momentary flash of anger, she almost missed the whisper of a voice that carried the next sentence.

"Am I a…bad parent?" She reached out and grasped the woman's hand only for her to stiffen in response. Brittany tried to pull away, but found that her hand was trapped firmly in Kelly's.

"No you aren't."

"But you don't know me." Kelly mumbled out. This was so unlike her normal behavior, but Carlie's words had shaken her. She needed someone to talk to, work things through.

"True. But I know Sandra. Have almost all my life. Although she made friends easily, she never really felt comfortable enough with one person to establish something deeper than friendship. But that must have all changed when she met you. She obviously trusts you highly if she allows you to watch her back. And she must love you if she was willing to raise a kid with you, despite any setbacks either of you might have to face." Brittany smiled warmly as she saw the Spartan raise her head to meet her own kind green eyes. "Sandra would never place a monumental task upon someone she didn't trust and love unconditionally. Kelly, you have something few have been able to retain during this war: a family." Brittany's smile spread across her entire face as the scout's lips tilted up into a small smile. "I will talk to Carlie. I just want you to promise me something, ok?"

Kelly nodded slowly, as if the very question was a daunting task. "I want you to try new things. Can you do that for me?" Kelly looked at Brittany, her hopeful smile and shimmering emerald eyes.

"I will try." Kelly was unsure of the words exiting her mouth, but she refused to stop them. Nothing had stopped her from completing her mission before she met the beautiful, confident, caring… Her mind refused to finish the sentence, instead listing off any positive traits she had uncovered about the blonde. Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes as she watched the Spartan lose focus as a content smile completely shattered her saddened complexion she held only a moment before. _Yep. Hopelessly smitten. Girl's got charm, I'll give her that._ Seeing that the danger had passed, Brittany quietly left the room, allowing the Spartan to enjoy the moment alone.

 **LINE BREAK HERE**

Chatter and laughter rose up from the waves as families enjoyed their time on the beach, playing in the sand and enjoying what life had to offer. The boardwalk shook constantly as overzealous children, and the occasional adult, would chase one another across the ocean overlook. Couples held hands as they walked along as some shared frozen treats on a nearby bench or table, enjoying the warm night. The darkened sky mirrored their joyous mood, as the stars shone brilliantly, allowing their luminescence to bathe the blue waters in their natural light. Linda and Megan walked among them, eating in silence. The had passed by an automated food dispenser and had purchased two large hot dogs, topped with a variety of delicious condiments and toppings. The sniper had long thrown her wrapper in a trashcan, but Megan ate her dinner at a much slower pace, content on enjoying every bite. The passed through the crowds in silence, Linda's stature not helping the curious stares that always seemed to come her way when she was among civilians. It's not every day someone saw a pale-skinned woman with piercing green eyes and red hair tower over everyone she came across. As much as the sniper valued, and to some extent enjoy what she does, she had always _hated_ the stares. How others would see her and judge her based upon her appearance alone. But she never really cared; their opinions didn't matter. The mission came before all else. Having someone to speak to outside of the military was…different. Whether it was a benefit or not was still to be seen. Tilting her head down, she caught Megan shoving the last bite of food into her mouth, the oversized portion puffing out her cheeks like a chipmunk.

Megan glanced up on instinct and caught Linda quickly looking out to the ocean, clearly avoiding the shorter woman. _She was looking at me, why?_ The answer came to her almost instantly as she caught a drop of mustard that threatened to mark her clothing. _Oh. That's why. Shit!_ The last expletive coming out as a jumbled, muffled mess as she spat out the words before her brain could stop them. A deep blush highlighted her many features as she covered her mouth with a hand to prevent further embarrassment. If Linda had noticed anything at all, she made no mention of it, which Megan was grateful for. She was embarrassed enough as it was. She eventually was able to swallow the last of the food, deciding to apologize on her poor manners.

"Linda, I am terribly sorry about that. It was distasteful, sloppy, and just plain gross. I promise it won't happen again. We all make mistakes, right? I understand if you want to leave." She looked down towards the floor, nervously anticipating a response. A few moments passed. Nothing. "Linda?" She tried again. No answer. Looked up to find the woman gone. She frowned as she looked at the spot where the red head was supposed to be. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Order and cleanliness is a centerpiece to military culture. How could you shove half a hot dog into your mouth!?_ She continued to grumble to herself as she looked around the boardwalk hoping to catch sight of the woman that had piqued her interest. Surprisingly, her red ponytail could be seen a few dozen feet away, staring off towards the ocean. By the far-away look she held, Megan guessed she had been there for a while, easily missing Megan's apology entirely, something she was grateful for. She wove her way through the thinning crowd to stand next to the Spartan. A silence enveloped the two of them as Megan watched the remaining people on the beach pack their things and leave. Being a teacher, she was never accustomed to long silences with others, but she tried to respect her new friend's boundaries, instead occupying herself with cleaning her fingers.

"The ocean is quite…beautiful." Linda's sudden comment drew her attention to the red-headed sniper.

"What?"

"The ocean is beautiful." Linda repeated. Megan took a moment to compose her thoughts.

"Did you have an ocean where you grew up?" Megan internally winced as Linda shifted subtly. _Another nerve. Your great at finding these things, aren't you Megan?_ Her mind chided her.

"I don't remember. It was glassed during the war." She looked at her record a few months ago, and found out she had been born on Verent, an Outer colony world that was glassed during the war with the Covenant. Any memories of her before she became a Spartan had faded into a few blurry images that she couldn't make out. For all intents and purposes they didn't exist, so Linda didn't bother reading any further. But she had been trained on Reach, before returning to it many years later to participate in a desperate defense against one of the largest Covenant fleets in history. But Reach had been her home, and carried with it a dark cloud of bitter, angry memories. But she was able to compartmentalize her emotions and fight on. For her brothers and sisters that fell defending their home.

"I'm sorry. I can't even imagine what that's like. I have lived on Earth my entire life. I got lucky. I can't say the same for some of the kids I teach. What they have gone through…its beyond my imagination. When the Covenant hit Earth, we were forced to evacuate. I was forced to relocate to North America for a few years while they rebuilt my home. When I returned…" Megan closed her eyes and released a sad sigh. "It was different. So much had changed. I barely recognized it. But I never stopped teaching. Or helping others." A small smile broke out over her face at the memories of inquisitive children as they sat beside her curiously as explosions ripped apart anything and anyone caught within them. She turned to face Linda, who tilted her head to catch the expressive blue eyes. "This may seem a bit intrusive, so you don't have to answer, but…did you fight for Earth?"

Linda considered her request. Her first thought was to deny any involvement with the operation, protect any potential leaks of classified material, as well as her own role. But as she stared into the hopeful blue orbs of the woman beside her, she began to reconsider. _I don't think she would be the kind of person to leak any amount of intelligence to the public, let alone military operations conducted on home soil_. Besides, without knowing _who_ she operated with, it would be difficult to pinpoint her role, other than she had been involved in the battle in some capacity. Not only that, but the defense of Earth wasn't exactly a closely held military secret. Linda didn't see the harm in informing her of the positive.

"Yes I-" The rest of her sentence died in her throat as the shorter woman wrapped her in a thankful hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. She had not expected contact of any sort, let alone something so personal. So when Megan wrapped her arms around the Spartan's strong waist, she couldn't help but stiffen in response as a hand twitched towards her M6. Though as warm and inviting as it was, she was quite uncomfortable and stiff as a board. Linda did _not_ want a repeat of their last meeting. Realizing that her hug was not being returned, Megan slowly unwrapped her arms from the sniper, gazing up into twin green pools filled with surprise and curiosity, among others. Megan clasped her hands behind her back as she found a loose pebble immensely interesting, trying her hardest to avoid the woman's naturally sharp gaze.

"So, uh…I guess you're not a hugger, huh?" There were a few moments of silence, but Megan did not dare look up for fear of breaking some aspect of their fragile friendship.

"Come on, it's getting late." Linda stared down the boardwalk with Megan right behind her.

"Would you…" She cleared her throat as her voice cracked and began again. "Would you want to do this again sometime?" She finished hopefully. The sniper remained quiet as they made their way through the darkened streets, but kept her head on a swivel. She was not about to have a repeat of their last meeting. Finally, the two of them reached Megan's apartment. Linda stood back to allow her into her home. She had been hoping the entire trip back that Linda would say something, anything, but she never received a response. Failing to hide a frown, she purposefully marched up towards her complex. Her hand paused over the door release when someone called out her name. She turned to find Linda, mouth half open, as if she was struggling to say something. Seeing that this was an improvement, she waited patiently for her to respond. Linda shifted from foot to foot for a few moments before seemingly to come to a decision.

"If you're going to give me another hug tomorrow, I would appreciate a heads up beforehand." Her frown quickly disappeared as she processed the redhead's words. While not phrased in the way she would have expected, it was pleasant nonetheless.

"You've got it, Linda." She hit the door release, waiting for the sniper to disappear around the corner before she entered her building, still grinning like an idiot. _I can't wait for tomorrow! I wonder what she wants to eat?_ With that question fresh on her mind, she entered her apartment for a good night's rest.

 **LINE BREAK HERE**

"What's sex with a Spartan like?" The question caught Sandra completely out of the blue, almost sending her sprawling into a light pole. She turned to face her walking companion, her face red from the combined anger and embarrassment flowing through her.

"Where the hell did that come from?" She asked in an aggravated tone, throwing in a glare for good measure. Indigo folded her arms across her chest, not the least bit dissuaded by her friend's response.

"Oh please. A blind man could see the looks you've been throwing her way. So don't get so defensive and just answer the question." To her surprise, Sandra turned her gaze to the floor _Is she…scared?_ Seeing her friend was in trouble, she softened her look, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey. I'm sorry. What's wrong? I want to help, not just for my own satisfaction though." Sandra let out a snort at Indigo's interest in her love life, but her eyes never left the ground.

"It's…complicated." Indigo showed her support with a gentle pat on the back of Sandra's hand. "I want to, but I'm not sure if she does. Personal wants aside, I'm not sure she even knows…how. Dumb, I know, but I don't want to force her into any situation she isn't absolutely comfortable with." A depressing sigh escaped her drooping frame. "She isn't like anyone I have ever met. I can't just go up to her and say 'Hey, wanna fuck?'. I don't want to ruin what I have with her, not again. I don't think I'll get a third chance. I'm scared Indy. I don't know what to do." _Indy._ She hadn't heard that nickname in years. Not since Sandra left on her first deployment, eight years ago. She only used it when she was absolutely serious about something. From the looks of it, this had been on her mind for quite a while. She brought her friend in for a loving hug, whispering encouraging statements. Indigo broke the hug, but held Sandra firmly, as she still had some words she wanted to say.

"From the sound of it, you're not scared of the intimate aspect of your relationship, but what may happen if you two decide to take that next step?" A nod. "Have you talked to her about this?" A shake of the head. Indigo looked towards the blue sky above, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"You know what?" She blurted out, startling the Spartan surveying the street beside her. "We should go shopping, you know, to get you something nice." She kept talking, not giving the blonde any change to rebuke her offer. "When is the last time you bought something nice for yourself?" Sandra paused. She had to admit it _had_ been a while since she last bought anything. Since she was last on leave, in fact.

"It _has_ been a while."

"That settles it, then!" Indigo responded enthusiastically. "Shopping time! And don't even _think_ about spending any of that hard-earned pay. It's on me." She held up a slender finger, stopping the Spartan as she opened her mouth to complain. "I don't want to hear your excuses Sandra, it's on me, alright?" The blond let out a sigh of defeat, nodding her head. Indigo smiled and released her friend, continuing down the street in search of food.

"You know, it's not nice to force your kindness down other people's throats."

"Yea, well, too bad." Sandra nudged her playfully, enjoying the time she was able to spend with her friends and family. _Before the shit hits the fan, that is._ Indigo must have sensed her momentary negative vibe.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yea. Just have some stuff on my mind, is all."

"Well, food makes everything better!" Sandra had to chuckle at her friend's upbeat attitude.

"That it does. Tacos?" A broad smile seemed to almost split the auburn-haired woman's face in two.

"Tacos?! OH HELL YES!" A few bystanders threw the duo a curious glance as they raced down the street in search of a piece of heaven piled into a crunchy shell.

 **UNSC** _ **Infinity**_ **S-deck**

 **Docked with UNSC** _ **Stonewall Jackson**_

The Master Chief stared out at the deep blue gaseous sphere, its hydrogen and helium makeup lazily swirling in the upper atmosphere. The deck was empty save for the lone hero in olive green armor. With Fred off training with some of the other Spartans, Cortana mysteriously disappearing somewhere on the ship, and the rest of Blue Team enjoying some R&R on Earth, it left him alone to his thoughts. He never really liked the downtime between missions. Gave him time to think, to _remember_. Questions he didn't have the answer to would float into his mind where he would quickly dismiss them. Anything that distracted him from the mission was a liability. He never really was troubled with these lapses in combat in the past. Cortana would often keep him company, proposing strategies and maneuvers that would keep his mind busy and his body alert.

After she…perished, things were _difficult_. In order to escape the incessant memories of his companion that plagued his mind, he put himself through mission after mission, trying desperately to keep his pain locked away. He quickly realized that he was pushing himself much too hard, even for him. But he couldn't stop. It was either combat or face the lingering memories of _her._ Kelly and the others expressed their concern at their leader's relentless regiment, but left him alone after he brushed off their concerns. After all, if the _Master Chief_ said he was fine, he was good to go. Stars twinkled in the blackness of the void, a sign that the cycle of life continued onward. Stars were born. Stars died. It mattered not, the universe continues onward. Time, the ultimate juggernaut, waits for no one. He was so focused on the stars before him and the thoughts that circled in his mind that he did not hear the door open.

"You know, as big as you are, you are a remarkably difficult person to find." A small smirk evident in her voice. He turned around, revealing his longtime companion, still dressed in her Forerunner suit. Her blue eyes seemed to literally glow with happiness as she gazed upon the soldier before her. She had so many things she wanted to say, to _do_ , but she kept her pace. Even with only an organic brain, it was agonizingly slow, but she held out. She had to. John was only starting to get used to the idea that his friend was back from the dead. Cortana believed that would make anyone uneasy. "Mind if I join you?" a few tense moments passed before he gave a slow nod. Releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding back, she sauntered over, standing beside him and placing her hands on the railing. She glanced over to see that he had resumed his previous position, staring out silently into the void.

 _Say something._

…

 _Hello? Anyone home in there?_ She fiercely blinked away the thoughts that were creeping into her skull. She wanted to say something to him, to reassure him, to confide in him, anything. But as much as she wanted to, the words would not come.

 _He is standing right next to you! Just say something!_ But as much as she craved to break the ice on her reawakening, she just couldn't form the words to do it justice. So she settled into the bleak, awkward silence that consumed the pair once more.

"I kept them." Her head snapped towards him as his sudden outburst broke the suffocating silence.

"What?" Her voice just above a whisper. He turned to meet her gaze. Standing almost two feet over her, he looked down into her curious, hopeful blue eyes and joyous smile and was once again glad that he could hide behind his faceplate. Even so, her gaze seemed to bore straight into him. Cortana could always read him like an open book, even under all his armor. He looked away momentarily, assuring himself she couldn't see his minute changes in expression. Steeling himself, he met her steely-blue orbs once again.

"Your tags. I still have them." She blinked in confusion.

"My…tags?" Master Chief slowly opened one of his gauntlets, revealing two small tags on a thin chain. A small gasp of surprise left the ex-AI's mouth as she gingerly reached out, ghosting her fingers over the small remnants of her past life. She regarded her chip with a sense of detached belonging. She knew this was her, her very _being_ , encased in a small metallic and crystal shell. Her old life, one that was still a part of her, but that was no longer who she was. The gleaming shreds of steel partially hidden behind her chip were what really fascinated her. The first two she gently moved to the side, knowing the Spartan's information by heart. What was engraved on the last two tags, however, took her breath away. The first tag was a standard identification tag issued to all personnel in the UNSC.

 **Cortana**

 **Service #: CTN 0452-9**

 **11/7/2549- 07/25/2557**

But the second one…the last one…held a simple message, but the heartfelt words meant more to her than anyone could ever know. Tears threatened to overcome her defenses, but she rapidly blinked them away. The mere _notion_ that he had not forgotten her, held on to her memory, _cherished it_ even, meant everything to her.

 **A loyal ally and a trustworthy friend.**

She carefully wrapped her hands around his gauntlet, cradling the tags inside. She could feel him stiffen at the contact, but her warm smile seemed to radiate even more as he relaxed. Before she understood what she was doing, her head rested against his battered chest plate, releasing a ragged, but content sigh as she did. She could feel each imperfection on her cheek. She didn't even know she was crying until the tears splashed on the deck.

"T-thank you John." He never responded, but she didn't need him to. He could have stopped her if he wanted, but he didn't. She sighed wistfully as she stared out at the stars around them. Only one word could come to her at the moment: _perfect._

 **Come Back Next Time!**

I was going to write more in this chapter, but I didn't want to 'force' the story just for more words. I tried to rewrite a few parts, but I didn't like them. Sorry it took me so long. School has been a center of focus for me and I had some serious writer's block on this chapter. Next chapter will contain something I'm sure some of you have been dying to see, to make up for this two-month wait. This story will not lose its Sandra-Kelly focus; (Could I get some ship name recommendations?) but I want to include what happens to the other characters.


	25. Blissfully Falling

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

An extra-long chapter for you all this time (9k+ words)! School was being a pain so, I had to deal with that beast first. Not to mention that this chapter was particularly difficult to write. For your wait, there is a surprise at the end. As always, this is a mature piece of work, so take care when reading it. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and as always, all constructive criticism is welcome! Whelp, with that boring stuff out of the way, let's charge into chapter 25!

 ***Warning: Possible triggers ahead***

 **25\. Blissfully Falling**

 _ **One Week Later (3 days till court martial)**_

 **Sol System, Earth**

 **Oceania (Eastern Australia)**

"Damn it." She ran a hand through her golden mane as she stared at the small screen before her. Sure enough, Roland had given her exactly ten days of freedom before it would all come crashing down around her. The short, simple message ordered her to report to HIGHCOM in three days to conduct the official tribunal. Usually they would send marines to escort the accused to the facility personally. It looks like they were taking it easy on her. Either that, or she had some friends in _very_ high places. A sardonic chuckle escaped her, filling the empty bedroom with her own voice. _Three days. Three days and my career is over. The most likely outcome will be a brig on some arid, backwater shithole, out of view of anyone I know. It would be years before I got out, maybe decades. Who knows what it might be like when I'm released? Indigo and the others would most likely be happily married, maybe even moved off planet. Blue Team…oh god, I didn't even think about Kelly. She would be angry, devastated for sure. And Amber…shit! Who will take care of her!? The reason she's on the Infinity is because we're there to protect her!_ Her mind continued to spiral down even deeper, each horror darker than the last.

She shook her head violently. No, she couldn't think like this. It was getting her nowhere. She needed a plan of action, a failsafe, in case unforeseen problems reared their ugly heads. With a determined huff, she tossed the pad onto the bed, and made her way out of the empty apartment, locking it behind her. She was going to protect those important to her. Lessen the inevitable fallout from her court martial. She had some calls to make.

 **Undisclosed Location, Sol system**

 **Unknown Time**

Major Reilcat walked along the dark, decrepit streets, the occasional street lamp casting a foreboding glow that was quickly swallowed up by the cold, almost evil, atmosphere. He tugged the collar of his trench coat up further, to ward away the biting cold that seemed to seep into every crevice. He did not worry about facial recognition out here. Any cameras had been destroyed years ago, and neither the local government or the UNSC had sought fit to replace them. He checked his armor and sidearm were secure under the guise of adjusting his clothes. Although there were no cameras, one could never be too careful. Even the dark had eyes. His booted footsteps hardly made any noise, but in the quiet of the night, they seemed to boom like rolling thunder. He eventually made it to his destination. It was someone's home once, but no longer. Now it looked like a decaying corpse, with the moldy, peeling paint, the shattered windows, and the faint bloodstains that marred its walls, a chilling reminder of a different time.

He solidly knocked twice on the metal door that, although scarred and torched, seemed much newer than the rest of the building. Muffled movement could be heard on the other side. A small flap opened at about eye level, revealing a pair of night vision sunglasses.

"Who is it." The man snapped.

"It's me. I have what you want." He replied coldly.

The guard grunted and closed the flap. He had been through this routine more times than he could count. He would knock, they would 'converse', the flap would close again, then the door would open after the doorman cleared it with their boss. Sure enough, not a minute or two later the metal opened with a groan. He stepped through while the guard closed the door, casting the room into darkness. He instinctively raised his arms as the glorified doorman patted him down. Seemingly satisfied he grunted and opened another door which led downstairs. As the door closed behind him he heard the guard mumble this his coat made him look older than dirt.

"Yea, those sunglasses make you look like a dumbass." He growled out as he descended the stairs. _Fucking idiot._ A frown was plastered to his face, a result of dealing with the UNSC for months on end. He cleared his mind as he reached the end of the subterranean corridor. _Forget the UNSC._ He pounded on the metal vault door that separated him from his paycheck. Anything less and the sound would not be able to penetrate the thick steel door. It was quiet for a few seconds before the steel contraption was slowly wrenched open. As he passed the threshold, it was like stepping into another world. Gone were the peeling walls and rusted doors. Tables displayed holographic images as people of varying race, sex, and build spoke with each other, passing orders, surveying components and weapons, or just minding their own business.

In the middle of it all was Wilhelm Sundance, flanked by three of his guards. At 6'2", he was not the most intimidating person, but his lack in physical appearance was more than made up for by his skills as a tactician, brutality, cunning, and sheer determination. As he approached, Wilhelm turned his head, brows furrowing in confusion for but a moment, before a hard smile broke out.

"Ah, Alexander! How good of you to join us. I heard from my guard upstairs that you brought what we needed?" His steely blue eyes seemed to bore into the Major, but he ignored the coldness they seemed to exhibit as he glared back with the same cold gaze.

"I did, _Wilhelm_." A small smile broke out on his face as the man before him seemed to frown, but he couldn't be sure. A few tense moments past as the men stared one another down before Wilhelm burst out into a deep, bellowing laughter, his mustache bouncing happily in time with his face.

"Still like to push people's buttons, don't you?" He held out his hand for what the Major had promised him.

"I have conditions." He said, the smile falling from Wilhelm's face. One of the men standing beside the leader stepped forward menacingly.

"That was never part of the agreement. The boss-" The rest of his words stopped in his throat as his brains exploded out the back of his skull, spraying the floor and anyone standing nearby with blood and gore. The corpse slumped to the floor as gravity caught up with the present. Alexander's still-smoking pistol dropped to his side, ready to be used again if it was needed. Wilhelm cast an uninterested glance at the dead man and waved for his body to be taken away.

"Never liked him anyway. Never shut up. Now, what are your conditions?"

"I want in. Full access. I hate standing on the sidelines."

"Oh, do you now?" The leader's tone was icy, but Alex laughed it off. He had the upper hand and they both knew it.

"You need me." He pointed out smoothly. "It would take time and money to find someone else that would willingly get you the information I have. More, if you had to _persuade_ them. You and I both know you can't proceed without it. So why don't we skip the bullshit and go straight to the part where you pay me what I deserve and give me what I want." Wilhelm ground his teeth behind his thin frown. The man before him was arrogant, ambitious, narcissistic, greedy, and overall, a complete asshole. He would have had him shot long ago if he wasn't so useful. Truthfully, he had earned a spot in his inner circle for a long time now, but he thought the man was too stupid to figure that out. He was wrong. Reilcat was intelligent, surprisingly so, and his contacts will make the next steps of his plans astronomically easier. They had come to trust each other. The needed to, if what they were about to perform was going to succeed.

A genuine smile spread across Wilhelm's face as he extended his hand in agreement. Alex took it and shook it firmly. "Well then, now that we have that sorted out, what _do_ you want?" A laughter, more along the lines of a maniacal cackle, broke from the officer. He shook his head as a smile broke out on his face.

"A simple request, really." His dark green orbs seemed to come alive with something sinister, bathed in pure hatred. His graying blond hair seemed only to add to the frightening appearance. "I want to kill the Master Chief."

"I think we can acquiesce to your request." Wilhelm responded gracefully, accepting the offered chip. The two men walked over to the nearest holotable, inserted the chip and watched the vast amount of data flow under their control. "One step closer, Alex. One. Step. Closer." He saw the man smile and nod out of the corner of his eye.

 **Earth surface, Sol System**

 **Oceania Region (Western Australia)**

Linda wiped a pool of sweat away from her face as she attacked the bag once more. The bag swung freely from its suspended chain like a seesaw, unused to the amount of force smashing into it constantly. Although, she was sweating quite a bit, her workout was just starting. She had inquired to Megan about a nearby gym and she pointed this particular one out to her, as she had a membership of her own. Linda glanced up from her current bout to spot a familiar blue mane of her headed in her direction. She made eye contact with Megan, who held up a bag of food in response. Lunch time. This had been the norm the past few days. Megan would go to work, while Linda hit the gym or explore the town, they would meet up for lunch, then they would go their separate ways once again until Megan was done teaching for the day, where they would meet up again for dinner. She nodded quickly, refocusing on the bag. A flurry of punches slammed into the abused material before finishing of her bout with a roundhouse that sent the bag swinging on its chain. She quickly settled the bag and joined her new friend for lunch.

"Do you always show off like that?" Megan asked, handing over her order.

"I was just finishing up."

"Sure you were." She retorted sarcastically, taking a bite of her food in an effort to block further communication. Linda's brown furrowed in confusion momentarily before shrugging and diving into her own food. They maintained a slightly awkward silence as they ate, not content with bringing up topics that might be offensive or insensitive. _Especially_ the insensitive ones.

Megan took this time to formulate what she thought were suitable topics of discussion. Most things she would normally ask one of her other friends were given a wide berth, either out of fear of upsetting the taller redhead, or the woman giving her a blank stare until she clarified herself. Linda was definitely an odd cookie in her book.

 _Even with the military background, I would think she would at least know what some of these things are. Her entire life seems to revolve around the military. Not that unusual per se, but it seems like the military is her only life, like she has nothing else. No family, friends, home, nothing. Its…eerie. Not to say that her lack of attachment has made her dull or dimwitted, not in the slightest. She is remarkably intelligent; I would even hesitantly call her a 'prodigy'. Hell, she could easily put some of my professors out of a job!_

Her small chuckle received a raised brow from the sniper, but Megan just waved her off.

 _Not only is she mentally imposing, but physically as well. At well over six foot, she would not be what you call a 'normal' height for a woman her age. It's kind of frightening actually._ Out of curiosity, she took a look at the woman's pale face. Her emerald orbs were as fierce as ever but she caught a flash of something else within them.

 _Pain? Sorrow? Guilt? Grief? A combination of all of the above and more?_ It was an odd mix to pick up in the impeccable sniper she had come to know over the past week. The look in her eyes was…haunting.

"What?" Linda had caught her staring. _Crap._

"It's nothing. Never mind." She added dismissively.

Linda pursed her lips and continued to bore right through her friend. "It's not nothing." Her serious tone left no room for argument. Megan was going to argue but the conversation was stopped as five boisterous men entered the lobby. Everything about them, from their clothing to their haircut screamed 'military'. Not very inconspicuous, but who was she to judge? Megan used them as a distraction, rapidly tossing away the remnants of her meal and venturing over the a nearby bench press.

Linda, followed suit, mentally readjusting herself to block any of the previous conversation with Megan so she could focus on her workout. Thinking about frivolous topics not associated with the mission was an unnecessary expenditure of energy. And right now, her mission was to finish her workout. So, concentrating on the metal bar suspending 400 lbs. above her skull, she lifted it from its housing and began her workout once more.

"Asshole!" A voice hissed.

Linda paused, unsure if she was hearing things. Then she heard it again. It was still quite low, but she heard the anger in it clear as day. More importantly, she recognized _who_ said it. Setting the weights back on the bench, she sat up and glanced around. She almost ignored it and went back to her workout when a flash of blue and white caught the corner of her eye. In the corner, shrouded in darkness by a blown bulb was Megan conversing hotly with someone. The shadows beside the man seemed to shift, turning one person into five. Even in the darkness she could tell that they were the same five males that entered the gym earlier. Linda could clearly see the terror in her eyes. _Not again. Never again._

Megan backed took another half step backward as the five slowly encroached on her. She should have realized when the first guy touched her that she should have gotten the hell out of there, but she let fear overtake her, back her into a corner. Flashes of that pistol gleaming hatefully in the moonlight. Her breath hitched as something bumped into her back. She could feel the tears threatening to pour no matter how many times she told herself to stay strong.

She considered herself attractive, and she knew what kind of attention she might draw, but she never really _thought_ about it. She believed it wouldn't happen to her.

 _But now it's about to, isn't it?_ The darker part of her mind shot out.

"Is there a problem here?" Megan felt herself practically melt in elation as the stern voice lanced over her.

"No, not at all! We were just showing her the proper technique on one of the machines." Megan felt herself smirk as one of the soldiers tried feebly to explain their actions.

"No you weren't. Leave. Now." She could _feel_ the men glare over her to the woman behind her. For a moment, she feared they would attack, but they stepped back and moved towards the exit.

"Fucking bitch!"

"Goddamn Spartan!"

"Always ruining our fun..."

Megan waited till the last one walked out the doors before sliding to the floor, hot tears in her palms as she cradled her face.

"Are you alright?" Linda asked softly, crouching down beside her.

"Now I am." She choked out between sobs. "Thank you." She whispered. They stayed like that for a while, allowing Megan to work her way through it. A few people came to check on them, but were quickly waved away. Linda patted the traumatized woman's back in an awkward attempt to comfort her. Her skin prickled at the sensation. Overcome by the emotion, she latched onto the only person by her side. Linda froze at the sudden embrace, but was able to awkwardly return it…sort of. Needless to say, the sniper wasn't much of a hugger. As they broke apart, Megan chuckled cheerily.

"Thanks again." Linda nodded. "So…you're a…Spartan?"

"I am." Megan heard the edge in Linda's voice. Yet another sensitive topic. She would have to tread carefully.

She wiped the dry tears away with the back of her hand, white blemishes dotting her hand. "Damn, ruined my makeup." A dry chuckle left the teacher's lips as she shook her head at the idiocy of it all. Another silence, no less strained but somehow _warmer_ than any before it, filled the void.

"We should leave." Linda stated, though its sounded more like an order than a suggestion. One Megan had no trouble following.

"My workout is over anyway." Accepting the pale hand extended in her direction, she was pulled to her feet. They quickly left, eager to escape the stifling atmosphere that seemed to press upon the two the longer they remained. Megan couldn't tell for sure, but she felt as though she had entered a new area of friendship with Linda. What it was or what it might entail was completely unknown to her, but she was trustworthy if nothing else. Whatever came, she would welcome it.

 _A Spartan, huh?_

 _ **Later that night…**_

 **Sol System, Earth**

 **Oceania (Eastern Australia)**

The apartment was mercifully quiet. Sandra and her friends were chatting amicably in the main room. A few days ago, Carlie had offered a sincere and heartfelt apology for her horrid behavior earlier in the week. At first Kelly was unsure whether to forgive the biting comments, but reluctantly agreed when Amber had buried herself in the woman's clothes, giggling loudly. It was an adorable sight which could make even the cruelest heart melt like a popsicle on a hot summer day. Since then, the rainbow-haired woman was determined to make it up to her any way she could, occasionally offering to take care of Amber for a few hours to give the Spartans a much-needed break. Who knew a three-year-old Sangheili girl could be so utterly exhausting?

Kelly was analyzing the report Fredric had sent her on the current status of the _Infinity_. He revealed that the damage was more extensive than previously thought, and as a result, Blue Team would be grounded longer than originally planned. A slight tug on her sleeve brought her gaze upon her daughter looking at her with pleading eyes, arms outstretched. Wordlessly, she scooped up the young alien, gently placing her on the bed beside her. Amber gave her a quick nuzzle in appreciation before turning to her toys once again, lost in her own little world. Kelly returned to her report, happy to have her daughter beside her.

"Mommy, wat dis?" Amber's naturally inquisitive personality drawing the scout out of Fred's report. She held a data pad in her tiny hands, poking and turning it, confusion and curiosity evident on her face. One of her touches activated the pad, throwing a bright blue glow into the room. Amber squealed in shock, burying her head into her mother's side. Kelly smiled warmly at her daughter's adorable behavior and stroked her head lovingly.

"It's alright. It won't hurt you."

"Is mommy sure?" Amber asked, warily eyeing the pad like it was a wild creature.

Kelly placed a light kiss on Amber's head, who cooed at the attention. "Yes." Amber looked up into her mother's blue eyes, as if searching for any sign of deceit. Evidently finding none, she nodded a few times and returned to her toys, once again oblivious to everything around her. Kelly reached for the report again, but paused, casting a glance to the one on the bed. It obviously belonged to Sandra, that much was clear. She glanced between the two, unsure which to look at. Curiosity getting the best of the Spartan, she picked up the other pad and began to sift through its contents.

Most of it did not hold the Spartan's interest. Armor specifications, vitals (beyond checking that she was healthy), orders (which she left unopened), military record, the list went on and on. But one file caught her attention.

 _Mandatory appearance…court martial?! What did you do?_ Her surprise quickly morphed into anger as she read past the summons and into the reasoning, along with the discussions she had with HIGHCOM representatives. Not once, _once_ , was Kelly, or any other member of Blue Team implicated in assisting her with what was now termed a 'personal vendetta'. White hot anger rolled through her veins, incinerating any other lingering emotions. Her jaw clenched tighter at every line she read. Her fist curled at every dismissive word. She was angry at the way Sandra dismissed everyone else, claiming sole responsibility, stating that Blue Team did nothing to help her accomplish her personal vendetta. She felt insulted. She was angry at the fact that Sandra would not allow Blue Team to also be accountable for their actions. They didn't need protection; they were a team. They were all to blame. She was beyond angry. She was _livid_.

Snatching up the pad in one hand and Amber in the other, she stormed out of the bedroom, towards her blonde target. The rational part of her brain told her that this would only lead to further problems, but she pushed those thoughts away. No more secrets. She wanted answers and she _would_ have them. She stood across from Sandra, who sat on the couch. She could feel small hands play with her hair but ignored them, focusing her attention on Sandra, who had noticed the looming figure and since stopped speaking.

"We need to talk." She met the eyes of Indigo, Carlie, and Brittany before returning her ice-cold glare onto the only person that deserved it. " _Now_." Sandra's smile faltered slightly at the unwavering, frigid glare, but held her ground.

"What about?" She answered, her instinctual competitive edge flaring up. Brittany seemed to pick up on the rapidly deteriorating situation and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Hey Amber?" She waited until the small saurian looked in her direction "Want to get some ice cream?" A moment of confusion passed over the girl's face before her eyes lit up in unbridled joy. She had tried it once before and it had quickly become her favorite treat. With a happy squeal, she practically launched herself into Indigo's arms, who giggled at the child's antics. The two of them practically dragged Carlie out the door, stating that they would be back 'later'. With the others gone, the oppressive and uneasy atmosphere quickly returned a hundredfold.

"Do you think we are weak? That we can't defend ourselves, be responsible for our actions?" Sandra was taken back by the question, but not the venom laced within the words. She sat up straighter on the upholstered sofa.

"No. Why-" Kelly tossed the pad on the couch, her glare not lessening in the slightest.

"Then why are we not included in your after-action report to HIGHCOM for your _mandated court martial hearing_?" Kelly knew, on some level, that Sandra was not going to get away from this unscathed. This message is proof of that fact. She just wasn't ready to believe it. A lance of fear shot right down her spine at Kelly's words. _She knows?! How?_ Fear unrelentingly clutched her heart as she fumbled with the data pad. Sure enough, right there on the screen for anyone to see was her mandate to appear before UNSC High Command for her actions upon the _Infinity_ and the derelict Forerunner structure. She cursed herself for not keeping a better eye on her things. But that didn't change the fact that Kelly had looked through her stuff. She did the only thing she could think of: she lashed out.

"So you search through my stuff?! What, you don't trust me?" She snarled. Sandra couldn't help herself. Issues of trust had always been a sour point for her.

"I _do_ trust you." Kelly responded icily. "Why did you not alert me you were being court martialed?"

"Because it's none of your business! It's not your problem and it _certainly_ isn't your responsibility! I can look after myself!"

"And Blue Team can't?" She crossed her arms defensively as Sandra stood to face her, the green orbs burning with a flurry of different emotions.

"Of course you can! Your living legends!" Kelly's lips twitched downward. She hated when people referred to her like that. That innate sense that she was better than everyone else because of what she was.

"Then treat us like it. Tell the Admiralty that Blue Team _assisted_ you." Sandra pursed her lips to keep her from screaming obscenities at her scout.

"No." Kelly stepped menacingly into Sandra's personal space, just inches from her face.

"Why." It wasn't a question. Kelly was dead serious.

"Because," Sandra ground out. "It isn't your fight, and I will sure as fuck not drag _you_ , or any other member of Blue Team, down into this hellhole!" Kelly's eyes narrowed, as she tried to glare daggers into her stubborn partner.

"We are not children. Don't treat us like such."

"Treat you like chi-" She curled her fists as her anger reached its boiling point. "I'm trying to _protect_ you!"

"We can take care of ourselves. Don't insult us. Don't insult _me_." Sandra took a few deep breaths to try to cool her rapidly fraying nerves.

"What I'm _trying_ to do is to keep Blue Team from being fucking _blacklisted_ by my personal vendetta!"

"They wouldn't blacklist us. We're too important. Too noticeable." Sandra screamed in rage at her extremely calm, if icy, partner's demeanor. It was really starting to get under her skin. Her rage flooded her senses as she stomped back and forth, in complete lack of any filter whatsoever.

"You Spartans are all the same! The mission, the mission, it's all about the damn mission! Hell, if they ordered you to stop breathing you'd follow it! No wonder…" As Sandra continued to belittle and smear the S-II's name, Kelly reached a level of anger that surprised even her. Part of her knew that Sandra was just upset, scared, and nervous, and rightly so. Like many Kelly had come to meet over the years, Sandra expressed these insecurities as anger and rage, so she understood, in a way. But enough was enough, Sandra may have not _meant_ the words she spoke, but she would not have _anyone_ tarnish the image of her fallen brothers and sisters.

Her barriers broke, rage flooded every inch of her being and for the first time since her childhood on Reach, Kelly raised her voice in anger.

"At least my family is human."

Sandra abruptly stopped speaking, whipping her head around to look at the person who insulted her so deeply. The world was quiet for that moment, as if time had been placed inside a cryotube. Regret stung every nerve in her body, as if her body had been repeatedly kicked. Realization. Kelly could see that clearly. She had gone too far, they both had. Flakes of sadness and guilt speckled with the emerald orbs that seemed to swallow her every thought. But today, the gems held something they were normally without: an overwhelming sense of anger that seemed to boil away any other emotion, like hot plasma.

"San-"

"Out." The harsh whisper grated against her ears like nails on a chalkboard.

"Sandra I-" Again she tried, softer this time.

"Get. Out." She flashed her teeth in what could be mistaken for a primordial show of ferocity. Tears traced the outlines of the distraught Spartan's face, though the blonde didn't seem to acknowledge their existence.

"I'm sorry. Pleas-"

"Fuck off, Kelly!" Sandra spun on her heel, racing into the bedroom, slamming the door so hard it rattled the windows. Kelly stared sorrowfully at the door, hoping desperately that she could do it all over again. Bile rolled in her stomach as she lowered an outstretched hand. She was disgusted not only with her behavior, but her lack of social aptitude. Kelly knew she had to apologize, at least let her know she was sorry. Sandra wouldn't listen to anything she could possibly say in the state she was in now, so it was in her best interest to leave and allow her teammate time to calm down. Wrapped in a jacket, Kelly left the apartment, determined to make it up to her wolf.

* * *

The minutes passed by in a blur of tears and self-loathing. Or were they hours? Sandra didn't know anymore. At some point, she had closed all the blinds and shut off all the lights. Why? She couldn't remember. But she _did_ vividly remember vomiting more than her fare share into the toilet. Tissues covered much of the bed, but she could have cared less. All in all, she felt like shit. Complete and utter shit, both physically and mentally. How could she have said such things? She had spent so many years looking up to the Spartans, hell, she idolized them.

 _But noooo, I had to go and run my big mouth! Sure, I was angry that she found out, but there was no excuse for me to tear into her like that! And it was my fault for leaving the damn thing on the bed in the first place! I…fuck. I'm a horrible person, a terrible excuse for a partner, and, shit, I suck pretty badly at parenting._

Depression and self-loathing coiled around her like a python, slowly crushing her until there was nothing left. This was a train wreck from the beginning and for once, she was glad that another big choice was being made for her. Lately, her choices had been far from sound. In 72 hours,her life in the military would be over. The thought was a frightening one, yes, but at least she wouldn't be a hindrance to anyone any longer. She had made all the preparations she could and was determined to see this through to the end, no matter the cost to herself.

A soft knock startled her from her haze. Realizing that Bridget and the others had returned, she moved to open the door. Her body had other ideas. A tired, frustrated groan emanated from the bed. _Wow, body, thanks. Can't even get the door now, huh?_ She mumbled 'come in' before turning over, her back to the door. The soft clicks and the muffled footsteps were the only sounds as someone entered the room. The quiet, even breathing of the other person was the only sign that she was not alone. Sandra wanted to tell the other person to leave her alone, but found she did not have the energy to do so. Faint footsteps could be heard about the room, but Sandra could have cared less. She just wanted to be left alone. She would apologize for her poor behavior later.

But the soft click of the door never came. Instead, a subtle pull on the mattress, as if a small weight was placed upon it. She recognized it immediately. It was Kelly. Shame and guilt tugged at her heartstrings and she did nothing to stop them. She didn't _want_ to stop them. She deserved it.

"Sandra." One word. One word and she nearly broke down again. She didn't want to go through this again. She had already tortured this woman enough. She would not lead her on any longer. It wouldn't be right, nor fair.

"Go away. I have nothing to say to you." She tried to sound angry, but it came out broken and defeated. Kelly did nothing to stop the aggravated sigh from escaping her lips.

"I came to apologize and I will not talk to your back. Turn over." Sandra's ignored Kelly and pulled the sheets over her head in an attempt to escape the entire ordeal. She knew the fabric offered no _real_ protection, but if she imagined hard enough, she _believed_ it could shield her fragile shell.

"Fine." As she listened to Kelly stand up, she smiled as yet another bout of tears poured from her face. _It's over at least._ Well, until Kelly yanked the sheets off her and was _hoisted_ out of the bed. She struggled as best she could with her arms pinned, flailing her legs to no avail. It was hopeless. Kelly had her in a vice-like grip and it was clear that she was _not_ going to let go. She eased the two of them to the floor, ensuring her grip around the blonde remained strong. A wave of heat passed over the blonde as she was pressed into the curves of the scout's body. Her own body shivered in anticipation, preparing itself for what would certainly come next. Unfortunately, Kelly took this as another attempt to escape and wrapped her legs around the blonde, further clouding her mind, sending every nerve in contact with her teammate into a frenzy of hypersensitivity.

 _Where did this come from?! Why now, of all times?!_

"It was not right of me to say such things, no matter what you said." Kelly started, but it was difficult for Sandra to concentrate on anything with the rumbling thunder right next to her ear that sent a bolt of heat straight through her stomach. Every shift was _electrifying_ , every breath felt like _fire_. She chewed her lip to keep her rising heat in check, to concentrate on the pain.

The minutes seemed to disappear as she desperately suppressed one urge after another. It was almost sadistic how the innocent touches seemed eager, almost hungry, to test the blonde's limits. So Sandra switched tactics, focused on her breathing. That seemed to do the trick, as the urges, although still very much present, were much less severe. She almost moaned in relief as Kelly released her. _Finally! I don't think I could have lasted much longer without doing something stupid._ She closed her eyes for a few seconds, mentally counting the beat of her heart. Calm enough, she looked up to meet twin sapphire pools that regarded her curiously.

"I'm alright." A nervous laugh. A brown eyebrow raised in disbelief. _Woo! Ok, I'm good._ She still owed the scout an apology after all. Stamping down her urges the best she could, Sandra focused on the words exiting her mouth.

"Listen, I…I don't know what came over me. I know it seems like a terrible excuse, but I have had…difficulties trusting others in some of my past relationships. Some were worse than others." She shifted her gaze to the floor, unable to look Kelly in the eyes. "It's funny, you know? I have known you for only a short amount of time, but I trust you more than anyone I have ever met. But despite all that, I still acted like a complete asshole. And for that…well, there is nothing I can say. I was way out of line."

Sandra rubbed her eyes with her palms to scrape away the building tears. Kelly remained eerily silent behind her.

"God damn it. I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Sandra continued to speak, but the words were lost on the veteran. The only thing she could see was the pain and sadness that Sandra radiated for only her to see. Behind the cocky visage, under the armor, was someone who needed love and affection, just like everyone else. If her time away had told her anything, it was that certain things are worth cherishing. Duty, family…love. Some things were just worth fighting for. Though she had come to love her two girls, it was not until just a few hours ago, that she learned that she could not _live_ without them. Their warm smiles, their joyful laughter, the sheer feeling of _belonging_ they constantly bombarded her with. Kelly was sure as _hell_ notabout to let that go without a fight.

"Sandra. Look at me." Hesitantly, Sandra looked up to meet her blue eyes, her green ones filled with fear and guilt.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Green eyes flickered around the room before coming to a rest on her. A slow nod.

Bridget's words echoed in her head. _"I want you to try new things. Can you do that for me?"_ A tender smile spread over the Spartan's features. _I can. I can indeed._ Resting her hands upon her angel's shoulders, she eased her down to the floor. Sandra squeaked, surprised, but did not try to interrupt, only watch. Slowly, ever so slowly, Kelly leaned down until their lips almost touched, warm breaths rippling across exposed skin. Her deep blue eyes searched her partner for any sign of discomfort or fear, one simple notion and she would back off. Nothing.

Kelly closed the barest of distances, capturing Sandra's lips with her own. It was a clumsy as the first one, as their mouths did not fit perfectly together as one. Her muscles nervously continued to search for purchase until she felt a warm pair of arms slither around her neck, allowing her to finally relax. She poured every emotion she could think of into her movements, desperately wanting to wash away any doubt.

 _Marvelous_ , _enticing_ , _incredible_. There were so many words in the English language, but Sandra couldn't think of a single one that could accurately describe what she was feeling. _Magical_ was closest her clouded brain could drum up. But she didn't care. Not in the slightest. Her hands ghosted up her partner's neck, pulling her chestnut locks loose from their entrapment. She smiled as the woman shivered above her. She buried her hands into the silky, brown perfection, loving how it tickled her face. They broke apart, breathless, staring fondly into each other's eyes.

Sandra didn't want to acknowledge it, that little prick of uncertainty that remained within her clouded mind, but she voiced it anyway. She was deathly afraid of the answer.

"I don't understand. Why-" Kelly placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"I. Love. You." Each word was punctuated by a loving, tender kiss. It was barely above a whisper, as if speaking any louder would break the spell. There. She had uttered a secret she had kept close to her chest these past few days. Just speaking the three simple words to the woman who she owed so much felt _exhilarating_. Beyond was the unknown, but she had her light, her angel, to show her the way.

Sandra felt a thrill run through her bones, the likes of which she had never experience before. She linked her arms around the veteran's and pulled her in for another kiss. She was in _pure bliss_. All the difficulties, the problems, the world, seemed to just fade away when they were together. She pulled away, giggling as she felt Kelly clumsily try to follow her. Her hands rubbed up and down her scout's back, tracing the outlines of her body that lie just beneath the material. Kelly rested her head in the crook of the blonde's neck, unaccustomed to such menstruations, but enjoying them all the more. It was unfamiliar, but welcome, _oh so welcome_. She needed more. More of her touch. More of her taste. She _craved_ for her wolf pup.

"Do you trust me?" Sandra whispered, uncertain.

The intense, yet cherished kiss felt like ice against her flushed skin. Sandra's legs quivered dramatically, a bolt of heat ran straight through her core.

"Always." It was soft, tender, a tone Sandra knew was reserved only for her. Yet another thing to love about her scout, her bunny. Her _everything_. Sandra clung desperately to the brunette, fearing if she let go she would lose her forever.

"Closer. Please, I need you." Sandra whispered, breathing heavily. Kelly caught on, scooping the blonde into her arms. Sandra coiled her legs around her waist like a python, melting into her lover's curves. _Perfect_. On instinct, Kelly squeezed the supple flesh of her rear, loving the startled squeal expelled from her full lips, the way her flesh shuddered in guilty pleasure.

Kelly maneuvered them to the only logical place. The sheets were warm and inviting, whispering secrets of carnal knowledge. Her lips found their new resting place, eliciting a moan from the younger Spartan. But from within her rapidly clouding mind, a sole thought caused her a moment of pause. I was just a moment, but Sandra knew better, something was wrong. Kelly was always sure of what she did, never hesitating.

"Everything ok?" Sandra asked, worried. For a moment, she was tempted to lie, say she was fine. But that was what landed her in trouble in the first place. She wanted to tell the truth, but simply didn't know the words to express her hesitation.

"Just relax. Don't force anything, do what comes naturally." Sandra said understandingly, something Kelly was grateful for. "We'll go as slow as you need." She added warmly. "Just one thing?"

Kelly hummed in answer, breathing in the vivid scents of her lover.

"A-a little light? I'm flying blind here."

"Rodger that." Kelly reluctantly separated herself from her second half, immediately missing the warmth. She adjusted the display by the windows, allowing some of the pale moonlight to trickle though. She turned back to the bed and felt her breath hitch slightly as her heart leapt into her throat. Sandra released her golden mane from its containment, which fell unbridled past her shoulders. The pale light seemed to bathe the woman in an angelic glow, sending a bolt of heat straight through her. She didn't realize she had returned to the bed until she was dragged down into another white-hot kiss that set every nerve ablaze.

"Are you ready?" Sandra whispered, peppering Kelly's exposed skin with more of her _fire_ , the veteran releasing a soft purr of happiness. Sandra slowly pulled Kelly's shirt up her body, placing a kiss on her stomach, her sternum, collarbone and finally, her lips. Sapphire eyes closed, embracing every second their bodies were connected. Kelly purred contently as a familiar weight settled itself on top of her hips. Absentmindedly, her hands slithered up the blonde's lithe stomach, before coming to a rest over her breasts, squeezing gently. Sandra had to restrain herself from not ripping off their remaining clothing and ravaging her right on the spot. She wanted to do this slow. She wanted to do this _right_.

She tossed her own shirt to the floor before reaching up behind her, unclasping her bra and tossing it to the side, baring herself to the love of her life. Any doubts that the brunette would not find her body attractive were quickly quashed as Kelly massaged them, focused on the variety of Sandra's reactions.

"Use your tongue. Bite them, but be gentle. Please." Sandra breathed in between her soft moans of pleasure. Kelly nodded in understanding before bringing the succulent flesh to her mouth, licking and nibbling, careful not to hurt her. She could never hurt her. Though it was not the most physically demanding activity, Kelly was starting to sweat, making it difficult to concentrate, and she was not about to miss a _second_ of this. Reluctantly pulling herself away from Sandra's wonderful breasts, she pulled off her own bra, tossing it uncaringly to the floor. Roughly wrapping her hands around Sandra's shoulders, she drew the woman into another tender kiss, purring at the feeling of their bare flesh sliding against each other.

Sandra gazed lovingly into the deep blue orbs that remained fixed on her, dark with desire. Their breath intermingled as they came up for oxygen once again. Hands continued to explore, curiously kneading the pale flesh that was exposed to the open air. Sandra was slowly unraveling. Kelly's every touch was magic, her lips like ice, memorizing every movement her beautiful face made. Her hands wrapped around the veteran's shorts, giving a short tug to express her intent. Kelly's face was tinged a healthy pink, but she nodded her consent, hot breaths tickling her matted, golden mane.

The shorts revealed pale, intimate flesh, millimeter by millimeter. Sandra discarded the clothing, staring at Kelly in all her heart-stopping beauty. Milky thighs squirmed restlessly, nervous of the attention they received.

"My eyes are up here." Sandra blushed beet red at the fact she had been caught staring. Sandra chuckled nervously as she met her partner's twin oceans. She blinked dumbly a few times, a naughty smirk spreading across her flushed cheeks. She leaned in until they were a few inches apart.

"Is that so?" She said innocently, brushing a hand up her thigh. Kelly gasped softly, swallowing heavily, trying to keep her composure, but failing miserably. "Well, how can I help myself when I'm looking at…" She trailed off, burying her face into the crook of the brunette's neck, drawing her tongue slowly across the salty flesh. " _Perfection_." Sandra was delighted in the vivid shiver emitted from Kelly's hungry body.

Sandra quickly relieved herself of the last remaining articles of clothing, straddling her veteran's hips. She was quickly reaching her limit, but one lesson remained. She gingerly took one of the veteran's hands and placed it on her own center of heat. Kelly flinched at the sudden change of surface but did not move away.

"You feel that?" Sandra half-moaned, her senses quickly becoming overwhelmed. Kelly nodded, an indication she understood. "It means I'm ready." Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she lowered herself on top of her partner, a wistful sigh echoing around the room. They held onto one another tightly, as their sweat was acting as a natural lubricant. Emerald met sapphire and never wavered, even as their goal crept closer with every push, their combined breaths forming a cloud of lingering heat around their bodies.

 _So soft. So pleasant. So…perfect._

The combined heat acted like a warm fire drawing them in, relaxing them, focus on the waving ripples of orange as they licked the open air happily. So lost was Kelly, that she didn't realize what was happening to her body until she felt an irresistible surge from the innermost center of her being, exploding through her body at an alarming rate.

"S-Sandra, wha-" What remained of her words died in her mouth as her wolf claimed her lips once again.

"Shhh. I'm right here with you." Kelly only released an adorable whimper before her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as the surge of heat overtook her.

* * *

Sandra cuddled Kelly's sleeping form, their combined body heat negating the need of any bedsheets. Slowly, she worked her hands from her shoulders, down to the small of her back, and up again, keeping her hands busy as her mind wandered. _That was…that was…she is…she is…gorgeous._ Sure, she had been somewhat clumsy, but it was endearing in its own way. Kelly's apparent nervousness only added to her 'cuteness' factor. The woman had been through hell and back more times than she could count, but Sandra was overjoyed that she was able to give such a marvelous, courageous, loving person something she truly wanted in life. Sandra smiled warmly, hugging Kelly just a bit closer, as their act of becoming one replayed in her mind. _She said she loved me! She loves me! She loves me!_ She giggled softly, fully aware of her lover pressed against matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep that stupid smile off her face, no matter how hard she tried.

"Why are you smiling?" The sudden noise startled her, but the Spartan always slept with one eye open, a battlefield habit.

"Oh, just…thinking." Sandra responded absentmindedly, caressing the woman's arms, her green eyes full of love.

"What about?"

"You." Kelly raised an eyebrow as her mouth twitched upwards. Sandra didn't feel the need to push for an answer to the unspoken question. Neither said a word as they lay together, content with their position.

"Did you enjoy what we did? Was it good? Was _I_ good?" Kelly stared at her with an even expression, the remains of her smile vanished, as if it had never been there in the first place. Sandra waited patiently for a response. But patience had never really been her strongest asset. She shifted nervously, not eager to leave, but able to easily break away if she needed. Almost ten minutes passed in silence and Sandra was regretting the decision. As she moved to separate herself, she felt Kelly pull her close in a fit of instinctual possessiveness.

"Your performance was beyond words," Sandra smiled unabashedly at the praise. "Though I do have one question." Sandra made a gesture for her to continue.

"Can we do it again?" She burst out laughing, ignoring the disapproving look given by her teammate. She began to laugh _harder_ when her hysterical mind seemed to find the link between rabbits and mating. Tears poured down her face as her diaphragm clenched painfully and her lungs desperately fought for air. She was able to calm down after a few minutes, her laughter now reduced to the occasional giggle.

Suppressing another giggle, she leaned in and captured Kelly's lips for what may have been the hundredth time that night. Kelly accepted the unspoken apology, rolling both of them over until she laid atop her blonde angel. She had an idea in her mind that she wanted to try, but wanted her wolf pup's approval.

"I wanted to…try something, if that is acceptable." Sandra tilted her head slightly, her image all the more endearing to Kelly. A golden brow raised, curious, but she did not ask why. Even if she had, Kelly would _never_ tell her where she found this suggestion. She would take it to her grave. A warm smile and a scorching kiss on her collarbone gave her all the response she needed.

Kelly worked slowly, paying careful attention to each subtle reaction she elicited. Her lips ghosted over warm, tanned skin, marking her collarbone. Her icy lips on Sandra's breasts left the poor woman shivering for more. She trailed her tongue around the abdominal muscles, smiling delightedly at every gasp her pup made. The wet muscle retreated back into her mouth, leaving Sandra whimpering at the lack of pleasure, breathing hard. She gently raked her hands up and down her angel's thighs, enjoying the goosebumps that formed on her skin. She followed the trail of heat to its source, eyeing it with determination.

Sandra stared at the ceiling, absently wondering why Kelly stopped, when she felt something _wet_ touch her most intimate area. She went rigid as a bolt of lightning thundered through her body, electrifying everything it touched and scrambling her brains. Kelly moved to back away, thinking she had hurt her, but was stopped by Sandra's voice, dripping with lust.

"Stop, and I'll shoot you." Kelly visibly relaxed and resumed her mission.

"Better than any MRE…" Kelly mumbled, enraptured with her task. Sandra blushed to the tips of her toes. Sandra's walls fell one after the other in rapid succession. An unquenchable tsunami of heat burned in her veins, drowning out every other sensation besides her pleasure. Reflexively wrapping her legs around her lover, Sandra's final wall broke. She screamed out her bunny's name before collapsing back onto the bed, out of breath.

* * *

Kelly glanced at the clock. It was almost 0100. Kelly could never remember a time where she had been happier than she was now. Perhaps before she was inducted into the SPARTAN program, but those memories were disjointed and incomplete at best, so she discarded them. It was another time, another life. She was here in the present, with the most vocal, beautiful, and at times, most annoying person she had ever met. But she wouldn't change it for the world. She loved her, and nothing that she could think of would ever change who the woman was in her eyes.

Nuzzling closer, she placed her head on her pup's chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. She gingerly ran her hands over the myriad of scars adorning the woman's body, wincing slightly as her fingers drifted across the pink line on her abdomen.

"It wasn't your fault." Warm fingers wrapped around her own.

"I could have assisted you. You wouldn't have this."

"I may have this scar, but I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I can't. I love you too much." A few tears left their emerald home, but Kelly wiped them away, offering a warm smile, encouraging her that everything would be alright.

"As do I. Let me show you." She leaned in, only to let out a startled grunt as Sandra flipped them over.

"Nope." A mischievous smile spread across her moonlit features, her eyes sparkled brilliantly in the pale light. "My turn." Kelly gladly relinquished command, trusting her partner to keep her safe. It was short work for the more experienced of the two, the veteran coming completely undone under her, moaning her name.

Sandra yawned, all the physical exertion had taken a toll on her. She nestled into her bunny's welcoming embrace, entranced by the heat the woman seemed to generate. Her thoughts began to drift off when she felt a light touch on her shoulder, slowly moving down and back up again. A few minutes of confusions passed as Sandra tried to understand the unspoken message. She rolled her eyes when she realized what it was.

"Holy shit. Really? _Again_?!"

"Is that bad?" Kelly asked, genuinely concerned.

"No. It's just that…well, nobody has ever gone this many times with me before." She admitted. Kelly's brown locks brushed across her exposed skin, tickling her nerves. Her face moved into view, wearing a surprisingly smug smirk.

"Well, the SPARTAN-II's _are_ known for their amazing endurance." Sandra's eyes narrowed slightly at the blatantly teasing tone.

"Why you cocky little-!" Smiles never left their faces as locked eyes once again, lost within the other. Tomorrow may bring chaos, but tonight, tonight they realized what _true peace_ felt like.

 **Come Back Next Time!**

Hope your satisfied, ya pervs! Just kidding. I enjoyed writing this chapter, but holy crap it was _**difficult**_! Who knew writing this sort of stuff was so exhausting? I don't think it was my best work, but at this point, after all my revisions, my brain is completely spent. Please, please let me know what you think! First time with writing of this caliber so don't poke fun if it's not up to par. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Only one or two chapters left! I am hoping to finish on or before the 1 year anniversary of this story, but we'll see. Up next: the court martial! Till next time…peace out!


	26. From One Life to the Next

**The Rabbit and the Wolfe**

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! May whatever you celebrate be filled with joy and happiness! Thank you to all of you who have come this far with me. This is the final chapter in the first part of The Rabbit and the Wolfe, so enjoy! And don't worry, their story isn't over yet, I have much more planned for these two. This is my little gift to you so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

 **26\. From One Life to the Next**

 _ **The next morning…**_

 **Sol System, Earth**

 **Oceania (Eastern Australia)**

Subtle rays of glowing sunshine shown through the dimmed windows. Green eyes fluttered open, a loving smile directed to the body in her arms. Brown locks splayed about haphazardly on the fluffy pillow. Kelly's lips were parted slightly, light breaths flowing from her lungs. To anyone else, Kelly was a symbol, an ideal, something to stand beside. But Sandra got to see another side of her, a side she kept hidden from everyone else, even her family. The woman under the armor, in all her magnificent glory. To Sandra, she was nothing less than perfection. She was still at a loss as to what drew her to the veteran in the first place.

She smiled as she took in her current position; arms wrapped around the Spartan, legs intertwined. Her smile grew wider as she ducked her head under the sheets. _Definitely was NOT a dream! Score!_ Her ears perked up as the most _adorable_ yawn she had _ever_ heard. How come some of the most ferocious creatures make the cutest noises as they sleep? She pulled her head out of the fabric enclosure, eyeing her lover with curiosity, mischief pulsing in her eyes. Even waking up completely relaxed, she quickly caught on to her partner's look.

"It wasn't me."

"Do you always make that sound? It was adorable!" Kelly pouted at one of her deepest secrets being revealed, but it was quickly masked by a neutral look Spartans were so well known for.

"That does not leave this room, understood?" She tried to sound stern, but could not stop the small smile from breaking through her emotional mask. Light pattering of footsteps and clinking of silverware stopped any response the blonde may have made. Placing a light kiss on Kelly's lips, Sandra untangled herself from the pile of limbs, wrapped a sheet around her, and left the bedroom. Kelly glanced at the clock: still early morning. For once, Kelly had no inclination to get up. Instead, she nestled into the still-warm sheets, content with her situation.

"Morning." Sandra announced as she sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter. Bridget and Carlie eyed her suspiciously, sliding a mug filled with a brown, aromatic liquid her way. Sandra took a few quiet sips as the other two women exchanged looks. Something was amiss. She was glowing, almost blindingly so, a complete 180 from last night. Her relaxed posture, not to mention the fact the only thing covering her was a sheet were a dead giveaway that _something_ had happened last night to create such a drastic shift in her mood.

"So…where's Indigo and Amber?"

"In our room, still asleep, I think." Bridget responded offhandedly. Carlie bit her lip in an attempt to halt her curiosity. It worked, for about a minute as her blonde friend took a few more sips of the delicious brew.

"Do you know wh-"

"Alright, quit stalling. You look like you fell out of the sex tree and hit every branch on the way down! What gives?" Her pointed look did nothing to lessen her smiling eyes, happy that her friend was doing much better. Sandra placed her morning coffee on the counter, a casual smile breaking out on her face as she rested her head on her arms.

"What gave it away?" Bridget rolled her eyes at the Spartan's playful question.

"The sheet for one. That, and the fact you reek of sex."

"And how would you know what I smell like after sex, hmm?" Sandra wiggled her brows playfully, earning a smack upside the head for her crude remark. They chuckled softly as Indigo made her way into the kitchenette, wearing her trademark feline pajamas. Pouring herself a glass of juice, she joined the others at the counter. One look at Sandra told her all she needed to know.

"So…how was it?"

"Huh?" Came Sandra's distracted response.

"You know…" She placed her drink on the counter to make intimate gestures with her fingers, causing all of them to blush various shades of red, failing to hide their embarrassment.

"It was _glorious_." Sandra moaned.

"They still here or did your bedside manner scare them off?" Carlie teased. As if on cue, the shower burst to life, giving the girls their answer. Sandra stuck out her tongue to further prove her point.

"I could take an educated guess, but I want to hear it from you: who is it?" Indigo asked slyly.

"Not telling. I guess you will just have to wait." Sandra responded cheekily, not falling for her friends' taunts. With nothing to do other than to wait for the mysterious lover to leave the room, the four women settled down to an easy morning of checking messages, eating breakfast, and preparing themselves for the day ahead. After almost an hour, the shower clicked off, catching everyone's attention. Sandra sauntered over to the bedroom door without a care in the world, leaning against the doorframe to await her companion while the other three girls watched with rapt attention.

The door barely had time to slide open before Sandra dragged the woman into a sudden, loving kiss. The taller woman moved to wrap her arms around her blonde angel, but Sandra mischievous side flaunted itself for everyone to see. She quickly ducked out of the embrace, gave the chestnut-haired beauty a hearty slap on the ass and rushed into the bathroom, cackling madly. Kelly was frozen in place, embarrassed, fighting hard to keep her skin from turning a deeper shade of pink.

"Well that was…" Indigo started.

"Something." Carlie finished, still trying to pick up her jaw off the floor. Bridget sighed ruefully, picking up a fifth mug and making her way over to the Spartan.

"Tea. To help you relax." Kelly took the cup absentmindedly, still trying to understand what just happened. She sipped her drink, allowing the warmth of the brew to heat up her insides, to shield her from the dropping temperatures outside. Winter was fast approaching her natural resistance to the elements only went so far. The other bedroom door opened slowly, followed by a sleepy Amber, rubbing her eyes and clutching a stuffed Master Chief toy.

"Mommy." She grumbled, reaching her hands out to be picked up. Not surprisingly, the little Sangheili was not a morning person, just like her mother. Kelly's lips twitched upwards in relation to the newfound connection. She pulled her daughter into her strong arms, who immediately got lost in a staring contest with her brown hair.

"Where muver?" She questioned sleepily, still clutching the stuffed toy.

"In the shower." Kelly responded evenly, taking her cup back from Bridget, who had a warm smile on her face. Her golden eyes closed as she nuzzled into her parent's neck. The four women enjoyed the rare moment of quiet. Of course, with a child, moments like these are but a fleeting memory.

"If muver is in the showa, why you smell wike hur?" The reaction was immediate. Carlie burst out laughing, the hot coffee singeing her nose as it sprayed over the countertop. Indigo was the next one to injure herself, falling off the stool as she tried to hold her laughter inside. Bridget gave the embarrassed Spartan a supporting smile, but Kelly could tell she was trying to hide her own laughter.

Burying her embarrassment, the Spartan released a frustrated huff as tried to glare daggers at the room her lover currently occupied. But they were half-hearted at best, her mind occupied with much happier thoughts. _Mission Accomplished. I tried something new. Something unknown. And it was you who led me through it. Thank you, Sandra. For showing me something beautiful. For showing me something I had been missing, something beyond the mission._ She lovingly scratched Amber's head a few times, encouraging the young girl to release an adorable yawn of her own. Kelly smiled warmly. _You are worth fighting for. I love you and I would die before I abandon you._

 _ **2 days later…**_

 **HIGHCOM Facility Bravo 6**

 **Sidney, Australia, Earth**

Sandra tugged nervously on the collar of her dress uniform. Perfectly pressed, this simple, but striking uniform was meant to impress, not for comfort. The metals and ribbons fixed to her breast were meant to highlight her many accomplishments in her years of service, but to her, they only served as a reminder of what she had thrown away. She wanted to throw up, but she felt it would look unprofessional showing up to her own court-martial covered in vomit, so she pushed her nausea aside. She was uncomfortably warm and now wished she had gone with the skirt instead of a pair of incredibly stiff pants. At least then her legs could breathe. To any passerby, she looked like a poster child of the UNSC: strong, independent, intelligent. She could have been too, save for the handcuffs linked between her wrists and the two massive, fully armored OSDT's shadowing her.

 _At least they had the decency not to drag me through the proverbial mud_ , she thought as she was ushered through a well-lit, though mostly empty corridor. The ODST's made no attempt to mask their presence, their boots sounded like and idling Warthog as the trio made their way through the winding hallways. People would occasionally poke their heads out of their offices to view the spectacle. For some it was bewilderment, others confusion, hatred, disgust, and glee. But she refused to bow her head in shame. No, she would not be brought down by the opinions of others. These people had never met her, never had the chance to get to know her, understand the reasoning behind her actions.

 _But does it really matter? They would judge you no matter how you look. It is human nature after all._ Her mind argued.

 _They don't know you! They don't understand! That bastard murdered your family, your FAMILY! Why don't you ask them, huh? Ask what they would have done! ASK THEM!_ Another part of her mind shot back.

 _Soldiers usually don't abandon their post to pursue personal vendettas. That isn't considered 'normal', is it?_

 _Is anything? What the hell does 'normal' mean anyway!? For fuck's sake, we have a baby! An ALIEN baby! One, I might mention, as cute as she is, was a symbol of genocide for the past 30 years! Don't you think that might piss off MORE THAN A FEW people?!_

…

…

 _You may have a point._

Her internal argument ended as a set of doors hissed shut behind her, temporarily sealing the three inside. A few taps and the composite box rose noiselessly to its destination. Sandra caught a few mumbles behind her. At first, she believed that one was talking into his radio, but when the other responded, she realized that the two soldiers were broadcasting their conversation. And by their tones, two things were apparent: that they did not know they were openly broadcasting, and they were not too happy about the person they were escorting.

"You sure she can't hear us?"

"Of course she can't. This is an encrypted channel, you idiot." A female voice exasperatedly responded. Sandra resisted the urge to snort. They must have been green as freshly cut grass to believe that. With nothing else to do on the ride up, Sandra listened intently.

"What did she do anyway?"

"I heard the bitch fled her post. Coward." _Coward!? If I wasn't cuffed I'd beat you black and blue!_ She glared at her cuffs to emphasize her point. Sandra did not consider herself an overly violent or combative person, but if it came down to it, she would gladly put someone in their place. _Yea, someone like this British asshole!_

"She must have had a reason to do something like that, right?" The boy was talking to his companion, but she felt that question was directed at her, hoping for a reason, if nothing else to prove her innocence. How naïve he was. Odds are he had never seen a war-torn battlefield nor the horrors that came along with it.

"It doesn't matter what she did. She deserted. In my book, she's as good as dead. I hope they shoot her." The larger ODST spat. They spent the last few moments in silence before the ride came to an end. The doors opened with a hiss, revealing the pristine hallway, spotted with fauna and dark oak furniture. But it was not the bland decorations that caught her attention, it was the two men talking just a few doors down. Or more particularly, the officer, who upon noticing the occupants of the elevator, dismissed the other individual, nodding quickly to the man's last words. In just a few short strides, she stood face to face with the officer.

"Admiral on deck!" She barked. It was more of a reflex, than out of any necessity. Though she was mildly disappointed when the two ODST's behind her snapped crisp salutes. She saluted the man as best she could, but the cuffs made it incredibly awkward to perform. Admiral Hood gave the cuffs a hard look before refocusing on the trio before him.

"I'll take it from here." He said sternly.

"But sir, the Admiralty-" The female soldier began.

"And I am a part of it. Remove those cuffs, soldier." Sandra couldn't entirely hide her smirk as the woman jumped to her task, clearly embarrassed and angry. Her restraints removed, the ODST's made their way back to the elevator and disappeared back into the depths of the facility.

"My apologies, Spartan. I did not believe you needed them but the other Admirals insisted."

"I understand, sir." Sandra massaged her wrists as they quietly walked down the freshly polished corridor. Sandra looked beside her and could see the Admiral was wrestling with something. Figuring it concerned her, she decided to broach the topic.

"Was there something else, sir?" The Admiral stopped walking a few stops from the double doors at the end of the hall, turning to face her with his mouth in a tight line. His usually hard eyes had softened slightly as he regarded the woman before him.

"I was just informed by one of my aides that you will be given full custodial rights to your daughter, provided that you continue to fulfill whatever conditions the board set for you." Sandra flashed him with a beaming smile, wiping away a tear that gathered at the corner of her eye. But her elation quickly died as a realization struck her.

"Sir, what about rights for the other parent?" A frown quickly showed itself on the man's features before vanishing just a quick as it came.

"Due to your…unique circumstances, visitation may prove…difficult, if not impossible. Leave would be the only available option, and in your line of work, such circumstances are rare. I'm sorry." Sandra bit her cheek to relieve the crushing pain in her heart. What little uplifting news she received had been quickly shattered, like glass. _Kelly won't be able to see Amber for who knows how long?! Oh god. What if she d-dies, out there-_ A solid hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry I don't have happier news." He offered apologetically, replacing his hand behind him.

"Don't mention it, sir. I am grateful for what you have done." The Admiral had stuck his neck out for her and she was not about to squander his attempt to help remedy her situation. He saluted her one last time, one which she proudly returned.

"Good luck, Spartan." With that he was gone, marching through the double doors before him to take his seat on the board. With nothing more to do and having nothing to occupy herself with, she concentrated on her breathing, counting down until the end of her career. Eventually, she was called in. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to the marines who ushered her in and marched pointedly to the center of the room, taking it all in with a sweep of her eyes. The lights were dimmed, casting the figures before her in shadow, their darkened faces a moot point when their nameplates were in full view.

"Sandra Sheila Wolfe, you are brought before this board today on the charges of Desertion, Theft and Improper Use of UNSC equipment and Insubordination. How do you plead?" The woman's harsh, no-nonsense voice sent her skin crawling. Serin Osman was not the type of woman to be taken lightly. As the head of ONI, she was privy to the many, more…unscrupulous acts the UNSC committed to remain in control. Sandra understood the need for such divisions, but Osman's hateful glare showed that the woman had already made up her mind about Sandra's sentence; the court martial was just a formality for her. Sandra squared her shoulders and shot the woman before her quick, withering glare. _If the head of ONI wants to play, I will be more than happy to step up._

"Guilty. On all charges." Sandra couldn't suppress her smirk as Admiral Osman frowned in the darkness. The woman wanted a battle, but Sandra wouldn't stoop to her level. She knew what she had done and would face the consequences head-on.

"We've all read the reports. But we would like to hear it, straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak." Rear Admiral Musa Ghanem, founder of the Spartan Branch, stated calmly. Sandra couldn't see the man's eyes to see what he actually thought about her situation.

"Yes, sir." She responded dutifully. The four Admirals listened closely as she retold her story, occasionally shuffling their reports or shifting in their chairs. Of course, she left out the more _intimate_ details, but the facts of story never changed.

"Do you wish to add lying to your list of growing charges, _Ms._ Wolfe?" Osman snapped, not bothering to hide behind pleasantries or veiled threats. The blunt removal of her Spartan status pissed Sandra off to no end, a fact that the head of ONI was quick to catch onto. As angry as she was, to her knowledge she had told them the truth of her actions.

"Ma'am?" Sandra questioned, confused. Serin let out a heavy sigh, clearly annoyed. Sandra felt the Admiral was going out her way to piss her off. It was working, slowly, but working nonetheless. The hearing seemed to come to a stop as the Admiral flipped through her briefing, tapping in her commands agonizingly slow just to make the others wait. _You're doing this on purpose. Bitch._ Truthfully, Sandra had nothing against ONI, but she was really starting to hate the Admiral in charge of the illusive intelligence service.

"You have stated, both in your pre-trial meetings and before us today, that Blue Team was never involved in what we have termed a 'personal vendetta', that they only acted in what you have described as a, and I quote, 'reactionary force, designated to restrain your activities and if it came down to it, terminate the operative', which was you. Is that not what you told us?"

"Yes ma'am, it was."

"Then how come we have reports from each member of Blue Team, stating, that their involvement with your vendetta was much more than 'reactionary' in nature?"

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand." _What the hell is she talking about? I clearly brushed away any involvement the others had before submitting my report. Why would they state otherwise? Admiral Osman may seem like a grade-A bitch, but lying in a formal court-martial hearing is something I doubt even she would do._

"What Admiral Osman, as do the rest of us, want to know is why we received conflicting reports from you and the rest of your team." General Hogan, a UNSC Marine Corps officer, stated flatly. It seemed as if the General didn't care one way or the other, more bored than anything. He probably though he didn't need to be here, with her status as a Spartan and all, and was annoyed his down time had been interrupted. _Humph, the lazy bastard. Probably was sipping a beer on a beach somewhere when they called his fat ass in._ Sandra rationalized that she shouldn't be so aggravated by the people delivering her sentence, but at this point, she only had respect for half the board.

"Forgive me if I appear rude, sir, but would you care to elaborate?" She might not have respect for the man, but she respected his rank and would treat it as such. He nodded his head, a gesture she almost missed in the dimly lit room.

"We received after-action reports from the Master Chief and the other members of Blue Team. While these reports concur with the basic facts you have stated, there were some obvious, glaring differences. Namely, that they came willingly, following your plan to eliminate the rogue Covenant assassin, Ekan 'Satinee. By my own understanding, that is _not_ , in any way, 'reactionary'. Care to explain these differences, Spartan?" His boredom seemed to have fallen by the wayside, the General eager to get to the root of the inconsistencies as quickly as possible.

Sandra wrung her fingers together behind her back, structuring her thoughts. _Damn it, Kelly. This wasn't your problem, and you didn't have to get involved. But I'm impressed you were able to get Chief and the others to throw a good word in for me. Might not mean anything, but it will give em' something to think on. You go girl! Beautiful and brilliant. No point in trying to cover for you anymore. Ok, here we go…_ She looked to Admiral Hood, who gave her a supportive nod. She smiled inside, relieved that at least one person was on her side.

"Sir, Blue Team's actions were correct in their reports. From the start, I failed to report their full involvement in order to stave off any potential repercussions."

"You did it to protect them? Cute." Osman replied bitterly.

"You know as well as I do, Spartan, that the Spartan-II's aren't children." Musa interjected before Serin could make any more inappropriate remarks. "Surely you must have had a reason for this?"

"I do, sir. But they are my own reasons, ones which I am not inclined to share." Musa, Hood, and Hogan nodded understandingly while Osman continued to face her with an icy glare. _Must suck, having to keep your damn tongue on a leash, huh Admiral._ The four Admirals looked to each other, seemingly having a silent conversation.

"Very well, Spartan. You made your choice, as we have done so here," Hood began, standing up to get the others attention. "On this day, November 17, 2558, Petty Officer Third Class Sandra Sheila Wolfe will receive the following sentence, carried out by the board assembled here today. Due to the charges leveled against you and in light of present circumstances, you will be stripped of your rank as a Spartan, and discharged from the UNSC, effective immediately. Your personal belongings will be delivered to you as you undergo a mandatory debriefing. From there, you will be relocated off-planet. Normally, this debrief would be accompanied by an augmentation removal, but based on Blue Team's mission reports and the threat Ekan 'Satanee posed to the galaxy, the board would be remiss if we ignored such important factors. This session has come to a close." Sandra delivered a crisp salute that the admirals returned. Sandra was about to march out but paused with a signal from the Fleet Admiral.

"I am sorry again Spartan- Ms. Wolfe. If it was up to me you would be receiving a medal, not a court martial."

"I understand, sir. But someone had to take the snake out before he could do any real damage." She looked away momentarily, lost in thought. "He took something from me, something I can never replace. I just returned the favor."

"Was it worth it?" Sandra met his gaze, fire burning behind her emerald pools.

"Absolutely. I just hope my parents would agree."

"I'm sure they would be proud." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, supportively. She saluted him once more, which he gladly returned. She reached the set of double doors before the Admiral's voice stopped her once again.

"I can't have an unescorted civilian running about unsupervised in a military facility. Luckily for you, I thought ahead. Your escort will be waiting in the hall. Good luck, Ms. Wolfe."

"To you as well, sir." She responded before opening the door, heart swelling in her chest. Linda and Kelly were armed and armored, clearly intended to be her 'escorts'. The did not say a word as they entered the elevator, likely for the countless ONI personnel listening in. Only when they exited out the front doors, that the silence was broken.

"Five minutes." Linda ordered. Sandra was still trying to figure out what their sniper meant when she was pulled into a nearby alley, away from prying eyes and cameras.

"Kelly, what's goi- mmnpph!" Sandra hadn't even gotten in two words in edgewise before Kelly pinned her against the wall, unsealed her helmet and pulled her wolf pup into an eager kiss. Sandra instantly relaxed, ignoring the titanium poking her in the chest, as their tongues portrayed their erotic dance of dominance. Eventually, the need for air overpowered the desires that flowed through their bodies, breaking away breathless.

"Shit, where'd you learn to kiss like _that?_ " Sandra said, surprised.

"You." Kelly's neutral face could not hide the pink embarrassment creeping up her neck.

"Flattery will get you anywhere. _Especially_ , with little ol' me." Sandra responded with half-lidded eyes, drinking up the shiver that ran down Kelly's armored spine. "But as much as we both want to, I wanted to talk to you about a few things." Sandra rested her head against Kelly's chest, trying to listen to the beat of her lover's heart. She had been dreading this moment ever since Admiral Hood had informed her of Amber's fate. Now that it was here, she couldn't bear to look into those sapphires as she slowly crushed them.

"After my debrief, I will be sent off-world, don't know where, the whole shebang. But Admiral Hood was adamant that Amber went with me. I understand the reasoning behind it, of course, b-but…" She trailed off as the first tear trickled down her face. "The only way you could visit, would be sanctioned leave. We both know that in our line of work, any kind of real leave is few and far between, if at all. We can stay in touch, but I can't help but feel as if I'm taking her away from you. I _never, ever_ want you to think that is the truth, I would never want something like that. I love you both too much. I'm s-sorry. S-so sorry." She smiled behind her tears a pair of arms wrapped protectively around her, pulling her close.

"She will be safer with you." Kelly stated gently, cradling Sandra's head to wipe away her tears.

"But you'll miss her." It wasn't a question.

"The mission comes first, Sandra." Her gauntlets running through her pup's golden locks. The ex-Spartan gave a mirthless chuckle.

"God, I'm _really_ starting to hate that phrase." Kelly hummed in agreement. Sandra glanced around for something to talk about, as she was not ready to leave just yet. Her eyes landed on Kelly's visor, its pristine condition catching her attention. "New visor? He he. Sorry about that."

"It was replaceable. Unlike you." Sandra couldn't help but roll her eyes at the cheesy remark.

"Kiss ass."

"Your ass and more." Sandra could feel her face turn six shades redder. They held their embrace for a few moments more, only the sights and sounds of Sydney to accompany them. Reluctantly, Kelly pulled away, not before Sandra planted one last loving kiss on her speedy rabbit. They made their way through the narrow back streets until they reached Linda waiting in the warthog, drumming on the steering wheel impatiently.

"That was seven." _Translation: About damn time!_ Neither of them said a word as they climbed into the scout vehicle. Linda put it in gear, pulling out into the busy streets, headed for an ONI facility to debrief her teammate.

 **Mars, Sol System**

 **UNSC Supply Depot, Undisclosed Location**

Alexander Reilcat never believed himself to be against humanity. When the Covenant declared war on Humanity in 2525, Alex was proud to riddle their exotic bodies with bullets until their own mothers wouldn't recognize them. He didn't care where you were from, what you did, or who you were; if you were human and weren't pointing a weapon in his direction, you were a friend. _That all changed when-_ He swerved sharply to avoid hitting a tree. His helmet chirped angrily at him, accepting a call from a person he didn't really want to talk to.

" _This mission is worthless if you end up wrapped around a tree. Focus, Alex."_

"Duly noted, _Willy_." He smiled as Wilhelm Sundance muttered obscenities over the link.

" _Run the plan by me again."_ The Major let out a frustrated sigh, aggravated that he was being treated like a child.

"Your men know the plan. As long as they don't fuck it up, things should go smoothly. You'll hear from me when it's done." He cut the connection before Wilhelm could voice his objections. He ran over the plan once more as the warthog climbed through the hilly forest. Pulling up to the gatehouse, he quickly checked his weapons: fully loaded, safeties off, and most importantly, _silenced_. At least with his jet-black ODST armor, the SMG and pistol would not seem out of place.

"Pass." The guard demanded flatly. Alex could sympathize with the man; gate duty was boring as _fuck_. He handed over his pass without a fuss. If Wilhelm's techs were worth their weight, this step shouldn't be a problem. The guard came back with a visibly cheerier expression.

"You're our tech guy!? Thank fuck! I was finding beating my head against a wall more and more appealing every day."

"Believe me, I would have been out here much earlier. Politics and all that bullshit." He may not have cared what the man did but it never hurt to butter them up a bit. The guard ushered him to follow, pulling at his collar. Even the nights on this part of Mars hardly dropped below 80 degrees. They two entered the small shack. Not much there beyond the gate controls, a few fans, some leftover food and a personal laptop.

"What's with the getup? Didn't think they gave techies armor."

"Raiders." The guard nodded understandingly. There had been an increase of raids upon civilians and unarmored military personnel ever since the war ended. Providing protection to those venturing to these remote outposts was just common sense. "Plus, it's nice to walk around in a mobile air conditioner."

"Here's our com link. Direct line to the main grid for the base. Master control right here. Do whatever you need to do." The guard instructed, chuckling. _Not very bright, are you?_ Alexander thought spitefully. Truthfully, he had no clue what to do. That's what the remote access chip in his pocket was for. With his current problem being solved, the man cracked open a beer and propping his feet on a nearby desk. Discreetly inserting the chip, Alex waited until the techs took control before he started to type aimlessly on the keys. He had to at least look like he was working. The fans may have drowned out his senseless typing, but not the outburst which followed it.

"Stupid bloody code!" He screamed, relishing in the fact the other occupant spilled his beer all over his crotch.

"What happened?"

"Someone recently installed the new coding standards and never told me. I was using an older standard and crashed your system! Cameras, gate controls, lighting, security locks, everything!" In truth, the techs had successfully hacked into the system and wiped everything that wasn't essential, including the cameras and visitor logs. As of the beginning of today, the system ceased to exist. And no one would know until the next inspection.

"Shit! What do I tell my boss?!" He asked, worried.

"Don't care." With three rapid coughs, the man fell over, dead, blood pooling around his skull. Stepping over his cooling corpse, the rapid change of temperature did not faze him as multiple shadows seemed to materialize from the forest itself.

"Cut the fence. Take anything vital. No survivors." He ordered over the com, receiving green lights in return. Unslinging his M20, he stacked up with the others as they used bolt cutters to shear through the chain-link fence. The M20 was the post-war personal defense submachine gun used by many military branches who expect close-quarters fighting, thought its predecessor, the M7, is still preferred by many. They silently poured through the opening, eliminating anyone they came across with deadly efficiency. The planet itself seemed to bleed as submachine guns tore through barracks, peppering the walls with bullet holes and gore. DMR's silenced the oblivious guards while combat knives ended those who were lucky enough to fumble for their weapon.

Never one to cut corners, Alex ordered the troops to triple sweep the entire depot, searching for any survivors, before he broke radio silence. He was not about to let months of planning go down the toilet because he became complacent. As the third search came up clean, he decided to call in their support.

"Were secure. Bring in the birds."

" _Copy that. On their way._ " Came the terse response.

Their raid had yielded quite the cache. Weapons, attachments and ammunition, enough for a small army. But sometimes quality is better than quantity. Warthogs, Wasps, and even a few Scorpions added to the growing pile. But the greatest treasure were three nuclear warheads, still contained within their lead shells. Supposedly, Wilhelm had a plan for these and was going to inform Alex when a few last details were ironed out. While he didn't fully trust the Insurrectionist leader, he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, at least in this case. Nonetheless, he made a copy of the activation codes, just in case. As if sensing his thoughts his helmet chirped once again.

" _I heard it went off without a hitch_."

"Seems your men aren't completely incompetent after all." There was a pause on the other end. Long enough that he checked his suit to make sure he had not lost connection.

" _You know, I sent you on this mission for a reason, a test of sorts. And you passed with flying colors. Finish up there. When you get back we will discuss your future. Welcome to the inner circle, so to speak._ " With that Sundance ended the connection, leaving Alex to load up the spoils.

 **Earth, Sol System**

 **Sydney, Australia**

The sky was a peaceful blue, marbled with puffy white pillows as the wind created art in the sky. Seagulls cawed happily as they dove for fish and settled along the ocean's edge, enjoying the gentle waves that lapped at their feathers. A trio of Pelicans roared overhead, cutting off the sounds of nature. Woeful eyes watched as they performed aerial maneuvers, creating their own art for Mother Nature to witness. Inhaling deeply through her nose, Sandra breathed in the scent of sweat, aviation fuel, gunpowder, burned rubber, and tarmac. It was likely the last time she would ever step foot on a military installation again. A final sendoff, one last immersion, courtesy of Lord Hood. She really did own a lot to the man. Without his intervention, she could have ended up on a shuttle to a remote prison, or worse.

"Muver, you ok?" Pushing all worries aside, she kneeled down next to her daughter, stroking her head lovingly and putting on her best smile. After all, she had to stay strong, no matter how painful it might be.

"I'm alright, sweetie. How about you? Any problems with the clothes?" Amber shook her head. After her debrief she had gathered up Amber and the few things she had with her and took her clothes shopping. Just enough to last them until they were planet side.

"Why can't mommy come wiv us?" She looked down at the ground, playing with the hem of her shirt. Her mandibles twitched intermittently as she collected her thoughts.

"Because mommy has a job to do. And because...your momma made a mistake, and she has to face the consequences." Sandra hoped Amber would understand her explanation. Tearful golden eyes met her own as Sandra wiped away the tears from her daughter's face.

"Is it because mommy doesn't luv us anymore?" Sandra dropped her gear quicker than ever before, scooping Amber into her arms as she continued to shed tears.

"No, no, no, god no! Don't _ever_ think that mommy doesn't love you, alright? She loves both of us more than anything. But mommy also has a very important job. Want to know what it is?" She felt Amber nod against her chest. "Mommy has to protect you from the bad guys. You wouldn't want the bad guys to get you, right?"

"No. Bad guys scarwy." Sandra hummed in agreement as she gently rubbed Amber's back. Eventually, her crying ceased and looked up to her mother, who kissed her gently on the head. Amber gave her mother a small smile, happy that her momma was keeping the bad guys at bay.

"Plus, since mommy is so old, she is really good at keeping the bad guys away. She's a good protector." Amber nodded, relieved, and picked up her toy from the tarmac. "Don't tell mommy I said that." Sandra added as an afterthought. Taking Amber's hand, she stood up at the sounds of boots behind her. Erikson, Blue Team's pilot, had been tasked with transporting the two of them to the _Stonewall_ , where a military transport would take the two of them to wherever the UNSC had deemed fit for her.

"Ma'am." He offered her a crisp salute.

"You don't have to salute me, Erikson. I'm no longer a Spartan."

"Could have fooled me, ma'am. How about a handshake instead?" She offered him a weak smile and shook his outstretched hand firmly. A tug on his pantleg brought his attention to the Sangheili. He laughed as Amber stood herself up as tall as her small body could, offering the pilot an adorable imitation of her mother. He crisply returned it before gesturing the two to follow.

Sandra stopped at the gangplank of the Pelican as a realization hit her: this would be the last time she ever flew in one of these. Erikson could see underneath her mask: the worry, the unease, the sadness. All of it shone through her twin green pools.

"I still have a few pre-flight checks to complete." Erikson said, moving into the cockpit and closing the door to give the woman some space. Sandra placed Amber on the gangplank as she ran a hand across the olive titanium. Closing her eyes, she committed its smoothness to memory.

"I'm old, huh?" Sandra jumped at the sudden voice, slamming her head into a low-hanging fixture, cursing profusely. She shot a glare at the opaque visor, knowing the woman under it was smiling.

"I didn't mean it like that! I only meant-" She let the rest of her sentence go unfinished as Kelly motioned her to relax with a quick cut across her chest. Sandra relaxed as Amber shifted in Kelly's arms.

"You really haf to stay and fight the baddies?" Amber's question broke the increasingly somber mood, directing the veteran's attention on the bundle in her arms.

"Yes. Take care of your mother, that is your mission. You understand?" Amber nodded happily, kissing the cold visor, before being placed on the ground to take her seat. Kelly stood up to find Sandra standing just within arm's reach. Kelly longed to reach out and embrace her pup, but in such a public setting it would not be appropriate. So, she settled on the next best thing: a salute.

"Stay in contact. That's an order, Spartan." Came Sandra's strained command, returning the salute, wishing she could rip the woman's helmet off and kiss her to the end of time.

"Affirmative, ma'am." Kelly responded, injecting as much warmth into her tone as she could. Sandra mustered the most brilliant smile she could, a tear lingering on the pinnacle of her emerald orbs. With a nod, Kelly did an about face and marched out of the bird. _Stay safe, my little wolf pup. I love you both._

Sandra wiped away her building tears and stowed their gear. She hit the door release, allowing it to close completely and activate the internal lighting. Moving over to the only other occupant, she buckled her little angel in, before securing herself.

"Erikson. We're green." The pelican roared to life as the engines were ignited. They rose gently into the sky, the deafening roar reduced to a dull hum as the dropship broke atmosphere.

" _Smooth sailing from here out, ladies. Sit back and enjoy the ride_." Sandra stared hard at the floor, finding it harder and harder to keep the tears at bay. Her life as she knew it was over. Her entire body shook with anger and sadness as her world crumbled around her.

"Muver?" Sandra turned to face her daughter, who gave her the most loving smile she could muster, before hugging her arm, squeezing it as tight as she could. "We'll be ok, mother. Mommy is pro- pro- keeping the bad guys away." Sandra sobbed quietly for a few minutes, pulling Amber to her chest.

"I know she will sweetie," She whispered, allowing the saurian to nestle into her side. "And we will be there when she comes home." Their life ahead may be wrought with uncertainty, but she would always have the two most important people in her life there by her side.

 **Come Back for the Sequel!**

Wow…this journey has been amazing. All the reviews and follows have pushed me to become a better writer, doing the best I can to bring my own take on the Halo lore to you. But this journey of our Spartans is not over yet. Not by a long shot. This is only part one of a trilogy, I already have the main points lined up. This is my little Christmas/Holiday gift to you all. So, enjoy and share it with your families! As always don't forget to favorite, follow and review. Till next time…peace out! See you in 2017!


End file.
